Cerita Kami:Our Story
by Yolea Irk's
Summary: Sri is ordinary girl,who want to spent her last year in Nusantara High School with her 4 friends to German. But it become unexpected adventure yet a nightmare when they're throw to Fullmetal Alchemist world by Gate! Brotherhood! OCxOC Edwin Almei Royai!
1. Chapter 1

**CERITA KAMI / OUR STORY**

**Disclaimer: If I'm owned Fullmetal Alchemist…Then the whole universe will be in doom. BUT! I'm owned the OC's. ( Grin )**

**Author: Me. : )**

**Warning: Rated T for safety. Please enjoy. : ) And please forgive me if there's some mistake grammar. English not my first language, but I'll try to improve my skill.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER I: _**Semuanya Bermula Dari…/ Everything is Beginning From…**_

I don't know what I should begin. Really, it was so…**unbelievable**. Neither for my friends, for them, or even me! But it's happened to us, the Books and Astronomy Club. I'm not sure how it began. I'm not a good story-telling like Clark or Sora which has incredible imagination. I can't write a short story, believe me. There are some reasons why I wrote this story. Back there, I'm just a normal girl who loved to run, along with the wind and made some cakes and cookies for my friends. All of us are best friends. Just a normal girl. Alright dear readers, not normal entirely. Not since that fateful meeting with them. When our normal lives and our fates changed, dramatically. In that day…Where we supposed to go hiking, see some stars in midnight, and some fun in Clark's place, far there in German. So many we've through, alone or together that time. Joyful, sadness, pain, laugh, anger, forgiveness, love, hate, fallen, encouraging. We also learnt true friendship, faith, will to survive and spirit to life in this world, no matter what happen. At last, most of all, **a true kindness**.

The five of us already got meaningful lessons from those weird events. It's okay we're not see them forever. But at least, we're not forget about them. We have some precious memories in there.

This is our story. A story about my friends, a story about them, a story about our adventures, a story about our lives, since we dumped to another world. A world where technology was second, a world where weird yet incredible science rule named alchemy. A world of Alchemy…

It was started around 3 months ago…

When we had past National Exam and confused where we should go for vacation, remembering this was the last time we would be in Nusantara Senior High School…

* * *

- 3 Months Ago…-

I am drinking my orange juice fast and quickly. To be honest, I'm so confused with the weather lately in Jakarta. This day so hot, until no clouds to covered the earth down here. Next time, next day, suddenly we got a big storm, and rain, until some places in this metropolitan had flooded. Right now, it's break at school, me and my friends now sitting below the tree. Gladly, Nusantara Senior High School has many trees in their garden. We are sitting one from those trees. While we're eating, we're chatting, discussing, and teasing. Our daily when we have a time. It was fun. And that's how it broke by…

"HOT….!" yelled Sora, as she threw her arms to sky. "Is this really rainy season! I doubt it, Abdul." Let me introduces you. This is Sora Hoshino, one of my friends. She's Japanese. She's half Japanese and German more correctly, since she has blue eyes.

She has dark obsidian hair, and sky blue eyes. She's beautiful with face's bit oval, proportional nose and lips. Her hair is long version from my simple classy bob cut. Her skin is whitish yellow and smooth, something I envied from her. She's a bit taller than me. I'm 163 cm, while she 167 cm. She's the most skillful at martial arts and the smartest from us. Sora was not long ago stayed in here. She's in Jakarta around Jakarta 2 years ago.

"It is," this time Abdullah agreed. "I can't believe this is Jakarta. Too hot in here." He frowned and then drinking his ice coffee. This is my childhood friend, Abdullah Akbar bin Muhammad Hidayatullah. We called him Abdul for short.

He's Arabian, from Egypt. He's cute with his black short hair and bangs, bright green eyes, tanned skin and his sincere smile. He's tall enough and well built. He's participating in basketball club, even though he's quite small for his people, he's practicing and he got taller, slowly. Last time I checked, his height reached 174 cm. He has a European ancestor, so this is the reason why his color eyes is green while Arabian usually dark brown or black. In our club, he plays his role as secretary and negotiator. Different from others Arabian, his tone is soft but has energy inside it.

"Give me a break, Sora. I mean…, this IS Jakarta. Of course it's damned hot." Clark snapped.

"Clark, that's rude." scolded Saidi, looking at his friend.

This last two are Clark Arnett Bonamy and Saidi Themba. Clark from French, but he's stayed in Germany for long time before attending school to Jakarta. He has messy blond hair and dark blue eyes, with the whitest skin I have ever see. Clark was the tallest in our group. I think his height around 183 cm. He's a mood maker and bit hyperactive. Sometimes he can be hyperbolic and rude. Clark was the most alive and troublesome between us. No wonder he can get into trouble so easily. He's loved to play soccer ball and milk freak. He can drink 5 bottles every day. I wonder this is why he was incredible tall. I like a dwarf beside him.

As for Saidi, he's an African. He said, he's originally from Sudan, but when her mother married with his father who was Javanese, she moved to Jakarta and gave birth to Saidi. He has dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and dark skin. He's almost as tall as Abdullah, maybe around 172 cm. He's the calmest and patient people I had met. It made me amazed sometimes how he was so patient to face Clark stubbornness and his act. He's very good in art, and I like how he drawing people, nature, animals, and plants. Everything he draws is so realistic. You must see it.

"Chill out, guys," I smiled and trying to changed the object. Let's see…. Maybe this subject can make them interested. "Hey, we had past National Exam, and this is our last year in Nusantara High School. Why don't we past this with doing something?"

"Do what?" Clark questioned to me. He raised his eyebrow.

"I don't know. Hiking, go to sea, make a research, everything we considered as good." I am very enthusiasm. "We've already in this school for 3 years. We also go everywhere and together. We will go to different universities and maybe in other countries. We should make some beautiful memories. Come on guys. It will be awesome."

"Hey, that's a great idea. I was thinking the same thing." Sora exclaimed. She finished her food and placed it beside her. "We should do something interesting. Why don't we go somewhere and doing…, like Sri's said?"

Saidi is rubbing his chin. "That's not bad," he straightened from his position. "But where should we go?"

"Do you have any idea where we should go, Clark?" asked Abdul.

"Well, I was thinking why don't we go to Cibodas? It's near Bandung and I heard it was a nice place." He accommodated.

"It will be lovely, but I can't." Sora shook her head. "I must go to Berlin and Munich in short time. I have to visit and see my cousins."

"German? How coincidence! I will go to German to check universities in there. I want to continue playing music." Yep. Abdul very loved with music. Classic, pop, J-pop, rock, and many more. He got teased by others boys how 'girly' he is. But we don't care, we're like Abdul music skill. He's playing piano and violin for now. He wants to start play flute and bass.

This time Saidi commented. He's seems confused. "In German? Weird. My uncle works in there, but he's sick right now. So soon or later we must see him. We don't know when we can see Uncle, our money not that many. We have enough money for now. And Dad told me he want me to see him with Mom early, because he can't left his work."

"Really!" Clark shouted happy and childish. "Then it is good news! I have a home back in there. We can stay in there."

"Are you sure our parents **will** let us?" Sora asked sarcastic.

"Who cares?" Clark said. "My parents are in there, so no problem. At least we have a same destination to go for the last time, friends. We must enjoy this, this okay?"

"Well, not wrong, Clark. However…" Abdul tried to interrupted, cut by Clark's voice.

"Then it's settled. We will go to German!" He throws his fist to air. Sora realized something.

"What about Sri, Clark?"

Clark turned to her with dumbfound look. "Huh?"

"What about Sri, Clark?" she repeated. "She can't leave her mother alone in Jakarta." she explained.

He then turned to me. "Sri?" he looking at me, concerned.

I staring him. I know the others also staring me, hopeful and worry. I know what they staring mean.

I lived with Simbok**1.)** since Bapak**2.)**had died because of accident. We came from Yogyakarta, Central Java. It's a capital province for Central Java. We're moved to Jakarta to help Bulik**3.)** Fatimah sells her batik. 6 years since I arrived in Jakarta. Her store became big and enough famous, so as thank you, she hired Simbok as her assistant. Of course I want to go to German. I loved their culture. But when I am thinking about Simbok, I'm in dilemma. She's working so hard for me. We're not a rich family. Most of money she has was pay for my school. I can't let her down, so I studied hard. Not useless, since school had given me accommodate to attend university in UI, or IU, Indonesia University. I'm relieved about it. This means we will not worry again about finance.

But what about this plan go to German? I heard it's cost not little money. It's so expensive and I doubt we have that much money. Simbok had gone to Mecca 4 months ago to does hajji and it cost a lot of them.

What will I do? I don't want to leave Simbok, but I don't want to leave behind by them. This is so confusing.

I feel a hand touched my shoulder. I stare to the owner. Saidi smiled understanding.

"We shouldn't talk this for now." He said. "Maybe we should change our destination. How about go to Pulau Seribu? Or Bogor? Tanjunglesung? Sukabumi? Or maybe Ujung Kulon. We don't have to far away."

"He's right, Sri." Clark agreed. "Not only destination, we should check our finance. Man, I even doubt I have enough money to get an airplane, believe me."

Saidi nudged Clark ribs, playfully. "Like you don't have many of it. If I'm not wrong, you're bought a car lately. With your money, I bet."

"Hey!"

Saidi chuckled lightly as Clark protested.

"Hm…., why not Belitong? I've read _'Rainbow Troops'_ by Andre Hirata. It's said the sea and the mountain are extremely beautiful. I want to go to that place and see it by myself." Sora requested.

"It's still far, Sora. Sri wouldn't make it….." Abdul frowned.

Saidi let out a long sigh, while Clark staring disbelieve to her.

I can't help but laughed at them.

* * *

That night in my home, I help Simbok cooking few serambi cakes**4.)**, and some sus cream cakes**5.)**. Simbok's cook ability is great. We cook some food to sell, besides helping Bulik. She's now made some vla or cream. I am helping him to fill the cakes with the cream Simbok is made earlier when she asked me.

"Nduk**6.)**, How are your school today?" she asked me with some interest. I smiled simple.

She's often asked me about school and my friends. Maybe she's worried about our relationship and our school education, remembering this school famous enough in Capital, at first. Now she's more relaxed and concerned when she already knew my friends. If we made a lot of cakes, she insisted me to brought them to school, and my friends ate it with happy and asked me to bring more.

"It's fun, Mbok. It's very fun. Even it's near graduate day, the next 2 weeks." I grin. In our school, graduate day around 2 weeks from now. It'll be boring if we're didn't do anything. So I asked my friends if we can go anywhere and doing something.

"I'm glad to hear that." Simbok replied. "Bapak must very proud of you. _Lha, wong_ you're his beloved child. Not only him, Simbok also very proud of you."

A faith bloomed in my chest. However, I feel sadness too. Bapak was the people I most respectful and loved, beside Simbok. He once worked at Yogyakarta as batik maker. Bulik, or Lik Fatimah is his little sister, so automatically, she's helped him. Bapak then tried to open his own batik shop. He told this to Lik and she very supported it. He then tried to search modal. Bapak decided to go for awhile. Simbok worried, it's already night, and it's dangerous to go because of those road. But Bapak insisted, he said this will be a good opportunity, he must at least try. Simbok gave up and let him went.

Then in the morning, we got news. Simbok was almost fainted that time. I can't say anything. Blank. Bapak has died, in car accident. His car crashed by truck from opposite way. They said the tube of the truck exploded and the driver has a difficult control. He tried to control as the same time a car suddenly appeared from street. It's too late, the accident had happened. Bapak and his partner died in place while the driver badly injured and run to hospital.

I bit my lips. I missed Bapak so much. It's already 7 years since it happened. We only have 2 pictures of him. When he married with Simbok and when I was born, in his arms. He smiled with happiness inside the pictures. We keep it like a treasure. Those pictures were the only thing we have with Bapak memories. Sri is the name he gave it to me.

Sri Cahya Dian. _Radiance Light of the Candle_, if this name translated. My mind is flying. I heard our names are form of pray from our parents so we will be blessed by Allah or God, so we will be kind, nice, yet strong and beloved children in future. Think again all of our names have meanings within. Abdullah Akbar's mean _Glorious Servant of God_. Sora Hoshino mean _The Stars in the Sky_. Clark Arnett Bonamy's mean _Like to Study, As Strong As Eagle, and Was a Good Friend_. Saidi Themba's mean _The Great Helper_. How beautiful and magnificent names they are… I wonder what our children's names when they're born to this world… I'm very grateful Bapak gave me this name. Very grateful. I hope I can be like my name…become a light of the candle for those who need it.

Without I realized, I filled the cake too much with cream.

"Nduk?"

* * *

After I ate my dinner, I am doing the dishes. Not long, I heard our telephone ringing. Simbok go to answered it.

"Clik.", "Hello?" I can hear Simbok voice from here.

She chat a moment before she called me.

"SRI! It's from Lik Fatimah. She wants to talk with you."

I confused. Wondered what topic she wants to talk. I cleaned my hands quickly.

"I'm coming!" I half run to Simbok's place. She gave the telephone as I arrive in family room.

"Hello?" I replied after I accepted the telephone.

"_Assamu'aikum. Sri, how are you? Are you fine?" _Lik voice heard from up there. She seems happy. Maybe her work made progress very well.

"Walaikum salam, Bulik. I'm very well, thank you. And you?"

"_I'm fine too, Sri. Thank you. How about your school? Are they fine?"_

"Yup! They are. My friends are fun too. No wonder people said High school was the most beautiful memories people ever had."

"_Oh, I'm happy to hear that. By the way, about your friends, you have said one o them are stayed in German for long time, are they?"_ she questioned. I raised my eyebrow. It's true. I have told her and Simbok about my friends. Why she's asking it?

"It is, Lik. What's the matter?"

"_I need you and your friends help. I hope you and your friends can help me."_I hear excitement and smile inside her voice._ "Simbok will help too. We got great news today, Sri! Listen carefully…"_

I listening all her explanation. Every word, every line. And in same time, my eyes grew wider and wider than before. Happiness filled my body and my mind. _Subhanallah? Is this true, Ya Allah?_

"You will participate in International Batik Show? In German?" I exclaimed aloud.

* * *

Next morning, I run to Book and Astronomy Club room. Even we're from different countries and race, we share a same hobby. Reading books and looking the stars in sky, and we're in same class to. We decided to make this club. Now we have 20 members. We're one of them. I opened the door, startled the others as I entered.

"Geez, Sri! Don't scared us like that!" shouted Clark. He then saw the poster I holding. "Uh, what is that?"

I smiled widely. I open the poster and show it to them. The 4 of them now are staring at it. They eyes became bigger. Clark looking at me, disbelieved. "No way…" he whispered.

"This is….Awesome! That means…" Sora overjoyed.

I nodded. "You're right," I said. "I can go to German now. With Simbok , of course."

"Congratulations, Sri." Abdul greeted me, followed by the others. "Now we can to German, together! Yeah!" Clark's throwing his fist to air again. The rest are laugh.

"So…" Sora began," Where's this batik show held?"

I am standing proudly. I am so happy. Too happy until I didn't realized this journey will the most unexpected journey. This journey will be the most unforgettable, most adventure, and most dangerous in our lives. I only think this will be a fun journey.

"Munich. We will go the day after tomorrow."

I was wrong. We were wrong.

* * *

_Next in 'Cerita Kami/ Our Story'..._

_oooooooooo_

"_Hey, is this just me, or this town seems old?" Saidi said. He studied all building around us. _

"_You're too?" I said in shock._

_oooooooooo_

"_Who are you…!" a man voice loud and angry echoes from the phone. Abdul gulped as he trying to find a word. Sora act immediately. "Give me that phone." She asked._

_Abdul gave it and outside our mind she yelled angry at the man, so loudly and clear._

"_LISTEN TO ME YOU IDIOT, CAUSE I WILL NOT REPEAT IT!" she yelled, "THE MAN WHO CALLED YOU IS SHOOT. WE TRYING TO HELP HIM, BUT WE NEED TO BRING HIM TO HOSPITAL, IMMEDIATELY! GET THE AMBULANCE HERE, BEFORE SOMETHING VERY BAD HAPPEN!"_

_The rest, include the man staring at her blankly, amazed with the loudness of her voice. Except Saidi which still help him with first help._

_oooooooooo_

_I glanced at him. He's quite handsome with his black hair and coal dark eyes. He's tall but shorter than Clark. Despise his childish face, he must be in his early thirties. I sensed something doesn't feel right._

"_So, you're the one who saved him?" he question to me, to us. 'Something's wrong…' I think. "Something's really wrong." I repeated it in my mind. This man's wearing a strange blue uniform, along with the lady behind him. The man from before is also wearing the same uniform. This people…are they cosplaying or something? At our way to hospital, I've noticed everyone wearing old outfit and ride old cars. And this man's face…Why he seems familiar?_

"_We are, Sir." answered Abdul. The man is turning to him. He staring him sharply, seeking truth I guess, but Abdul replied his stare with sincere and truth._

_The man captured it well. He nodded and he held his hand. Abdul doing same and they're shake their hands._

"_We owe all of you. Thank you very much." He said._

"_No problem Sir. It's our duties to help each other." Abdul smiled gently. "By the way if possible, since he's already saved, we want to find a place for rest. We are just come from other town. At first, we wanted to stay at hotel, but it's already late. Can you help us, Sir…"his word cut by the man._

"_Roy Mustang. Colonel Roy Mustang. And this is Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye." he said. "Nice to meet you, kids."_

_I wanted to faint. Sora is gasp while Clark and Saidi eyes are widened. Abdul stunned in his place. This is impossible, right? We only knew one Roy Mustang. And he supposed not __**real**__._

_

* * *

_

Footnote;

1. Mom, in Javanese language.

2. Dad, in Javanese language.

3. Aunt, in Javanese language.

4. Hot cake from Java, mainly West Java.

5. Some short of cake with white cream from milk, sugar, salt, and maizena inside it.

6. Honey, usually for girl in Javanese.

How is it? Is this story is good or something? I really need a reviews and critics. Flames are also welcomed. Because this the first time I write, please don't be too harsh, okay? : ) See you again.


	2. Chapter 2

**CERITA KAMI / OUR STORY**

**Disclaimer: I'm not owned Fullmetal Alchemist, however I'm owned the OC's. ; )**

**Author: Me. : )**

**Warning: Rated T for safety. Please enjoy. : ) **

**Little chat: I have sent my first story and not long, there's one review! Good, I never thought my story will get a review this fast! Thank you very much, Gali-o-! ( hug ). And for first story there's some mistake I made. For example, the sus cream cake. I thought there're from Java, because mainly I see them in Bandung or Yogya. Infact, they're from European or from Austria for exactly. GYAAAAAAH! How embarrassed! By the way, I heard the name of Sri was popular in Java during 1960- 1970. I very like this name, so I use it as my OC's name. Besides, there's many girl so use this name. Sri Mulyani, the Indonesian Finance Minister for example. Anyway, here's the Second Chapter. Reviews and flames are welcome! ^^**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER II: _** Kita Tak di Jerman Lagi …/We're Not in German Anymore …**_

The sunshine's so bright. The sky is so blue and clear. The air's fresh enough. So peace, I was thinking. Yes, it's peaceful. But not for long. Suddenly, Clark's voice started me , who shouts beside me.

"HELLO GERMAN! Long time no see, Hey Friends!" Clark shout overjoyed when we walking out for airport. Tegel International Airport in Berlin exactly, since we have to meet Clark's parents.

We will stay one night in Clark's home. Oh, Mrs. Nanci and Simbok also come along with us. Tomorrow, Simbok will go to Munich and stayed in there, as for us, we want to visit one town name Garmisch-Partenkirchen from Munich. For today, we must part a moment. Abdul want to see universities in Berlin, Saidi and Mrs. Nansi will visit his uncle, Clark will spend his time with his family, and Sora will meet his cousins. Simbok and I have a plan to walk around. Lik Fatimah departed behind us. She promised she'll be in Munich tomorrow afternoon. Until that time came, we'll walk and buy some presents. Clark said he and his parents will be our guide. We're very thankful to them.

"Can you low your voice, Clark? You're draw attention….." Saidi said calmly. There's amusement in his face.

"Hey, this is my country! What's wrong with that, Sai?" Clark retorted.

"Definitely not scream until people can hear it radius 30 m."

"Oi!"

"Okay, that's enough, Clark, Saidi. Now why don't we eat something before your parents come to meet us?" Sora cut. "My whole body is twitching…"

"Sora is right. My back from neck until my ass is hurt like hell. We should take a nap." Abdul agreed while he massaging his back.

"Obliviously, I don't expect to sit more than 8 hours at airplane from Jakarta to Berlin…" I stated, cracking my neck. Sitting in airplane for almost half a day not any better than sitting in chair as we doing Final Exam. In fact, it's worse. I can't move my neck for next hour. I hope Simbok bring balsam in this trip.

"What about this restaurant? I heard from my friend they have delicious ice cream." Mrs. Nansi, Saidi's mother offered. She shows us the restaurant.

"Great idea, Mrs. Nansi. What about you, children?" asked Simbok friendly.

"Hm…Ice cream? Why not, right, guys?" I said.

"I'd love ice cream!" Sora exclaimed, her eyes twinkle and she smile bright.

"It must be delicious…" Abdul smile widely.

"I'd loved too, Mom." Saidi nodded once, I can hear smile in his voice.

Mrs. Nansi and Simbok smiled in same time. "Well then, let's go, Children."

We answered her, "Alright, Mrs. Nansi."

I'm lying if I say I'm not very happy. So fun, relaxed…and will be unforgettable for sure.

* * *

"Delicious! I never thought ice cream in German will this absolutely delicious." Sora's stated joyful. She's busy to tasting her vanilla ice cream.

"You're childish…" Clark smirked, holding his tiramisu ice cream.

"Shut up, Clark." Sora shoots out her tongue to him. He narrowed his eyes.

"See, you're childish." He then laughed with one hand in stomach.

Her face becomes sour. I can't hold my smile anymore. My smile grew so big until she noticed it.

"Not you too, Sri!"

"No, I'm not, Sora." I tried to defenses.

"Yeah, right…" Sora's sigh in defeated. I chuckled lightly then licking my chocolate ice cream. Simbok eyes twinkled as she eating her sour cherry ice cream, beside Mrs. Nansi that eating her hazel ice cream.

We're eating our ice creams in outdoor restaurant. Despise her action earlier, Sora was right. These ice creams are so delicious. I wish I have the recipe, so I could make it. Hm…., a dream's of a normal girl from tropical islands. Maybe it's not bad to build my own shop of ice cream, in future.

"By the way, are you have called you parents, Clark? I worry they can't find our place." I was changing the subject.

"It's still around airport, they'll find us quickly. After all, we're near parking area. They'll see us before we see them." Clark's explaining.

"Then we must thank you to them in that case. They're so nice with accepting us in their house for a night, is't that right, Saidi?" Mrs. Nansi said.

"Of course, we are Mom." Saidi smiled as he finishing his green tea ice cream.

"Still, I wonder where we should go." Abdul said in the middle eating his mint ice cream. "We still not decided which place we'll choose after we arrived in Munich."

"Hmm…., what about Ingolstandt?" recommended Clark.

"Uh…Isn't that too far from us?"

"Dachau?"

"We'll hiking, remember?"

"Moosburg?"

"No train from Munich to there. Our money for transportations is only enough for train and taxi. And go back to Indonesia."

"…" Clark put his ice cream to the table. He's lowered his head, thinking so hard. I can see his wrinkles on his forehead right now. Word of _'Freising, no.'_, _'Erding…no.'_, _'Bogehausen, neh.'_, and many others difficult names of towns. We're waiting, patiently.

Until he's quiet.

"So?" I'm courage myself, asking him.

"How about Garmisch-Partenkirchen? This town is not really far from Munich. It's near mountain so we can hiking and we can ride train from Munich." Clark said, he's raised his head. "And because it's near mountain, we can see the stars more clear than Munich."

"Hm…Garmisch-Patenkirchen? I like the idea. How are your opinions, guys?" I am looking at them.

"You still ask that, Sri?" Sora's voice has an excited tone.

"I heard those town is interesting." Saidi commented.

"Then our destination is decided." Abdul gleaming at me, winked.

"Let's make our memories as beautiful as the most brightness stars in the sky when summer…" I said, final.

"You just like poetries…." Sora's teasing, and then we're laughing together.

TIN! TIN….! We were looking at the street to reveal a big car, probably Land Cruiser. A man and a woman got out from there. I recognized it quickly as Clark's parents. He's so much alike his mother. She's beautiful with her long braided hair, his father has the most friendly face I've ever meet. From their appearances, maybe they're around forties. They're almost as tall as Clark – now I see where he's got his genetic tall from-, his mother wearing a blue dress, while his father wearing shirt and jeans. Recognized them, Clark stood up and running to them.

"Mom! Dad!" He is throwing himself to them.

"Clark, Dear! How are you? Are you fine?" his mother questioned, hugging him in same time.

"I'm fine. How're both of you?" he pulled back and hugging his father.

"So far, so good, Kid." He is laughing joyful. He's staring at us, welcoming and warm. "And this must be your friends with their mothers!" He then reaches out his hand to Simbok and Mrs. Nansi.

"Welcome to German! And I hope all of you like this country, Ladies and gentlemen." He smiled wide, shook his hand with Simbok and Mrs. Nansi.

"We're very pleasure, Mr. and Mrs. Bonamy. " Mrs. Nansi answered.

"And thank you very much for letting us staying for night. Your have our gratitude's." Simbok continued.

"You're welcome." Mrs. Bonamy was nodding her head, understanding.

"Now, let's go. You have your entire luggage, right kids?" Mr. Bonamy asked.

We said 'Yes, .' in unison. He smiled again, this time amusement. "Then, what are we waiting for? I'll escort you all. Today everyone has their own business, isn't it?"

I and my friends were grinned sheepishly, slightly ashamed.

A minute later, we're inside the car and Mr. Bonamy escorted us to every place they had to go. They said they will finish their business as fast as they can, then follow me and Simbok. Done with escorted, the rest of us then come to Clark's and his parents houses. It's so simple but clean and cute house. Simbok and I quickly loved the model. We ate our lunch and talking to each others. It's become so exciting since Mrs. Bonamy cook _Fish With Apples and Onions __and __Kartoffelknödel_**1.)**.

Time past and the sun were ready to set down. We agreed to meet the others. Sora's waiting on the Brandenburg Gate, Abdul was in front of Hochschule für Musik Hanns Eisler, last, Saidi and Mrs. Nanci in hospital not far from the gate. We want to tried dinner in outside, Mrs. Bonamy came with idea we must come to Bacco. She said the dinner was delicious. We're agreed and enthusiasm. We went to that restaurant. And Mrs. Bonamy was right. Those dinners were delicious and nice. Even I got Simbok muttered _'Alhamdullilah'_ for few times. I'm happy to see Simbok like this.

Arrived at Clark's house we began to prepared for tomorrow. We share two rooms for sleep, boys and girls. A late night and we ended our discussion, ready to go sleep. We're having enough fun today, so we hope we get more tomorrow. I am thinking with this in my sleep. I smiled excited, closed my eyes.

Not aware what will lay in our path, far there. I'm not aware tomorrow will change, altered our path with one single event. Simple, but it'll smash us without sympathy. The truth, where's fate can be so cruel with humankind, and was playing their destiny. That's what will happen to us.

Soon.

* * *

Next morning, we're departed with morning airplane to Munich. Clark's parents escorted us until the airport. After saying goodbye, we're going to Munich. Not different from the first flight. It's my opinion. Well, at least our bodies not twitching and hurts like last time. Arrived in there, we searched a hotel and putted Simbok and Mrs. Nansi's luggage. Simbok and I already called Lik Fatimah to tell her where are we will stay. Next, we decided to take a look around Munich. As I thought, this trip is very awesome and fun.

We visited The Englischer Garten, Maximilianeum, Briennerstrasse, and others place we couldn't called it one by one. Tiring, it is, however we're got a lot of happiness and we've shoot many pictures. We take a break a moment. Simbok and Mrs. Nansi will meet and escort Lik Fatimah. I have insisted to come. Simbok said it's okay I'm not come. I enough say hi to her and Simbok will send my greeting. Besides, she said again, you'll make memories with your friends for the last time before you're take different path of your life. I will be rude if I interfering it. So, go. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine with Mrs. Nansi, she ended.

See? This why I very loved Simbok and I can't leave her like that. Simbok so care with us, especially me. But she understand and I very gratitude to her. We're hugging each other. Saying thank you and you're welcome. Before she go to airport Simbok and Mrs. Nansi escorted us until Munich Hauptbahnhof. Clark bought the tickets and gave it to us. _Starnberger Bahnhof (__München Hbf Gleis__ (tracks) __27-36__), __Garmisch-Partenkirchen_, it said on the ticket. We saying goodbye to Simbok and Mrs. Nansi. Simbok and Mrs. Nansi answered us to take care. We then entered the train and put our luggage in bags place and sat.

I heard a notice this train will departed soon.

Minutes later, our train moved, going to our destination, with us were talking and gathering some information of the town.

* * *

"Sri? Sri! Wake up! We're here..." I feel my shoulder is shaking gently. I opened my eyes. The first vision I saw was Abdul and Saidi were stood one foot from me. I am rubbing my eyes, still sleepy. My sleep position must be not right.

"Already? That's fast…" I commented, straightened and stretching my arms.

"You're slept for few hours, of course it's fast for you." snapped Clark, with his travel bag on his back.

"Easy there, Clark…At least she's not noisy as you." Saidi said, appeared from exit. He's also has his luggage on his back. "We should quick. Sora's already in outside and it's already late. We must find a place for sleep."

"Okay. I'll take my bag. Please wait." I stood up, searching my travel bag. Except Abdul, all of us have a big travel bags as luggage. Reminding we want to hiking, we agreed we must select the luggage to. Abdul doesn't has travel bag, he choose to get his school bag as luggage, which I really agree because if he brought his cooper – the one was big and have a wheels-, he'll has a difficult walking along with the cooper.

"Here, let me help you." Clark said. He pulled my bag out from the bag place and handed it to me. I accepted it and thank him. He's muttered 'You're welcome' as he turned and began to walking.

Sora waiting in station, examining. "You're slow, guys." She said without turning to us.

"We're very sorry, Your Majesty…" Clark said sarcastically. Sora turned to him. Her eyes were narrowed.

"Sometimes I think you're the one who childish, Clark… Neh, never mind." She said after Clark gave her a dangerous stare.

"Okay guys. Ended this already, we must find a place to sleep." Abdul said amusement in his face.

"He's right. We should search it immediately." I agreed.

"Fine." They answered in same time. I chuckling while Saidi hide his smile.

Not long, we've step out from station. We looking all the buildings around us. It's late already, no peoples on street, it's so queit. _'Of course it's quiet. Different from Jakarta or Yogya.'_ I think.

Then something slips. I stopped my feet. Stunned.

Hold on.

I examined this place once again.

All buildings in this place…They're looked so old. They're like appeared from the time of WW II. I know this town have many old buildings, the strange is I didn't see any modern buildings, which so wrong because from Clark story, this town technology's already high. And those cars, aren't they Ford in first generation? And they're all black if not dark brown. What's going on in here?

"Hey, is this just me, or this town seems old?" Saidi said_. _He studied all buildings around us.

"You're too?" I said in shock. "I thought I was the one who noticed it."

"No, you're not," Clark voice became cold…and suspicious. "I noticed it too. This town is too quiet to be a modern and big city. And I don't recognize some buildings…" his voice become whisper in the end.

"We're not in wrong place, aren't we?" I asked with worry.

Clark shook his head, certain. "We're not. I have checked it in map before we go. Twice."

"Maybe there's some reconstruction? For the festival or event to be example?" Abdul tried to logic.

"Guys..." Sora's voice sounded urgent. We turned back to her. Her body tensed and her stare become sharp and hard. She is staring at us, intensive. "Do you hear something?"

We stared each other. "Hear what?"

"BANG….!"

We're started as a loud bang echoed from somewhere. The tension around us was rose. My heart is starting to beat loud and fast. I'm not sure what it is. However, no doubt it's near from our place. And that bang…It's too familiar for us.

I saw Abdul hand tightened, made a form into fist. His fist began to trembling.

"Guys," he began, his voice also trembling, "That's not the sound of the **gun**, right?"

Sora eyes become dangerous, and in blink of eye, she dash to the source of bang. Leave us in the middle street. When we released, she already far away, entered to the park, where we now just noticed. Suddenly, my brain began to work fast and furious. I quickly run like a mad person, following Sora. Saisi and Abdul yelled from behind to wait, but I'm avoiding it. Not now.

I after Sora, entered the park, running between street lamp and dark woods. Panicked, I still tried to scanning all the area I have passed. There's no sign of her. Sometimes I very astonished. I am the fastest runner at school. But at this situation, Sora can become extremely fast runner! Don't ask me why, I'm still don't get it until now!

"SORA…! SORAAA…! Where are you…!" I shouted. "Answer me!" I keep running, but I still not found her yet.

"SORA…!" I called once again.

"Over here, Sri!" answered Sora. I turned around and spotted Sora's figure. She's kneeling in phone box.

Then I saw it. There are other people inside the phone box. It's a man. He's laying down inside the box. The phone was hanging from their place. He's wearing some weird blue uniform. His hair is black, but I don't know his eyes color. They're closed. He's also wearing glasses and it seems he's tall. I gasped, loudly.

"Masya Allah..." I whispered in shock. He's bleeding. He had been shoot.

* * *

"Oh My God, Sora!" I dashed to her place and knelling beside her. I was looking at the man. His eyes were closed and I don't hear his breaths. I turned to Sora.

She's staying calm and her face showing nothing but careful and seriousness. She placed her hand at the man's throat to feel his beats. I am staring at her with hope.

She pulled her hand, turning around, at me. "He's still alive, although he's unconscious now. But his injury…" Sora not finished her word.

My heart like stop beating. If he's not get help immediately…

"SORA! SRI!" Abdul's voice brings me back to reality. I bring my head to looking at my back. He arrived following by Saidi and Clark behind him. His breath was rough, same thing happening to the other two.

'Abdul! Saidi, Clark!" I yelled, waving my hand. He see it and dash toward us.

"Geez! What the hell are you thinking! It's dangerous to run alone in unknown place!" His burst suddenly died as he spotted the man. He let out a silent yelp, unison with Saidi and Clark.

"Masya Allah. What happened to him?" Abdul asked very worried. He eyed the man's wound.

"He's got shoot…" Sora answered sternly.

"Then we must help him." Saidi exclaimed. "We need to take out the bullet before it's too late."

Saidi face looked so cold. "Get my bag. The **one** with the medicines and surgeon stuffs. " He said.

Our eyes widened at his word. "Saidi," I said, "You're not trying too…"

He is looking at us firmly. He has determined look in his face.

"I'll operation him, now." He took of his jacket and slid a pair of white gloves from his pocket, wear them quickly.

"You're crazy! Operation! You're even not quietly a surgeon!" Clark yelled.

Have I told you Saidi was the child of the famous surgeon in Indonesia? He's always helping his father during operation. He said he want to be a surgeon like his father. He was learning from the field. But he's still learning and that's we're worry about. Take out a bullet isn't easy as one plus one, and we knew how risk they're.

Saidi stared him coldly. Reassuring. "Better then we stayed in quiet. Now do it." he then shook the man gently.

"Sir, Sir. Please wake up a moment." he called. No respond. He tried again. This time more force. "Sir, please wake up. Answer me." The man's eyes opened slowly. He spotted Saidi as Saidi looking at him, concerned.

"I'll take out the bullet. And this will be very hurt. Can you hold it?" he asked expressionless. The man slightly confused, but nodded weakly. "Good. Clark, bring me my surgeon stuffs. Abdul, please fix his position so he'll be more ease. Sora, after this can you knock some peoples doors? I doubt I can save him with all my medicines. Tell them we need some medicines. Don't worry I'll give you the license. Sri you have clean water, aren't you? May I use it?"

I nooded then took out my mineral water. We doing every word he said. After he got his 'doctor' bag, he put out all the stuffs beside him in clean fabric. He is beginning to work.

Saidi doing his work very carefully but fast and right. Seriously, I'm amazed and admired his skills. If he's not here, probably this man will not save.

"_Hughes! Hughes…! HEY HUGHES!" _A voice from the phone broke the tension. Abdul and I, who nearest with the phone, had jumped.

The voice still we heard until now.

We staring each other once again.

"Okay, who is between us will take the phone?" asked Clark.

Abdul was the first person who moved. He's walk quickly to the phone, where it's still hanging. He's took the phone and brought it to his ear.

"Uh… Hello?" he answered a bit hesitant.

There's a strange silence, then a shouted angry from phone. Enough loud to hear by us, Abdul pulled the phone from his ear.

"_Who are you…!"_ a man voice loud and angry echoes from the phone. Abdul gulped as he trying to find a word. His eyes meet Sora eyes. Seeing this, Sora was acting immediately. "Give me that phone." She asked.

Abdul gave it and outside our mind she yelled angry at the man, so loudly and clear.

"LISTEN TO ME YOU IDIOT, CAUSE I WILL NOT REPEAT IT!" she yelled, "THE MAN WHO CALLED YOU IS SHOOT. WE TRYING TO HELP HIM, BUT WE NEED TO BRING HIM TO HOSPITAL, IMMEDIATELY! GET THE AMBULANCE HERE, BEFORE SOMETHING VERY BAD HAPPEN!"

The rest, include the man staring at her blankly, amazed with the loudness of her voice. Except Saidi which still help him with first help.

* * *

Clark is looking at the ICU room. He looks fidget and worry. He even tapping his shoes over and over again, the only sound we heard in 30 minutes lately. The rest, except Saidi, were taking chairs and sat, waiting for the result. Clark's tapping his shoes, before him circling on the corridor. Saidi, stood behind him, took a step and placed his hand on Clark's left shoulder. This made him turned around.

"Sai…" he said.

"He will be fine, don't worry." Saidi's reassured him. Clark lowered his head, his face still sober.

We are waiting in outside, while the man we helped earlier entered the ICU room. At the end, we got ambulance for the man and brought him immediately to nearest hospital. I let a deep sigh and looking at my friends. I can see they're all tired and sleepy. It's really hilarious and embarrassed for us. Imagine, we don't brought enough medicine to help him, so Clark and Sora must ran around and banged some doors to ask some medicines. Less than 15 minutes, the half of the Central awoke because of this. A few of them ended with helped us - helped Saidi - , even when ambulance came. How ashamed we are, when peoples stared at us as we tried to help the man, get him to ambulance! Some of them even asked why we're in the middle of town in midnight. If I remembered this, I always very embarrassed. I mean, oh look how rude we are! Banging people's doors in midnight to asked some medicines, although it's emergency!

Gladly, Abdul prepared for this. He's a bit lied that we're just arrived from another town and we arrived very late because of train problem. As we're argued, we're heard bang and search the source, at last we found the man, already in blood and shoot.

We've discussed, in final statement we'll come to the hospital. We also came to make sure he'll be alright in the end.

"I wonder why he's been shoot?" suddenly, Clark's spoke. Another heavy silence.

I shrugged. Abdul shook, Saidi was mutted and Sora shook her head.

"Who knows? I mean, he's already in those state when we arrived in there. My guess is, he was after by something, maybe members of some gangster or mafia, then trying to call someone. It must be the man in the phone. Before he made it, he must be shoot back there. Think he's already died, the culprit was gone, left him dying in that place, alone. He's extremely lucky we heard that bang and found him right in time. Imagine if we found him few minutes more late…"

A death silence down once again. We're closed our mouth. Too many events happened in one time. I can't handle this situation, honestly. Saidi took a step and step, he began to walking.

"Where are you going, Sai?" I asked.

"Find some blankets. All of you were tired. And I doubt we can leave the man yet. Not until his friends arrived." Saidi answered calmly. "Who's come with me?"

"I come to." Sora stood from her chair and following Saidi, who continue to walking.

I watching them as they're began far from me, until their gone to hospital corridor.

Completely.

10 minutes later, the doctor had gone out from ICU and told us the result. The man will be fine. He'd saved. We, including Saidi and Sora that have come back with blankets, were letting out a long relieved sigh. Our struggles to save him are not in vain. The doctor said we're so lucky to have a child of a surgeon, and he very amazed with Saidi's work. He said he want to work with him next time he got a patient. Saidi only responded it with sincere smile. After the man is moved to the other room, we stayed close to him and eyed on him, worrying someone will trying to kill him again. So, we slept on outside his room. We too tired to argument. Abdul said we better discuss this on morning.

We're all agreeing.

* * *

I don't know how long I was sleep. It's almost early morning when Sora woke up us.

"Sri, wake up. He's here…"She said, shook my shoulder gently. I blinking then open my eyes.

"Who, Sora?" I asked sleepy. "The man from the phone last night." She said it clear. "He's came with his subordinate."

I surprised to hear it. He is? Already? Sora understand my stare, she point her head at one spot. I following it and suddenly I gaped. "Wake up Clark and Saidi, please. I'll wake up Abdul." I requested. Sora grinned weakly as she moved to Clark and Saidi's place.

Hurried, I woke up Abdul who slept beside me. "Abdul, wake up! They're here!"

He blinking hard, mumbled something, at last he's straightened his body and also spotted them. His eyes become wide and he glanced at me. I nodded once, and then he's stood from chair take a walk to approaching them. I was walking behind him. I heard Clark and Saidi's voice vague. But right now, I have a more important thing to do.

I glanced at him. He's quite handsome with his black hair and coal dark eyes. He's tall but shorter than Clark. Despise his childish face, he must be in his early thirties. I sensed something doesn't feel right. Sora, Saidi, and Clark were stood around me.

"So, you're the one who saved him?" he question to me, to us. _'Something's wrong…'_ I think. _'Something's really wrong.' _I repeated it in my mind. This man's wearing a strange blue uniform, along with the lady behind him. The man from before is also wearing the same uniform. This people…are they cosplaying or something? At our way from station to hospital, I've noticed everyone wearing old outfit and have old cars on their street. And this man's face…Why he seems familiar?

"We are, Sir." answered Abdul. The man is turning to him. He staring him sharply, seeking truth I guess, but Abdul replied his stare with sincere and truth.

The man captured it well. He nodded and he held his hand. Abdul doing same and they're shake their hands.

"We owe so much from all of you. Thank you very much." He said.

"No problem Sir. It's our duties to help each other." Abdul smiled gently. "By the way if possible, since he's already saved, we want to find a place for rest. We are just come from other town. At first, we wanted to stay at hotel, but it's already late. Can you help us, Sir…"his word cut by the man.

"Roy Mustang. Colonel Roy Mustang. And this is Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye." he said. "Nice to meet you, kids."

I wanted to faint. Sora is gasp while Clark and Saidi eyes are widened. Abdul stunned in his place. This is impossible, right? We only knew one Roy Mustang. And he supposed not **real**.

Colonel Roy Mustang from Fullmetal Alchemist manga and new anime. Is this some kind of freak dream?

"Excuse me, Sir." I said. "Can you repeat it once again?"

He's then staring at me like I was a weirdo or something like that. He raised both of his eyebrows.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked to me.

"Can you repeat it once again, Sir?" I asked once again. "Just want to make sure something."

He looks a little suspicious, but he's repeat it politely. "My name is Roy Mustang, Young Lady," he tilted his head, "Is something bothered you?"

HAH….! Masya Allah! _La Ilaha_ Illallah ya Muhammadar Rasul Allah! I can feel my mouth opened wide.

This is not a freaking dream. This what I called as **a nightmare**!

* * *

_Next in 'Cerita Kami/ Our Story'…_

"_Do you think this has a something to do with…'That'?" Saidi questioned. We're knew what he mean. The Gate and Truth._

_Sora's shrugged. "I don't know that far, Sai. There's big possibility for it."_

_ooooo_

"_Wait a minute. You're early thirties! Yet, you're still not married?" Sora pretends to be shocked._

_Roy grinned to us. A smile everyone categorized as 'Don Juan Smile'. "I am. Surprise?" he said. Sora glanced at me, her eyes filled with naughty and playfully. I narrowed my eyes and smiled widely. This will be __**fun**__… He'll get his lesson shortly._

_Sora turned again with her innocent face. I see this event in great amusement._

"_Yes, I'm surprised, Sir. I thought you're in the middle of twenties," her grin appeared again, this time a bit sadistic. Yet it covered very well within innocent she's showing. _

'_Here it comes…' I tried not to laugh right now. It'll ruin the fun. And I don't want to miss it._

"_I'd never know that you're an __**'Old Dude'**__, Colonel Mustang!" she exclaimed enthusiasm in front everyone._

_Roy's smile disappeared, changed by big frown. His eye's twitching._

_I burst into a laugh. I laughing very loud, followed by Clark, Saidi, and Abdul. Clark's even fall from his chair. Not for long, his subordinates began to laughing hysterically. I saw Mrs. Riza hide her smile. I think she's amusement with that statement. For more than 10 minutes we're laughing together in office._

_Oh My. This event was so funny…_

_ooooo_

"_You know, I only have one opinion for this," Clark said serious. "We should stay for a while to check."_

"_Why?" questioned Abdul. He seems not pleasant with the opinion. Not only him, I'm also feeling the same. Mrs. Gracia is so nice toward us. If possible, we didn't want to make her more trouble than this._

_Sora closed the door and approaching us. "It's just for safety. Mr. Hughes hurt by someone because he knew something. There's a big chance his family will be in danger. He's saved this time…but next time, he maybe isn't…"_

_Silence covering the room. Heavy and have made we get a headache. We knew he'll be saved this time, because Saidi has 'deleted' few of Mr. Hughes memories. We knew Father and the homunculus were behind this. We knew, Pride or Selim Bradley now watching us from the shadow in Central. We knew if we did wrong one step, we will be discovered by them. We knew this very much dangerous. Once we took a step…_

_We'll never be able to come back. Forever._

_oooooo_

_He chuckled lightly as he kept his eyes on me. I'm totally confused. I don't understand his attitude. Is that wrong that I want to be like my name? Is that wrong?_

_Roy stopped his chuckle and coughed. "You're very naïve, you know that?"_

_I raised my eyebrow. I tilted my head. "Am I that naïve in your jurisdiction?"_

_He shook his head. "No. It's enough naïve, but I like it." He then smiled. So softly, sincere,…and warm._

_Weird. Reading the manga, I'd never think he can smile like this. I not really knew about him honestly. I am laughing happily. He's frowning and raised one eyebrow._

"_Why you're laughing?"_

_I fixed my eyes on him. I said steady. "Because I think you're far more handsome with that smile on your face! See? You're not good with gloomy face! So smile! It's suit you very well."_

_He blinking hard several times, then he's doing I wasn't expected; He's laughing, full with relieved and happiness. After his laugh died, he shook his head. "Have I told you that you're the most naïve yet most weird girl I've ever meet?"_

_I shook my head. "Nope. But, people always told me that." I take up some of his paperwork before categorized it. "As a note Mr. Mustang, I like to be myself, so who cares! You had helped us find a place to stay. Now let me help you categorize this paperwork, as a gratitude. You want to finish quick, aren't you?"_

_He is watching me, interesting. "You're really the weirdest girl I've meet." I smiled back at him before both of us going to work. This time, he does his paperwork, a smile plastering in his face._

_ooooo_

"_I see," I nodding understand to him. "By the way what is your name?" Sora questioned._

_Even we've knew the answer, we still can't believe it. They are our most favorite characters in FMA. It's so awesome!_

"_My name is Alphonse Elric. This is Winry Rockbell, our friend. And this is…"_

"_Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist!" he cutting his little brother, with proud._

_

* * *

_

Footnote :

1. A typical side dish with roasted and braised meats.

So, how is it? Bad? Good? Awesome? Please reviews and flames are welcome! See you again! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**CERITA KAMI / OUR STORY**

**Disclaimer: I'm not owned Fullmetal Alchemist. They're owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I'm owned the OC's, Guys. ; )**

**Author: Me. :XD**

**Little chat: Sorry for waiting too long! I've study to prepare for UAS. Here's the Third Chapter. Reviews and flames are very very welcome! ^^ And for gali-o- ! There are some reasons I put the spoilers too long. In this chapter, I made a story more more long than previous chapter. ^_^;;;; Because it's long, so I decided to made a long spoilers too. Sorry about that. Don't worry, I'll made a shorter spoiler than before. ; )**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER III: _** Masalah, Senyumnya, Kedatangan Mereka./ Trouble, His Smile, They Arrived.**_

I was gazing at the window. Looking at the clear blue sky behind it. It's a perfect day to go out, actually.

So peaceful, I was thinking. Then I lowered my head to let out my breath.

Yet so **troublesome**.

* * *

Nine days have passed since that event, nine days passed since that awful and chaotic incident, nine days since we're knew the horrible truth that we're not in German, anymore. Too many things happened in one day, and this made us had a bad headache, so lost, and unsure what to do. Glad Mr. Mustang and Mrs. Riza gladly helped us, offered some place to staying. This really helped us so much.

We're now staying in Mrs. Hughes place. You know what I mean. Mrs. Gracia, started to see us when Mr. Mustang escorted us to her place that morning. She was shock when Mr. Mustang told her about her husband, later she was thanked us because we have saved him. She let us stays in this place as long as we want. We tried to helping her as a thank you. We've meet Elysia –she's soooooo cute!-, and introduced us to them. No wonder Mr. Hughes loved her very much. I'd must say she's so adorable. And cute! If necessary, I want at least one picture of Mr. Gracia and Elysia. They welcomed us very warm, even let ud to staying. I already like her and Elysia. I'm a bit jealous of Mr. Hughes. He's so fortunate to have a family like this. I was grinning at this. Oh by the way, Mr. Mustang and Mrs. Riza came back to East City to prepare they transferred to Central. They said they will interrogation us after they finished it. Probably they're already in here today. But, well, only God knows…

Now I am helping Mrs. Gracia cooking, while Elysia, Abdul, and Sora were playing in middle room. They made some origami. Of course, Sora was the most skillful for this. She's Japanese, remember?

Mrs. Gracia and me only watching them with ghostly smiles. I have made a salad. As Mrs. Gracia, she's cooking a pie right now. Probably an apple pie from it's smell. It's smell so delicious.

I stole a glance to her face. She was smiling. But I can see sadness, deep in her eyes. She's still thinking about Mr. Hughes. Saidi had gone to hospital since this morning. Saidi said he want to check Mr. Hughes condition. Mr. Hughes is still not wake up until now. It worrying, he's already lost much blood, this drive him to almost critical stage, the bullet was shoot right on his vital spot. Otherwise, he's stable, for now. However, we must make reassure it, 100 %. This is when Saidi's role is needed. He's the one who operation him and he's the one who will check and watching Mr. Hughes progress. Clark himself went to buy some food. Originally, Mrs. Gracia was the one who wanted to buy foods. But Clark insisted, he said he wants to do it, and he doesn't like to stay at home. So she let him to do it.

It's only us who staying in this room. Sora and Abdul still have a fun along with Elycia.

I glanced at Mrs. Garcia again. She's still in thinking mode, I touched her shoulder, slowly, to get her attention.

She started and turned to me. Her smile becomes clearer than before. "Yes, Sri? What is it?"

"Mrs. Gracia, are you okay? You look worn out…" I asked, concerning.

She shook her head and answered, "I'm okay, Sri. Thank you.", she concentrating to the pie again, "Is the mimosa salad**1.)** ready?"

"It is. I had placed it in plate." I nodded with spirit. I'm glad I've learning some cooking back in home. Usually, I lend some cooking books from Abdul or from Sora. The cuisine I most like was mimosa salad and sus cream cake.

"Can you take it to table, please?" she asked.

"Of course, Mrs. Gracia." Immediately, I took the salad, placed it on table. Three mores, and done. I back to the kitchen and made some tea. I am pouring milk to the big glass, for Clark. Yep, I have told you he's a big fan of milk, right?

"Is this for Clark, dear?" she asked, curious. Oh right, this the first time I pouring milk for Clark in people house. He said he miss terribly with milk and he want to drink it one glass at least for now. Which very understandable, he wasn't drinking milk since four days ago.

"Yes, Mrs. Gracia. He was a milk freak. He usually drank at least 5 bottles, everyday. He likes milk more than food…" We're laughing together. Mrs. Gracia really amused.

"Really? Wow, no wonder he's so tall." She commented. I am grinning.

"He is. But I think it also running in his family. About few days ago we met Clark's parents, and they're so tall. I wish I can that tall. I was the shortest among 5 of us. " I snicker.

Mrs. Gracia was chuckling softly. She then changes her stare to my face. So intent yet amazed. I stopped and blinking at her. Confuse. Why she's staring me like that? Is something wrong with my face?

Something clicked. My face?

Could it be…..

"Uh…, Mrs. Gracia? Why you're looking at me like that?" I questioned. Not use to stare by people, especially this intently.

Mrs. Gracia shook her beautiful head once. She smiled and she said to me. "No, it's just…I just think your eyes are very unique and beautiful." she said. "Not every people in this country have **silver eyes**, Sri. Believe me." she continued. My eyes widened a moment.

Oh, as I guess. My eyes back to normal size, along with her explanation.

"Honestly, this is the first time I ever see such silvery eyes in people, like you. I never thought I can see that color in your eyes. It is really fitting your black hair and your crème skin, very well. And I very like that color."

I couldn't help but blushing very deep. Of course I'm proud, however I'm also embarrassed with my eyes! Back home, everyone said my eyes color were weird for an Asian and Indonesian. From Simbok stories, I got my eyes from Bapak. She said Bapak also had silver eyes. Once Bapak told to her, he had Russian ancestors. He said they were refugees from Tsar Nicholas II government or Romanov Dynasty times. They came to Indonesia in hope to find some sort of a 'promised' land, something which they believed it seemed. I myself had read from books, gray or silver eyes have less melanin than blue eyes, even though they are considered a darker shade of blue -like blue-green-. They are most common in European Russia, Finland and the Baltic States. Under magnification, gray eyes exhibit small amounts of yellow and brown color in the iris.

Make sense. Just one thing, I still don't get why my eyes such silver. Even Simbok said once that Bapak's eyes color a lot darker from me. She's joked, if peoples don't see it carefully, people would think my eyes were made by true silver and I was a fairy. Ugh. In this state, sometimes I want to go to end of the world. It made me feel so alien, few times. Thank goodness no bad comments added to my eyes all this time in my life. They just said my eyes were weird, otherworldly, beautiful and magnificent in same time.

"Um…., thank you?" I thanked, feeling unsure.

"You're welcome." She answered. She then took the apple pie. Ah, it's done already. Only baked it and…Oh My, I can't wait to eat it!

"Let's see, what's the only left, Sri?" She asked after put the apple pie in…I think it's some kind of oven. It's looked so old style.

"Mimosa Salad**1.)**, Spinach Kurumiae**2.)**, and Curry Sauce. They're almost done. I think the rice is also ready." I answered. "Good. After the entire cooks were done," she said, "We can start our lunch. Now, let's prepare the spoons, forks, and some plates. Shall we?" I nodding agree. At least made some cooks in kitchen had helped me forget a while about our trouble. Well, at least. 

Clark had come home with all food he buys on his hands. It's enough for one week, seeing from many foods he had brought, he was followed by Saidi few minutes later. By the way, he brings good news. Mr. Hughes's wound began to closed very well. Saidi assumed maybe not long for him to awake, soon. And he can leave hospital for next three or four days, after doing some treatment of course.

We welcomed this news with very enthusiasms. Mrs. Gracia very relieved and he thanked Saidi over and over again. He's feeling so embarrassed but he manage to smile relieved, glad his hard work not useless. We celebrated it with lunch, and it was so fun. Everyone said the lunches are pleasant and tasty. Mrs. Gracia said she glad to have me in kitchen. She commented she'd like to cooking with me again next time, maybe when dinner. I can't find an answer, so I smiled as replied. Half an hour later, we finished lunch and asked permission to Mrs. Gracia for discussion some things.

We entered boy's room, after the 5 of us cleaning our dishes. And now…

"Hey, what do you think about this, guys?" I asking started our talk.

We made a circle. Sat on bed was I and Sora, Abdul and Clark were sat on floor, crossed legs. Saidi was the only one who sat in chair.

Sora raised an eyebrow at my question. "About why we're here, some sort."

"You mean.., about why we're here instead of Garmisch-Partenkirchen town?" Clark hesitantly said.

"Yup. That's really weird. If we rode train from our start, we shouldn't be…, in here." Sora placed her hand on her chin. "I wonder what had happened. Are we being teleported or something? By alchemy?"

"But we're on train, we must have felt it. Like clash or shaking."Abdul protested.

"Hey, I don't want to say this, but…." Saidi looked unsure. He scratches his head, his 'favorite' position when he's hesitated to tell something. And we knew his habit, this one for sure.

3 years being together, we think we're knew some of our habits each others, both the good and the bad. And somehow we have some kind of telepathic connections and ability to read people mind. Don't worry, this only happening between us. Some people may be called as 'intuition' and 'strong friendship'. This is the example.

"Say it, Sai. If you not told us now, we'll not understand what you want to say." I am advice him.

He is scratching his head again, this time more long. He smiled sheepishly. He back to serious when he's talking.

"This is my assumption. So listening carefully, this might be a bit weird." He said, "Do you think this has a something to do with…'That'?" Saidi questioned. We're knew what he mean. The Gate and Truth.

What else? We're like FMA manga since first year. To be truth, this manga had made us met. I promised I'll tell you more detail, next time. Now for The Gate and Truth, since we're not really like them, we agreed to use 'That' or 'It' as a term. Please don't ask the reason. It's so various.

Sora's shrugged. "I don't know that far, Sai. There's big possibility for it."

"If this because of 'That' doing…What 'It' want with us? To bring us here, I mean."

"This is ridiculous. For what? I don't get it. By transported us, to Central? What hell is 'That' thinking?" Clark's extremely confuse. "For some reasons, I have a bad feeling about this."

Saidi nodded understanding. "So do I." he frowned. "How shall I explain it? It's so…illogical. Why 'It' has sent us to here? We have nothing to do with this. We're just…" he stopped a while.

"We're just kids…" He ended. His voice becomes smaller than before.

Wrinkles appeared in Sora's forehead. She wanted to ask, only to be stop be Clark's hand on her shoulder. He shook his head, gave her a meaningful look. She catches it. And she understood. She's finally not asking Saidi. I'm staring sadly. I can guess what he wants to say. If I was him, probably I'll do same.

'We're just people from other world…' that was the word he wanted to say. His unspoken sentence. I knew. We knew. We can't say words as we want. Not in Central.

In this place, as long it's Central, we knew they'll watching us.

Father. And Homunculus.

They're watching us from shadow, from Pride, Selim Bradley was his human name.

'_If it's true The Gate and Truth was behind this,'_ I thinking, _'Then we're in biggest trouble'_. If our assumed were right, this is Amestris, in Fullmetal's world, that's made us automatically as a foreigner. _'Or people from another world_._'_ I snapped in my mind.

I agreed with Saidi, mentally. Why they sent us to here? We have nothing to do with this. Or was it? Something we must do in this world? What? When? Where? How? I groaned in frustrated. This was so confusing. Too many things we can't understand. Why matter like this can become so troublesome?

Our discussion is cutting by sound of opened door. Mrs. Gracia's figure appeared from behind door.

"Did I interrupt you?"

"No, it's not, Mrs. Gracia." I answering, "What is it?"

"Roy wants to talk with you. He said he's waiting in Central HQ, at 13.00."

I felt wrinkles on my forehead. Mr. Mustang? This fast? I have thought he'll talk to us, but not this quickly. I looked at the clock. 12.30. Half an hour. We must hurry. I stood up and dusted my pants. Sora was following beside me.

"We get it. We'll be in there, as fast as possible. Thank you, Mrs. Gracia."

I sighed, only in my brain. Interrogation…what a thing.

"Time for interrogation, Ladies and Gentlemen…." I heard groaned from Clark and Abdul. Saidi put his hand on his forehead, muttered something, I believe he's muttered, 'Oh, Gusti Agung…**3.)**', meanwhile, Sora is rolling her eyes, annoying.

And me…I just laughed, hoarsely and defeated.

This will gonna be a long day…

* * *

"I can't believe we are sat in here…" Clark grumbled. Saidi coughed once to warning him.

Abdul and I smile sourly, Sora's playing with her necklace, expressionless.

We're now in Central HQ, in Mr. Mustang office. Mr. Mustang has told us he wants to ask few questions about the incident 3 days ago. We can't refuse his favor. This is about his closed friend, who now in hospital, lying unconscious. He must be very worried about him and he want to find who did this.

I've read the manga and my heart is hurt when Mr. Mustang did cried when Mr. Hughes funeral. Because of us however, he's saved and alive. I shuddered at this fact. If we're not there that night. If we didn't hear that bang. If Saidi wasn't helped. If he wasn't operation him. Maybe he is not in here anymore.

We're sat in front Mr. Mustang desk. Mr. Riza stands beside him. Around us there're Mr. Havoc, Mr. Fuery, Mr. Breda, and Mr. Falman. They had introduced themselves to us. Before the interrogation begin, first of all…

"Before we're asking you," he said, "Can you introduce yourself? We're not recognized each others. I'm really sorry I'm not asked your name that time. However, it's an urgent and I hope all of you understand. And, it'll be rude if we don't know your name."

"It's alright, Colonel. We're understood. We have heard from Mrs. Gracia that you're his close friend. It's normal to worry your critical friend, Mr. Mustang. Besides, we're also very grateful you've found us a place to stay."Abdul said politely, doesn't want rude.

"My name is Abdullah Akbar. But you can call me Abdul." He introduced. "This is Sri Cahya Dian, Sri is her nickname."

"Hello, nice to meet you." I greeted.

"This is Sora Hoshino, Sora."

"Hello." She said calmly and give him slightly bowed with head.

"Clark Arnett Bonamy, we call him Clark, a.k.a Milk Freak." The last one he said it with lower voice. But still heard by everyone it seems, because Havoc chuckled lightly, while Riza smile ghostly.

"I heard that, Abdul…I going to kill you…" Clark growled lowly. Ignored his threaten, Abdul keep continue introducing us.

"And last, Saidi Themba, as Saidi." Saidi bowed at Mr. Mustang.

"I heard you're the one took care of Hughes operation. Aren't you?" Mr. Mustang a bit hesitant.

"Yes, I am, Colonel. I was the one who operation him."

"The doctor who take care him had told me that your work were amazing and advance. He said your works almost like a professional surgeon. Tell me, are you a surgeon or something like that?"

"No Sir. I am not, but I was the child of surgeon. I sometimes help him operation the patients. Shoot victims were included them. So, I knew how to get out the bullet from human body." He explained. "Glad I brought my medicines and surgeon stuffs with me. If I don't bring them…probably I must use most brutal treatment. Use knife, burning them or cleaned it with alcohol, before I pick out the bullet."

"Ouch…"Clark's narrowing his eyes.

Mr. Mustang frowned. He staring Saidi as if he was a crazy.

"It's true. We doctor have named it orthodox method. Burn a knife or another sharp but clean metal, pick out the bullet from the victim body. I don't want to use it though."

"That does explain your work. But why did you bring them?"

"We want to hiking in mountain. If someone from us gets hurt in the middle of forest, no one can help if they didn't bring 'doctor' bag. I brought them if in case those happened. Who know I'll use it these fast."

"Hiking? In the mountain? Why you're here then?"

"We don't know Sir. Last time we're checked we really rode a train to the mountain. After we woke up in destination, we're already in Central."Clark scratches his hair, dazed. "At first we think we're wrong train. After we checked our train, it did depart to mountain." He gulped and shaking his head. "We still don't get it until now."

"Where are you're going?"

I'm narrowing my eyes. Where are we going? If I don't remember we're not in our world, I'll say we're going to Garmisch-Partenkirchen.

"Garmisch-Partenkirchen." Sora answered. I blinked the turning to her. Her eyes told me to quiet and listening. "Isn't it, Sri?"

I'm unsure what I should say. Still, I have to answer it. "It is."

"Garmirsch….Partenkirchen?" He's a bit suspiciously, judge from his voice.

Sora is nodded once and continues to talking. "It's near Briggs, Colonel. Because it's a small town or village and enough far from other town, no wonder not everyone's heard it. We're just knew it not long ago."

"Why you want to go there?"

"Celebrate our graduation. We're third year in high school and we will attend in different schools. We want to make some memories, so we came with conclusion we'll go to the mountain, hiking and seeing stars. Our favorite work."

"Celebrate of graduation? So you're making some goodbye party then."

"We are. If not because those stupid train, we've already in there." She grumbled. "But…I'm glad we could help Mr. Hughes…"

We silence. I'm squishing my hands. I wonder if Mr. Hughes will wake up, sooner or later. His wound' deep, despised how he's survived, his wound will take a long time to really close and fine.

"So…" Sora raised her eyebrow. "Are you still wanted to asks, Colonel? Please be hurry. We don't have much time today."

He's stayed calm, however he narrowed his eyes and leaned towards her. "I still have some questions. And I hope you answer all of it, along with your friends, Young Lady."

She's glaring at him. If looks can kill…maybe he's already gone from this world.

"You don't have to tell me. I knew since beginning. One more thing. Don't dare to touch me, pervert, or I'll **ripped your face**. I'm only seventeen, Colonel." Sora threatened with very lowly voice and deadly. Suddenly this room was filled by her aura. Everyone is silent. I'm so uneasy. Sometimes she can be **so** scary.

He stunned. "You're 17? You looked older than that…"

"Shut up. What about yourself? I bet you're no older than 25." She snapped.

Mr. Mustang's suddenly grinning. I narrowed my eyes. I not really like those smile.

"25? Is that what you think?" He looks amused. "I'm in my early thirties, Sora."

Sora is wearing shock face. "30?" she muttered. She gasped small, like she just realized something. Then I caught something in her eyes. A glimpse of naughtiness.

My lips are twitching. Is she want to…, Oh I see…from this part everything will become interesting.

"Wait a minute. You're early thirties! Yet, you're still not married?" Sora pretends to be shocked.

Roy grinned to us. A smile everyone categorized as 'Don Juan Smile'. "I am. Surprise?" he said. Sora glanced at me, her eyes filled with naughty and playfully. I narrowed my eyes and smiled widely. This will be **fun**… He'll get his lesson shortly.

Sora turned again with her innocent face. I see this event in great amusement. I stole a glance to Abdul and the others. They also have a same twinkle on their eyes. I turn back quickly. I afraid I will laugh too quickly. This moment is too interesting to pass.

"Yes, I'm surprised, Sir. I thought you're in the middle of twenties," her grin appeared again, this time a bit sadistic. Yet it covered very well within innocent she's showing.

'Here it comes…' I tried not to laugh right now. It'll ruin the fun. And I don't want to miss it.

"I'd never know that you're an **'Old Dude'**, Colonel Mustang!" she exclaimed enthusiasm in front everyone. She doesn't forget her innocent big smile on her face.

Roy's smile disappeared, changed by big frown. His eye's twitching.

I burst into a laugh. I laughing very loud, followed by Clark, Saidi, and Abdul. Clark's even fall from his chair. Not for long, his subordinates began to laughing hysterically. Mr. Havoc held his stomach, Mr. Breda fall to his chair, while Mr. Fuery tried not to laugh, but failed for me, and Mr. Falman grinning so wide. I saw Mrs. Riza hide her smile. I think she's amusement with that statement. For more than 10 minutes we're laughing together in office.

Oh My. This event was so funny…

* * *

After interrogation more than 2 hours, we finally can back to home. We arrived at evening. No, don't say anything. It's really tired. What we want now is some rest and doing a little talk before going to sleep.

"We're home." I greeted as I entered house. Elycia suddenly burst out from family room, squeal in happiness, hugging and squishing me very hard.

"Big Sister Sri! Welcome home!" she greeted back. I laughing and lift her. "Hello Elysia. How are you? Are you being a good kid while we're not here?"

"Yuwp." she said. I grinned then let her down.

We're just back from Central HQ, after we've got some, no, many questions from Mr. Mustang. I must say his questions enough trapped. We answered him with all our honest. But for few questions, we must lie. I felt so guilty, but we can't tell him in this situation. Not now, until he's prepared.

"We're back." Abdul greeted this time. Mrs. Gracia appeared from living room.

"Welcome back, children. How is it? Did it running well?"

"You could say that, Mrs. Hughes." Sora answering and smile tiredly.

I feel my hand being pulled. I looked to down and seeing Elysia tugged my hand, getting my attention. "Let's play, Big Sister! You have promised me this morning."

"Elysia! Don't. They've just come back." Mrs. Gracia warned.

"It's okay, Mrs. Gracia. I'll play with her. I have promised her to."

"Really? Are you fine, Sri? You look not well…"she's concerned.

"I'm a bit tired. It'll be gone soon. Clark, Saidi. Come with us and let's play something."

Clark look dumbfounded. "Playing what?"

"Your magic trick, silly. Don't tell me you're forgetting it." I grin evilly.

"I remember it! And stop that grinning, I don't like it!"

"Clark, don't yelling when there's a child…" Saidi advice him with great amusement.

"Saidi…"called Clark, not happy tone. Saidi laughing and made 'peace' sign.

That evening, I kill my time by playing with Elysia. Both Saidi and Clark were accompanied us. Clark showed her some magic tricks. He made Elysia laughing so happy, asked him doing it once again. Abdul and Sora helped Mrs. Gracia to washing clothes and made dinner.

Around 45 minutes later, we stopped and getting shower. We smelled like a goat when we smell ourselves. After took shower, we're wearing our clothes and entered boy's room.

Saidi said he had something to tell us. I don't know what it's. From his face, I think it's enough important.

We took the same position like this afternoon.

"Is everyone is here?" Saidi asked, looking around.

"Yep. Everyone." Abdul replied. "Can you tell us what you're wanted to talking?"

Saidi rotating his eyes again, before he waved his hand to tell us more close. When we're already near him, he whispering lowly to our ears.

"I deleted Mr. Hughes memories." Saidi whispered between us. My mouth opened. He **did** what?

"I deleted his memories about 'F' information." He come back whispered. We still listen to him. 'F' information, a.k.a Forbidden information. It's mean information about country transmutation circle. I stared disbelieve to him. "I hope with his memories deleted, he'll not after by 'them' again."

Sora then muttered, "You're hypnotized him!"

"No," he was replied. "I use my _'ability'_."

Everyone is shocked.

"Your…you mean that one?" Clark said astonished.

"What else, guys?"

"You're crazy." Abdul whispered. "They can after us if they knew…"

"I know. I'm the one who took the risk. I'll be the one who bear the responsible from my act."

You must be confused why we are so scary being discovered by people. Actually, we have secrets inside us. Secrets we want to keep close as possible. We are talking about our special ability. As you know, there are mortals who have a special skills or abilities. They have a 'gifted' from God in form of incredible powers. For example, Saidi. Saidi has a power to manipulate people memories and great healing power. This access him to move someone's memories, copy it, or deleted it, by putting his hand on someone's head. Otherwise, he also can hypnotize. We also have our own abilities. Sounds awesome and cool. In fact, we're some freaks. Some neat freaks who for few people, we better not exist in this world.

"How can you do it?" I asked, half whispered.

"I did it when he's still unconscious. No one was suspicious at me, while I deleted his memories. Glad they only thought me only checking my patient."

"You got a big lucky, Sai…" Clark commented.

"Thank you…."

"Still, this doesn't mean it's done." Sora cutting. She moved to the door, which still opened.

"Don't forget the culprit is still up there. If he or she knew his victim still alive…he or she will after him again. And probability us."

"Why they will after us?" I asked.

"Because we are the one who saved Mr. Hughes. By helping him, the culprit will think we will be on his or her way. Sooner or later."Sora explained. "We need a plan quickly. In case the worst thing happen, we're ready for the impact…"

"What we should do, then?" Abdul pulled his hair, frustrated.

No one's talking. The air suddenly becomes more not ease from before. Few minutes past and nobody want to talk.

Clark's rough huffed finally broke the silence. I turned to him, as the others did the same thing.

"You know, I only have one opinion for this," Clark said serious. "We should stay for a while to check."

"Why?" questioned Abdul. He seems not pleasant with the opinion. Not only him, I'm also feeling the same. Mrs. Gracia is so nice toward us. If possible, we didn't want to make her more trouble than this.

Sora closed the door and approaching us. "It's just for safety. Mr. Hughes hurt by someone because he knew something. There's a big chance his family will be in danger. He's saved this time…but next time, he maybe isn't…And besides…" she looking at her shadow a second before change his stare to us. Sharp.

"We've saved Mr. Hughes from the culprit, there's no guarantee we'll lost from the culprit's eyes. Maybe…he, she, or they're watching us from somewhere. From the place we're not expected."

Silence covering the room. Heavy and have made we get a headache. We knew he'll be saved this time, because Saidi has 'deleted' few of Mr. Hughes memories. We knew Father and the homunculus were behind this. We knew, Pride or Selim Bradley now watching us from the shadow in Central. From underground. From 'that' place. We knew if we did wrong one step, if we said one wrong word, we will be discovered by them. We knew this very much dangerous. Once we took a step…

We'll never be able to come back. Forever.

_But…_

I determined, stood from my chair. This action got their attention, I throwing my looking at my friends. They replied me.

_But…we can't stay like this forever. Someone must __**fight**__ them. We have Edward and Alphonse Elric, already for that. Account Mrs, Izumi, Mr. Hohenheim, and…Mr. Mustang too. But… _

"It's not like will stop us." I said with clear voice. "I really don't know about Mr. Hughes. I'm just met him, once, only that night. And despise that, I knew he was a kind yet dutiful man and nice husband and father." I fisted my right hand. "I will not let them touch him, and his family, again." I fisted my hand.

_But, who is the one who will protect their family? Their friends? Peoples around them? Edward and the others can't help them in one time. Moreover, when they're scattered in whole country. That's why…_

"Not a single hair, while I alive. He **must** alive no matter what happen."

Sora was lifting up his face. I can see strong will and determination in there.

"Sri's right," she began, "We may be freaks for them. We may be outsiders. _Demo_**4.)**…he's innocent. He's saved and after he's going out room hospital, he will have a role in future. His role will be important from now. We can't let him died.", she said, "**Not yet.**" She whispered.

Abdul positioned his sat. Now he's sat more firmed. "So it's been decided?"He smiled faintly.

"You're coming?" he asked to Clark and Saidi. Both of them are smirking.

"You still ask that? Geez, you're too rhetoric, Abdul." Clark commented.

"There's no way we let you go alone." Saidi continued. "We'll come too. That's final."

I rotated my eyes to them. "So, everyone's agreeing?"

Sora stood. "No way we'll let them doing as they want."

Saidi moved from his chair, "We'll protect everyone with our own tactics."

Clark grinning and stood, "We'll kick their ass."

Abdul stood too, "And we'll back to home after this over."

Clark's hold his hand. "For justice."

Saidi hold his hand and put it above Clark's hand. "For those who need our help."

Abdul placed his hand above Saidi's. "For everyone who are waiting us at home."

Sora placed her hand above Abdul. "For future."

I placed my hand above Sora's. "And for ourselves."

"We're oath in here, that we will help and protect them from shadow. Always together no matter what happen and we'll show them we're can't defeat so easily!" We yelled, together.

"This is our oath and we'll keep it until death!"

"And we will fulfill it!"

"Until this is ended, **forever**!"

_That's why…we're here. We will help them, because…_

_This is what we want. Our desire. Our path._

_Our choice. _

* * *

Next morning, I go to Central HQ, Sora and Abdul come with me. This morning we made some egg puddings and some apple toasts. Seeing their work, I found myself worried for them. They job are many, are they got their food well? Is the food they ate when they work is healthy? What if they're sick? I decided to make them in final. We also want to visit Mr. Hughes. Yesterday, we got called. It was information from hospital that Mr. Hughes has awake. We cheered up and yelling like a crazy people.

We were planning to give a lot of foods to Mr. Mustang. And give the rest to Mr. Hughes. Mrs. Gracia and Elysia will follow us later. Mrs. Gracia told me we can go to the HQ first. Abdul and Sora are waiting outside. They have some things to talking, privately. They will wait in café near HQ. It's only me who bring the foods farter.

Arrived at Mr. Mustang office, I knocked the door. "Entered." A voice, I recognized it as Mr. Havoc's voice, shouted from inside.

I opening it, and… seeing everyone are very busy. Some of them are doing their paperworks. So many until I can't see them. I sweat drop. Since when these paperwork became so many? Last time I saw them, they're not this many…

Riza, who seen me, approached and greeted me. "Good morning, Sri."

"Eng…, good morning, Mrs. Riza. Anu…why's everyone so busy? And what's all with this paper works?"

"We just got a lots of paper works from before to do. Don't worry." She answered. "What's the matter?"

"Hm…, seeing all of you so busy like this, I wonder if all of you are eating with right. So…" I borrowed the basket of foods in front of her. "I made some egg puddings and Apple toasts for all of you."

As commanded, everyone head pooping out from mountain of paperwork.

"Really? How kind of you!" Havoc said. "I'm thinking to eat something a while ago. But I can't leave these damned paper works!"

"What a perfect timing! Good job, Sri!" Breda exclaimed.

"Thank you very much." Fuery said, while Falman nodding.

"As I thought…." I whispered. I handed the foods to Mrs. Riza. "Here, Mrs. Riza. I hope you like it."

She smiled so warm. "Thank you, Sri. We'll eat it later."

"You're welcome." I replied. I noticed the door of Mr. Mustang inner office is closed. Weird. Usually he has it open.

"He's enough busy right now. He needs a quiet atmosphere, so I closed the door." Mrs. Riza said.

"Huh?" I dumfounded. "How did you…"

"You're staring at the door with worried face." Mrs. Riza said and chuckled. I blushed. Ugh Am I that obvious?

Suddenly, I am thinking about Mr. Mustang. His job must be really heavy. If the others have this much paper works…How about him? Suddenly I'm being scared with imagination he's buried alive by paper works now. He's their chief, of course he'll have **more** paper works from them. If it's really happening, he's in big trouble. He can frustrate if keep like this or going home next week. At first time, after I met him, I'm feeling pitiful to him. He's still human and I doubt he can be like this for next 3 or 4 hours.

Maybe…maybe if someone helps him, probably he's not very tired…and frustrated in end….

'_Maybe I should help him a while…'_ I turn to Mrs. Riza. "Mrs. Riza. I have a favor. Can you do it for me?"

* * *

I knocked the door. No response. I knocked again and this time, he's answered.

"Come in." I quickly opened the door and stepping in.

Guess. The first vision I saw in his inner office were a giant mountain of paper works. A Big one. I gaped to see this. I searching Mr. Mustang around and I can see his face so gloomy, sat in his chair as he working with his paperwork.

"Oh, hello, Sri. What are you doing here?" he said with pass.

"Give you all some foods I made in Mrs. Gracia home. I see your door is closed wonder what had happened so I asked Mrs. Riza to let me in." I told him. "I not expected to see these mountain paper works."

"Risk if we're working in military." He still concentrated in his paperwork.

I sighed then look at the clock. Almost near 10.00. "How long you sit there?"

"Maybe from 07.20. Why?" he glance at me. I am narrowing my eyes. Almost 3,5 hours, and he still not moved from that chair? '死人のような疲れ...' . 'It must be very tiring.' that's was the word Sora will said if she saw this.

I approached his desk, took some paper works and beginning to categorize it.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm trying to help you, Mr." I answered. "If this paper works had been categorized, maybe it'll be easy to finish or done it. Besides…., I doubt you will survive after working these, remembering you're not like to work."I teased him.

"Oh really? I'm sorry if I didn't like paperwork…" he replied sarcastic before he's stunned. "Wait. How do you know that?"

"Mrs. Riza told me when I asked to see you a moment. You're hopeless, you know?" I done categorized it. And walk to the desk again to put in. I took another mountain paper works and sat on couch.

"I wonder why this paper works not been categorized. If they did it, we'll be easy to take which one is important and which one not really important. Or if we categorized it according its field."

"They'll not think about it, Sri. As long as this paper works will assign by me, they'll send it to me, hundreds of it. As long it's important for them."

I stare at him. He eyes fixed on me, showing tiredness. "You can be crazy if you keeping work." I stated.

"Let's take a break. You must be hungry. I'll bring egg pudding and apple toast. Let's talk some things." I invited and smile widely.

He's seems confuse. "What we will talk?"

"About Central, your original. Everything. I just arrived in Central few days ago, remember? I don't really know about this city. You can tell me."I replied. "Are you interested, Mr. Mustang?"

* * *

Few minutes later, we eat the foods and talking. He still in his chair whiles I sitting in couch. Unexpected to me, he was nice actually, and was a friendly people. Is this his attribute as a ladies' man? Or this is his true nature? I totally confuse. Sometimes I am getting puzzled by simple things. This was the example.

"Why you eyes colored silver? Are they inherited in your family?" He questioned me, when we talking about Ishvalans, their religion, and their eyes.

"Um…It is, Mr. Mustang. My father also had it, even his were a lot darker than me. Are they so weird?"

"No. But it's so rarely to see a people with silver eyes like you. Are they common in your place?"

"I'm not really sure. I heard from Mrs. Gracia, she never sees silver eyes in Central or Amestris on her life. Which for me a bit weird. We have few peoples who have a gray eyes, we're not really problem it."

"I see...,I doubt you eyes are weird. Your eyes are unique. I never saw a color like that." He commented. I shrugged.

"Everyone said that. I'm not really care."

He smirked. "You are?"

I defended. "I am. What's wrong with my eyes color? I mean, look at Ishvalans. They have red eyes. I never saw a color like that in people eyes. But who cares? If I see peoples with purple eyes, I will not surprise."

"Is this because your eyes are silver?"

"No. Even I don't have a silver eyes, I still have a same opinion." I answered him. "I have seen many weird things as I alive. Please, my eyes are not very unusual."

"It is, Sri. For me it's your name that weird."

My eyes are twitching. "Wha…?"

"I said," He repeated, "For me, it's your name that weird."

"What's wrong with my name?" I feel not happy.

"I never heard a name like those, Sri. Even your nick name was weird. I doubt your parents will give you a name like that. It's so…otherworldly…"

I am glaring him. "Other…wordly?" I put back my finished apple toast and deal with him.

"Is that wrong?" I asked. A bit annoyed. "I really like this name. You don't know **how** important our names. For me, children names are a form of pray who parents gave to us when we're born. So we'll be a strong kid, yet, beloved by people and nice people in future. This is a name my father gave it to me long time ago. My name is his pray, my name is my father's proof that he loved me."

I slammed my hand to his desk, burning by spirit. "How can this important thing so naïve! I'm sure, no, I bet your parents not gave you the name of Roy Mustang for nothing. They're pray that you'll become a kind, nice, filled with justice, and great person one day, so don't think this matter is a naïve thing…" I stopped my mouth when I saw Roy stunned. He didn't move from his chair. His eyes were focusing…at me.

Suddenly, I feel so embarrassing. WAAAAAA…! What have I done? Why I dare speak like that to people who older than me! You idiot, Sri!

"I-I'm sorry!" I half yelled, I can feel my face so hot. I shouldn't have said that! I'm sorry, Mr. Mustang…"

"No, it's okay." He's cutting. "It's really okay, Sri. Don't worry about it."

I staring at him, disbelieve. "But, Mr. Mustang…!"

"You can call me Roy. I think it's alright." He smiled. But softly.

I lowered my head. "I'm so sorry…." I moved my head toward him again. "But really, Mr. Mus- I mean Mr. Roy, it seems doesn't fair. I just thinking your name actually was…nice." I blushed deep at the end.

He kept his eyes on me, his face more amuse. I feel uneasy. I tried to fight it back if necessary. I can hear my voice shaky. I'm not giving up. I tried to tell him.

"Call me dumb for this. But I knew you can become a good leader, maybe not now, maybe in future. Once, back in my home…I read a book about people's name and their meaning. Many of them. In variety languages. I found your name at that book. If you want an answer then this is it. Listen carefully and you'll know what I mean."

I took a deep breath and continue.

"The reason why I believe you can become a Fuhrer," I said clearly, "Is because your name was fitting you. You're responsible, you're cares with your subordinates and peoples around, and you're kind and have a sense of justice. All of that were qualifications to become a leader."

"Your name, Roy, in one language I knew as French, believes or not…" I ended it firmly.

"It has meaning of 'King'. This is the reason why I believed you will become a good Fuhrer…"

Silence. His eyes widened. I stay quiet, replied his stare with honesty. This is the only action I can do to make him believe to me. I then lowered my head. Sighing.

"Interesting. So every name has a meaning behind it, that's what you said, right?" he stated.

I replied it with nodding.

"Then… what is the meaning of your names?" He asked. I surprised. _He's…asking me?_

Ara? Wait a minute! Why he's asking that! That's not his business! Why would I give my name meaning to person like this!

"Well?" his voice seems demanded. I sweatdropped.

'…_.Is there no other choice for me?'_

I braced myself taking a deep breath. Answer him. "Radiance Light of the Candle." I let it out from my mouth, "It's a normal meaning. Despise it…I very like this name. My father gave it to me, in hope I'll become a light that will become a torch in the darkness, and give people a little warm when it's cold." I remembered Bapak. I really admire him so much. He maybe died in tragic accident. But he's died when he working for his family. He will always have a special place in my heart.

Then sound.

It faint at beginning, but more clearer each time I hear.

The sound of people's chuckling, very clear and rhythmic. I frowned. Wait? I stopped breathing. Chuckling? I'm glancing at him.

He chuckled lightly as he kept his eyes on me. I'm totally confused. I don't understand his attitude. Is that wrong that I want to be like my name? Is that wrong?

Roy stopped his chuckle and coughed. "You're very naïve, you know that?"

I raised my eyebrow. I tilted my head. "Am I that naïve in your jurisdiction?"

He shook his head. "No. It's enough naïve, but I like it." He then smiled. So softly, sincere,…and warm.

Weird. Reading the manga, I'd never think he can smile like this. I not really knew about him honestly. Since when, I don't really remembered. There's sudden of a nice warm circling me. It made me want to smile. Next time I realized, I am laughing happily. He's frowning and raised one eyebrow.

"Why you're laughing?"

I fixed my eyes on him. I said steady. "Because I think you're far more handsome with that smile on your face! See? You're not good with gloomy face! So smile! It's suit you very well."

He blinking hard several times, then he's doing I wasn't expected; He's laughing, full with relieved and happiness. After his laugh died, he shook his head. "Have I told you that you're the most naïve yet most weird girl I've ever meet?"

I shook my head. "Nope. But, people always told me that." I take up some of his paper works before categorized it. "As a note Mr. Mustang, I like to be myself, so who cares! You had helped us find a place to stay. Now let me help you categorize this paperwork, as gratitude. You want to finish quick, aren't you?"

He is watching me, interesting. "You're really the weirdest girl I've meet." I smiled back at him before both of us going to work. This time, he does his paperwork, a smile plastering in his face.

* * *

I sing softly when out from Central HQ. Happy that my duty now over. I really happy when they said the egg puddings were so yummy. They even said they want to eat it again. And what made me surprised, Mrs. Riza asked if she could know the recipe. Wow, I never thought they'll like it badly! Because, I think my cooking abilities was not really good. Glad I can give her the recipe, which I brought it in case I needed it.

Sora and Abdul waiting me at the gate, she's only smile when I meet her. "Finished, Sri?"

"Yup. It's finished. Now, let's take a walk. Maybe we can buy some food for home."

Abdul's grinning meaningfully to Sora. She's replied and gives him a wink. They then are laughing together.

I shook my head, finding it amusing. They maybe don't know it, please keep it as a secret. These two were in love each other. Yup, they're in love. Very obviously too. They're matching actually, from my eyes. I found they're cute couple. Too bad they're too shy. Usually, If not Clark or Saidi, I was the one who become Mak comblang. Alias Matchmaker from Indonesian language.

"Hey, I got a call from Saidi. He's said it seems Mr. Hughes can go out from hospital the day after tomorrow. We must celebrate it!" Abdul exclaimed.

"Really? That's good!" I commented. "Let's see him in hospital. I bet Mrs. Gracia and Elysia already in there."

"On the way." Sora said.

But we've walking 3 steps, when suddenly….

"BROTHER! LOOK OUT!" a boy voice shouted in front of us. "Hah?" I try to see what happen, before I crashing by something and fall with loud thump.

My whole body is hurts. I feel so dizzy. My head's so heavy. What was that?

"Sri!" Sora and Abdul called me in unison. I heard they steps closer and I being pulled to sit.

"Sri! Sri! Are you alright?" Sora asked. "I'm…okay?" I replied her, my head still spinning. Ouch, hurt…

"I'm sorry, Miss! Are you alright?" I heard the boy voice again and sounded worried.

"Don't worry, I'm okay…" I look up at the preson and stunned. I can't find my word. Subhanallah, isn't he…

"Ouch, that hurt…" I turned at my impactor and more surprised come to me. Golden hair and eyes. Red coat. Black clothes…enough short…No way.

"See? I told you to slow down, you idiot! You crashed into people!" a girl voice yelled from behind. And I see her. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! They're my most favorite characters in FMA! What are they doing in here!

"Sorry…I not see there's a person in front." He then stood up and dusted his coat. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?" he asked.

I stood up, helping by Abdul and Sora. I massaged my forehead. "I'm okay. It's just dizziness. Thank you."

He nodded, a bit relieved. "Good to hear it."

"Are you sure? At least we'll help you…" the girl said, worried. I smile and waved my and. "It's fine, really. It'll be gone soon."

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Sora said.

"We want to meet someone in Central HQ, so we're in hurried. But Brother's running too fast and…" The armor boy explained.

"I see," I nodding understand to him. "By the way what is your name?" Sora questioned.

Even we've knew the answer, we still can't believe it. They are our most favorite characters in FMA. It's so awesome!

"My name is Alphonse Elric. This is Winry Rockbell, our friend. And this is…"

"Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist!" he cutting his little brother, with proud.

* * *

_Next in 'Cerita Kami/ Our Story'…_

"_He's been attacked?" Ed yelled so loud, until I must close my ears._

"_He has. He's lucky he's survived. We are in there when we heard a loud bang from gun. If there's no one in there…He will not alive now…" Abdul said._

"_How can that happen?" questioned Al._

_We shook our heads. "We also didn't know what happened back there. Colonel and the others now investigation this case, if I'm not wrong."added Sora._

_ooooo_

_Guys, prepare your bags and luggage," Clark said. "We will go to the Briggs…"_

_We are staring at him. 1…2…3…_

"_EEEEEEEEH…..!"_

_ooooo_

_I give the 4 of crane origami to him. He accepts it with his right hand. "What's this for?"_

"_My pray, our pray that you'll be protected by evil and misfortune…" I said full confidence._

'_May Sora power and my power can protect you from those homunculus, Mr. Roy, Mr. Havoc, Mrs. Riza, and Al…'I prayed in my mind._

"_Good luck, Mr. Roy." He smiled and ruffled my hair. "And so you too."_

_ooooo_

"_Ehm…, excuse, but who are you?" Saidi said as he seeing a big guy in front of us._

"_I'm the one who should told you it…Now…" He bring his automail like crocodille's mouth to us. His hair is Mohican style and black. His eyes a bit narrow. Beside him, there's a man with dark skin and white hair. He is wearing black glasses. And both of them wearing military uniforms, with additional black coast._

"_What do you want in here?"_

_

* * *

_

Footnote:

1. Mimosa salad is considered as one of the musts on the table when there is a big family event or a New Year celebration. This salad is originally from Russia.

2. A boiled spinach with walnut sauce.

3. This is Javanese language. This mean will be 'Oh, Sacred God…' or 'Oh My God…" ;D

4. It means 'But' in Japanese language.

This chapter enough long, aren't they? ( fall from chair) I'm tired….please let me sleep for a while…Oh, and I do, reviews and flames are very welcomed…. (asleep)…..See you…. again…Zzzzzzzzz.


	4. Chapter 4

**CERITA KAMI / OUR STORY**

**Disclaimer: I'm not owned Fullmetal Alchemist. ( Ed: 'Of course you're not, weirdo…' , Yolea: Grab my shoes and hit him with all my powers. ) They're owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I'm owned the OC's. ; )**

**( Ed: 'Hey! That's hurt, baka!', Yolea: 'It's your fault, you fool.' )**

**Author: Me. XDDDDDD**

**Little chat: Sorry for waiting, guys. XD The Fourth Chapter is here. ****Missed from the original estimate, it turns out this story develops so much longer than I thought! Gah! I was amazed I made this story so long! Too bad FMA have end! **** I'll miss it so much! But don't worry, I'll continue my story. ; ) ****Reviews and flames are very welcome! ^_^ **

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER IV: Ini Baru Permulaan…/This Is Just A Beginning…

We held our breaths as we heard him. This is…even we knew them…This is unbelievable! Ed and Winry, they're my most favorite couple in FMA! And Al and Mei! Waaaaaah….! What should I do? What should I do! I am trying to calm down myself by massaging my forehead. Winry caught this act.

"Are you still dizzy? Let's find some place…"she said softly.

"Uh…" I stole a glance to Sora and Abdul. "I'm okay. I'm not feeling dizzy anymore, Winry. Thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. 100 %."

"I see. Oh, by the way. What's your name? You haven't introduced yet." Winry said, more like a state than questioning.

"My name is Sri Cahya Dian. You can call me Sri." I introduce. I pointed to Sora and Abdul. "And they're my friends, Sora Hoshino and Abdullah Akbar."

"Hi, nice too meet you, friends. You can call us Abdul and Sora for short." Abdul held his hand, and Al took it. "Sri, Abdul, and Sora? They're unique names. Are you foreigners?" Al asked, curiosity gleamed in his eyes, even he's in armor for now.

"We are. We just arrived in Central few days ago." Sora answered. "We want to hiking and seeing stars, but it seems the train had a serious problem, so instead in mountain, we're got stuck in this place."

"Ouch. That's not fun." Ed commented.

Sora nodded. "It is. I wonder what had happen to the train, though."

I followed her to nod. "As if not enough, we ran into an accident and helped this man. Now, he's in hospital to recovering his wound. We want to visit him."

"Accident?"Al asked. He sound confused.

"Yes, an accident." I answered. "This man got hurt while he's working and search something. His wound so serious and can fatale. We almost think we couldn't make it."

"That's horrible!" Winry said.

"U-huh…, we very glad we have someone between us who skillful in surgery. You see, he's a child of famous surgeon in our place. He usually helped his father in operation, so he knew some kinds of basics for surgery."

"Really? He's looks like Winry! Right, Brother?" exclaimed Al enthusiasm and turned to Ed. Ed only nodded weakly. His eyes were focus to nowhere.

Abdul face Winry. "Like you?" he said incredulously, "Are your parents also surgeons?"

Winry shook her head. "No. They're doctors. But… they're passed away." She lowered her head a bit.

Abdul's eyes widened but he returned to normal and sadness covering his eyes. "I see…" he murmured, "I'm sorry, Winry…"

"No, it's okay. It's long time ago. Besides, I have my Granny, Den, Al, and Ed. Oh, by the way, Den is my dog. He's in Resembool with Granny now. You must come to Resembool. It's a very nice place. If you come to Resembool, stay in our place. I'm sure Granny and Den will be happy, right?" she said to Ed.

"…Right." It seems he's thinking of something. He's not focus to Winry words. A thought then came to my mind. I blinked at first. Really? But make sense. He gets distracted by something. I don't know what thing that made him distracted. I not dare to ask, he'll be suspicious. And I don't want to. "So, what happen next?" he asked.

"Yelled to Horse Colonel or Old Dude in phone, ask him to send an ambulance, immediately. Banged some people doors and asked some medicines, and woke up half of Central because of it…" Sora is cutting it without mercy, Abdul choked and glared at her. Everyone eyes fall to her. Ed and Al have a shock and disbelieve look, and Winry looking Sora, her eyes questioned if it's was true. I am narrowed my left eye at Sora, "Sora." I called her.

"What?" she's responded.

"Don't talk like that to Mr. Roy. He's already nice to us by letting us stay in Mrs. Gracia place.", Abdul then lecturing her. "Sri is right. He's kind enough to letting us have a place to stay for a while. We better not made more problems with him." he said, "And let's goes to hospital. Saidi and Clark will lecture and scold us if we don't hurry." he continued, slightly annoyed. "I don't want to responsible for that when it happened…"

"Alright, alright. Chill out, Abdul, I was joking." Sora laughing and has twinkles in her eyes.

"Okay, that's enough. We must go now. Are we going or not?" Abdul asked.

"We are." Sora began to walk, passing Winry, Al, and Ed. She stopped a while to face them. "Sorry, must go quickly, before we got a scold from other friends. If you don't mind, will you excuse me?" she smiled friendly to them.

"Eng…sure. Why not?" Winry replied, a hint of confusion coloring her voice.

"Thank you. See you next time. I hope we meet again, in short time." At end of her word, she steep again, evaded them. Abdul and I are following her.

"See you again, Ed, Al, Winry. It's pleasure too meet you." I said cheerful.

"Too bad we don't have much time. Let's talk more things when we meet again, shall we?" Abdul requested with hope.

"Sure." Al nodded and excited. "We're looking for it. See you again, Sri, Abdul."

"See you." We said in same time. "Wait!" suddenly Ed's voice heard before I'm looking at him. His face seems priceless, oh, sorry, dumbfounded more correctly.

"What does she mean by Horse Colonel?" he asked.

Abdul and I, both of us can't hold our laughter and laughing hysterically. He is look at us with a question mark. Al and Winry are doing same.

Stopped our laugh, Abdul replied him with big grin on his face. "It's just our silly yet stupid nickname for Colonel Mustang. Well, it's Sora actually. A bit cruel I know. But somehow it's really fitting him, because he reminded us of wild horse from German. As knowledge, Mustang was this wild horse name." He didn't need t see their eyes widened, he turned his back and go.

I wave to them and saying goodbye before catching Abdul and Sora.

"Hey, do you think they will follow us?" I asked Sora.

"Like they don't. They will. After they had heard about Mr. Hughes from Colonel." She said, "I have heard about them from Mrs. Gracia story. She told me they'll back after they've finished them business. I never expected they'll come this earlier."

"Will Mr. Roy tell them? All of it?"

"No." Her face becomes dulled. "I bet he didn't tell them much, and order them to make us explained, because he thinks us more capable than his."

Abdul's scratching his nose. "Is this just me feeling, or sometimes he's tricky and manipulative…"

Sora laughs with bitter tone. "He was. That's why I don't really like him. At any rate and in one condition, I can really hate him. I'm more like a guy like Clark than him. Besides, Sri, Abdul…" Sora grinning.

"At least he's not manipulative." She then turned to me and raised her eyebrow. "Moreover, Sri…" curious is decorating her face.

"Since when you call him as Mr. Roy?"

* * *

We arrived at Mr. Hughes room. When we near his door, we hear it. Laughter's come from inside. 3 different voices, if we listening more careful. I knew the one is Clark. The other one is Elysia. And the last is…I can't happier than this. He does already awake, like Saidi said. I hear someone's coughing and caught Abdul give me a relieve smile, as same as Sora.

"It seems he's fine…" Sora said.

Abdul is nodding to Sora and me. Both of us replied him with smiled. I bring my hand to the door and knocked it third times.

"Coming." Mrs. Gracia's voice comes from behind door.

We entered and seeing Clark performed some magic trick, he has some bright flowers in his hands, Saidi sitting right on him, Elysia on his left. Mrs. Gracia was holding a plate with apple pie. I think they want to eat, seeing Saidi and Elysia have a same plate with apple pie.

And I saw him for the second time, after the night we found him.

Mr. Hughes is sitting on his bed, holding Elysia, laughing with her. Clark was near him so he can perform magic for Elysia.

"Well, guess who's in here?" Mrs. Gracia smile when she spotted us.

Elysia turned to us and squeal so high. "Big Brother Ab, Big Sister Sri, and Big Sister So!"

I chuckled lightly. She calls us with our first name and shorted, so she doesn't get confused by other Big Brothers and Sisters. I knew you can guess who. I'm greeting them as we stepped in. "Good morning Elysia. I see you have some fun with Big Brother Clark?"

"Yuwp!" she nodded energetically. "He shows us some amazing magic I have ever seen! I want to try it too!"

"Oow, relax, Little Princess." Clark chuckled. "I had promised to you, so I will keep it. But not now, remember, Your Dad is recovering, so he need some peace and quiet place."

"Kay. But promised me..." she pleaded with those cute green eyes.

Clark laughing amused. "Alright." He said as he brings his thumbs up. At this, Mr. Hughes looked very amusement. "Thank you for entertain Elysia, Clark."

"No problem, Sir. I loved to do it." Clark replied. He is showed his rarely soft face. "Besides I like to see children smiles. It's more than enough for me."

"I see...Glad to hear that from a young man like you." Mr. Hughes said, looked at him straight.

"You're welcome, Mr. Hughes." Clark grins.

Mr. Hughes then looking at us, smiling. "Your must be Clark and Saidi's other friends. We haven't introduced yet." he said, "May I know your names?"

Sora is the first one who took the introduced role now. She approached Mr. Hughes bed and introduced herself. I and Abdul walked behind her and stood on both her sides.

"Sora Hoshino is my name, Mr. Hughes. Nice to meet you." Sora bowed politely.

"Abdullah Akbar. Abdul is for short, Mr. Hughes." He smiled warm and sincere.

"And my name is Sri Cahya Dian. But you can call me Sri, Mr." I bowed slightly.

He raised his eyebrow. "I must say it was strange names. Not mention Saidi and Clark." he stated. "Are you foreigners?"

"We are. We just arrived the day you've been attacked." I answered truthfully.

"Really? Well, that does explain your eyes color. I never see it. They are so silver, isn't it, Elysia?"

"Yewp, Dad. But it's very beautiful. I like them!" Elysia stated as she hugging her father.

"I never had an idea my eyes will cause attention this much..." I muttered. I heard Abdul snickers and quickly I shot a glare to him, which he avoided it. The next 5 minutes, I told Mr. Hughes about our first plan to hiking until we met Mr. Roy. We also eating Mrs. Gracia apple pie, and as I thought, it's very delicious. Yummy!

Mr. Hughes, Elysia ( though she didn't really understand ), and Mrs. Gracia laughed when I told them how awful we when we banged civilian doors in late night only to asked medicines. Mr. Hughes even almost not stops laughing as I told him about how Sora yelled so loud and angry to Mr. Roy at telephone, and called him Old Dude with full intentional when interrogation. In front of everyone, included his subordinates.

"Oh my God," he said between his laughs, "You did that to him? And you made it?" he asked disbelieve and interesting. "I did hear you shout that time, your voice was so loud. I never expected you called him 'Old Dude' in front of him, however. Not many people who dare to call him like that, especially from a young lady like you." He continued as he pointed it to Sora. She grinned evilly. "He deserves it. Besides..."

She took a bite to her apple pie. "I have heard his womanizer rumors. To be honest, I really don't like this type man. I know it's a bit cruel, but I can't help it." she chewed her food, "I need to realized him there's a girl who doesn't like him. Especially when he's try to temptation me."

"The nucleus matter for her is, I'm your worst nightmare and don't come near me if you don't want your faith is torn apart, or died." Clark shoots and giggled.

"Only, if he was Colonel Mustang." Sora is gave him emphasized word. "I still have a heart, you know."

"Wow, Roy should hear this word." Mr. Hughes commented. "I want to see his face when he's hear it."

"If he hears it, he'll very crush until piece. I don't want to see it." I laugh. "He's already very busy with those military problems, at least we didn't disturbed him and helped them a bit. I made food, which palatable for them as example."

"You did it?" asked Mr. Hughes with widened eyes.

"I worry about what they eat in HQ. They can end with sickness if they don't eat with right. Finally I come with this decision." I give reasons, "We have been such burdens to them and Mrs. Gracia, and so we did help what we can do..." I said sheepishly.

"They did, Maes. They've really helped me so much. If they didn't came to Central that night..." Mrs. Gracia stopped a while as Sora shook her head. "It's our job to help each others. Please don't mind it." She exclaimed with determined tone.

"Yes, she's true. Don't mind it, it's not that amazing." Clark shook his hand. "We already got a place to stay, it's more than enough for us."

"You had survived, Mr. Hughes, you must focus to your recovery. And..., **please don't doing something very dangerous.** If you do it again, we **can't** help you next time. You hear me, Mr. Hughes? Don't **try** something that cost **your life**." Saidi stressed his voice in several sentences. His eyes become sharply and his voice drop few pitches more low. His face is showing no mercy.

Mr. Hughes blinked few times before he turned to me and asked, "Is he always this scary?"

I'm grinning and shook, "Nope. But he really worried about your condition. You almost died if Saidi not operation you. And not only him, we also worried sick. We thought we couldn't make it."

Abdul throw his hand to my shoulder, "We're glad you're still alive, Mr. Hughes. We can't happier to see you can together with your family." He explained. "Now, our works aren't in vain."

Mr. Hughes seems surprised to hear it, as same as Mrs. Gracia. They staring each other for a moment, then Mr. Hughes back to us, Mrs. Gracia placed her hand on his left shoulder, smiled warmly. As Mr. Hughes, he's smile gratefully and sincere.

"Thank you very much, Kids. For save me that night," he said. "And don't worry, I'll be more careful next time." he then hugged Elysia more closely and laughing with Elysia. "Moreover, I don't want to be part with Elysia! Oh, have you seen her pictures? I have many of them! Too bad I left them in home. I'll show them next time! Isn't she cute?" he said with all spirit. Or enthusiasm.

No one make sound. No one said word. Our attention focused to Mr. Hughes. 5 seconds of silence, before we're booming laughs like a crazy people, loud and amuse.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Clark said in his laughs. He held his stomach with both his arms.

"Hey guys, this isn't funny! Stop it!" Saidi tried to advice us, but he was failed to stop laughing.

"I can't!" Sora answered as she held her mouth, covering her laugh. Her eyes were full with tears.

"Masya Allah! I can't believe it!" Abdullah half yelled, still laughing. "It's also happening to us!"

"You bet it!" I commented between my laugh. "I've heard it from Mr. Roy, but I never expected this fast!"

We knew his habit, this one for sure, from the manga and anime. And Mr. Roy has told us during the end of interrogation. We still find it very funny. And look, we got a chance to direct experience this event.

I saw Mr. Hughes raise his eyebrow then looking quizzically to his wife. His wife chuckled and said, "They must be heard about your habit from Roy."

He back to us, whose still laughing. He has curiosity, but I can swear there's a bit of irritated colors in his face. "Is that true, Kids?"

"Yes, Sir." finally I completely stop laughing, gasped some air.

"Maybe I'll talk about things to him…when I got out from hospital." he murmured.

With very precise time, some footsteps echoed outside, and moment later, the door was opened loudly. All peoples turned to the door. Reveal Ed, Al, and Winry figures. Except Al, who still in armor, Ed and Winry trying to breath, from what I assumed, they must be run like an Olympic runner after they come to Central HQ.

"Ed? Al? Winry?" Mrs. Gracia couldn't hide her surprise. "What are you doing in here? I thought you'll come back tomorrow or day after tomorrow."

"We come to hospital after we heard Colonel's story." Al explained. Ed cut him with one spontaneity move.

"Mr. Hughes, are you alright! Did you hurt? How is the wound?" Ed demanded, asked successive as he approached him. His voice trembled and sounded panic. Not mention his face showing fear of something. Fear of loss.

Mr. Hughes responded it with light chuckled, patted Ed shoulder, to easy him I guess.

"I'm fine, Ed. Don't worry. It's healing already, I just need recovery." he answered, "Thanks because of them, and I still breathe until now." Mr. Hughes pointed to us.

The 3 of them gasped as they found out who save Mr. Hughes. "IT'S YOU!" Ed exclaimed. He smacked in the head by Winry after that.

"Ed! This is hospital! Calm down a bit, can't you?" advice Winry then turned to me. "You're knew Mr. Hughes?"

I nodded, "I did." I frowned. Then I corrected it. "We did, actually. We met him after he got an accident, in night we arrived in Central."

Ed looked around wildly. "Can you tell me what's going on? I'm clueless in here!"

Sora took a glance to me, Abdul, Saidi, and Clark. A sign we better told them on outside. We got it. Clark and Sora asked permission to Mr. Hughes and his family to talk few matters with Ed cs. They're understand, and they let us go to outside.

"We'll tell you, Ed. Everything we knew for now." Sora said, "But first, let's talks about it on outside, and find a place, shall we?" she asked politely.

Ed, Al, and Winry are glanced each others, seek answers. "Well?" Sora asked.

Ed turned to Sora and glowering, which Sora returned it with insistent gaze. I recognized this gaze. She usually uses it when we or she distracted by thugs, fake police, or people who want to find a problem with her. Her gaze means, _'Loe pikir gue takut ama loe? Sorry, yang aku takutin hanya Tuhan…'_. In English language, _'Do you think I'm scared with you? Sorry, I'm only scared to God…'_ I couldn't help but shivered with this act.

Sometimes I think, by her unpredictable nature and her true power, Sora is very far beyond Izumi Curtis, as the most dangerous woman. Not to mention her character which there is no fear on it. Perhaps she is used to facing every dangerous and extreme situation. For God's sake, I even sense her killer aura, radiance with immense power, directed to Ed.

"Ed," she began, "I'm very serious about it. We talk **or** not?" her voice become few pitches more low.

Ed had made stunned by her. Now his face showed priceless. He's, however, not wielding the name of 'Fullmetal' if he got this easily. He's quickly regained his discernment and throws that sharp look again. "Can you be trusted?"

Sora stayed calm. Then she's showing –not clear, it's faint- understanding smile, not wanting to force him to trust her and replied, "What do you think? You can always judge for yourself. Why would you carry the name of 'People's Alchemist' if you cannot judge a person of good and evil? I know you can do it."

The one who called 'People's Alchemist' only continue to starring her. Pounded to see it, they letting out an aura I can't explain. Seconds later, he let out a heavy sigh and began to walk to outside. "I don't know who you are, Sora. There's something not in place with you." He muttered as he passes me and Sora.

He stopped a moment, before he's walking again. "But…seeing your eyes, these something is not a bad thing…I guess." He turned to us with those determined gold eyes. "I can trust you, for now."

I see Sora gaze become more soft and kind than before. She simply said to him, "Thank you…for **trusting** me."

* * *

We got out from hospital, along with Ed, Al, and Winry. I found a peaceful park outside the hospital. Near them there are a café, where we saw no peoples in the outer part, filled tables and chair. We decided to talk in that café.

So now, we're sitting around table. I am sitting next to Saidi, consecutive clockwise by Abdul, Clark, Sora, Winry, Al, and Ed next to me. While Ed and Winry waiting their meals, Ed was the first person who broached.

"So…" he began, "Can you tell us, what's going on when we're gone?"

Sora took a deep breath, prepared to speak, tell him a long story. "He'd not get in common accident, you must be knew this from Colonel Mustang."

"I knew that." Ed responded strongly. "And all of you had helped him. Just what…"

"He'd been shot, by someone, near telephone box when we met him for the first time." I can see Ed's eyes widened in disbelieve at Sora's end word.

"He…,**what**?"

Sora staring him, I think she's trying to look at his reaction and expression. Sora pulled a breath and said it with determined. "He'd been shot. Which mean…, he had attacked by someone, Ed."

Everything like stop for a while then moved faster twice than before. Next time we knew, he already slammed table and stood up, facing us.

"WHAT THE HELL…! HE'S BEEN ATTACKED…..?" Ed yelled so loud, I must close my ears. I sit beside him, remember. The others are doing same, except Al who half warned to him.

"Brother, calm down! They're not finished yet!"Al tried to calm his older brother.

As Winry, she gasped loudly and looking at me urgently. Her eyes filled with questions and want an answer, now. "Sri," she demanded, "Is it true?"

I can't find a word. I really hate when I can't find a word in situation like this. But I see her eyes, and she wants it quickly. I must answer it.

"He was, Winry." And I got a horrified face from Winry. I can hear she whispered, "Oh my God…"

The 5 of us are staring each others, unsure what to do next. We want to tell them as much we knew, but we feel uncomfortable. Clark face looked trouble, while Saidi massaged his nose. Abdul seems reluctantly. Sora is same, she's just not really showed it.

Abdul then coughed once to get their attention, which worked. "There's some stories happened after that. I…, I want to tell you guys the rest. Are you still wanted to listening it?" he questioned.

Ed let out a harsh breath as he came back to sit, nodded and permitted him. "Please continue it, Abdul." he said, "What happen next?"

"Saidi was operation him. Thank goodness he's very skillful with this." Abdul replied, "To be honest, I'm worried about Mr. Hughes. He's lucky he's survived. We are in there when we heard a loud bang from gun. If there's no one in there…He will not alive now…" Abdul said.

"How can that happen?" questioned Al.

We shook our heads. "We also didn't know what happened back there. Colonel and the others now investigation this case, if I'm not wrong." added Sora.

"We even had been questioned by Mr. Roy yesterday for hours." I continued. "We want to visit him today, before we come to your direction, and you crashed me, Ed."

Ed seems fidget and he's gritting his teeth. Oh his sides, both of his hands made fists. I knew what it means. He's angry….and worried. He is looking at us again, this time with fire in his eyes. "Did you see the one who did it?"

"No." Sora answered firmly. "From the weapon, as you know it's gun…maybe the culprit is gangster or mafia and terrorist. Only them who have weapons like that."

"Are you sure about it?"Al asked.

"I said, maybe. It could be everyone, beside them. Military's peoples can be a suspect too. They're military, they can have weapons." Sora answered to the point. "One note, Al. It's only my opinion. I'm not a detective or an investigator like Mr. Hughes...I'm really sorry, Al, Ed, Winry."

Silence covered our tension. Everyone have their own thought in their minds. I was not exception. I'm having my own thoughts. I'm thinking about what we do next. Mr. Hughes had saved, his memories about transmutation circle had been removed by Saidi. Suddenly, I remembered Mr. Roy. I blinked hard. If I'm not wrong, weren't Mr. Roy, Mrs. Riza, and Mr. Havoc, along with Al will battle with Lust in laboratory no. 3?

My body becomes tensed. Very tensed and rigid. I gulped very slowly. This is not good. He will hurt badly and Mr. Havoc will…, No! I can't imagine if that happen! I won't allow it! I'll not let that Lust hurt them! Not a **single** cut, ever! The problem is how I'm can help them? I can't follow them because for sure we're watching from somewhere, in our shadows. At time like this, I really think I very hate with Pride. And don't forget Wrath, a.k.a King Bradley. He will come, definitely, no more talking. What should I do? What should I do?

A harsh snorted broke the tension, and made us looking at Edward. He combed his hair with his automail hand. He closed his eyes for seconds. When he opens it, his face more calmed and a bit relaxed now.

"Thank you very much." he said, "For saving him and told us what happened."

"I bet Old Dude didn't tell you the whole story." seeing Ed lifted his eyebrow, Sora then added, "Of course Colonel Mustang, silly. He's only told you Mr. Hughes had got an accident and goes to the hospital immediately, right?"

"How did you know?" Winry asked her. Sora only gave her a simple smile. "Intuition." I smiled amused as she said it. One of Sora favorite lines, as usual.

"I not really like him. Sorry, but I can't help it. He's nice, but something about him seems not in place and right time. His womanizer." Her face made form a wry smile. "I can't believe a people like that exist in this world."

Ed is grinning evilly. "Looks like I have a company…"

"Brother! That's not nice!" Al chimed. Ed only respond is shrugged then back to Sora.

Sora smile wide. "Sorry to drag you to a place like this. But, if we don't do it, probably you'll get wrong with us. Are you okay with it?"

"No, it's okay. We okay with it, Sora. Thank you for your information." Ed said, "At least we knew what had happened."

"No problem. The truth is, we want to tell you, as much as we knew. We hope with this we can help you a bit. Of course while you waiting for the food."

"….Speaking of food…Why they took so long?" commented Saidi.

"Hey, you're right. It's over than…15 minutes? And they don't come yet." Abdul added.

"Do think they're busy or something?" Winry asked.

"No, they don't. I have checked to the inside, there's a lot of guest, just that. Maybe around 10-11 peoples. It'll not make the chef hassles. Unless…" my lines cut down by loud explosion from the kitchen inside café, and made all of us turn in unison.

No one said word, everyone held their breath. "Unless…" I continued, my eyes still looking at the inside. "They have a serious problem with their stove…"

* * *

Short stories, finally Ed must have intervened to repair the cafe's stove. And it's not only him. I'm, along Abdul –have I told you he's enough expert in cooking?- also ended by helped the chef made the foods for guest. He panicked and worried in the fact he couldn't make it. He really grateful and gave me blueberry cheese cakes, for me and my friends, and Ed, Al, also Winry. After they have eaten, Ed decided to go to hospital again, he wants to meet and discuss with Mr. Hughes.

"We're part in here, I guess." Abdul commented as we want to go home.

"Hey, you're staying in Mrs. Hughes place. We can meet anytime we want!" said Winry cheerfully.

"I hope we can meet again, Winry." I chuckled.

"Me too," she nodded. She then frowned and leaned to me. I stare her with question.

"What's wrong, Winry?" I asked her. She shook her head slowly. And showing her beautiful smile.

"No.., it's just, I noticed your eyes color now. It's very beautiful color." she reasoned. "It does remind me of precious metal, like platinum."

Ed raised his eyebrow then looked at me. "Hey, no wonder I feeling something different with your face. Your eyes are grey." he exclaimed. "Almost to silver, I see."

"Winry's right," Al said, "I just have realized it too."

"What do you mean?" Clark said as he tilted his head.

"Sri's eyes color is unique. I don't know how to describe it. But she has almost otherworldly appearance."

I held my breath when she mentions otherworldly. Being panicked? Yes. Being calm? I'm trying hard.

"Am I?"

"You are. Not only you. Sora, Saidi, Abdul, and Clark also have otherworldly appearances."

Clark stiffened behind me. Abdul eyes widened, Saidi narrowed his eyes, at last Sora, she's furrowed both her eyebrows.

"We're foreigners. Maybe our appearances are different because we're not from here." Sora said logically.

Ed is a bit suspicious. His eyes narrowed and filled with suspicion. "Where are you from, then?"

"From Indonesia."

Ed stared Sora like she was an alien. "From what?"

"From Indonesia. Not suprising, it's an islands country, very far from here, it'll not appeared in your map. It's behind Xing. Probably more far than I or you thought."

Ed is opened his mouth, only to be cutting by Winry. "Is that true? No wonder all of you seemed different."

I only nodded slowly, feeling awkward.

"See? Funny maybe, but I think your eyes are an opposite from Ed and Al eyes. They're gold, yours silver."

"Is my eyes really that weird?" I am feeling nervous. No kidding.

"No. But I will called them amazing." she said, "Since Ed and Al have golden eyes, I'm bit curious if there's people who have silver eyes. Now my assumption has proven."

"Hey, I think we should go now. We not really talking to Mr. Hughes, remember?" reminded Ed. There was impatience in the tone of his sentence.

"Geez, be patience, will you!" Winry shouted. Ed grumbled as Al sighed for his brother action. She turned to me hand shook my hand with hers. "Nice to meet you, everyone. I hope we can meet again tomorrow, if not this night."

"Sure, why not?" I replied happy.

"We're looking forward on it." Sora is open her mouth as she's patting on Winry shoulder.

"So we are." Saidi said. I can hear a smile in his voice.

* * *

We arrived when the sun already set. Mrs. Gracia gave me a duplicate key of her door, so whenever we went home earlier then her, us still can entered it. Not long after us home, Mrs. Gracia and Elysia went home. It seems Ed, Al, and Winry had met and talked to them, seeing how bright their faces were. But we're tired. Both physical and spirit. Really tired, it's mixed with fatigue, lethargy, and lack of sleep. We can't sleep very well since few days ago. We realized it now after went home. At night, we ate dinner quietly. No one from us wants to talk. Even until Clark, who usually becomes a mood maker, only biting his salad. As myself, I am stirring the carrots, not so eager to eat. My blank mind broke by Elysia's voice.

"Big Sister Sri? Are you okay?" she concerned and tilted her little head. "You so quiet. Are you sick?"

"No, I'm not. I'm thinking some problems, that are all, Elysia."

Elysia doesn't believe it, because she keep continue asking me. "Really? Really? You should eat more, or you'll get sick, Big Sister Sri."

I'm unsure with I should do. I don't want be made her worried.

"Is something matter, Sri?" Mr. Gracia soft voice startled me. I glance to have a concerned face Mrs. Gracia, there's a glance of worry.

I think our acts had made Mrs. Gracia wants to know the reason why we were so quiet tonight. I feel uneasy. At least I must say something to comfort her.

"I'm really fine, Mrs. Gracia. I just have a bit thought. So are Sora and the others. Right, guys?" I gave them a code to sound. They captured it very well.

"Yes! You're right!" Clark said quickly. "It's very delicious, Mr. Gracia! I was thinking to finish it!"

"Finished it? You don't look like that…" Saidi commented as he pointed his fork to Clark plate. It's still full of food. Clark is sending a glare to him. "Since when you become this sarcastic, Sai?"

"I'm not being sarcastic," he replied, and winked. "I'm just talk reality." he then booming a laugh, followed by Abdul and Sora, while Clark grunted. I stole a glance to Mrs. Gracia. She's smile ghostly, but still has that worried eyes.

Mrs. Gracia, seemed knew we have a problem we can't share…yet. She sighed and patting my head. "If you really okay then I can't ask anymore. Make sure you're get sleep quickly this night, okay?"

I am grinning weakly. Feeling sorry for worried her and Elysia. "Okay, Mrs. Gracia." I assured.

"We'll do it."

* * *

I wearing my T-shirt and baggy pants after bath, Sora still inside the bathroom, so I go to boys room. I lent Saidi's notebook which it's filled with sketches he made this 2 months lately. Hey, I'm bored, since I didn't borrowed books, I lent Saidi's notebook. I loved books, it's shame I can't brought them with me! His was quite big to draw a picture. All of them are beautiful. To make them more interesting, he added stories and descriptions. I really enjoyed it.

I walk to inside, want to give back Saidi's notebook… when I see something not right.

I saw Clark and Saidi, faced to faced, they faces looks very tensed. Then I noticed a small paper - I can't believe I missed it- in Saidi's hand.

"Saidi? Clark?" I called them. They startled and looked at me. "What is that paper? Was that a message?"

They looked each other, before they're back. Clark face becomes very serious as well as Saidi. I frowned. No doubt. Something's not right. Saidi rarely shows this face. Clark's moreover.

"Sri, call Abdul and Sora to this room, fast." Clark said lowly. "There's something we must discus. Now."

I'm beginning to uneasy. I was right. Something has gone wrong.

"What's wrong, Clark? It's not usually you call us." asked Abdul, sitting face Clark.

It took a few minutes to call Abdul and Sora, and then gathered together.

"Has something happened?" Abdul is letting rhetorical question.

Clark stood near window. He glances at Saidi. Saidi only look at him, waiting. It's that gleams again. I've seen it when I first see them tensed in this room. It seems they had a silent agreement, which we don't know. And we will know it, soon. Clark is taking a deep breath, not brakes his glance to Saidi.

He said what we didn't expect.

"Guys, prepare your bags and luggage," Clark said. "We will go to the Briggs…"

We are staring at him. 1…2…3…

"EEEEEEEEH…..!"

"To Brigss! Are you serious…?" I half questioned.

"Why so soon!" yelled Abdul. His eyes fixed at Clark. Clark only stood in there.

"He's right. Why must go this fast?" Sora is questioning. "Unless…" her eyes going wide. She looked shock for something. She is narrowing her eyes, glaring dagger at Clark. "Clark…, we have been targeted, right?"

I and Abdul are gasped. Saidi's letting out a sigh. "You're right." He finally said.

"We have been targeted by 'them'…." He showed us a small paper from before and gives it to us. I almost want to faint when I read what wrote in that paper. It's not some kind a write. It's a **threat**.

'_Dear our 'guest'.'_

'_We hope we're not rude to you. Now, let's get to the point, shall we? You're the kids who saved him, correct? We must said it's a bravely and impressed act. That guy extremely so lucky, huh? However, things are not that easily simple.'_

'_We let him this time. However don't think the same will happen to you. We'll watch your action for now. So beware. We'll watch you, everywhere, everyplace, and every time you made an act. Maybe we're near your place, right now. __Do a careless act, and you'll regret it forever because you have prevented us. We hope you didn't do it, though.__ We don't want to be rude with our guest. So…'_

'_Be careful, and watch your back, __Our Honored Guest.'_

I can't believe it. I knew who did this. Those homunculus, they move this fast!

"Gusti Agung…**1.)**" I whispered and rubbed my chest to calm myself. "They send it without we noticed it? And with locked door and windows! How they manage it!"

"With their skills, of course, whose I doubt they're did it with normal skill." answered Sora.

"Ini…Ini mah udah kebangetan….**2.)**" Abdul complained. "If they send this notice, they must be in really serious state!"

Saidi replied him, "That's why we must go to the Briggs.", "It's not safe to stay in here. No other choice than retreat and see the situation."

"But what about Mrs. Gracia and Elysia? Mr. Roy and his subordinates, along Ed, Al, and Winry!" I panicked. "We can't leave them like this!"

"Easy, Sri. They'll be alright. Those bastards only targeted…watching us. I can guarantee it. Now, we must worry our self. And as Colonel Mustang…" Sora said. She snorted lightly, "I've a feeling he and his subordinates will run into a danger. They investigated about Mr. Hughes attacker…All of you already knew about it, don't you?"

"Don't have to question it, again." we –except Sora- said in unison. "Not counting, Ed, Al, and Winry, dear Sri. They can take care themselves, seeing the 3 of them are hardheaded…" Saidi added.

I sweat dropped. Hardheaded? "Saidi…" I called him, not agreed.

"What we gonna do? We must tell them, stop it before it's too late." Abdul urged.

"Will they believe, us, Abdul?" questioned Saidi, "We're just foreigners to them, and they'll not believe us easily."

"Like Clark said, this place not safe anymore. At least, if they want us gone, we better go from here. The only choice we have is save them from afar. The problem is, how?" Sora rubbed her chin, thinking.

All of us are silent. Saidi is tapping his head side. Sora still place her hand on her chin, Clark, even he's look blank, I knew he's also thinking. Abdul, he's drummed the table. At moment no one say anything. We found it frustrated. That's when I catch an origami on the table. I remembered it's origami from yesterday, Sora and Abdul who made them. This one was Abdul, I can tell. It's a beautiful shape of crane.

An idea suddenly popped in my head. Fascinating, I tapped Sora's shoulder. "Hey, Sora, I have an idea. I'll need your help. And you too, Clark." Hear this, they're interested and come near me. "Now, lend me your ears. And listen carefully. I need your opinions."

I told them my plan in whispered and Sawang language. We learned it at school and agreed to use it as code language. Finished it, they all enthusiasm and ecstatic. Clark even gave me his 2 thumbs up!

"It's a brilliant idea, Sri. Good job." Sora complimented.

"Who had the idea first?" I winked secretly.

* * *

"You'll go to Briggs? Why so so fast?" asked Mrs. Gracia shocked when breakfast. She found us already pack up and put on our hiking clothes in morning.

"Mom's right. Why you go this fast? Please stay a little longer." pleaded Elysia with her big green eyes and cute face. I feel heartbreaking to leave them, so I touch her head. Caressing it gently.

"I'm really sorry, Elysia, but we must catch the train to Briggs, and it's only this morning. They'll not train until next week." I reasoned, followed by disappoint voice from Elysia. It's true, we've checked it. Unfortunately there's only 1 train to Briggs. It's in 08.30 am. Only 1 hour 32 minutes before we depart.

"You must?" she asked. I nodded. "Don't worry. If we finished our business, we'll come to see you, your mom and dad."

She is looking deep to my eyes, seeking of truth. "Promise you'll come to see me?" her voice filled with hope. "I promise, Elysia." I saw her face began to perform a sweet smile and hugging my arm. She's really cute.

"We must hurry to our destination, Mrs. Hughes," answered Sora chewed her cereal. "Our time getting short and we must go as fast as we can. Our holidays were shorter than before. Moreover after graduation, we'll attempt different universities in our country. Oh, it's a place for studies after we finished our Senior School." she explained when she got a confuse stare from Mrs. Gracia.

"Really? Then it's good. What you'll learn from these universities?"

"Many. I'll study Art. Sri will study English literature, Saidi will go to the Medical, Abdul will study Music, and Clark will attempt Law."

"That's sounds hard." Mrs. Gracia commented.

"They are. We'll not give up that easily of course. We want to reach our dreams and get our job." Clark said.

"Then, what you'll become?" Elysia asked, she excited when we mentioned our dream. "I want to be a princess! How about you?" she said happily.

"Well, I want to be..."

Next half hour, we talking about our dreams and our job in future, what we'll do, what is the difficult etc. Finished our breakfast, we saying our goodbyes to Mrs. Gracia and Elysia, and say hi to Mr. Hughes, who still in hospital. Before we go to the station, we go to Central HQ, saying goodbye to Mr. Roy and his subordinates. I'm looking for it.

"Good morning!" we greeted Mr. Roy and the others in their office. They're about to look at us and gasped to found us. Mr. Havoc even looked very shocked when he sees us with our bags and full hiking clothes from first time.

"Woaa! What the...?"

Abdul smile sheepishly. "Sorry, to surprised you, Mr. Havoc. We're here to say goodbye."

Mrs. Riza raised her eyebrow then approached us. "You'll go? To where?"

"To our destination, Garmisch- Partenkichen. We must hurry to catch train." Clark imitated Sora.

"This fast? We even didn't question you more detailed!" yelled Mr. Breda. Mr. Fuery and Mr. Falman agreed him.

"We're really sorry, but our time is short. We have to go there before us late. They'll no train until next week, and after our graduation, we'll go to different places to study." I explained.

"You can't delay it?" asked Mrs. Riza. I shook my head. "I see..., that's too bad." her voice sounded disappointed. I heard the inner door opened and a deep voice came out from the door.

"What are all those noises, Lieutenant? Is there's someone?" I turned to see Mr. Roy figure. As I thought, he's also shocked to see us. His eyes became widen when he noticed our bags too. "What's going on in here?" he asked, radiated his eyes to everyone, and got out from his inner office. His stare fell on me at last.

"I'll talk to Mr. Roy, guys. Can you wait in here while I'm in inside?"

Abdul shrugged "Sure. Go talk to him. We'll wait you here."

"Just, don't do anything weird inside his office. Especially, you, Colonel Mustang."

He narrowed his eyes to her. "Who do you think I am?"

"A 29 years old pervert, arrogant, and egoistic man who want make a rule to all women in military wear miniskirt when he become a Fuhrer." replied Sora ease. She's showing merciless and dagger, taxable in target.

Mr. Roy's reaction? He's standing in there, blank face. Priceless.

Clark is booming laughs, followed by Mr. Havoc and Mr. Breda. Abdul closed his mouth to prevent his laugh, which failed because few of his laughter have come out. The rest were having big grin or chuckled on their faces, including me.

Seconds later, he then yelled to Sora, "WHERE DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT...!"

"Mr. Hughes told me when we in hospital." she answered calmly. A victorious smirk plastered on her, accompanied her fake innocent face. I chuckled loudly. Of course she knew it from website and manga, though she will not tell them. Sometimes I think she's a reincarnation of Fenrir, the wolf god.

* * *

"I can't believe you have such a friend like her, Sri." Mr. Roy stated after we already in inner office. "She's almost bad as Hughes. She's almost like…"

"A wolf." I said quicker than him. I found Mr. Roy staring at me. "Yes, a strong wolf. The leader of the wolves. High faith, smart, majestic, mysterious, and strong. Calm, but very dangerous when battle. Everyone who meets her always say like that. She usually so care about people around her. When Sora met someone she hates however, she can become so cold and cruel in word. You never thought to find such a characteristic like that in beautiful and slim girl, aren't you? But believe me, she's actually a sweet swallow bird who love nature and art. So please forgive her."

I grinned sourly. "If she wants, she can do more than that. You want to know?"

He quickly shook his dark haired head. "No, thanks." I chuckled to see his reaction. I sitting in couch, he's stand near his table.

"So..." he began, as he crossed his arms "What's with all those clothes and bags?"

I faced him. He staring me, waiting an answer. "We'll go Partenkirchen." I answered him. "This is our last day we meet you in Central."

His eyes widened, but he's keep quiet, so I decided to continue. "Saidi and Clark said, we're better move faster. Seeing Mr. Hughes condition, we think we don't have to stay longer in here. Our holidays only a while though, after graduation, we will apart when we go to different universities. It's a place to deepen our knowledge after Senior High School. Maybe...they'll go to the other countries. And we don't want to waste time. It's our last chance to spend our time, together with friends since 3 years ago."

Mr. Roy nodded understanding. "I see...Too bad you have to go."

"Same for us. Therefore, before we go from here, we want to say goodbye. And…" I pulled my bag, bring out 4 colorful shapes origami. I stood and stepped to him.

I give the 4 of crane origami to him. He accepts it with his right hand. "What's this for?"

"My pray, our pray that you'll be protected by evil and misfortune…" I said full confidence.

'_May Sora power and my power can protect you from those homunculus, Mr. Roy, Mr. Havoc, Mrs. Riza, and Al…' _I prayed in my mind.

"It's our presents, please keep it. And don't forget to borrow them in next mission, Mr. Roy. East people said they'll bring you luck and protect you from misfortune."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just have a feeling you'll need it in your duty."

"A good guess, I recalled?"

"No,", I shook my head, "It's an intuition to survive." I took his filled right hand and holding it firmly and soft. He's startled. I ignored it and tightened my grip. "Good luck, Mr. Roy. And don't die." I stare deep into his onyx eyes. "Besides, I still want to meet you. Talk more things and help finish work. I found it very fun. So…" I then let go his hand, which still hold the cranes.

"Please stay alive and go back. Sora and the others have a same feeling too." I tilted my head, a bit worried my word will make him confuse. "Eh, wait, you not being disoriented, right? Is my words can't be understood? I hope my words aren't complex…"

He smiled and ruffled my hair with his left hand. "No, they aren' so you too."

I am laughing while he has that smile on his face. Strange. I use these feelings when I around my friends. However, when I around Mr. Roy….. I feel more relieved and safe. It's almost like I'm in home. No, no, he's not like Simbok, nor Bapak. How can I describe it for you? It's just…It's just like you have a sibling who willingly protect and ready to defend you when you're in trouble. You share everything to him or her. Happiness, sadness, angry, tears, smiles, jokes, insults, everything you've experience and you want to share it with your sibling.

Suddenly, I held my breath, my mind stuck in one conclusion, somewhere in my brain. And I knew why. Stupid really, but it's happening to me.

He's like...he's like my **'Big brother'** that I never have before. A Big brother that care to me when our parents not around.

He's strong, he's determined, he's full with strategy and plan. Aside his manipulative attitude, womanizer, has a high faith, and...Bastard as for Edward -...oh maybe Sora too-, strangely, I found him so care and concerned about the people those important for him. Moreover, he's enough friendly and nice. I like the way when he made joke to me and ruffled my hair with his big hand. It's relaxed me, who tensed and worried right now because homunculus and Father. I never know how it's feeling to have a Big brother. Now I had.

"Strange." I let it without realized it. He's only replied is "Huh?"

"What do you mean, Sri?"

"No, it's just…somehow, for a moment….I feel ease and relaxed around you. It's look like I have a big brother." I said slowly.

He's confusion. "I'm the only child in my family. My father had passed away, I only have my mother and aunt." I explained him. "Since a little…this is a secret so please don't tell anyone." I warned.

Mr. Roy smirked, tease. "If I do?", "Then I'll let Sora **finished** you, Mr. Roy." I threaten him, then smirk, seeing his face change. "You want it? I can tell her right now."

He frowned. "I change my mind." I smiled wide to hear his response. "Thank you, Mr. Roy, you're kind.", "Yeah, because you threat me, Sri." he replied with light sarcasm.

I grin to him. "You don't seem like a person who will keep a secret.", "Hey!" he protested, "I threat to test you."

"And?"

"I took you as a worthy people to share little secret. You should proud because I'm not telling this to anyone. I keep it for myself. Now..."

I coughed once to continue my sentence. He's paying attention.

"You see, as I told you before, I'm the only the in my family. I don't have any siblings. Well, I have cousins from my aunt, but they're an infants, twin. I can play, take care them. Of course I have best friends in school. However it's not enough for me." I tell him. "Being the only child made me feel lonely sometimes. I must help my mother to work. Hm..., I usually call her Simbok and my deceased father as Bapak. It's our culture. To make you not confuse, I'm use 'mother' and 'father' term to describe them.

As my friends, even they're close to me, doesn't mean they can be with me anytime. Like now. You had known we'll attend different universities, different places, and maybe different countries. Okay, we can send letter and meet. What I mean is ... they can't always be there when I need them. I don't want to make more burden to mother, she's work so hard until late night. Once, I got her just went home in morning. Her job is very heavy, I don't want to so whatever I got a problem, I'll silent. It's easy at first. But, more I silent, I feel become more lonely and frustrate. Sometimes, I'm jealous with my friends. When Abdul is played together his twin little sisters. Or when Sora got tease by her older brother, something inside me feels empty. I don't know why at first. Time passed, and those feeling grew bigger and bigger. Then I realized….., that I'm feel lonely, and want a sibling. An older brother. Strangely, whenever I thinking about it, I always imagine he's at least 10 years older than me, enough tall, has a black hair, handsome, made fun of me, also, he's so care about me. You're almost fitting my image."

"Am I?" he completely wonder.

"You are. I don't get idea why I have weird imagination about it. Probably because my father. Back in past, while I in despair or feeling sad, Father always put his hand to my hand ruffled my hair. Sometimes he was rubbed my head gently. He said same thing to me, everything will be alright in the end." I remembered the time I was 8 years old. I had disappointed to my childhood friend, I told it to him. He rubbed my head and smile, I knew as he said those simple words, then I'll be fine, just like he said. It really helped me that time. "The way his hand touched my head was relaxed and calmed me. I can forget my problem awhile. Maybe…maybe I want big brother because of that. So when I inside despair, sorrow, and pain, he can cheer me by touch and rubbed my head with his big hand."

I reach my head, sighing. "I really miss Father. Too bad he had passed away."

I closed my mouth. So was he. He has put the cranes on his desk. Both of us not say a word. He has a deep thought, judging by his crossed arms and gleam in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." he suddenly said.

I chuckled lightly, "Don't say that, Mr. Roy. It had become past. Nothing in this topic has to be sorry about."

A loud knock made us turned to the door. Clark voice echoed behind the door. "Have you finished yet? We'll late for train if don't move fast!"

"Coming!" I replied then stand up. I placed my bag in my back. "That was fun. I hope we can talk more. Shame we didn't have enough time. I never this relieved before." I held my hand to him. "Thank you for listening me. Once again, good luck, Mr. Roy. See you again."

He stared my hand a moment, not before him grinning and moves to me. To has his hand ruffling my hair, this time harder. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING…! STOP IT…!" I yelled. He's responded it with joyful laughs.

"See you too, Sri. Make sure you call when you have arrived."

"I don't have your number, Mr. Roy…." I frowned. "I'll give you now." He said. "It's irresponsible to for 'older brother' let his little sister go to far place without keep contact, you know."

My jaws almost dropped. What did he say? Is he just saying…..**little sister**?

"Oh, from now and later Sri, you can call me Big Brother. If you like it." He smirked teasing.

Okay, now I reach the sense of my common sense. "HAH…!"

"You don't have to be shock like that, Sri," he continues, his smirk grew wider, "Or should I call you Little Sister?"

"Is that okay to you?" I said disbelieve. "I mean, we're just met this week, we haven't really known each other. I…" I stopped talking as he patted my head gently. "It's okay to me." He replied calmly.

"Besides, I guess having a little sister will be fun."

I don't know how I should say. But I can't denied ecstatic and happiness feeling inside me. I grinning, affecting by him and last thing I realized it, I already hugging Mr. Roy.

"Thank you very much…_**Big Brother**_."

Hey…you know what?

"You're welcome, Sri." I can hear his voice smiling above me. Then I feel his arms hugging back to me. It's strong and gentle and warm in same time. "And come back safely. Promise?"

I think my wish had been fulfilled into reality.

"Promise, Big Brother."

* * *

Few hours later, we're already in train, sitting. We have saying goodbye to Big Brother and his friends, and surprisingly, they want to escort us until station. We finally let them do it. And they really did it. They even gave us some advices and important things to do if we're arrive. As thanks, I can only give them thank you and a recipe to Mrs. Riza. Glad to see her so happy. She said she want to try my recipe. And for Big Brother, he gave me his number and a letter. I puzzled, but he told me I'll need it when I'm in trouble.

-Flashback-

"_I know you're curious, Sri. However, I hope you didn't open it until the time is come." Big Brother said after he gave the letter. I look at the letter. It looks normal to me._

" _When you get a trouble, especially with military, at least this letter will help you." He explained it to me when the train made a final announcement. "You have to show it to them, and everything will be alright. Understand, Sri?" He smirked. _

"_I got it." I replied determined. One second later….."AH! I TOLD YOU DON'T RUFFLING MY HAIR TOO HARD….! YOU'LL MESS THEM!"_

_His chuckles echoed, brought by the soft wind and air around us. _

-End of Flashback-

I sighed long. My hair had messed and I must comb them 3 minutes before they turn back to normal. Damn you, Big Brother. I'll get you for this, when I back to Central. Now, as we're in train, each other doing their own activities. Clark checked our flashlights and communicators. Saidi make a sketch, Abdul sleep. Getting bored, I invited Sora to see the whole train. I fascinated to see this train. Good thing Sora's willingly to explore it. In our world, this train will be categorized as antics. We did it anyway, from beginning til the end of train.

"That was fun!" I exclaimed, enjoying the air in last car. Sora stood beside me, enjoying the view. "It was." She replied. "I hope we can do this again next time."

"Yes. Too bad we didn't say goodbye to Ed, Al, and Winry. I like them."

"Well, we'll see them again in next months, when they go to Briggs." We giggling to imagined Ed and Al in Briggs, where they first time meet Major General Armstrong.

"I can't wait for this." Sora told me.

I silently agree her. I threw my glance. As far I can see, this land is so beautiful. Now we passed a little town.

"So…" Sora's voice broke the silence. I turned to Sora, her face has a soft smile on them. "Have a nice time with Colonel?"

"Yep." I replied shortly. She's sighing and holds her necklace. "He's nice actually." She said, "It's shame he's a womanizer and manipulative. I can't stand with him. If only he's a bit nicer…."

"He's actually kind, I think." I frowned, "You're right about his womanizer, thought."

She grins. "I have told you." She winked to me and step to inside. "Good luck with your 'Big Brother', Sri." I surprised.

"How did you…?", "Do you think I'm stupid to know what happened back there? I don't think so. Your voice is big enough to hear. And seeing your face so bright, it must be a good thing."

"Big? I don't think my voice is big to..."

"Do you forgot I was the nearest from the door? And don't underestimate my ears. They're sharp to hear your voice, Sri."

She then went to the train. Wind playing her hair before she's completely entered. I standing in there, still focused to the entrance. "Wow," I muttered, "She does understand for thing like this. I wonder why she can't show her feeling toward Abdul, even they knew they like each other."

* * *

(Time skip, 5 days later….)

"COOOOOOOLD…!" Abdul yelled and shivered.

"Will you shut up, Abdul! We're also freakin cold to death in here!" snapped Clark, walking to the snow.

Abdul tightened his thick mantel. "I'm sorry, Clark." He said in weak voice. I'm bit pity to him. He never goes to place full with snow and walk through it.

Yup, snow. We've arrived in North City. It's a very tiring and long journey. We spend all day in train to had sore body, stiff muscles due to sitting too long, neck cannot be moved, and lack of sleep due to an very uncomfortable position. We are forced to stay in a hotel near the station for our recovery. We need our strength to go to Briggs. That if they didn't bark and bite us. Very embarrassing indeed.

To be honest I still don't understand why this place very cold when it's not winter yet. It's still summer season. I had checked it in calendar. We stayed five days in hotel not for reason. Our clothes not warm enough in this place. Glad before we go to Briggs, we checked our money. What we got are surprised us. All the euro banknotes we have had turned into sens. All of it. We think this must be Gate doing again. Ironically, this time we grateful for it. We bought some food, jackets and thick clothes for hiking. It's useful.

"Don't blame him, Clark. He was born in desert. How can you expect him to be in this place?" Sora questioned him. "I doubt you can through this dammed snow."

"Shut up and walk, Sora. I'm not in mood to talk." snapped Clark. He shivered a bit.

"If you guys want bad to fight, I guess this is not the right place. Don't forget, this is Briggs." advice Saidi as he's shook his head.

"How can I forget, Sai?" Sora stated and rolled her eyes. "This is the main quarters of Briggs military, examine below directly by Ice Queen a.k.a Olivier Milla Armstrong. How can I forget that?"

"Just thinking it had made me get headache." Clark commented. "Let's talk about other thing. These snow for example."

"Then I have a question." I quickly said. "How can there's snow when it's even summer season?" I asked. It's so difficult to walk in here.

"I have asked the owner of the hotel we stayed earlier. This is a high land, so this place becomes colder than Central and other place in Amestris. Moreover when I checked this world map, it appears that North Amestris far outside the equator line." Sora answered, "If I not wrong, Even Dublith have outside the equator. Remember the part in manga when military ask Izumi Curtis while she was gone with her husband? It showed peoples wore thick clothes and they breath are steamy, even they're in...desert? In our world, probably this country geography is same line as North German or North Japan like Hokkaido."

"Whaaaa…! **No way**!" said Clark.

"It is?" I replied disbelieve. Wow. I didn't realize it. Really.

"No wonder it's very cold!" commented Saidi thoughtful. "I have realized it since we entered North City, but I have no idea this country already outside the equator."

"This is nothing better than Indonesia's dry season." muttered Sora.

"Speaking of nothing…." I tried to find his existence, but let alone the existence, the signs of him have gone. I blinked and searched him again. He's gone.

I gulped. Oh No…. "Where's Abdul?"

As snapped out from thoughts, Sora turning her body in inhuman speed. Saidi and Clark blinked hard and searching Abdul, but none.

"What the hell…! He's still here few moments ago!" shouted Clark panicked and angry.

"Is he fell behind us?" asked Saidi worried.

Sora was walk back to spot where Abdul was there last time. She keeps staring, not for long time. Her face became hard. "…This is not good." She groaned and dash to one point behind me.

"Sora! WAIT….!" I yelled, quickly followed her with Clark and Saidi.

This time, I ran to match her, I don't want to lose Sora's sight again. She suddenly turns to left and slides her hand to inside her jacket and pulled a big black metallic gun. It surprised me. It's almost 2 times bigger than normal gun, it has a sky blue and silver patterns in its body. How can I didn't notice she has a gun!

In blur of her move, I can read a letter carved in right side. It made me held my breath. _'Nightmare'_.

Next thing I know, there's a loud bang beside me, hitting hard a metallic and hard thing. I snapped to her. Sora, still has the gun on her hand, cocked the pistol, and pointed it in same direction. Her eyes are glowing dangerously.

"Move from him, Big Guy." She hissed. Ready to shoot her gun again.

A low growl came. "Another brat again. And this time more many."

We turned to face the owner of the heavy and dangerous voice, and shocked of what we saw. There are 2 soldiers, following by the others behind them. Holding guns and they are not the ordinary one. They are Briggs soldiers. I spotted Abdul was 6 feet from they, faced them, not moving. He's standing like a rock; I can see his body so tensed and uneasy.

"ABDUL!" Saidi yelled behind me. He turned around and saw us. He seemed a bit relieved when we came near him. "Where do you have been?" Abdul smiled drily when I asked this. "I got my foot stuck and fell to back. When I got stood and want after you, these guys appeared from nowhere."

"Guys?" Then I faced the people. Without mercy, time's like stop for me. Showing not expected fate.

I knew. I _knew_ these peoples…And meet them in wrong place, wrong time, and wrong situation maybe the worst thing we made after Father and homunculus. Not with our secrets, which can be very risk any time in this world.

"Ehm…, excuse, but who are you?" Saidi said as he seeing a big guy in front of us.

"I'm the one who should you it…Now…" He brings his automail like crocodile's mouth to us. His hair is Mohican style and black. His eyes a bit narrow. Beside him, there's a man with dark skin and white hair. He is wearing black glasses. And both of them wearing military uniforms, with additional black coast. The others are same too, only few of them wearing white coats.

"What do you want in here?" he's voice threaten and his eyes are flashed dangerously.

Yup, you're right, ladies and gentlemen. Please, meet Major Miles and Captain Buccaneer, the close subordinates of Major General Olivier Milla Armstrong from Briggs.

Abdul gulped, struggled to stay calm. He's trying to find a word, which failed because this soldier was pointed his automail to Abdul right now. Sora still calm, but her eyes narrowed icily, showing fighting spirit. I'm totally hopeless to see Sora's hand gripping her gun. She can shoot him anytime. Please Allah, I really don't want her to be a killer right now. Saidi, as he's same state, I can see he's actually pounding worry. Clark, he seems **very** ready to fight him. No one intend to answer it. I sighed. Really, I think I'd be force, by situation, to talk in order to avoid unwanted event, in the end. This situation has made me no choice.

"Um…Sir? We want to go to Garmisch-Partenkirchen village. But it seems we've lost." I said carefully and polite, "Can you tell us which are is this?"

He is eyeing me, sharp. I feel nervous, of course. He's far bigger than me. I decided not broke easily. I have promised Big Brother to come back safely, and I'll never break that promise. I have to come back for his sake. Because he's so kind and nice to me. Because he's need supports, apart from Mrs. Riza, Mr. Hughes, and the others.

Because I'm like him, as a big brother I never had, and family. And I want him in happiness with his beloved. And I'll make sure he will…even it'll cost my life.

Or even my **most** important thing.

This takes me a few steps closer to him before stop, standstill, and not showing my fear. He continue to glare, I send him a truthful expression. Few seconds felt like a centuries. He really got my nerves, he's staring me and search truth. His automail still pointed to Abdul. I got a feeling he'll turn it to me, soon.

"Don't tell me you walk to this place without even know where you are?"

I face went flat. "I have told you we are lost. This is the first time we're in here. And Amestris."

He raised his eyebrow. "Foreigners?" I nodded once, "We are."

The white haired man shocked. "No wonder all of you look weird and not know anything."

"What do you mean?"

"Garmisch-Partenkirchen village had burned down last month. Now the villagers were moved to new place."

My eyes widened shock. I can't believe it. The village was existing? I though it wasn't. We lied a bit to Big Brother, okay? I can hear Clark shouted. "A what…! Burned down!"

He nodded. "It was. There's some accident which cause the village burned and gone. The village is reconstructing from last week."

"What! Then were we supposed to stay! Has the world is end!" yelled Clark, frustrating face. He's so hyperbolic, I already use it.

"This is not good." Abdul said. "We're already in here. How can we go back to city? The sun has begun to set."

It's true. The sun is beginning to go down. The sunlight's changed, from white-yellow into bright yellow. If we go down now, we couldn't make it. It took us hours to reach the spot where we stand.

Captain Buccaneer face becomes calmer than before. He's voice still has a suspicious. "So you're not enemy or spy?"

"Excuse, Sir. We're only tourists. We're lost, we don't have place to stay. What you expected from us?" Sora responded cool as she put back her gun. "And don't mention about my gun. I brought it in order safety for us."

I let out deep breath. I'm glad there is no fight. It'll be chaotic nightmare if it happens. "What we're going to do? We can't make it to go down again? It's dangerous to walk in snow at night."

The white haired man, a.k.a Major Miles is looking into the sky. He frowned then back to us. "No other choice. It seems you have to come with us to Brigss. The storm will come. And I guess it won't stop until tomorrow."

"Is that okay, Miles? What about Major General?" the big man, Captain Buccaneer asked.

"I'll explain it to her. It's okay. They're only lost. Besides, they destination has reconstruction for now. Moreover, with this storm, I don't think I'll let them back."

They stared each other. The big man sighed loud and move afar from him. "I hope you're right about this, Miles."

We turned to white haired man, who approached us and greeted. "I'm sorry, Children. But it looks like you'll have to come with us for a while. I know you're lost. I just want you to answer my questions when we get there. Especially about your friend gun, are you fine?"

"Ng..." I'm not so sure to answer him. That's when Abdul answer him.

"We're fine. Sorry to make you in trouble, Sir. We'll answer it as we can."

"No problem. By the way. I can't keep calling you Children. What are your names?" he asked politely.

"My name is Abdul. This is Sora, Sri, Saidi, and Clark." Abdul introduced us. "What's your name, Sir?"

He smiled ghostly and held his hand, "Major Miles. Nice too meet you." He said, "And the big one with automail is Captain Buccaneer. Don't mind about him. He's only doing his duty. And so the other soldiers."

"We don't mind it. We're only shocked to surround and threat by soldiers when we're lost." Saidi is laughing to ease us.

I grin nervously. I glance to the rest of my friends. Sora, she's showing cool face, a bit understanding. Clark, he's annoyed but he managed to keep calm. Abdul, he's shook his head, relieved I guess.

"We must go fast. The storm is coming." He gave a code to other soldiers behind him. The soldiers replied and helped us.

"Let's go, Kid." Said one of the soldiers to me. "Thank you, Sir." I replied grateful.

This will go to be a long day to us.

* * *

_Next in Cerita Kami/Our Story..._

_oooooo  
_

"_So, they are the kids who you're talking about?" I'm bit shiver at her cold voice. No wonder Ed scared with her when they first meet. I feel pity to him. He'll experience it in near future._

"_We are, Sir." Sora answers her firmly. "Do you have a question for us?" she asked polite. The woman glared to her dagger. She's give back Major General Armstrong's glare with very calm stare. So calm that I think she's almost has not expression in there._

"_Is this just me, or that girl is __**far**__ more scary than Major General?" one of the soldiers, I believe his name is Sergeant Knight, whispered to another soldier. _

_oooooo_

_I focused my arrow to wood target. I'm doing _Hikiwake_ position. Then move to _Kai_ position. I must do it well._

_Breath. Focus. And remember. I shoot not to destroy, extinguish the target. I shoot to become a one with the target. _

_Feel it with all your heart. What you've feeling when you ready to shoot. When you feel it, catch it. Use arrow to send your feelings. And then..._

"_Kreeeeek..." I pulled the string, ready to shoot. I'm not seeing anything. Except the target._

_Shoot with all your soul and spirit..._

_oooooo_

"_Sri," Big Brother call me in phone, "You're not normal, aren't you?"_

_Deg! I feel my heart want to jump from my body. I listened to his voice, courage myself to ask. "What do you mean?"_

_The voice in there silent, it's made me a bit worry. "Big Brother?"_

"_Sri," he said in firm and sharp voice, "You're not normal human, aren't you?"_

_One word and world as about to stop, suddenly. I frowned._

_How…_

_How can he knew about that?_

_

* * *

_

Footnote:

1. Dear God

2. This has gone too far

3. A traditional language from Belitong, now Bangka Belitung Province. It's originally from Sawang Tribe.


	5. Chapter 5

**CERITA KAMI / OUR STORY**

**Disclaimer: I'm not owned Fullmetal Alchemist. They're owned by Hiromu Arakawa. But hey! I'm owned the OC's. **

**Author: Me! The only and One! **

**Little chat: Sorry for waiting, guys. XD The Fifth Chapter is here. ****Missed from the original estimate, it turns out this story develops so much longer than I thought! Gah! I was amazed I made this story so long! And it's really a miracle I can make this story until 5 Chapter! Thank you for Yuuki-sama 13 to fav this story. It means so much to me. I'm such a lazy person, so please forgive me. And forgive me if these story a bit weird and OOC. I think I got too much influence from FF VII: Advent Children. ^_^; Anyways, please enjoy this little trip. Reviews**** and flames are welcome! **

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER V: Saat Misteri- Misteri Bermunculan.../ When The Mysteries Appearing...

Huge.

Cold.

That is my first impression to a big building in front of me.

Ok, I'm corrected in here. It's more like a mega wall than a building, yet it's still bigger than I thought. What I mean in this case is Briggs. As if almost reach the sky the dark gray like a wall building is stand with sturdy and cold. Or rather threatening, my mind whispered. I stand from this place, about 10 meters; I must look up to see the top of the Briggs. I have read the manga, and seeing it from close made me…..shudder and a bit scary. Finally I can understand Ed and Al's feeling as they'll be in here, few months later from now. I mentally give them sympathy apologize. Excuse me if I'm really a coward, in reality I'm not soldier or alchemist. Just normal high school student….with 'special' power? That's if you reckoning it.

"Wow…..It's really big like in the manga and new anime." Clark astonished behind me.

"A…heh? Somehow, I got a bad feeling about this. Don't know why…" muttered Abdul unsure, but still loud to our ears to hear.

"If you're talking about 'The Ice Queen', you're correct. This is her 'kingdom' after all." Sora told him. She has a sober tone in there. "I guess this will be a little hard. We'll face one of most dangerous women in FMA. So prepare your mental and your heart."

"You're not joking, are you? In our world, there are many women more dangerous than her, including my little sister. I can't imagine any woman scarier than her when she's mad." Abdul retorted.

"Haha. Very funny." Clark scoffed. "Last time I checked the scariest woman I have ever meet is you, Sora. Is there any woman in this world who will destroy the sky if something doesn't fit her desire?"

"Oh? Interesting. Now tell me, am I that brutal?" she questioned with tease tone but strong warning aura.

"Not quite. But we'll see about that." Clark rolled his eyes. "When you're fight homunculus or 'Father'."

"Careful, Clark. Same thing maybe will happen to you if you face them." She warned.

"Rather than Ice Queen, I more worry about our self." I commented. "Are we going to survive and our secrets are safe, or we're not and we're discovered?" my voice became a whisper in end.

"To be honest, I worry about this matter to." Saidi said with agreeing tone. "Let's hope nothing's bad happen, alright?"

Our little talk is cut by Major Miles. "What are you waiting for? Let's go inside, the storm will come soon." He half yelled, caused there's a good distance between us.

"Coming!" I replied and we quickly tailing him and Captain Buccaneer.

He's right about the storm. The wind is blowing more hard than before. And sky grew darker to black.

And in right time, the snow is beginning to falling.

"Snow." I whispered in astonished, walking approached the Briggs. "It's the first time I see it with my eyes."

"Is this the first time you see snow?" asked Clark.

"Yup. I stay in tropical land as far as my live." I tell him. I lifted my right hand to reach the snow. One of the snowflakes fell to my hand. Melting in few seconds then disappeared. "How about you two, Abdul, Saidi? Do you have see snow?"

"No. This is my first time. I never see snow except in television or magazine." Saidi shook his head.

Abdul think for a while and nodded. "I had. We also have snow too in desert. Only, the outer world not knew this, since they discovered this one or two years ago."

"Oh, right. I have read it in magazine and newspaper. One of most magnificent natural event I ever read." I commented.

"It's beautiful actually." Abdul then look at the sky. "Too bad today is storm." He replied. I nod, agree with him.

And with that word we are entering Briggs. Deep in my heart, I pray to Allah to give us a help. Simbok said, everything will be alright, as long we remember and pray to God. I did what Simbok once told me. And pray for Big Brother and the others safety in Central there.

* * *

We escorted to the room, no window or bed, only chairs and table. Captain Buccaneer explains it as interrogation room, and we put our bags in side of room, before we sit and questioned some things by Major Miles and Captain Buccaneer. Most of soldier we saw earlier had gone to their pos, as soon as they know we're not a threat. Two soldiers wait in outside and one soldier remains in the room, in case something happened. Major Miles, and sometimes Captain Buccaneer, asked us so many questions. Our original, where we came from, what our parents jobs, why we came here and many questions I cannot remember. And Sora is most they questioned. She's bringing gun, remember? She must gave them a long explanation and detailed one, before they satisfied and listened to Abdul story.

"…..And that's why we came here, Mr. Miles. I hope we're not making you confuse." Abdul ended.

Major Miles meanwhile, has a thoughtful look in his face. "I see…." He looks at us, there's a apologize tone in his voice. "I'm really sorry for before. If you don't mind, you can stay in this place for a while until the storm has passed. Tomorrow, if you luck, we can escort you to where the villagers stay temporary."

I stared unsure and disbelieve to him. "Are you sure, Mr. Miles? This is a military base and I don't think some from them will accept a group of civilians like us. Likewise we don't want to burden you. You can tell us where the villagers stay now and we get there by our self."

He shook his head. "It's alright. I can't let you sleep in outside. No, while you don't know anything about Briggs and around it. There are so many wild animals in there. Bear for example. I doubt you can survive for long."

"Wait. Bears ?" Clark half shouted. "There are!"

"This place is their habitat. Usually, they're far from human village." Captain Buccaneer told us. "But who knows? Sometimes they climb down from mountain and grab one or two weak animals. You're lucky not meet them."

I can feel my body is shivered. I have a weakness to carnivore animals. I'm fine with cats and dogs. When it's came to bear, shark, and tiger….I'm dead.

Saidi twitched. "We maybe didn't meet one bear in this place." He said carefully. "Instead, we meet the 'bears' of the military."

Major Miles gave a light smile, amaze me because he's not often smile to stranger in manga. "The bears of the military, huh? At least we didn't bite you because we now knew you're civilians, right?"

"Um…" Okay, now I really stuck in words. "Thank you, Mister?"

"You're welcome." He's share an amused glance with Captain Buccaneer, which he returned with smirk. "I guess I'll have to let you stay in here for a while, since this is the first time you're here and all of you are civilians. Right, Sergeant?"

I stare to the soldier at the door. He's well-built. Despise the thick blue uniform he's wearing, I can assume at least he's training well to be a soldier. Maybe he's around twenties, seeing from his appearance. He has same height as Clark. His hair is dark brown, his eyes colored blue azure. His face is oval but proportional with his body. He could easily call handsome by everyone.

He nodded quietly. I notice he has an amuse smile on his face. "Yes, Sir."

"Thank you for your kindness. I don't know how I can repay this..." Saidi voice sounded lost.

"It's okay, Mr. Themba. We don't mind it." Major Miles retorted. "Now, since this matter is clear, why don't you eat something? If you're hungry…"

"Huh? Eat?" I raised my one my eyebrow. "Thank you for the offering, I don't think I'm hungr..." I can't finish my sentence, my stomach growled hard at same time.

Not only me, but the others stomach did same too. I blush madly when the growl had lesser. Three couples of eyes fixed on us, blank. One second filled by silence.

Then laugh.

The first people who laugh at us are Sergeant, following by Captain Buccaneer. Major Miles chuckled and hides his smile. None of us dare to interfere them. I am lowering my head, as I glance to Abdul and Sora who have pink dust in their cheeks. I don't know what Saidi and Clark are feeling. But for second, I'm sure I'd hear a low groan from Clark and sigh from Saidi. We're too embarrassed to reject.

"I take this as yes," Major Miles claimed amusedly. "Sergeant Knight, can you bring some foods for them, while Captain and I report to Major General?"

The Sergeant, now I know him as Sergeant Knight, still laughing even he's tried to control his laughter. "Sir yes sir." He's answer between his laugh.

Oh, now I'm really, reaaaaally don't want to see their face. I don't have any faith anymore for next minutes.

* * *

We keep stay, waiting both soldiers getting Major General Armstrong. Due to shut up our stomachs, which began to growl uncontrollable over half an hour ago, we got hot chocolates and warm breads from them, after they're laughed of course and made us embarrassed to death. They said they might be long, so they gave us food to full our stomach. They then went, closing the door, which I suspicious they locked it in case we're spies. But I'm hungry, no other choice. I ate it, and talking to my friends about things. Glad they still want to talk. I must thank you for this to Clark. He's a good mood maker. In short time, he's already made us cheer and forgot what had happened in mountain back there.

And after we finished our foods...

"How long we'll wait? It's already 32 minutes since we sit in this room." sigh Clark.

"Sssst! Be patient a little more, will you, Clark?" Saidi hushes him.

The rest of us are sweat drop. I have use to fact Clark doesn't like to stay in one place for long time, especially in waiting. What I notice is Clark face also a bit palled.

"It seems they pretty busy today. Don't push them, Clark. They also have a duty." Abdul reminded him.

Clark rolled his eyes. His face is growing from pall to uncomfortable. "Blah, blah, I know. I know. What I want to know is how long they will cage us in this place? I hate this place. This land's 'aura' began to drives me crazy."

Everyone is silence. Abdul seemed frowned. His eyes dulled a moment. "Ergh, Sorry, Clark. I forgot that you can sense…."

Clark stopped him, as his left hand raised to stop sign. "No, don't say it farther. It's okay. I can hold it." He sighed harshly. "This place is the worst land I had ever entered, after Central. I had enough to move around that city. Not while they have very many negative aura. I half to death while hold it. God, how many negative auras they have in here?" Clark really frustrated this time.

"Hold on," I said fast. "You can sense this far? From Central…!" my forehead wrinkles. "Weird!"

"Hey, I just notice too." Abdul is narrowing his eyes. "Central is pretty far from here. He can't sense the negative aura from far, Can he?"

"Then can you explain why I'm now sense it badly?" Clark replied, annoyed.

"Perhaps we're near underground tunnel?" Saidi assumed. "I mean, which side we are exactly? If he can sense it from above the tunnel, it must be close enough from here."

"You mean the tunnel 'Father' will use as transmutation circle?" I asked in wary tone.

"What else?" Saidi asked back. "We already knew what cost they have to making country transmutation circle. If that tunnel let out a lot of negative energy, no wonder Clark can sense it."

"But this is in Briggs and it's down there in underground. How can he feel it?" I asked Sai.

"Sri is right. I can understand Central because the land is the 'central' from Transmutation Circle around Amestris." Abdul continue. He paused. "But in Briggs? Seriously?"

He got a death glare from Clark. Abdul gulped and hastily raised his hand to form a peace sign, smiling apologized.

"Clark," Sora managed to get his attention. "As you feel this aura, which one is stronger? In inside or in outside Briggs?"

Clark stare his close friend like she's growing two head. "Why you're asking that? Of course it's stronger in inside. Saidi have told you, it came from that stupid tunnel. What make worse is this room is seemingly close."

"What do you feel now?" I asked. "Are you having a headache, limp, or something similar?"

Clark exhale. "I hate to say this, but right now, I having nausea. The bad one."

Sora shook her head. "This can't be avoided." claimed Sora, her eyes show worries. "Longer he's stay in here, he's can collapse any time. Somehow, he's currently very sensitive. Definitely not good. I will take one or two 'Neutral Stone' from 'Chamber'. For now, I can give some my power to heal you. Please hold on, Clark." Sora is placed her right hand to Clark left shoulder.

Not too long, a light blue aura appeared from her. It's faint in beginning and stronger each time passed. The gentle power is slowly flowing to Clark. Few seconds later, he seemed better.

"How about now?" Sora questioned him, after she stopped her power.

He's not answer immediately. The first thing he did is checking his body. He then nodded to Sora. "It seems I'm a little better. Thanks, Sora."

"You're welcome, Friend." Sora simple replied.

"Don't worry. You'll be alright." Abdul is cheering him. "I can give you some vitamins I brought from home. It's good for body, guess it's not harm to use it."

I patted his head across the table. "Patient. We won't be here forever. I don't want too. Be glad, I've same thought with you." I am laughing and go back to sit.

"With us." Saidi corrected. "Sorry, I don't want to stay in here too. We'll come to this place again. When Ed and Al are come." He smirked. "And that time our true fun will begin. You guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If including matchmaker," I grin. "I'd loved too."

"Hm…Matchmaker the Elrics? I think I'd more like to tease them. Oh well. Same here." Abdul said.

"Ditto." Sora is grinning deviously.

Clark chuckled and pointed to us. "I'll hold those words, Guys. I'll. And I make sure of this."

Saidi smirked. "Yeah, you better hold those words, so you can pay our bills to help you."

Clark face is losing his color. "Bills...!" he shrieked. "What for?"

"Our payment, silly." Saidi replied, fox smile plastered on his face. "You owe us our lunch once in school. You also owe us to pay your block of papers in bookstore. This one too." His smile goes wider. "We'll wait the time you'll pay our payments, Clark…."

I can't help but snickered as Clark grumbled. "Argh, you're meanie. I don't have much money now…"

"Relax, Clark. Relax…If you want, we can invited Elric Brothers and their girlfriends to have lunch with us in this world."

"Oh, garing, Sai. Benar- benar garing…**1.)**" a hint of sarcasm is coloring his voice.

And in right moment, the door is opened loudly, made us jump and turned to face the door. To find Major General Armstrong aka Olivier Milla Armstrong, is stand in mouth of door, complete with her coat, sword, and few soldiers behind her. I'm can't mistake her since One of my cousin, who also like read FMA manga, has idolized her since Junior High School. I can see Major Miles and Captain Buccaneer. Exactly as I imagined.

No kidding, in this distance, I can feel her leadership aura, flowing warningly, as if said, 'Don't mess with me or I'll kill you'.

In front of me, Sora whispered something with hushed voice. I can't hear clearly whatever she said, still, I'm sure she's whispered, _'Here she come…'_.

"Ng…" Abdul tried to say something. "Excuse, this may be rude. But are you…?" he a bit hesitated. "Who named Major General Armstrong?"

She is glancing to Abdul figure, examining him. The one who being stare object is a little taken back, but stay in his place.

"I am." She replied simple. She glanced to the rest of us, and then stopped at Sora, who is the most near from her. She is not taken back her eyes from Sora. Sora seemed to realize this, acted calmly and not showing her emotions.

"So, they are the kids who you're talking about?" I'm bit shiver at her cold voice. No wonder Ed scared with her when they first meet. I feel pity to him. He'll experience it in near future.

"We are, Sir." Sora answers her firmly. "Do you have a question for us?" she asked polite. The woman glared to her dagger. She's give back Major General Armstrong's glare with very calm stare. So calm that I think she's almost has not expression in there.

"Is this just me, or that girl is **far** more scary than Major General?" one of the soldiers, I believe his name is Sergeant Knight, whispered to another soldier.

His voice is a little trembling.

"Her? No way. Look at her. She's more like a normal teenager to me."

I smiled wryly. If only he does know this, he must be terrified. Sora is more than normal teenager. Not while she's a..._**Ilmorian**_. And the strongest one. I gulped at this thought. I really hope Sora not over letting her power in this world. Her power is proven, back in our home. Enough in our world, no more. We don't need more complains and more destructions. End.

The Major General raised one of her eyebrows. Sora did nothing, she's staring at her. She then rise from her chair, throw her stare to the chair before they fixed on Major General, give her excuse to sit. Seeing and catch this, the lady is stepped to the chair and sitting in there, folded her hands. Sora approached me and stand near me.

"What's your name?" she's asked to the point.

"Sora Hoshino. You can call me Sora for short." Sora answered, blandly and polite.

"This is..." she introduced us one by one. After all of us are introduced, Major General raised one her eyebrow, almost questioning. "So you're the one who saved Lieutenant Colonel Hughes?" she said, suddenly. "I have heard about you. I never expected you're young, however."

I blinked and courage myself to asked her. "Heard? You have heard about us? About what?"

"A group of teenagers accidentally saved an almost died Lieutenant Colonel from tempt of assassination." She said. "Interesting news always sprouts fast over this country. And it's not hard to notice that you're the group they're had talking." She glances for seconds to Saidi.

"Saidi Themba. The child of the foreign surgeon pro. Your skill was said has impressed the doctors in Central."

Saidi frowned. "Am I?" he scratched his back head, totally shock. "I don't realize it. I just know one doctor who said this to me. Not doctors. "

"But you are." She continues. "I have thought you're the one who became main topic in Central. All of you are older than I imagined, surprisingly."

"We did help Mr. Hughes…Sir. Though, it was only Saidi who really helped him." I scratch my cheek, nervous. "Well, Clark and Sora also help a bit…"

"Oh, please, you call that as 'help a bit'? We're as same as panic as you. Yelled in phone and banged citizens' doors in late night? To be honest, I swear I don't want to do those again." retorted Sora.

"Even it's Colonel Mustang?" Clark tease, which Sora returned it with deadly calm.

Major General shows an interest to her. "Flame Alchemist? You did yell to him?"

Sora is nodding calmly. "I did. He shouted to my friend in phone and I don't like it. I back yelled to him, told him to call an ambulance. He's nice…if only he's doesn't has those manipulative and tricky habit." She's narrowed her eyes as she's mentioned 'manipulative'. "He's drove me annoyed few times. Doesn't he know in fact he's already 29 years old and an Old Dude? He doesn't young anymore; he should act more serious, in work especially. I have heard his legendary hated for paperwork."

Of course she's not heard it. Sora read from manga.

The Armstrong lady smirked in amuses. "I took you're dislike him…a lot."

"Almost." corrected Sora. "Other than call him as Old Dude and all I have told you, I don't have a problem with him."

"Hm…I see." Major General said. "I never thought I'll find a girl who didn't' like him."

"Not every female will like him, Major General. Not while he's a badass womanizer. I'll make sure he's hold this word, even I must destroy the whole Central HQ." Sora said sharply.

I sweat drop. "You bit too much. He's helped us since we arrived in Central. We have to respect for his help. If not because his help, probably we're got lost." I frowned. I hate being lost in place I never invite before. "Not stayed in Mrs. Gracia place, whose was very kind to let us stay under her roof more than week..."

"I'm respecting him of course. I only don't like few things from him."

I was about to open my mouth, only to be cut by Major General Armstrong who's booming a laughers. We got startled eyes from her subordinates.

Moment later, her laughter died and she has…respect? Impressed? I can't describe her stare. Too difficult.

"I wonder what will happen if he hear this?" she asked.

Sora smirked and has sharp gleam in her eyes. "I don't know and I don't want to know. We can only imagine." Her attitude suddenly changed more serious. "Now, let's get to the point. What do you want from us, Major General Armstrong?"

Her firm voice draws attention from soldiers and the Major General self. And collect few gasps from them.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Sora asked as she shook her head. "If an important military people like you are come to civilians like us, isn't that clear you're have something to ask? Impossible you come here only to make sure both Major Miles and Captain Buccaneer's report about us."

Major General Armstrong raised her eyebrow. "Oh? And what made you think like that?" she replied calm.

"Simple." Sora said straight. "I sure both of them already told we're just civilians who get lost, not spies. So the assumption we're spies are eliminated. Of course everyone will think we're really civilians who know nothing about military and politics, if only you're not notice few 'coincidences'. And Major General **is** the one who notice those coincidences." She explained. "We left Central shortly after tempt of assassination of Maes Hughes. Before this, we appeared 'accidentally' in same time as the event. And while we stayed," she paused. "A rumor that the assassination was doing by the people from inside military was appeared." Sora smiled mysteriously. "Quite suspicious, huh?"

"Wait, where did you hear the rumor?" I asked startled.

"Me too." Abdul astonished.

"Clark and Saidi asked them to Mr. Fuery and Mr. Falman, in front of me, when you're saying goodbye to Mr. Mustang in his office and Abdul talked to Mrs. Hawkeye. I'm sure right now the rumor was spread and began to reach Briggs. To Olivier Milla Armstrong ears." She lifted both her shoulder with 'See? I told you.' attitude, addressed to Major General Armstrong. "You're great. You notice all 'coincidences' without miss one of them."

The blond lady is smirked knowledge. "As I suspected. You're not ordinary girl."

"I am ordinary." Sora retorted firmly. "I have sharp intuition and good guess."

"Forgive us to disappointment you, Sir. We're really civilians." Clark explained. He stole a glance to me while he's said this. He wants a support from me. I cringed, I guess I have no other choice but support him a bit.

"Who unfortunately, knew few things about what had happened exactly in those almost assassination." I managed to continue fast.

All eyes now fixed on me. Various reactions, yet same intensive stare. Oh I knew it. This is same as digging my own grave. My body began to shiver. Why they staring me intently, moreover from Major General? Someone, please say something! I can't stand too long under their eyes!

"Is that true?" Major General Armstrong asked to me. I nodded weakly.

She's become more interest, I think, because she asks more questions. "So, how far did you all know?"

"Not many, however it's enough to make us threaten via anonymous letter. How lovely and joy." Clark said sarcastically.

"Then," Major General began. "You better tell us what's really going on back there if you don't want we do something to you."

"Understand. We'll answer as we can. " Sora answered. "From what part we shall begin?"

* * *

"Hm…interesting." Major General commented, after we finished our little facts. "This problem is quite intricate than I thought."

"It appears so." Sora murmured. "Mr. Hughes knew something about what can endanger the whole country. And he was about to kill to shut up his mouth by these people, whoever they are."

"Bad to them, we saved him from deadly wound. Media published it and we're got chase for three days." Abdul said.

"Fortunately? Or maybe not? Mr. Hughes can't remember anything he had found out. Clearly. He said he can only remember he had found out something very bad. But he didn't know what." Suddenly I glad his memory was erased by Saidi. He's can alive, as long he didn't has the memory. I had read about him on newspaper, a day after we arrived in North. He really can't remember anything other than we saved him. We feel sorry but to erase his memory.

"He is safe. We don't." Saidi sighed. "We didn't understand what happened that time. Soon after Mr. Hughes saved, we checked to Colonel Mustang. And we're got the picture from what's going on in this country. We guess and sense something not right with this country. Surprisingly it was correct, because not long ago, a piece of paper full threats was put in our room. You had known what happen next."

"It's very dangerous." Major Miles commented. "Good step you're chosen to get out from Central and go here, before it's too late."

"But who are those people who tried to endanger the whole country? And you said there are people from inside military, too?" Captain Buccaneer opened his mouth.

"About that one, it was Mr. Mustang assumption anyways." Saidi replied.

"He was. And I worry, he said he'll investigation this, no matter what happen." I added.

"Sometimes I think he's an idiot. I don't know I should call him brave or stupid." Sora shook her head.

Silence covering us. I scratching my back head. This is getting weirder every day. First, we throw to this world. Very bad arrival for vacation. Next, we jumped in wounded man, saved him. And got thanks from military man who supposed to be fictive. Then, we got an anonymous letter from homunculus, forced us to left for our safety. And today we almost clash with Major Miles and Captain Buccaneer. I wonder how we'll going to survive in this weird world.

"You said, your destination is not far from here, right?" Major General Armstrong asked. She stares at me, expecting me to answer.

I raised my eyebrow. Why she's asking so suddenly? "It is."

"I think I have a contemporary solution. It's depend on you're all to do it or not." She explained. "Wanna hear?"

* * *

"I can't believe we hear that woman." grumbled Clark. He got elbowed from Abdul.

"Be careful with your mouth. We don't want to get problems anymore." warned Saidi. "At least we grateful to her, she's kind enough to help us."

"Yeah. Wait til she's show her true nature to Edward and Alphonse. I bet you don't consider her as kind anymore."

I laughing wryly, while both Abdul and Saidi sighed long.

"You need what…?" I can hear clearly Sergeant Knight voice from behind. Apparently, we're walking now, to rooms where we stay a day. He sounded confuse.

This time I hear Sora. But her voice slightly annoyed. "I think I don't need repeat it, Sergeant. I said I need alchemy books. If you have."

I'm puzzled. As far as I knew her, she doesn't really interest with alchemy. She's just like it as hobby and this is because she's like FMA, like the rest of us. She does far adore biology, history, or even math than alchemy. Why suddenly she's interested?

"Of course we have, but why you need it?" a trace of confusion still there.

"Something has made me curious. If you excuse, may I lend all of the alchemy books you have in Briggs?"

I quickly turned my back to face a blank face of Sergeant Knight and straight face of Sora. They stopped in their place. I look at them alternately, blinked.

"All books?"

Sora nodded once. "Yes. Can you help me?"

He gesture showing unsure. He is a soldier. He must be off guard her request, who is a civilian to him, not exception to us. We are, yet not. We cannot be called as civilians completely.

Can you call us civilians if we're even not from this world?

…..

I don't think so.

"Eng…" he scratches his head. "Alright. I'll bring it as many as I can borrow. Are you okay with that?"

Sora lifted her shoulders. "I don't mind. Thank you very much for your help, Sergeant."

"You're welcome, Miss Hoshino." he smiled kindly.

After we got out from there, Sora gave Clark one 'Neutral Stone' as she promised. He put it in his jacket's pocket. We got two small but nice rooms. Each rooms are facing outside, because they have small windows, and next to each other. I stay with Sora while the boys are took the other rooms.

Not long after dinner, Sergeant Knight brings the books he had promised. And Sora read those books right away in the table.

We're trough the night in Briggs almost without problems. Safe and sound.

At least for today.

* * *

"_Tinininit. Tininit. Tininit, Tini…"_

"Plek!" I grabbed my cell phone and switch off my morning alarm. I put the phone and stretching my body.

I woke up and bath immediately. I wear my training clothes. It is consists of white shirt, a long-sleeved jacket, and trousers. Except the white shirt, all of them are dark blue color. They're enough thick. Besides, they're warm. Finished get clothing, I look at the watch.

06.05 am. It supposed to be nice morning, if the storm is not raging outside. The storm keep continue since last night. Not really bad, I guess it'll stop one or two hour later. I stole glance to Sora figure in front of table. She has a blanket over her body. From here, I can see her still sleep, judging from her position and soft snore. Easy to recognized it. Sora is snore like a kitten. I found this cute since she's not your typical cute girl. She is an independent and quite assertive girl you can't find every day, on today. She also has strong stance, not mention her quick act in face problems, made her to very good fighter when the time is come.

She has a cup of empty mug, which I suspect once it was filled by coffee last night. In front of her, a lot of books, I noticed those as Alchemy books which Sergeant Knight bought last night, each stacked six books. I counted the stacks and all of them are five. I can feel my forehead wrinkles. Thirty… books? Has she read those books until late night? No wonder she's still sleep. Sora IS a morning person. She doesn't like stay awake in night, except if she has homework, test in next day, and very important activity that can't be postponed. This is one of them.

I'm worry to her. Even she's smart, doesn't mean she's not fatigue. Thin black circles exist below her eyes. Those circles enough to proof my theory. I should get her some hot chocolate and sandwiches later. I'm not sure the mess already full with people. In that case, I'll walk or search a place for practice jogging. I grabbed my white tennis shoes and wear them. Once again, I took a glance to my female friend. She's in her peaceful dream. I don't want to ruin it. So, I moved quietly, trying not to disturb her while she's in dreamland. I open the door and get out, closing carefully.

I looked around. Let's see. I have two ways. One led to the left and the other to the right. The right corridor is where we came from. So let's took the left and see what we have in here. I love to explore the new places, this habit had been handed down from Bapak. He was like to walk everywhere.

My feet step forward into the corridor. Just walking, not fast, not slow either. My eyes wondering to all view I can find. So far I not see any intersection from the corridor I choose. Decide to go farther, I move my legs a bit faster than before. My mind is flying to Big Brother. Although I had gave him a little 'present', I found myself still have a anxious for not only him, but also for Al, Mrs. Riza, and Mr. Havoc.

Are they alright? Are they fighting Lust right now? I absolutely don't have a clue. They'll battle Lust in short time, I can predict this. When it'll happen? I'm not a fortune teller or can see future, that' pretty ridiculous. I'm not superhuman nor shaman.

'_Yes. Not superhuman, you're a normal girl who has very abnormal power…'_ half of my traitorous mind reminded.

Ugh. Why I always facing to this fact in end? No matter I tried hard to not think about myself, sometimes it's sag out in wrong moment.

Funny. Yet weird. Some people will call as an irony. Mostly, normal kids or normal teenagers are always dreaming to have special or superhuman power. In my case, and probably my friends' case, who blessed incredible power since born, we learn, struggle to not denying and curse, but to accepted and understand our powers. Use our gifts to do the right things. Easy to say, I discovered this is hard to do. Not everyone will accept us. Out there people who see us as 'freak', 'monster', and 'demon' still exist. From ancient time, now, and forever. Some of us have experienced this, at least twice or more than that.

Almost reach a turning right corridor, I not notice the sounds of the running steps, until I crashed someone.

"BRUAK!"

"Ouch!" deep voice shouted, a loud sound thud happened shortly.

"Ek!" I yelped and lost my balance for second. I place my left foot to balance my limp body. I lifted my head and I got a familiar sergeant lying in floor, rubbing his ass. Groaned. Few steps behind him, a very surprised Major Miles is staring me.

"Aaaaah! I'm so sorry! Are you okay, Sir?" I approached him and help him stand up.

"Thanks. I'm, Ouch! Okay..." he accepted my hand and stand up slowly. He's not seemed to be okay to me. He's still rubbing his ass.

"I doubted your word. You're fall with loud thud." I retorted.

"It's really okay. I just, Ow, ow, ow, fell. It's nothing, trust me."

I eyeing him disbelieve. His laugh died recently and coughed. "Anyway, what are you doing in here?"

"Practice. Jogging. Archery. Anything." I half unsure. "But I don't know where I should practice."

"Practice?" Major Miles said in wondered tone. "What for?"

"Hone my skills. Back in home, I usually practice archery in school. Enough good for self defense." I tell them. "I don't have my bow and arrow, like or not, I decided to do jogging."

"Archery? In school!" Sergeant Knight shocked. "What kind of school will teach their student to learn weapon!"

"International school." I answered coldly. "Our students are not only from my country, but also from other countries. The problem is in here." I paused. "Mostly foreigner students are main and easy target for kidnapping. We experienced this few times and truthfully the headmaster along the teachers are become worry. They then made a rule, in order to protect ourselves from unwanted danger, we're must take one martial art club in school. I take Kyuudo or Japanese Archery. Sora takes Kendo or Japanese sword ship, Abdul is spear, Saidi is Gun, and Clark is Kempo."

Sergeant Knight eyes are opened so wide. One emotion in there. Disbelieve.

"Sri," I lifted my head to meet Major Miles confused face. "Is your country is so dangerous? Why would you learn weapon?"

"Hard to believe, it is. Compared here, criminals in our place are high. This country was nothing than my country. Our country accused of being a nest of terrorist since few years ago, which not fully true."

"It is?" His voice shocked. "No wonder you must take one martial art. It's must be not easy for you."

I shook my head. "It's okay. I used to. Despise for being accused so bad, I still love my country. It's a place where I was born, grow, and died someday. How can I hate it when my country has something that this country never has?"

"What is that?"

"Secret." I smile secretive. "Now, will you excuse me? I must go to jogging. I'll be back in half an hour. See you." I step forward, before a hand landed on my left shoulder. Completely stop me.

"Wait. You said you want to practice, right?" Sergeant Knight shot.

"U-…huh?" I nodded.

"But you didn't know what to do, right?"

"Well, it's true. Still…"I can't finish my word as he cut me. "Why don't you come with us and practice weapon now? We can help you." He said. "We have time, we'll accompany you."

I dropped my jaw. Seriously? "Practice...weapon? Now?" I raise my voice. O-oh. I not prepared for this. Other than practice I doing in club, Simbok will kill me if she find out.

"Yes, now."

"How about other soldiers? I'm doubt they'll accept a civilian practice weapon!" I panicked.

"We'll explain to them. They'll understand. You're with us." Major Miles said. "Besides, I want to know how skillful you are in this archery. I hope you didn't mind." He smiled concern.

"Eh…." No choice again? My luck must be bad today. "Alright." I feel defeated.

"Alright!" Sergeant Knight half shouted, he seems happy. "Because you didn't have bow, we can give you one from Weapon Chamber. Remember, you're the one who will choose since you're the one who will practice. Understand?"

* * *

"No way…" I can't believe my eyes.

"This is all the weapons you have in here?" I asked Sergeant Knight.

Bemused, he patted my shoulder, gently. "It is."

He must be kidding. I almost can't see where the end of this room is! Just, how many weapons they stored in here, so they need a large room?

Like the name, the room is filled by weapons. Mostly are modern weapons. However I found a lot of swords, daggers, and bayonets not far from me. Without realize, I shuddering when I see flashes of light in one of the bayonets. Those bayonets and swords must be really sharp. And no, I will not ever take them. I want the saver but more effective weapon. I am looking for _'that'_. The question is, can I find it?

My feet steps further, entering the room, and exploring. So many weapons in this room, but so far I can't find the one I want. Are _'that'_ impossible to find in this world?

"Still hasn't found what you want, Sri?" Major Miles asked full concern.

I face him and shook my head. "As far, I haven't found it." I answer half miserably. "I can't choose any weapon in here. This place is big. Now I doubt I can find the weapon I want. It maybe takes a lot of time."

Sergeant Knight is laughing quietly and patted my head. "It's okay. We have much time to search what you need. Oh, maybe even with practice too. So don't worry, Sri. We'll help as much as we can."

Oh, now I am feeling so guilty. I can't make them more trouble than this. Uh, no choice but move faster and find the damned thing.

I moved deeper. From this part, the weapon is every type of bow and arrow. That's when I spotted to one bow. Approached it, I took the bow carefully and lifted it.

I examined the bow farther, which I recognize immediately. _Yumi_, Japanese longbow. I use this at school too for practice Kyuudo. It's confuse me a little because I haven't heard about Japanese bow can exist in Briggs. Or even in Amestris. I'm narrowing my eyes to the bow. I will lie if I not amazed. The bow structure was made in very impressive and accurate way. I can tell you this was a pro made. The bow, of course taller than me, was made from bamboo. Not exactly full from bamboo, a standard bow consists of 2 hardwood side strips and 3 bamboo strips sandwiched between bamboo faces. Nothing special about this bow except… ivory color and some kind of metal in _nigiri_**2.)**? Huh?

Usually they have a darker color and didn't have metal for grip place, instead they have hey rope as a _nigiri_. Is this bow is a modification? Think again, if you look more closely, the bow has a faint carved vine crops, western style, around _nigiri_ and almost reach the end of the bow. The metal also has carved vines and... script? I held my breath. I didn't notice this. It's small, people can miss this easily. It's hidden because the vines, fortunately the script carved pretty clear. My eyes still good to catch the vision of the script. I'm a half Javanese, so I familiar with these script. I've seen this before. Where? Think, think. If I'm not wrong, isn't one semester ago we have something to discuss with our group about script. We discuss this in library.

Yes, now I remember. I think I saw it in book. An old book which the papers are almost shattered. It does tell about Sanskrit script. We read the book as reference. And the one which carved has script as हीरे का स्वर्ग. _'Vajra Aakaash'_.

Diamond of Sky? I can feel my fore head wrinkles increased. I'm fallen in deep confused. A Japanese longbow with carved from West and Sanskrit alphabets in Amestris? Western carved is possible, but Sanskrit?

Now I really suspicious if there's any other peoples who come from our world to this world before us.

"Wow. That's a unique bow I must say." Sergeant Knight commented, almost make me jump. "This is the first time I see it. It's awesome."

"Do you think it's awesome?"

"It is." Sergeant Knight exclaimed. "I never see a bow like this before. The structure is different from we have in this country."

I not fully hear Sergeant Knight. I glance to Major Miles and asked. "Mr. Miles, do you know where this weapon came from?"

"Now you mention it," Major Miles said with thoughtful tone. "I didn't know there's a bow like this in weapon room. It seems this weapon already in here from long time ago, since we found it n most behind side."

"Is this mean the most behind side is usually used to keep the old weapons?"

"Correct. But again, I didn't know we have this bow."

I turned around to search the rest room and find

"Mr. Knight, can I have this, please?" I asked hopefully to him.

He has a frown. "Um…sure. Why not?" His voice hesitates. "Are you sure you want to take them?"

I nodded full spirit. I've been decide.

I must practice Kyuudo, no matter what happen. I won't stop until the 'Promise Day' come. I'll make sure I not become a burden, as I want to help Ed and Al a bit. They're my friends after all, even though we just meet in short time, along with Winry, and hopefully Mei Chang if we're lucky to meet her.

"Then, shall we go to practice, Sri?" asked Major Miles.

"Okay."

* * *

Bow.

_Check._

Arrow.

_Check._

_Mitsugake._**3.) **( I always put my _mitsugake_ in my training clothes.)

_Check._

Shoes.

_Check._

"You double checking them?" Sergeant Knight raised his eyebrow.

"I must. I don't want my bow or even my arrow is broke. A little damage and everything can out control. Miss shot for example. I have experienced once. I almost shot gardener at school at the first time I joined the club." I feel guilty to Mr. Syaifuddin. He's a soft person, and he almost got a heart attack when my arrow passes through two centimeters above his head. Our building being repair, like or not we practice in outside. In School Garden.

The garden was wide and quiet, a perfect place to practice for cotemporary. We practice Kyuudo like the usual. That time I was about to shot a wood target. The grass of the garden was wet because rain from the day before. And I didn't wear shoes or sandals. What a wrong move. As I ready to shot, my right foot suddenly tripped by the wet of grass, made me sending the arrow to wrong direction. Mr. Syaifuddin is taking a break in garden chair not far from the target. You can imagine what happen next. I got a scolded from Putra-_Sempai_ after the incident. It's took me full one week working hard to finally shot correctly in wood target. Even Mr. Syaifuddin had forgiven me, I found myself feel bad to him.

"Good to hear it from a young people like you." Major Miles commented. "Young men in military today usually aren't really careful for checking weapon, mainly fresh men. Hear this from civilian was a shame."

"Sri!" I'm facing Sergeant Knight. He was set a lot of wooden target 20 meters from my place. "I have finish set these! You can begin anytime you want!" he yelled.

"Okay! Thank you!" I thanked him. I search my best position to shot my arrows. I found them not long after I took my bow. They're enough long and have same ivory color. For the arrows feathers, I guess they're colored like ash.

Ok, let's go back to the topic. In Kyuudo, we have eight phrases to shoot. Not an easy job. Kyuudo have many philosophies, in many ways. You can't do this recklessly or it'll end wrong. You must understand the concept of the Kyuudo. I can do this perfectly in two and half months after I entered Kyuudo club. To learn this, I must work hard to understand. Putra-_Sempai_ once said to me, I was the first student in first year that learn Kyuudo fastest. Everyone took a lot time to use bow and arrows. The fastest student took three months to use this. For a student who never grip bow and arrow for her life, surprisingly I can understood fast. He's joked I'm not a student high school, but reincarnation of …Srikandi.

I remember about her. Since little I love to watch Javanese puppet with Simbok and deceased Bapak, I have lot knowledge of her. Srikandi is the woman archer from Mahaabrata story, a famous tale from India. In Javanese version, she's the principle of Arjuna and later become his wife. She's also the woman warrior who skillful in archery. She's one of important character in Pandawa family. Beautiful, wise, help the weak, and strong. I like her and if you ask my opinion, I will choose her as Indonesia Wonder woman. I notice her name almost same with me. Our names are beginning with 'Sri'. Both of us also use bow and arrows as a main weapon.

What a coincidence.

'_Or fate.'_ My mind replied without I can stop. I blinked few times before I fully conscious to what I have thinking. I shook my head and focused to exercise. Somehow, the thought have made me uncomfortable. My worry broke by a man voice, I recognized him as Sergeant Knight.

"Sri, are you ready?" asked him from behind me. I nodded twice. "I'm ready."

"Then," Major Miles said, "You may begin, Sri."

I prepared for the exercise. I pull deep breath. Here we go. I turned my body, so the target is far beside me. I then took sitting position. I have my reason to do this position. Believe or not, I more concentrate in this position than stand.

Concentrate. Concentrate. I slowly stood up, make sure my footing are solid and not weak.

First, _Ashibumi_. I place my feet, stepping to the line where arrows are shot.

Second, _Dozukuri_. Verifying balance and that my pelvis and the line between my shoulders are parallel to the line set up during _ashibumi_.

Third, _Yugamae_, readying the bow. This phrase is made to three stapes.

_Torikake_. I grip the bowstring with the right hand. I grip it as tightly as I can.

_Tenouchi_. Left hand is positioned for shooting on the bow's grip.

_Monomi_. Turn head to gaze at the target.

Forth, _Uchiokoshi_. I raise the bow above the head to prepare for draw.

I focused my arrow to wood target. I'm doing _Hikiwake_ position. Then move to _Kai_ position. I must do it well.

Breath. Focus. And remember. I shoot not to destroy, extinguish the target. I shoot to become a one with the target.

Feel it with all your heart. What you've feeling when you ready to shoot. When you feel it, catch it. Use arrow to send your feelings. And then...

"Kreeeeek..." I pulled the string, ready to shoot. I'm not seeing anything. Except the target.

Shoot with all your soul and spirit...

"FWIP!" I let go my arrow, shot it to the target. It hit the target...and what happen next is outside my calculation. The arrow passes trough the target and hit the wall behind it, hard. And make a big crate.

A really big one. I held my breath. Cold sweat. I'm not let out my power, Isn't it?

I got my answer. I heard gasped from Mr. Knight and Major Miles. I stole glance to Sergeant Knight, few meters from the destroyed target, both eyes and mouth are opened, and focused to arrow.

I sweat drop.

I had.

* * *

"You're letting your power unconsciously?" Clark shouted near me. I covering my ears and cringed.

"Clark, lower your voice! Somebody might hear you." Saidi whispered.

I now in boys room, venting my problem. I afraid to wake Sora, so I went to them. Saidi and Clark has awake, Abdul is going out, find out some food in mess. Right after unexpected event, I was bombardment by Sergeant and Major. Difficult. Really, really difficult. I gave them 1001 reasons and lies to make them sure I'm not superhuman. They still curious, but managed to get understand. We're preparing to leave Briggs. The storm calmed and we didn't waste our time to packed our bags and go to Garmisch- Partenkirchen village. I hope Sora not sleep too long. We'll go in one half hour.

"This is bad." I muttered desperate. "Somehow, I let my power without realize it."

"First Clark, now you." Saidi extremely confused. "What is wrong with you?"

"Okay cut it out. We must find out why this is happening." cut Clark, not less confuse.

"I know. I mean, look at you two. Both of you can't fully control your power since we landed in this world!"

"Is this happen because we're not in our world?" I asked.

"Possibility. But I think it's not only that. There is something else."

Clark pulled his hair and puffed. "What the hell is wrong with this world?"

"What shall we do next to keep our secret?" I demanded.

"Keep quiet and lie as usual." Saidi quick answer. "Only this time, we must more careful. I don't need everybody call us freaks and seen as potential research objects by military and those stupid homunculus."

"Are we going to tell Sora and Abdul too?"

"They must. Hopefully, they have idea to cover us."

A knock in the door made us turned. The door opened and Abdul appeared. Sora is behind him. Awoke and has changed clothes. Each paper bag full with foods and bottles of milk fill their arms.

"Hey, guys. I got the foods. Wanna eat?" Sora offered.

"Thanks. I'll eat later." Saidi refused softly. "Got it." Abdul gave him thumb.

"Since when you awoke, Sora?" Clark asked.

"I was awaked by Abdul. He said storm has calmed down, we can leave this place now." She put the bag up table.

"Hey, Sora?" I hesitated. She responded casually. "Yes?"

"We got a little problem in here."

Next second, Sora eyes are staring to us.

"What!"

* * *

As I thought, Sora and Abdul very shocked to hear my accident. She scolded me and hugged me tightly. Sora decided to bring all the books she not finished to village and investigate. We go to the village hours later. Thank goodness the villagers accepted warmly.

We stayed and having fun, as nothing happened. Day passed by day. Days become week. And week becomes month.

Imperceptibly it's been two months since we arrived in Garmisch- Partenkirchen. Count from the day we arrived in this world, it has been two months more two weeks since then. Sora still struggle with her investigation, now Abdul and Saidi helped as assistants. Not completely vain, she said she began to get bright points. Sometimes we helped her and discussed. Clark will lighten our mood, Sora teased, Saidi teased back, Abdul will arbitrate them, and I made foods for they stomachs. Sometimes we helped villagers to rebuild their village. They remind us of our home.

Everyday enough fun, until I got message from Major Miles to come to Briggs in end of weekend.

* * *

"I got a telephone yesterday?" I repeated Major Miles word as I stared him in his office. "From who?"

"Colonel Roy Mustang. You know him?"

I surprised. He did ring to Briggs? "Yes. He's Mr. Hughes friend. I know him shortly. Is there's something?"

"No. But I notice he's acted quite unusual yesterday. He sounded urgent and demanded where you have gone. He said to me to get you here around this hour. I think he will call soon." His forehead has wrinkle. "I wonder why he's suddenly call to Briggs, though. Do you have any idea?"

I said 'no' as questions rise in my mind. A soldier came and whispered to Major Miles. His expression changed more serious.

"Excuse me, Sri, it's seems I must go for a moment. Will you okay if I let you alone in this room?" he concerned.

"Sure. No problem."

"Then I'll see you later." He's moved out from office and closed the door leave me alone. I take a look at the table.

In front of me, a phone above table is placed. I'm anxious. 10 minutes has passed since I arrived and no sign a call from Big Brother. I have unanswered questions in my head. How did he know we're in Briggs? Why he's calling to here? Is he alright? Is Mrs. Riza alright? Is everyone alright? I'm so curious! In this month, I only call him after he's gone home, once a week. Both of us just exchange news, tease and do normal thing people will do in telephone. And tomorrow is the supposed day I call him! And now, he's called me yesterday to Briggs. Of course he can't find me since I always call him from our home stay in Garmisch village. So unusually for him, because I'm the one who always call ahead.

A ringing sound broke the silence. At first I thought I just hallucinated. The phone is ringing again. I blinked hard before I really realize it is really a call. I grabbed the phone and lifted it. I can feel my hand shivering.

Oh no. Not good. If I had this reaction, it's always not good thing I ever had. I slowly leaned to the phone. I took deep breath, before I decide to say hello.

"Hello?"

Silence, then a voice I recognize as Big Brother.

"_Sri?" _His voice somehow weird.

"Yes, it's me." I answered. _'His voice sounded…urgent.'_, I thought, _'This must be so important.'_ "How are you? It's been a while since we meet." I said. "Is there something urgent? Why you call me yesterday? I'm not stay in Briggs for your information, Big Brother."

Silence again. More heavy and more uncomfortable. My heart is racing. Tried to get idea what he wants to say.

_"__Sri,"_ Big Brother call me in phone, _"You're not normal, aren't you?"_

Deg! I feel my heart want to jump from my body. I listened to his voice, courage myself to ask. "What do you mean?"

The voice in there silent, it's made me a bit worry. "Big Brother?"

_"__Sri,"_ he said in firm and sharp voice, _"You're not normal human, aren't you?"_

One word and world as about to stop, suddenly. I frowned.

How…

How can he knew about that?

"Normal human? What do you mean?" I tried to sound confuse.

"_Please don't lying to me. Those cranes, Sri. Those cranes you gave to me are the concrete evidence I have."_ He continues. _"What did you do to them? Someone we have hunted named Lust mentioned the cranes has protected me and Havoc with _'extraordinary powers'_ before she died. And yesterday, Gracia found a paper which addressed to you and your friends, was full threat."_

Astagfirullah! I have told Clark to rip or burn that letter. He did. Does another letter come? I feel like a bull which ready to plow people. I swear I'll not let them alive!

"_This is not a joke. You have threatened and you not telling me?" _He sounded so desperate. _"Sri, your life now in danger along your friends, and I don't get the point why they're threatening you! They even begin to search you!"_

I blinked, dumb. Then a thunder of reality hit me hard. I let a shriek to him.

"They what!" First, they threaten us. And next, they begin to search us! Why they always made us full of trouble! Now I really want to kill them!

"_Search you, Sri. Search you and your friends. And it's the matter of time before all of you get caught and use as hostage!" _He lets out his breath harshly. _"Do you think I want it…?"_

I can't say a word. Is he didn't know that he's be watching by Wrath and Pride in Central? Yet he's still risk himself to ring and warned me? Ouch, I feel guiltier to him than before! What should I do?

"Brother…" my tongue numb as made from metal, not fleshes. I wish I can tell him and the others…

"_Sri, I beg to you, just this one. Be honest to me, or I can't protect you and your friends!"_

* * *

_Next in 'Cerita Kami/ Our Story'…_

"_Do you think… they smelled our existence?"_

"_Not good news to hear, indeed. Too bad I'm pretty sure they are."I responded Clark._

_He closed his face with his hands and groaned loud. The rest of us are laughing in irony._

"_Welcome to cruel world, my friend." Saidi said._

_oooooo_

"_Ed? Al?" I looked surprised at them. "Ed! Al! We miss you! What are you doing in here?" I hugged them both._

"_I'm the one who should ask that question." Ed replied after he let my hug. "What are you doing here, Sri?"_

"_Vacation." Sora replied short behind me. She hold her amused smile._

_oooooo_

"_What the hell…!" gaped Clark, as the big man raised from the hole._

"_Sloth?" Abdul said blankly. "In not right moment like this!" He yelled in same time as every soldier pointed their guns to the big man and began to shoot him. _

_It didn't affect the big guy in fact. He even doesn't flinch. _

"_Ok. He didn't even hurt a bit. What next?" I said lowly and see Ed shouted something about 'no use' and 'won't stay dead' to Major General Armstrong. _

"_Tsk. It'll mean…"Sora goes forward, approached Sloth. She raised her right hand as her hand surrounded by blue light. Her eyes showed a deadly and cold look. "Clark, Sri, help me. And for __you__." She glared to the soldiers. "All of you, stay away from this."_

_A silver and black zanbato suddenly appeared in her hand as she gripped it, shocked everyone, not exception The Major General, also Ed and Al who looked shocked. The sword is alike 'First Tsurugi' from FF VII: AC I have watched. This one however, I notice, is more complex and has two more blades. _

"_This," she said and she swung the big sword once. _

"_Will become my first brutal battle in this world."_

_oooooo_

Footnote:

1. It means, 'Oh, crisp, Sai. It's really crisp ...'. It's Indonesian idiom for 'It's not funny…'. -_-'

2. The grip of the bow.

3. three-finger glove used in Japanese archery. In Sri case, she's only has that one. And she's treasure it. ;)

Okay. This is stupid. But I realized each chapter become longer! God, I never expected my story will be so long! Thank you very much for all reviews and everyone who favorite this story. I hope you didn't mind if I asked you more reviews and even flames, right? ;D Bye! See you.


	6. Chapter 6

**CERITA KAMI / OUR STORY**

**Disclaimer: I'm not owned Fullmetal Alchemist. They're always and 4ever owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I'm owned the OC's. **

**Author: Yolea Irk's aka irksraz ;))))))**

**Little chat: Wow, Sixth Chapter already? Once again, wow! Usually, I can't stand until five chapters! Hip hip hooray! Speaking of OCs…Does they look like a Marie Sue? I'm afraid they close to Marie Sue, since they have 'otherworldly' powers. I must explain to you, it's normal, since some of my OC even not a human. What race they are from, I'll not telling you for now. But I make sure their identities will discover soon. Oh, And from this chapter we'll have little crossovers. Guess who will appear in this chapter. Thank you very much for Kurisuta who have read the story and told the story is awesome. I'm also enjoying your story, please keep up- date til the end. :D Also, thank you for whoever that has read, favorite, and reviews this story. Without them, I'm totally a piece of junk. Enjoy the trip, Ladies and gentlemen. ;)**

**

* * *

**

Last chapter :

_I can't say a word. Is he didn't know that he's be watching by Wrath and Pride in Central? Yet he's still risk himself to ring and warned me? Ouch, I feel __guiltier__ to him than before! What should I do?_

"_Brother…" my tongue numb as made from metal, not fleshes. I wish I can tell him and the others… _

"Sri, I beg to you, just this one. Be honest to me, or I can't protect you and your friends!"

* * *

CHAPTER VI: Pertempuran dan Dia…/The Battle and Him…

Now I'm in big trouble. If this normal situation, I will gladly tell him everything I know. As if! I mean, will you believe someone you not really close, one day she or he said to you that she or he is not from this world and has weird ability! I do hate lying, yet when it's came for this kind of matter, do I have many choices?

Suddenly I hit by a possibly fact. I am feeling panic. Very panic, almost near hysterical. No way I'm not panic. I never have been this messed before! Read from the manga, after his battle versus Lust, he was seeing by Wrath as a potential human sacrifice. In other words, he's under homunculus eyes now! And we have a big possibility they watching him via Pride. No, Pride can move free around Central and tunnel. He can't reach me. The fatal problem is, he's watching Big Brother contact me! Do you want me to risk his neck more over by find our secrets and fact we're know everything what will coming in future?

I feel very bad to him, but when you are targeted by dangerous creature like 'Father', are you still wanted to communicate with the potential person they can hurt? Talking with Big Brother is out from opinions! I have to cut off the conservation! I wonder what took Major Miles so long. I hoped he came earlier from his business, so I have no reason to stay longer in his office!

"I'm sorry, Brother. I can't tell you anything. Not yet. This was not the perfect time."

"_Sri, it's not the time..!"_ I interjected him fast. There's something had bothering me and that is…

"Big Brother, who said to you that we've been search?"

"_Can you at least worry about your condition…!"_ He snapped frustation.

"Brother, calm down. I want to check something…"

"_No, I can't calm down. Not while you haven't explain me about the treat. And why would you want to know whose the person who gave the order to search you! You're a civilian, you'll get more trouble if you know! This has nothing to do with you!"_

I started to lose my control. My tension arose. "Actually it has, Big Brother. And I'm not going to ignore this again." I raised my voice. "Do you think I didn't know that the one after us are homunculus?"

He gasps silently. _"H-How…How did you?" _he lost his word.

I sighing, calming myself before I continue the conservation. "It's doesn't matter how or when me and my friends know. We have a reason for not tell you." My voice went serious. "Listen Big Brother, I'm so sorry, again, for I can't tell you. This is not the right time. You being watching by them in Central, and calling here will make them alarmed to both of us."

"_Sri…"_

"Brother, you're in Central, you've battled one homunculus and next you're got an extra watching from other homunculus. You can't go anywhere far from Central. You can't do anything recklessly now. Different matter goes to me. I have already in outside their main territory. They can't reach me in short time, just a matter of time. For your information, Big Brother, they're will not and can't take us down so easily. Don't underestimate us. We are 'normal' yet not. We face more danger than you can imagine. We can protect our self and fight them if we want. For now our priority is to go far away from their hands. This place is safe for temporary. The time we will leave this place definitely will come, sooner or later. At that time I can't communicate to you anymore. This maybe the last time we can talk through phone." I explained long way, rolling my eyes. "It seems you'll not answer my question, I have to change it."

My eyes went narrow. "Is Wrath aka Fuhrer King Bradley who told you that they're search after us?"

No reply from him, but from the noise in phone I sure he's almost stop breathing.

"_How far did you know about this?"_

"You don't want to know."

"_Is this another reason why they're after you?"_

"Yes. This is just the beginning. They'll after us until the Promise Day."

"_You know this far and yet you didn't tell me anything? Sri, I considering you as my own little sister, you can tell me at least, even a little."_

"I have told you I can't. See what had happened to Mr. Hughes? He's almost killed because he's discovered what homunculus had planned to this country. You can experience the same thing if I opened my mouth. Look your own condition, Brother. You're had been watching by them because your encounter with Lust. When we in Central more than a month ago, we're had been watched by them too. No choice but go to safer place."I sigh, far tired than before. I really need to clear my head.

"_Sri? Are you okay?"_ his tone changed more soft. I spotted a worry in there. _"You sounded not well. Are you eating right in there?"_

"I'm fine. I'm a bit tired." I cringed. _'Maybe?'_

"_I don't believe your 'fine'."_ He protested. _"You can't lie to me, Sri. You're not fine, not when your voice tell the opposite. I ask you once again, are you __really__ fine?"_

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Oh my. You're not easy to believe people, aren't you?"

"_Call this caring and concerning for a little sister."_ He claimed.

"I thought you only caring for your girlfriends. You're a worst womanizer in Central, remember?" I half joking.

"_I'm not. Why you believe such a nonsense gossip?"_ he defended.

I grinning sad. I can't talk to him more than this. Making a contact to him more long only will bring a suspicious to homunculus. I lie if I'm saying I'm not missing Big Brother. Though we only have conservation in phone, he always supports me and encouraged me in his own way. _'But enough is enough.'_, a voice in my head said. I can't endanger him more than this. The fact he's called me today has making me relieved and happy.

"Thank you for the warning. I'll be careful from now." I lowered my head. "I'm sorry I can't tell you. However, let me promise this. I'll tell you everything you want to know, when this is over. From the start to finish. Can you promise me?" I begged. "This is probably sound too egoism, just, I have to make sure no one after us again. Can you?"

"…_Is these 'something' you and your friends have are that dangerous?"_ he curious.

"Too dangerous to use those 'gifts' in evil way."

He sighing very long one. _"Fine. Promise me you __have__ to tell me after this freaking problem is over."_

I let out some of my panic. At least he will not asking about our powers. Now, I have to end this, both of us will have double troubles. "I should go, Brother." I said. "Bye."

"_Sri, wait!"_ I resist putting the phone. Puzzled, I keep the phone in my ear. "Yes?"

"…_I know this is sounds ridiculous."_ He paused. _"But I have a feeling you need to hear this."_

"U-huh?" my puzzled is deeper and deeper. "What is it?"

He hesitated for seconds. He then said a sentence I'll not forget for the rest of my life.

"_To be honest, I don't care who are you and where are you come from. You __are__ my little sister. We are siblings. Not from blood relation, but from soul bonding. You are my sibling, so I trust you. Understand?"_

Blank. I really blank. Four seconds I continue to digest what he was said.

"…Why?" I let out one from few smart words I had.

"_Why?"_ he back asked. _"It's a stupid question. It's true we meet in short time. We barely knew for each other. Still, in that short time we spent many events. For days after you gone, I don't get the reason why I can close quickly to you. Now I think have." _A smile goes in there, along his voice. _"You may call me fool. Otherwise, I had strong feeling you need me as a big brother. Your whole attitude shows it."_

"I was?" I'm bit unsure. _"You are."_ He quick replied.

"_You might not aware it, but I do realize."_ He stated._ "At first I wasn't notice these. Time passed, and then I began to watch you in order to make sure you and your friends not lie. While I'm watching you, I got something which worries me. Though you're always smiling back there and acted normal back there in office, your eyes sometimes showed a great sorrow. A sorrow you can't heal easily because it's so deep. I don't know what kind of pain which made you had such a deep sorrow like that. Little did I sense it was a painful one. Moreover, you expression once look…hurt and alone. From that moment I finally understand you're suffering because of your pain. You suffering right now and you need help from someone to help you recover from both your sorrow and hurt. Someone you can trust and caring you. Never judge you and important to you. You far from your mother I believe. So it's out of opinion. Until I remind your story. You said once to me that you're the only child. You wanted a sibling. An older brother to share your pain, to share your sorrow. An older brother who understand your pain, to support you when you need him. Seeing you need someone to lift your sorrow even a bit, I came with decision to watch you as an older brother. Your older brother."_

I stunned by his reason. "Why? Why you want to do that?"

"_I've told you, silly. You need an older brother to help you recover from your sorrow and pain. I want to help you because you have become one from my important peoples. Do I need another reason, __dear little sister__?"_ he asked softly.

I bit my lips. I just can't believe this. He saw me that far? I not surprise since he's Roy Mustang. What I can't believe is the part where he mentioned my sorrow and my pain. Not everyone, or even Simbok can sense my pain. My greatest pain from the past. From those sad battles more than one year ago. The first time I and my friends went to overseas, to the land where Athena, the Goddess of Justice stays in earth. The time when I was a normal girl. The place where I meet **him** for the first time. The man who claimed himself as 'Titan'. The man who change my destiny forever.

The man who made me feeling an emotion I didn't completely understand at that time. Strange yet deep caring to him who helped me so much before he's gone. Disappeared to nowhere. When finally I realized I have a feeling to him. A feeling named as 'like'.

"_Hyperion..."_ I subconsciously muttered. A quick flashback was played as I remember the first time I meet him.

_Flashback_

"_What is your name?" the young man with long black hair, brown skin, and red eyes asked my name gently. I not answer him immediately, I examined him instead. Despise his dark appearance, he's __very kind and calm. He's carrying a gentle aura I can't describe._

"_Sri. Sri Cahya Dian." His lips then formed into a warm smile._

"_It's a beautiful name." He said. His long hair was blow by the wind. The sun shone behind him. His all dark clothes made him mysterious. It made him so…god like. I suddenly thinking handsome was the word is match for him._

_End of Flashback_

"_Who?"_ Big Brother voice snapped me out from my flashback. He sounded confused.

"It's nothing." I said to him. "I just remembered someone from past."

"_Someone close to you?"_

"Maybe, maybe not. I saw him in short time. He's disappeared long time ago for an unknown reason." I'm sad a bit. "Sometimes I miss him terribly. We met accidentally because some urgent problems." I said.

"He was a stranger to me. I didn't know him. And somehow…, His figure was always close in my heart. His shadow was dancing in my mind. For some strange part, I can imagine his face, his smile, his kindness, even the warm gleam of his eyes." I chuckled. "I thought I was crazy. He's certainly kind but he's still a stranger to me. I totally clueless that time. For next event, he's always unexpectedly appeared, helped me and my friends to solved problems. Next time he came, next time he's gone, like a wind. Every time he came and helped us, I always have this strange feeling. Of course I'm happy and glad whenever he's appear. But there's another feeling I can't fully understand. A warm feeling I got only when he's came. Until we faced the main culprit from all the problems, he helped me for the last time before he's disappeared and never come back. In same time, I finally realized that I'm like him. I'm like with a man who almost unknown to me. I know almost nothing about him. I know him more after a friend told me about him. It made me so hurt why I didn't realize it faster. Now he's gone and I can't say to him that I like him." I closed my eyes, imagine his smiling face.

A soft smile carved deep in my heart until now.

"It seems only yesterday we met him. I wonder where he is…"

"…_I'm sorry for your lost." _He apologized suddenly. His voice is bearing a guilty. _"I didn't know…"_

"You don't need to apologize. It's more than one year ago. I even didn't know either he's alive or not." I stop a moment. "Still, I find myself praying him to alive somewhere in safe place. So if I meet him once again, I can tell him that I like him with all my heart since our first meeting. I don't want a reply for him. I just want to convey my feeling to him, and then I'll be satisfied."

A silence fallen between us. Neither I nor he opened our mouth. I sat there, in the chair with colorful emotions.

"Brother, do you like Mrs. Riza?" I asked him gentle.

He gasped silently. _"What are you talking about?"_

"I said, do you like Mrs. Riza, Big Brother?" I repeated. "Please answer me. Cause I think you made a nice couple."

A quick interlude before he's half shouted. _"What…!"_

"Don't ever think I didn't know your relationship. The contents of your mind can guess easily especially when I ask about Mrs. Riza, every time I call you. Can you answer me, Please?" I cut him.

Judge from the noise he made in phone, he's reluctant to tell me the truth.

"I'll not tell everyone. I promise."

"_And how do I know that you'll keep your promise when you can't tell me anything?"_ he light sarcasm.

"Because for this one I'll be honest no matter what happen in future, Brother."

I heard a noise from ruffling hair, little did I can imagined he's ruffling his hair in stress mode.

"_Fine. I'm like her, Sri. I __do__ like her. Satisfied?"_

I grin. "Very. Now I don't have to worry about you two. You'll be alright, definitely." A distant tone exist in there, in my voice.

"…_Sri?"_

I stood. "Time is out. Sorry, I got to go. My time isn't many now. Besides I must do something, hopefully it's not too late. For you, for Mrs. Riza, for Mr. Hughes and his family, and for everyone in Amestris. " I half whispered in the end.

He fast enough to realize I'm will doing something he doesn't even know. His voice becomes tense again. _"Sri, what are you going to do?" _

I smiled weakly. "Guess…" I challenge him.

"_Sri…"_ he alarmed. _"You don't…"_ I not let him finish, I cut him fast.

"Take care…and don't die, my stupid big brother."

I pull the phone from my ear, I know Big Brother voice is shouting from there, yelled my name over and over again before I put the phone back. I stare far. There's a blank space inside me. For a moment, I feel like an empty shell. No emotions, no feelings, except sorrow and guilty. Sorrow for keep many secrets from him. Guilty of fooling the person I care like my own brother. And everyone I knew in Amestris.

Not for long, Major Miles came back and he notices my strange behavior.

"Sri? Are you alright?" his question snapped me out. I slowly turn my face to facing concerned Major Miles.

"I'm alright." I said blandly. "I'm alright."

* * *

Next hour, I stood in the training room with _'Vajra Aakaash'_. I shoot my arrows, again and again. Two hours later, I must go back because all the targets I use are destroyed to pieces. I can't use them anymore. At least mostly my emo is gone. A little corrected. Mostly, not completely.

* * *

I walked back to the village, bring the exhausted feeling inside me. Truthfully, I'm feeling very stress. Very stress and almost reach depression. Sometimes I feel the fangirls in our world far luckier than us. While they're in their home, making or reading FMA fanfictions, dreaming they can go to this world, or pairing their OC, mostly with Ed, Al, Big Brother aka Roy, and even Envy ( which make me don't understand where is the good side from him seeing his treatments to Ed and Mr. Hughes. Don't worry, I didn't hate them though. It's their choice ). And us? We're absolutely terrified at first time, panicked, and totally don't has a clue. Next, we got a fact we're not in our world anymore. Instead being happy we're didn't know rather we're happy or no. We're enough excited after we decided to help Ed and Al. The problem is not finished yet. I have told you, we have inhuman abilities. We must keep these as secret or people will think we're a freak. Or even worse, homunculus.

Now the homunculus search for us and no doubt they'll use us as hostage as Big Brother said. My worst thought is they'll use our powers for evil and do their plan. Uuuuuuh….! Life is never easy! Why this is happening to us? Why not the fangirls who wish for adventure in this world? Why us who even can't categorized as 'normal', 'human', et cetera?

"Sri!" I startled and the voice repeated my name again. This time louder.

"Sri! Hey! Over here!" I turned around and catch a familiar figure approaching me. A grin arose in my face. He's stop in front of me and patted. Not surprising, he's run after all.

"Hello, Sri. Good to see you." The young man smile friendly. He has a bag behind him. The bag is opened a bit and revealing some part of wood clock. From the bag size, he must be bringing more inside it.

"Good to see you too, Lelouch." I greeted back.

He's Lelouch Britannia, our host of home stay. He's a bit older than me. He's staying with his little sister Nunnaly, in his uncle and aunt home, Mr. and Mrs. Derbyshire. Their parents died in accident leaving them in their uncle's caretaker. Mr. Derbyshire runs a wood clock shop in town. Lelouch help him a lot.

"What make you go to the town and what are all those wood clocks?"

"Uncle's work." He answered. "He wants to sell it but he got fever from yesterday, so I replace him and keep the shop." The black haired young man smiled wryly. "He's already old and weak, Sri. I think he should retire as a shop owner. It was no use scolding him and told him to settle in the village, since he didn't think he is old. He is a youthful person."

I laughing as I imagine Mr. Derbyshire walk back and forth from village to town while he's bring all his work, just like Lelouch did now.

"Isn't he's turned 65 years old few days ago?" I pretty amazed. "Wow. He's a true youthful person."

Lelouch chuckled lightly. "You look tired. Has something happen, Sri?" he asked out of blue.

"Ah, not really. I got a little problem. I'm fine, however." Yes, a 'little problem' which will destroy me sooner or later. Ironically, life will mean nothing if we don't have problems, right?

"Something from your face tells me that your problem isn't a little problem." His face is show concerned. "Do you realize your eyebrows are wrinkles right now? It's a sign of thinking hard. And I don't think a little problem can make your eyebrows wrinkles."

I blinked hard. Is he some kind of paranormal? And his word is true. My eyebrows did wrinkles. "Is me that obvious?"

"Yes, you are. Oh, and your eyes are tell me the contra thing." He then asked me again, "Are you feeling okay? You can me if you want."

My eyes lock in his purple eyes. Concern is deep in there. He's serious.

"Hey, Lelouch." I asked him out of my mind. "If I said...I not a normal human and not come from this world, will you still want to befriend with me?" I grimaced in end.

His purple eyes now are blank. "Huh?"

"If I said I not a normal human and not come from this world, will you still want to befriend with me, Lelouch?"

He blinked twice. His face turned from blank to think. "Is this has something to do with your problem?"

"A little."

"Hm...This is quite difficult to answer, I guess..." he scratched his hair. "Maybe I'll not believe you, or believe you. Depend in what case I facing."

Lelouch is smiling wise. "But let me stated this, Sri. Whoever you are and where you came from, it doesn't matter to me, to Nunnaly, to everyone in the village. We still want to befriend with you. Same thing goes with your friends. Did you know we're so happy when we got you all as a guest? We rarely have guest for long time. Didn't you notice it? Everyone are welcome you. Ever since you're stay in here, this village becomes more colorful than before. Not mention we have fun times. Nunnaly face now more brighten. I could never grateful than her befriend with you and your friends."

I almost presume my ears have a problem. It's not, my ears are fine. That means I not wrong here.

"We were?" I said disbelieve. "Wow, Sora and the others must hear this."

"Then try it. I'm sure they will be pleasant too." He suggested.

"I'll." I paused. "Hey, will you and me will be friend forever, like you had said?"

His forehead wrinkles. "Huh? You still asking that? Of course we will. Is your problem gone that serious?"

I grinning then shook my head.

'_I'm sorry Lelouch. I can't tell you the truth we have held since long ago…Maybe later when this all over. When the time is come, I'll gladly tell you all of it. We'll tell to you all. I promise this and I'll fulfill it. For now, let's let us like this, alright?'_

"It's not. Oh, and thank you very much for lent your ears. I feel far more relaxed."

"Not at all. Well, I better goes off. I don't have much time left. It's nice to chat with you. I hope we can do it next time. With your friends too. Will you like it?"

"Loved too. Oh, and don't forget bring your girlfriend from town. What was her name again? C.C aka Chianti Carol?" I teased him. His face turned pink.

"She's not my girlfriend!" he retorted. "And her name is Cynthia Carol! Not Chianti, Sri!"

I am laughing once again. He's in love with a girl from the town. I meet her once. Cynthia or C.C ( this is her nickname by the way ) is the daughter of the hotel owner me and my friends stayed. She's beautiful with her long green hair and yellow eyes. Her mother is said from another continent, so C.C got her hair and her eyes from her mother.

"Whatever you're say. It doesn't change you from meet her." I replied after my laughter died. "Now go. Meet her and good luck, Lelouch Britannia. Semangat!**1.)**" I cheer him as I throw my fist to the sky.

His face go red like a boiled crab in Manado restaurant I once visited near school. I swear I even can see the smoke coming from his head. "SRIII…..!"

I snickered and waved him goodbye before I go back to village. I think I found another bright side from our unexpected vacation.

Matchmaker is really an awesome job. I can't wait to matchmaker Ed and Winry and Al and Mei. I grin from ear to ear. Maybe I can matchmaker Big Brother and Mrs. Riza too.

* * *

Tonight, the air is colder than usually. We gathered in guest room. Saidi has eaten cheese cake, Clark is out to take more cakes. Abdul drinking his berries tea ( he's a big fan of berries tea. He teased girly because of this ). Sora poured her favorite mint tea to her cup. She put the teapot and took her cup of tea.

"So in the end, you're not telling him about our works…"

"I'm not. I don't dare to tell him." I responded and my hands rotation the cup tea I holding now. Mine is chamomile tea. Clark told me it's effective to relax. It did.

"You're not wrong. You made a right decision." Saidi chewed his cake. "If I was you, I'll do the same." he frowned. "But you don't need to destroy the entire targets in training room."

"Huh? How did you know?" I confused. I didn't tell them the part where I going brawl in training room.

"I came to Briggs this evening for training. Captain Buccaneer was told me. He said he got a report from Segeant Knight who devastated with all the destroyed targets for archery." He explains. It's not me who got a train in Briggs. We made an exchange to Major General Armstrong. They'll let us go and stay in village. As exchange we must training weapons in Briggs as reward. "Definitely, what are you do in there?"

"Emotional management training." I responded. "I have to unleash my emo in right way, so I use training room and shoot as powerful as I want."

"You're actually what?" Clark cutting, he's brings more cheese cakes. "Destroy all targets? It's rare to see you in bad mood, Sri. Is this caused by those damn creatures?"

"3000% correct." I slightly annoyed. His face becomes a total funny blank. He put the cakes rashly then asked me.

"Do you think… they smelled our existence?"

"Not good news to hear, indeed. Too bad I'm pretty sure they are." I responded Clark.

He closed his face with his hands and groaned loud. The rest of us are laughing in irony.

"Welcome to cruel world, my friend." Saidi said.

"Shut up."

"You remind me of 'him'." Sora has a distant look. "It's one year since the battles and four months since they visited us. I wonder if they're alright in Sanctuary."

"You mean Seiya and his friends?" I claimed. "I miss them too. I have promised Shun to play with him again."

"I miss to talk to Shiryu and Shunrei and Dohko." Abdul recalled his memories. "We talked many things in those days, as we stayed in Sanctuary for week."

"He-eh. By the way, do you remember when we got stuck in hidden tunnel after we found enter passage in Athena Temple? It was worst." commented Saidi. "We shortly found by Mu and Aiolia few hours later."

Clark is laughing. "How could I forget it? We're lectured by Aiolia before he hugged us and reveal he is so worry we might not be able to get out forever. He's too paranoid."

We're laughing together. "I hope their war is over. It's annoying not see them for long time." I commented. "It's been a while ever since those sad battles."

"Sad, huh?" Abdul whispered. "It more likes a tragedy to me than battles…"

Saidi gazed. "Saga, Aiolos, Shura, Camus, Deathmask, Aphrodite, Shion the Pope. Silver Saints and Bronze Saints." His voice held bitterness. "So much people died from those battles."

Clark nodded slowly. "Yes. The battles are still fresh in my head. I can't forget them, even I want it. It's hurting me."

I staring my friends. "We can never forget them. We will always remember them, along with our sorrow and our pain. So we can remember that the world not only made from 'white' and 'black'. It was what he taught to me." A flash of him appeared in my mind. I take a deep breath. "I miss him badly."

"Still wondering where did he gone?" Clark asked softly. I nodded yes.

Clark is smiling. But his eyes showed the opposite. "I miss him too. He's a good friend and great warrior I ever know."

"Me too." Sora paused a while. "Perhaps this time I should thank by fact Seiya and the others Saints not here. I can't imagine what kind of chaos they will create."

Saidi eyeing her. "Like what?"

"Destroying the half of Central for example."

Clark face changed to horrified. "I don't want that kind of destruction." Clark shivered. "Heck, I even don't need them to destroy at least a half of Central."

Saidi laugh hysterically. "Let's prey they not come to this world and make a huge problem. We already have three people who train almost like a Saint."

"Nyindir, nih?**2.)**" Sora commented sarcastic. "Aku gak tanggung kalau terjadi apa- apa denganmu loh.**3.)**"

"EGP. Emang Gue Pikirin?**4.)**" Saidi replied playfully. "I can take care myself, no need to worry."

"Easy guys." Abdul neutralized. "Let's talking another thing, okay? If I'm not wrong, Ed and Al will to Briggs tomorrow, aren't they?"

We looked full question to him. He moved his two hands abruptly, he's sounded uncomfortable. "What I mean is, Ed and Al will come to Briggs tomorrow, right? Seeing from Sri's story, I assumed they must be come tomorrow or later. Mr. Mustang said the homunculus are began to search us, he must be had face Wrath aka King Bradley. So with Ed and Al. According to the manga, after they knew Wrath identity and failed to search Mei Chang, Ed and Al will go to Briggs to meet Major General Armstrong and give a letter from Major Armstrong. Got what I mean?"

Something popped in my brain. I'm grinning wide to him. "If they come to Briggs, Winry must be come to Briggs later." My grin is turning into the devious one. "And if Winry come, that will mean…"

"Hohohoho." Clark understood what I mean. "You're crazy, dear friends."

"Eh?" Abdul startled.

"Isn't this a bit too early?" Saidi asked.

"Eh?" Abdul face now growing to confused.

"Who cares, anyway?" Sora stuck her tongue in teasing expression. "Matchmaker the Elrics is a never boring game."

"Eh, guys…" Abdul was tried to interfere, but cutting by Clark. "Is matchmaker so important?"

"Guys, that's not the point I want to tell you." At this we once again shoot him a look.

"Matchmaker is okay but we have more urgent thing to do."

I'm gathering my attention to him. "And that was?"

Abdul eyes go wide. "Don't tell me you all forgot about Sloth will came in the same day they arrive?"

The realization hit me hard. "…..Astagfirullah. I almost forget him."

Saidi groaned inaudible. "Me too. The huge guy who get out from tunnel aka Sloth. Uh…"

"This means we going to…action? Fight?" Clark asked.

"If we aren't lucky." Sora responded. "I mean, sooner or later we'll have to fight to protect our self. Like or not."

I scratch my head. "Looks like….. We're needed to focus to Sloth from now."

Clark rolling his eyes in weary expression.

"Goodbye relaxing day."

* * *

The moon shine softly through the window, even I have closed it with thin curtain. Too bad I can't sleep, whereas it's late night. I have tried to close my eyes. It's useless. I find it annoying. We'll have an important day tomorrow and if I can't sleep, I'll get tiring. I immerse my face to my pillow, sighed. Perhaps, my problem is not because I can't sleep. I excited to go to Briggs, in same time I worry about something else. The bad is I don't know what I'm worry about.

Worrying without knowing the cause probably is the most troublesome thing I ever had. It's popped from nowhere, hiding in place you'll never expect, and when you're off guard, it attacks your mind without mercy. I sigh once again to be responded by Sora, whom I think is sleep.

"Can't sleep, Sri?" she asked in the darkness of our room. We share two beds, me being near door, while she's near window.

I shook my head. "I can't, Sora. Maybe it's because the coffee." I half lied.

"Don't lie to me. You didn't drink a coffee." warned Sora.

I chuckled in defeat. Guess I can't lie to her today. "Something is worrying me. I not know exactly what it's. I get distracted, so I can't sleep. Satisfied?"

"You shouldn't worry to what you even didn't know, Sri. It only makes you depressed more and more." She's advice me.

"So what about you? Your point will be…?"

"Don't think. Make it easy. Simple." She looking at the ceiling. "There's no point to worry something not clear."

"I wish I could that simple."

The moonlight is covered by clouds, make the room little darker.

"Will you like me to sing a lullaby?" she offering softly. "Perhaps if I sing a song, it can help you sleep. How do you think?"

I not answer her quickly. I raise my eyebrow. I not mind, really. I more concerned about her. Is she okay with this?

"Are you sure, Sora?"

"Very sure." She responded determined.

I took a deep breath. "….Alright. If you don't mind, please."

"Pleasure is mine." I hear a smile in her voice. "This song is beautiful. I'm sure you like it."

"Really?" I interest. "What song it is?"

"_Sora_, Escaflowne the movie."

I want to laugh. "Sora? Why the song is has a same name with yours?"

She shrugged. "Don't know. I do adore the song, however. Shall I?"

I nodded and she took it as clarity. She began to singing in soft voice. I listened to her. The moonlight finally shines again, brighter and more beautiful.

_Win dain a lotica  
En val tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
En dragu a sei lain  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
En riga-lint_

_Win chent a lotica  
En val turi  
Silota  
Fin dein a loluca  
Si katigura neuver  
Floreria for chesti  
Si entina_

_Lalalalalalalalala…_

_Lalalalala…_

_Fontina Blu Cent  
De cravi esca letisimo_

_Lalala__lalalalalala…_

_Lalalalala…_

_De quantian  
La find__e reve_

_Win dain a lotica  
En val tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
En dragu a sei lain  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
En riga-lint_

I feel calm when I hear Sora soothing voice. I closed my eyes and enjoying her lullaby. Slowly, I drifting to sleep.

"Thank you." I mumbled. The worries gone, only peace I can feel.

"You're welcome, Sri." Sora voice is the last thing I hear before I completely sleep.

Go completely to land of dreams.

* * *

I woke up in morning and feeling fresh. I bath and wear my training clothes immediately to join the others in dinner room. We left the village shortly after we ate breakfast and come to Briggs in hurry, seeing the sky is pretty bad. I bring 'Vajra Aakaash' and my stuffs in case Sloth really comes. It's not my decision, Abdul proposed it, agreed by the others.

"This maybe too quickly to assumed Sloth will be in here, same thing might be goes with Ed and Al. But you know how the Elrics can pull big problems even they don't want it. And you already know when they arrive in Briggs, Sloth will came too to the Briggs from tunnel. And after that Kimbley will come and I doubt Pride or Wrath didn't tell him about us. For that we have no use to stay in village. Besides from today we'll go training together, right?" Abdul said as he packed his things.

As we have planned, arrive in Briggs, we're training for hours under Sergeant Knight watching. Major Miles and Captain Buccaneer go to nowhere. We keep our power to control. Sora had told us a day before. She reveals the reason why she's continuously learning alchemy. She's studied alchemy not only to find a way home, but to search the reason why we have difficulties to control our powers. Not common alchemy, but dimensional alchemy and its laws. Apparently, every dimension has its own rules. Not exception to our dimension and this dimension. Every rule in each dimension is different. These rules are needed to balance every dimension/world in universe, so the dimension will not clashing. However if we crossed another dimension, it'll become another story. In other word, we have broken this world rules. We're against the rules, because we came from a dimension where different rules were existing. Some of it are opposite from this dimension, and this caused an impact to us. We can't fully control our power and the power gone wild as an effect. Lose control a bit and later you'll get a terrifying result.

In order to prevent the worst scene Sora proposed us to train. The training itself is not for ridiculous thing. She's using herself as a guinea pig to test this theory as she training in Briggs. She came with a progress; she can control her power now. Clark commented, it's possible since training help us to level up our skill to control our physical strength. It's not possible to use training as a tool to learn back control our powers.

At the time we finished we covered with sweats and stink. No wonder, we've been training for last three hours. Almost nonstop. Almost, I said. Fortunately we brought change cloths. We lend bathroom facilities to bath and changing. Not long, we're finished change, meet at the outside bathroom facilities ( the boys used male facilities. For me and Sora, we used the female facilities ). I'm wearing white hooded shirt, light grey wool jacket, black pants, and my favorite white tennis shoes.

"Oh Dear Lord, that was tired." Saidi's cracking his head and rubbing his back neck. He's wearing Black long-sleeved shirt with hood, dark grey jacket, same color of pants and his black shoes. "I can't move my neck."

"Of course you can't in this hour. You standing in shoot room for nearly two hours!" Abdul exclaimed. He's wearing white turtle neck sweater, thick dark blue pants, and white shoes. "You should rest, Sai."

"I'll reconsider it." He said as he rubbing his neck again.

"Hey, Abdul." Clark called him. He's wearing azure shirt, brown jacket, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes.

"Yes?" Abdul responded calm.

"Are you sure they'll come?" Clark questioned.

Abdul shrugged. "Possibility. I'm not a fortune teller, either you. We can only make a plan, in the end Allah is The One will decide. Not us. Even me or you or Sora, who not from human race. We are mortals, of course we have our limits too."

We glance to each others. Silent understandings go between us. It's better to avoid this kind conversation.

"Guess, we have no choice than try our luck." Sora said. She's wearing light blue two tone high neck shirt, crème long-sleeved hooded jacket and reaching under her knees, black pants, and blue tennis shoes.

"Hey, let's eat something. I'm hungry already. Is everybody wants to come?" I invited. "I brought some foods from village."

"Sounds good to me. I'm not refuse." Clark accepted. "By the way, Sora. Can you teach us about this alchemy?"

Sora raises her eyebrow. "Why you suddenly interested?"

"Curious." He grins.

"….Are you pretty sure?"

"Definitely. I just want to know why alchemy is working well in this world."

"Ah. I'm enough curious about that one too." Abdul said. "I think it's more than rules, don't you think, Sai?"

Saidi smiled as a reply.

Sora stole a glance to me. I smiling agree. She took a breath. "Then be prepared. It's not easy as learning math."

* * *

Sora was teaching us after we eat in the room we used for stay in Briggs. As like Sora had said, learning alchemy isn't easy. I'm not really smart in science, this made me having little problem for understanding alchemy works. Clark isn't better than me. Few times I catch him in deep confused when Sora teaches us. Abdul as same as me. At last, Saidi is the best to understanding alchemy. We took a rest after Sora realized we can't follow her lessons farther.

"This is far terrible than chemical. My head is going to explode." Clark complained.

"Told you it's not easy." Sora amused.

I yawned. "What time is it? I tired and want to sleep for one hour."

Sora looked at the clock. "Already evening? Wow, I not notice the time."

Abdul yawned too. "Maybe we should rest. I'm kind of sleepy as well."

"Not hurt I guess. Let's sleep a…" she stopped then tense. "They're coming this fast?"

I don't get what she's say about. "Who?"

"Elric Brothers. They have entered Briggs. With Major Miles and Captain Buccaneer. I can feel their cosmo in here. "

Abdul straightened his body. "They are?"

"They are."

"No wonder I can't see them this morning. Apparently, they went to outside and guard Briggs, just like they did last time when we met them."

I stood up from the bed. I took _'Vajra Aakaash'_ and wielding it. "Then, what are we waiting for?" I said. "Let's meet our friends and greet them. They must be suffered by the bear of military right now."

Sora is grinning wide. "I bet they do suffer."

* * *

Saidi took a shortcut to shorten our way. He turning left and choice the long corridor, guides us carefully. Both I and Saidi had memorized some shortcut in Briggs while we train in here. In beginning, we do it for curiosity, more long we train in Briggs, more long we can explored the whole building. It got well.

"This way, guys." Saidi pointed to one small corridor and go through it. We follow him from behind.

"This building structure made me headache! How the hell you can memorize these all without some difficulties?" Clark exclaimed confuse.

"Explore and it's not an easy job really, I almost got lost few times in first time." Saidi answered.

"You're better than me. I ran to Sergeant Knight when explored and crashed with him." I told him.

"Ouch. That must be hurt." Sora commented.

"…! Hey Stop." Abdul stopped us by pulled mine and Sora arm. We almost fell because his sudden pull.

"Aww! Abdul, don't pull us so suddenly, it hurts!" Sora protested.

"I'm sorry. I'll warn you next time."

"Why did you stop us?" Saidi approached. "Do you find something?"

Abdul shook his head. "Not find. Hear." He replied. "I hear some familiar voices from this corridor. Can you hear it too?"

I focused my eyes and my hearing to the said corridor. I wait seconds and hear a faint voice. It's getting bigger and bigger each time passed. There are at least three people in there. And I finally recognize the two of them. My eyes go wide, facing Clark.

"He's right. I also recognize those voices. There are three peoples, I do recognize two." I add. "It's really them."

Clark gawked. "…Masa sih?**5.)**"

Sora shook her head. "It's them, Clark. I do know these cosmo. It's Ed and Al cosmo." She frowned. "But why I have a familiar feeling with the last one?"

Saidi went to the corridor. "Let's check it out, Guys."

We're half running to reach the end of corridor. I out first and nearly missed the golden head, a big armor, and black coat in my right. It was...Ed and Al. Really Ed and Al. What made me surprised is because I spotting Falman figure with them.

They're having same surprised expressions when they spotted us. "Sri?" Al called me slowly. Subhanallah, I hope my face didn't hilarious, because I was surprised to see them today. I didn't realize I getting near to their figure, until I stop my feet, face to face Ed and Al.

"Ed? Al?" I looked surprised at them. "Ed! Al! We miss you! What are you doing in here?" I hugged them both.

"I'm the one who should ask that question." Ed replied after he let my hug. "What are you doing here, Sri?"

"Vacation." Sora replied short behind me. She hold her amused smile.

"Sora!" shouted Ed. "What the...!"

"Mr. Falman?" Abdul shouted. "What are you doing in here? I thought you're with Mr. Mustang in Central!"

"Uh…" he acted weird. "It's hard to explain. But…"

"He got mutation to Briggs." Ed responded and got startled face from Abdul. "Yes, it's true. He's got mutation to this place." Ed repeated. Abdul give Falman a blank stare.

"No way. You're got mutation? How?"

Falman gloomed. "Unfortunately it's true…" he said in sober tone. He face almost wants to cry.

Saidi has a pity to him. "Nasib tragis orang dewasa…**6.)**" He murmured.

I chuckled ironically. Then I notice a little change from Al's hair.

"Al, what happen to your hair?" I saw his hair of armor gotten short. Must be cut from the fight versus Captain Buccaneer.

He's lowering his head. "We got some short of encounter with Captain Buccaneer, which made Brother throw my head and…."

I sweat drop. _'Tuh kan bener.__**7.)**__'_ I whispered in my mind. "…Okay I got the image. I'm sorry, Al."

He lifted his head and shook. "It's okay."

"Edward! Alphonse! Hello there." Clark greeted the Elric brothers. He then stops walking as he staring Ed. His smile grew fast. "Wait…Is this just my feeling or you not even grow up since last time we meet? Do you ever drink your milk?" he teased Ed.

In flash, Ed has been few inches in front of Clark, ready steady to beat him, if only Al not pulled back his older brother and holding him tightly.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL UNTIL HE CAN'T SEEING BY NORMAL EYES …!" Ed ranted as he's held by Al. "Brother! Stop it! He didn't say that!" Al half begged.

Clark is exploded with laughter as he holding tightly his stomach. "He's short temper not changed."

"Clark, you're cheated. I want to do that too…" Abdul whined. Falman turned to him as if he's a freak.

"Hey, it's not my fault. I just said it to the point." And he got a glare from the youngest alchemist in Amestris. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry, Ed. I just joking, you're tall a bit, that's all. I'll not call you…um, you know, again." apologized Clark. "Please?"

Ed stared hard to him and sighed annoyed. "Fine. Just don't do that again."

"Yes, Sir." Clark grins from ear to ear. Knowing Clark, I knew he'll do this again in future, as long as it's fun.

"Back to our question." Al said after he released Ed. "You said you're in vacation. Why in here?"

"Actually, we did vacation." I emphasize. "We spent our times between Garmisch village and Briggs. There are something had made us meet Captain Buccaneer and Major Miles. Long story, Ed. In the end, we got released. We are stay in village, as exchange we mostly come to Briggs for training weapon." I glance to Falman. "I just know Falman is mutation to Briggs today. Last time I checked, he's still in Central more than two weeks ago."

Falman raised his eyebrow. "How did you know?"

"I call Mrs. Riza and Big Brother sometimes. Before I go from Central, they gives me they telephone numbers. I call Mrs. Riza two weeks ago for last time and Big Brother just yesterday." I told him.

"Wait. Big Brother?" Ed raised his eyebrow quizzically.

"I mean Roy, Ed. He said I can call him 'Big Brother'. And I did."

Ed staring me disbelieves. "No way."

"It is. I like his figure as an older brother to me. He's very nice and cares to me."

He gaped. "What the hell…? You said he's nice and care to you!"

I nodded. "He is. Anyway, let's keep this chat for other time. Mr. Falman, I want to ask you about Mrs. Riza."

Yes, find a way to home and homunculus isn't just the matters I'm worry. In whole month I had call Mrs. Riza three times. First time I call, she is quite happy to hear me. I told her the whole event in Briggs. She was laughed and later told me about Mr. Hughes condition. He said to her for thanked us. In second call, we exchange news. Me about my training, she was about found some evidence from Mr. Hughes case. Of course I warned her to be careful and asked if she's still has the crane I gave to her through Big Brother. She said she's keep it and she really like it. I then advice her to bring it with her as my bless. She said she'll do it. And I tease her how about her relationship with Big Brother. She sounded surprised and embarrassed. She defended about her relation. I must hide my laugh for this.

And this is the problem. A last, very last call, I call her only to get appreciation she was feeling scared. She didn't show it of course, she's Riza Hawkeye. But being socialization at school and with Seiya along his friends got me a feeling that she's scared from something, even though her voice didn't change. I had to cheer her with retell her funny scenes we had made while us staying in village to enlighten her. It worked. Half of it. I guess she's has been threatened by Pride. Brother's call had strengthened my guess. I have to check a bit more.

"I'm so worry about her, somehow she seemed scared for something. I force her to tell me what had happened, yet she doesn't want to tell me. Maybe one of you knows what had happened while we were away?"

Edward face hardened, Alphonse has a look of unsure even he doesn't has expression, and Falman, He quiet. Just quiet.

"Hello? I'm waiting the answer here, Gentlemen." I half forced. I know my face is wrinkle very clear, since Falman is move to back.

"You can tell us." Abdul put his hand in my shoulder. "She's not the only one who concern about Mrs. Hawkeye."

Falman glance to me, then to Abdul, and back to me. Unexpectedly, Edward approached me and stop in front of me.

"I had met her and Black Hayate. I saw she's fine and healthy. You don't need to worry. I even got a message from her for you all."

"She was?"

"She was." Ed reassured me. "She said, thank you very much for the cranes. Both she and Havoc owe you and will return your kindness one day. I wonder what had happened. She didn't want to tell me, even to Al."

A realization goes inside me. She must have known that I and my friends have 'gifts' and us did something to the cranes, which result homunculus knew our existence. So she didn't tell Ed and Al in order to protect us and the Elrics.

"Are Mrs. Hawkeye and Mr. Havoc alright?" this time Abdul asked.

"They're fine, not a single cut. Both of them." Al answer. "You know, there is something I want to ask you since we first meet."

Clark blinked. "What is it?"

"Why Fuhrer gave out an order to find you? And why he's mention you're not normal human? Is this has a connection with your went to North?"

I stopped breath. I feel Abdul grip hardened. I'm sure the others also go tense. Ed glances between us, he has his eyes narrowing.

"I'm suspicious about this too." Ed claimed. "Why Fuhrer was suddenly has interesting to you? He did mention you, but he's also said some odds. He said he want to meet with you all since you not seen as your appearances and not normal humans. What does he mean?"

I keep quiet, so were the others. None of us can answer those questions.

"It's..." I began, when in same time there's aloud boom from behind. I turned my eyes to the source and got a big figure coming from a hole he created.

O-oh. I gulped. I memorized this scene very well. Now it happens. In front of my eyes.

"What the hell…!" gaped Clark, as the big man raised from the hole.

"Sloth?" Abdul said blankly. "In not right moment like this!" He yelled in same time as every soldier pointed their guns to the big man and began to shoot him.

It didn't affect the big guy in fact. He even doesn't flinch.

"Ok. He didn't even hurt a bit. What next?" I said lowly and see Ed shouted something about 'no use' and 'won't stay dead' to Major General Armstrong.

"Tsk. It'll mean…"Sora goes forward, approached Sloth. She raised her right hand as her hand surrounded by blue light. Her eyes showed a deadly and cold look. "Clark, Sri, help me. And for you." She glared to the soldiers. "All of you, stay away from this."

A silver and black zanbato suddenly appeared in her hand as she gripped it, shocked everyone, not exception The Major General, also Ed and Al who looked shocked. The sword is alike 'First Tsurugi' from FF VII: AC I have watched. This one however, I notice, is more complex and has two more blades.

"This," she said and she swung the big sword once.

"Will become my first brutal battle in this world."

"You mean, our first brutal battle." I corrected amused as I followed her and Clark as we walking to strategic area to attack him.

"Wait. How about us!"Abdul questioned in loud voice since there are too much sounds of gunfire around them.

Unmitigated. Some of them are shooting Sloth using tanks.

"You and Sai can tell them to hold their fire." Clark answered in not usual extra calmness attitude, as he's wearing his black gloves. "We have to divert his attention so they could attack him, you know."

Unlike Clark and Sora who keep moving, I stop to open my case and issuing _'Vajra Aakaash'_ along few arrows. "Please be careful. I can only support you from behind." I told them and ready to shot.

Clark chuckled and Sora smirked then moves to charged position. "Time to work."

In blink of eye, she's in front of Sloth, doing oblique slash with full force, and sending the homunculus hit the wall behind him hard.

"What in the world!" shouted Sergeant Knight beside Captain Buccaneer. Gasps heard once again when they see the inhuman speed from Sora.

"I didn't see her in front of the huge guy second ago!" exclaimed one soldier. "When did she...!" He can't finish his word, the huge guy began to stand up.

"CLARK, NOW!" Sora gives a sign. Clark rushed, passed Sora and gripping Sloth's left wrist.

"HAAA…..!" Clark let out a battle cry as he throw him without some difficult.

Sora entered the battle again and attacking Sloth.

I hear Abdul is yelling to Major General Armstrong, which now ride a tank. "Miss Armstrong! Please tell them to hold their fire! Trust us! Sora and Clark will distract him and give you opportunity to attack!"

"Ed! Al!" this time, Saidi was yelling to Ed and Al. "Can you force him to the lift?"

"What for!" Ed shouted back.

"Just do it if you want to survive!"

I not focused to hear the arguments more far. My concentrate already has taken to aim my arrow. My hand is started twitching. I force to keep shooting position.

I saw Sora and Clark keep attacking Sloth. My turn hasn't arrived. I have to patience. I have to wait. I gathered my power slowly, focusing it to my arrow. I will not shoot my arrow. Not until one of them give me the code. I believe in them. And we'll believe the rest to Ed and Al.

"SRI! Your turn!" code from Clark and I know my turn is come. I shoot my arrow all my strength. Sped toward the homunculus.

The arrow hit near Sloth stand, soon release the power within. The air is moving extremely fast around Sloth, creating an abnormal air pressure. Then it creates wild wind. Waves of wind slashing Sloth and ground around him. It's as if there's a crazy cyclone inside the room.

I narrowed my eyes, trying to see clear. The power from the wind pushed Sloth to a door, which I recognized it as a door Ed and Al will use to get out the homunculus.

The wind died soon and in right moment Ed, Al, and Captain Buccaneer arrived behind me. Their faces have same expression, very shocked. The differences are Ed seemed ready to bombard us, Al rather curious, oh, and Captain Buccaneer eyeing us like some kind an alien.

"Sri, Sora, you..."

"Not now, Ed. Not now!" Sora snapped from far as Ed want to open his mouth. "Our job is finish until this part. You'll be the one will finish him with Al and Captain Buccaneer. And you don't have a time for bombard us questions! Hurry after him and do your jobs or he'll escape! Hurry, Ed!"

"She has a point, Boy." Captain Buccaneer added. "We can't let him escape. Not after what he done to this place."

Ed gritted his teeth to hold the burst of questions he must be keep for days.

"Brother..." Al concerned.

Ed let out a curse then glaring to Sora. "You better tell us what had happened or I'll force you to open your mouth!"

"As if you can, Edward Elric! Now go!" yelled Sora dangerous.

Next second the three of them gone after Sloth. I entered my bow and arrows to the case. We nodded to each other to wait them. We decide to follow them later because we now saw Major General Armstrong in her tank go after them.

And shoot without mercy. So loud that we're must cover our ears.

"Ow..." Clark muttered. "That was loud one."

"This is Major General, Clark. She'll do anything to exterminate Sloth."

Sounds of kicks reached us from the exit door, followed by something fall.

"...Talking about the battle, I'm sure they have finished. Let's check them. Who knows Ed and Al is half dead right now." Sora half joked.

"After they face the Major general herself, maybe you mean." Abdul corrected.

We run toward the door and enter trough the still opening part the door.

"Is everyone alright?" yelled Sora when we spotting the Elrics and Captain Buccaneer in outside.

"We're fine!" replied Al. We united together again and facing them.

"Yes. Not even a cut." Ed said.

"Good thing to hear." Saidi sighed in relieve.

I'm staring far at the now frozen homunculus down there. He stays in static position. Not for a long time, before we face him again in near future.

"This is not over." Clark muttered beside me. "This is not…"

We staring the huge homunculus for the last moment. We knew this wasn't finish yet. He'll come back for sure.

"It is, Clark." I whispered as he nodded slowly.

And we ready for him.

"We'll fight them until this over. Once and for all."

* * *

_Next in Cerita Kami/ Our Story..._

_oooooo  
_

"_You're...not a human race?" Ed repeated. "And you're not homunculus too?"_

"_I'm not. I'm neither from human or homunculus." Sora assured. "Same goes to Abdul and Clark. Saidi and Sri are human, but they aren't normal. That's all I can say to you, Ed. I forbid myself to tell you two more than that."_

"_But why?" Al so confuse. "Why you don't want to tell us? I know all of you aren't a bad guy. Why?"_

_Sora eyes clouded. "Because seeing from you eyes, we're nothing but 'demons' and freaks', Al..."_

oooooo

_He's grip Abdul shoulder tightly. He's smiling. And I can say to you it's fake. A really fake and disgusting one._

"_I suggest you to come back. You and your friends had impressed Fuhrer with your powers. And he's wanted to see you all." He said in low and sweet voice __that's too far-fetched. "Not a bad invitation, isn't it?"_

_Abdul glared cold to him and grip back to his arm. He's smile full of mystery. "Sounds like a nice invitation."_

_Abdul eyes change to yellow and in his neck to his cheeks, appeared a vision like stained glass. His glare changes so deadly. _

"_Too bad we can't fulfill his invitation, Mr. Crimson Alchemist."_

* * *

Footnote:

1. This means 'Cheer!' or 'Spirit!' in Indonesian language.

2. This means 'Quip, huh?' in Indonesian slang language.

3. 'I'm not responsible if anything happens to you loh.' In Indonesian slang.

4. 'As if I think.'

5. This can also mean, 'Really?'

6. 'Tragic fate for an adult…'

7. This can meaning, 'See? It's right…'

So what's your opinion? I knew this is getting twisted and weird. Yet, I want to you to enjoy this story. And…Ed and Al have appeared! Yay…! ( buries the Elric Brothers with cookies ) I am waiting for reviews and flames anyway. Critics also welcome. Okay, see you next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**CERITA KAMI / OUR STORY**

**Disclaimer: I'm not owned Fullmetal Alchemist. They're always and 4ever owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I'm owned the OC's. **

**Author: Yolea Irk's aka irksraz ;))))))**

**Little chat: ****And...****S****eventh**** Chapter is here! I'm very sorry to take a long time. Thank you for everyone reviews in this story. I'm very happy whenever I found reviews and read them over and over again ( childish, isn't it? Sorry, I can't help it since I'm very happy). I can't help it but really grateful to them because I'm nothing of piece of junk without them. Anyways, this time thank you to little fireworks, ohmygod its a cookie, and Yuki-sama-13. Thanks for your reviews. If you want to critic me or have an idea, don't hesitate to tell me. And thank you for whoever has read, favorite, and reviews this story. Last word from the author, Enjoy this trip, Ladies and gentlemen. I'm waiting for the reviews. Flame****, ideas,**** and critics also welcome in here.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter VII : Jiwa- Jiwa yang Kesepian…/The Lonely Souls…

I am sitting in soft sofa. Half dead panned. I'm letting out a sigh full burden I cannot let since hours ago. "So tired."

"Man..." Clark throws himself to the bed and huffed. His condition is not better from me. "That was pretty close..."

Right now, we're in boys room, judging their room is larger than our room. We want to discuss something. We want to discuss a whole battle we encountered before. And we better stay together for a while, as long as the situation tense. Maybe this will continue until tomorrow.

"This time," Sora face was showing great tiredness. "I must agree with you, Clark, especially about Ed and Major General." She claimed.

"You mean Ed and Major General hardheaded?" asked Abdul after he was lying in another sofa. "Oh, about them, are you really sure they're buy our temporary explain? They pretty tough to tried to drag out the whole truth we have. I'm enough glad Al was there to calm down his older brother temperament."

"I don't think they believe our story." I reminded them.

Saidi groaned from chair. "I don't think they do. I caught eyes with Major General Armstrong, and she still very suspicious to us."

"Of course they'll not believe us." Clark replied sardonic. "I mean, who will believe your story about us being a group of extraterrestrial beings which came to this world in order to researching human life, Saidi?"

"And glared by Ed and Major General as responses." Sora added. She's sweat drop. "Of course you said it was a bad joke after, and look what you've caused. You're lucky enough to have Abdul told them you have a bad habit for telling joke in wrong time. Plus me for promised them to tell them few of facts we hiding from them tomorrow. I wonder how you get that ridiculous story, Sai. Do you watching UFO and those aliens too much?"

"I'll call that was a lure, Sora. I'm lure to see their reaction. …Not a good sign since they not believe us." Saidi offended. "I knew the story very ridiculous. But as your note, our existence were also disbelieving as same as extraterrestrial being, or more. By the way, thanks for the help."

"You're welcome."

"I hope you'll have a more reasonable story to tell them, Sai. Or I'll let Sora tell them this time and for next future." Clark said sharply, don't know he's threatened or not.

"Nah, don't worry, Lark. I have a plan to leave it in Sora too. The Major General already can't trust me anymore for unknown time."

I smile wryly by Saidi act. "We know. She will interrogate us by herself tomorrow, before she goes down with Ed and Al to that tunnel. Ed and Al will be in there too because they want explains from our self."

"Demand." Sora is correcting.

"Yes, demand. And soldiers will guard the room, which Major Miles and Captain Buccaneer will come too, even Sergeant Knight who doesn't relate much. What a huge problem we have."

"Yes."

Abdul straightened his body to face Sora. "Actually, I'm a bit curious on your discussion with Major General Armstrong. How can she let go us as long we're not going out from Briggs except something urgent happen? She's hold Ed and Al in prison and place Mr. Falman under er…, some kind of custody."

Sora raised her eyebrows. "I warned her…a little."

Everyone frowned at her. Not exception me.

"You-what?" Clark face color goes white.

"I said, I warned her a little."

"You warned her? And yet she let go of us?" Clark voice is rising in disbelieve. "What did you warned to Major General!"

"You…" she started in low voice. "Are not going and want to know it, Clark."

I'm seeing Clark shoulders tense as he saw her eyes flash cool. I sweat drop.

"You did something to her, didn't you? What did you do, Sora?"

"I've told you, I just warned her, Sri." At this, I stare her suspiciously. "Well, I threaten her a bit in legal way for your knowledge." She added.

My eyes go wide. I almost lost my words. Did she just say…..?

"Masya Allah. You're really something, Sora. You threaten her!" I almost shouted.

"In legal way." She emphasized. "I've tried to convince her we're not a group of spies as she labeled to Ed and Al but she didn't fully believe to me and ready to use hard way to get out information from us. She even said she'll send us to jail if we insist to keep reality from her. You can imagine what way she'll use, seeing her status as Major General of Briggs. I don't want to have more problems with her. I have no choice but threaten her to don't dare and I'll let her know, tomorrow."

"You didn't do something dangerous to her, right?" I asked back with worry.

"No. Other than 'don't you dare to do that, Major General.' and letting my cosmo a bit, I didn't do anything to her."

I twitched. "Cosmo? Sora, I knew you don't have any choice, yet it doesn't mean you can use cosmo to normal human."

"Let, not use. Use cosmo mean attacking and defeat enemy, not threat. You don't know how hard to handle her when her stubbornness come out." I'm sighing at Sora antics. Sometimes Sora can acting like Ed, more and less in different way. Alright, at least she's calmer and tactic full than Ed.

"Is she's more stubborn than Ophiucus Shaina?" asked Clark.

"Equal. Izumi is more stubborn than her or you."

"Hey!"

"Nothing to worry however, I've met the far more stubborn than both women."

"You mean your older brother, Sora." I pointed as she laughed. She has an older brother with difference four years, name Kazuki, and he's overprotecting to Sora since they're only two siblings. I have met him and saw it by myself. Did you know I even got a threat from him to not hurt his little sister in our first meet? Abdul got it far worse since he's like…ehm, Kazuki beloved sister, who none other than Sora. Go back to the topic, okay?

"Even though they'll be alright, let them stay in jail for a night still made me worry."

"So was I, Sora." Saidi claimed. "I hope they didn't have a problem in jail for this night. More than hand cuffed and jail for temporary stay."

Sora has a big grin in her face, full with amusement. "What a scene they made in there."

"The one when Ed and Al were tied in waists by Major General? After they demanded us? Oh, that was…maybe you could call it a pretty 'awesome' scene." Abdullah slightly amused.

Saidi and Clark glance to each other then laughing.

I snickering inaudible. "I agree." I recalled the memory back from few hours ago.

_Flashback_

_Clark is trying hard to hold his laugh. _

_Abdul snickering. _

_Saidi and Sora both are held a big grin._

_Al looked uncomfortable._

_And Ed...he's definitely not really happy._

_Moreover with Major General Armstrong. Her face was almost showing no mercy. Pissed off (maybe) in other words._

_I burst into a laugh. And I can't stop it for next two minutes. The others can't resist their laughter either and laughing hysterical too._

"_Dammit! Don't you dare to laugh! This is not funny!" yelled Ed who now tied along with Al by Major General Armstrong. In their waists. Falman also met a same fate with them. His waist was tied up. His condition is not better from them. His expression can't be categorized as 'happy' definitely. _

_Too bad it's ended quickly by the time they're brought go by soldiers and The Major General herself._

_End of Flashback._

Clark laughter was gotten loud. His tears going out when he's struggle not no laughing so loud.

"Stop it!" he said between his laughter. "You made me remembered that scene again!"

"You are the one who laugh, not me." I defended. But I do chuckles.

His laughter soon died. He panted and coughed. I bet his tongue is numb because laughing too long. "Too many things happened today…"

"It's a thrilling adventure from my opinion. There's more for next days." Abdul declared.

"It was…" Saidi voice is holding a smile. He lifted his hand to hide his yawn. "Well, I guess this is the right time to take a rest."

I am rubbing my right eye. He's right about rest. We'll have a lot of things to do tomorrow.

"Good, cause I began to think to sleep earlier." Clark commented.

"Yes, you're right." Abdul slightly amused.

"Sleep well, okay Guys?" Sora straightened from her chair. "I kind a have feeling tomorrow we'll go through more things than today."

"Ah, you're right. The interrogation..." Abdul voice is flat.

Clark snorted softly. "Like I can forget…."

I got up and following Sora to the door.

I gave them a wave goodnight. "Good night, everyone. Hope you got a nice dream."

"Night, Sri. You too." Saidi replied.

"Yeah maybe you should pray before sleep or you'll get tied by General herself." Clark was joking. He paused as a frown grows on his face.

"Wait, Why I suddenly think I'll get a weird dream at least, rather than nice dream?"

* * *

Next morning or today I woke up, no nice dream or weird dream like Sora said last night. Except for the part Clark does has a weird dream (he doesn't want to tell me what kind of WEIRD dream he has last night), everything is fine. After we got dressed and eat something, we're escorted by Sergeant Knight and Captain Buccaneer to the said room. They do not full believe us, so don't shock when we're guarded tightly. Each second, one from soldiers will eyeing us, incase we're want to run or do something. I know they're hiding their guns behind their black coat, even I can't see them. They can shoot us if we do suspicious move. But it's not what made me feeling uneasy today. Yes, I do feeling that the guard was too much. It's the stares what I'm talking about.

It's quite made me uneasy since we were staring by other soldiers during walk. They're various. Mostly they have a suspicious or curious. They have some weights you can't describe. Wherever it was, it's not a good thing to us. Definitely after the event –incident, Sora commented- involved homunculi -or homunculus, think they're same meaning. I prefer homunculi to describe that Sloth is alone, homunculus for group- and surely the Elric Brothers. Sometimes I spotted fear in them too. I'm smiling bitter. I recognized those staring too well. I feel so isolated. Alone in crowd of peoples. I feel... lonely.

My heart is hurt, like being cutting by invisible swords. It's so hurt. Do you have experience it at least once? Feared because you're have a unique power and different from normal peoples? Even feeling you shouldn't or mustn't in here, but somewhere far from current place? I'm had passed through those feeling a lot. Not always nice memories. Even after I have met and befriends with the others.

I don't need to look at the others because they must have same feeling with me.

A hand landed in my head, patting me. I turned left to see Saidi understand expression. He's hurt by those staring too.

"Ignore them Sri. We've get use the worse than this, right?" he cheer me.

"Yes, we have..." I not focus to him. I'm thinking something else.

"Hey, Saidi."

"Hm?"

"Will they accepting our existence and our powers one day just like Seiya, Saori, and their other friends?"

He doesn't give his answer immediately. He's look thinking hard.

"It's depending to us. It's not easy to find person like that in today. Many factors specify on this."

"What about Ed and Al? Not to mention Big Brother, Mrs. Riza, Mr. Hughes, Mrs. Hughes, and Elysia. And many I can't say it one by one." I added. "Do you think they'll accept us as we are?"

"That's why I said we have many factors in it. For them, the normal humans, they maybe not accept us easily. Everyone behavior in addressing this problem is different. Truthfully, I'm not sure about Mrs. Hawkeye and the others reaction." His eyes then change soft. "But for Colonel Mustang, if he's really cares to you as a little sister, he must be ignoring your originality. He did call to you few days ago, risking his neck for your safety sake. He's under Pride and Wrath watch. He did ignore it, he was far more concerned about you. Same go to Ed and Al. They're our friends, and this is our duty to tell them these whole things, to assure them we're not enemies. Now the problem is can they take up the whole secrets we have? I have sense it's not wise choice to retell them all at once. I'm skeptical toward their brain's ability to accept things that do not make any sense. Listen, they're alchemists and alchemist always thinking and acted basing logic. Scientific explains everything when fairytale, myth, and legends are laughed. You know what I mean, Sri." And he's then let go his hand from my shoulder, concentrating in walk.

I digest Saidi's words slowly. I nodding acknowledge. "You're right. I doubt they will take our secrets in one day."

I wonder about Ed and Al. The jail where they're stay is pretty far from our rooms. And after these whole things I really don't think Major General will let us meet them. Yet, they're my friends and still. Finally, I decide to ask Sergeant Knight.

"Sergeant Knight?" I call him who walking on my right side.

He's facing me. "Yes?" he asked back gently.

"Can I have few questions? If you don't mind."

He's nodding. "Sure. Shoot."

"Where're Ed and Al? Aren't they will come too?"

"Oh, the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother? They're in way I guess." He said acknowledge.

"Oh…."

"Are you worried?"

I stare him quite long. "I am. They're my first friends while we're clueless in Central and had no one family or relatives in Amestris. We're from another country, remember?"

"Yes. I'm remembering." He replied. He has a small pause. "I heard they're fine."

"Really? Then I must check them."

"You should. I bet they'll tiding up again. Not in their waist but they're including hands and their bodies." Clark said.

"What drive you thinking that way?" I choked.

"I don't know. Perhaps it's fun to see?" He said in fake innocence.

"...You're crazy, Clark. Do you want to kill by Ed if he hears this?"

"…No. But I have a feeling they'll. Somehow."

I give him a raise eyebrow while he smiling Cheshire cat to me.

I turned to Sergeant Knight and gave him a apologize look. He chuckling soft and lift his hand, signaling to easy and don't worry at all. I sigh relieve and nodding thanks. He nodding back and turned back his face to the corridor. We continue to walking for next ten minutes until Sergeant Knight stopped behind Captain Buccaneer. He turned to us and smiling.

"Here we are." Sergeant Knight stated as we arrived in some corridor which I not recognized. Sometimes, I thinking, this place held surprise and confusing places more than I thought. Then I saw two so- familiar-figures.

Ed and Al were in there, Major General and Major Miles with them too. I relieved to see them fine. Before I'm sensed something not in place. I wonder what it is. I take a look closer and realize what is not in place two seconds later. Oh don't think negative earlier, I mean, both of Ed and Al really fine. Well, except both of them were...tied up again.

I go blank. All words I'm prepare to greet them suddenly lost.

I…I don't know how I should act in this early seconds.

I mean, O-oh. I feel like a fool.

Clark assumption was true. Got worse since this time not in their waits, it's including their hands too. It's quite weird because from I'm read in manga ( and watch the new anime) they're only tie in waits again before they go down to the tunnel with Major General Armstrong. Perhaps it's happening since the five of us are interfered this world? Preventing Mr. Hughes who supposed to be death? Went to the Briggs and stay in Partenkirchen village? Or the part where Sora, Clark, and me battle with Sloth as baits? I'm so confuse. Not only this, there are more scenes or peoples who supposed not appear in manga or new anime are appear from nowhere.

Sergeant Knight for example. I'm blinked. I didn't recognize him until Major Miles ask his opinion in first day we arrive in Briggs. Neither in manga and anime there's no sergeant name Knight. He's supposed to not even exist, like us. Partenkirchen village, Lelouch, and his family were another example. Do they exist because we came to this world? Disrupt the flow of space and time?

A slight pang comes to me.

Hold on, there must another reason. I can't think one of them. I make a note in my mind to have a talk to Sora. A long talk if we need. She's smart and I hope she has an answer for this. Hopefully Saidi, Abdul, and Clark can discuss this too. Too many things I can't understand even after what we had through when we're stuck in this dimension or world.

Back to Ed and Al conditions. Seeing them tie like this make my lips almost twitching, again. It's not a right time to laugh. But seeing them tied again made them pretty worthy enough to laughing at.

Sora was blinked few times to them, before she approached them, and shoots them a question.

"What's going on in here? You're tiding up again?" she asked. "Are you two really okay going anywhere with those ropes, tide not only your hands but also your bodies, Ed?"

He scowled low. "No, Sora. I'm not okay. Heck, I'm even not enjoying this. Not a bit."

I hide my grin with ask them. Besides it's not the time for laughing them.

"Eng…Good morning Ed, Al. Are you both are fine? Other than," I cough once in carefully manner. "Tiding like that with the of rope hold by Major General?"

"Oh, hi Sri. Good morning too. We are fine." Al answered. "Other than tiding." He muttered uneasy.

I smile wryly and patted his arm. "Be patient okay? Everything will fine in end." I try to cheer him. I paused. "Maybe?" I whispered not sure. Sometimes situation can change to unpredictable, you know.

"Ed, you'll not tie like this while you're in interrogation room, aren't you?" Sora raised her eyebrow quizzically. There's a disbelieve emotion in her tone.

Ed about to protest it seems, but Sergeant Knight had cut the golden haired boy.

"Of course they aren't, Sora. Are you thinking they'll tie like that for day?"

"Eeerrr, no. I'm just worrying something which probably will make Ed mad. Uh, never mind. Just a nonsense worry." Sora retorted quickly.

I heard a weird noise from Clark and Sora turned her back to glare. "Don't laugh, Clark. This- isn't- the right- time." She's threatening.

"Yes, Big Boss." Clark replied as the noise died. A smile goes in his voice.

Saidi pulled him closer and whispering between us 'I hope you don't laugh again. We're in serious situation. Got it?'

Sora eyes meet Major General eyes. She lowering her head as she greet her.

"Good morning, Major General." She greeted. "Perhaps we can start all this interrogation earlier since Ed and Al already arrives too."

No one opened their mouth. All eyes pointed to Sora. Sora lips curled, full of meaning.

Major General had this strong stare to her. Her voice low a bit. "Let's go to inside. We'll do our business in there and get it done."

I gulped. Here they come.

I hear vague complaints from Clark.

"Indah sekali, hai nasib….**1.)**"

* * *

I see Abdul took Sora right hand and holding it as if want to comfort her. I'm no better from her. I too deep breathe and puffed it out over and over again. Not helping since the tense wouldn't go. The last thing I ever choose was trapped in here. Questioning by Major General, demanding by Ed and Al. Ed and Al had freed from their ropes. They're sitting in our right side. Oh, a little correction in here. It's only me, Sora, and Abdul who took the chairs. Clark and Saidi prefer to stand, leaning on wall. Major General, with her sword, is sitting in front of us. Her figure is pretty threatening. Major Miles and Captain Buccaneer are waiting in outside, keeping the door along their subordinates. And as for Sora, she's keep her face straight to Major General Armstrong since her chair position along Abdul are facing the General. Sora rests her left hand in table, while the other one was held by Abdul. I myself was facing Ed and Al. Saidi and Clark stood behind me. I clasp both my hands like a desperate girl praying to Allah. In fact, I clasp my hands to easy myself. I try to calming myself. Please don't laugh or mad to me, this not kind of situation I wanted.

Sora was huffed a long sigh, not too long as she looking at Major General in determined face.

"We're here, as I promised to you, Major General Armstrong." Sora said calm.

"I see you're holding your promise, Sora Hoshino." She began. "And I hope you'll hold it, for next time."

"You don't need to remind me. I'm honest in promise matter."

I caught Major General was smirk ghostly and she's covered it in her 'usual' face. "…Enough with this little talk. We'll talk more lately. Now," she began. "Care to tell us what happening in here?" Major General questioned in stern voice.

I grimaced. My cousin was right about her titanium attitude. Yes, titanium, the one of hardest metal in world. Very strong and cold. She said, careful to her if you don't want to dead. But hey anyways, do you find the more acute than this? I have, twice.

"I'm care." I answer. "We care. Seeing what happening from all time, we doubt you can take these kinds of realities easily. And Major General Armstrong? We're definitely not spies, even though we are their friends so they're not spies too."

"Can you approve yourself that you're not a spy or an enemy?" She replied cold.

"If we're spies plus your enemies, you're dead since beginning, Major General Olivia Milla Armstrong. You have seen our powers with your own eyes. You can guess what damage we'll cause in true force if you're my enemy. All of we want just a place to stay in village and we have agree, together in this. You let us stay in village and as equivalent exchange we're training weapon in Briggs. So do not accuse us just because we didn't tell you almost everything. We want to let you know these, but we can't do that simply." I shot back steadily.

"Why you do such a thing like hiding these?"

"For some reason which we'll tell us next hour."

"Then why you didn't tell us what's going on?" Ed is staring hard. "You're lying to me."

I took aback. "Lying? Ed, look. I'm not lying to you. It's..."

"We are going to tell you today, this minute, this second in this room. I have promised you three, don't I?" Sora cut.

"Then you better have a good explanation, Sora." He snapped.

"Of course I have, Edward Elric. I see you have realized this has a connection with the big guy encounter."

Ed is glaring to her. "Don't tell me you're homunculus." He hissed, gritting his teeth. I go closer to Sora in worry he'll attack her at any moment. Glad he doesn't do it.

"Ed, calm down. I'm not homunculus. We aren't." Sora stated in calm.

"Then who you are?" Ed half shouted. "Human? Your ability to move that huge sword and move in lightning speed is impossible done by human! So were Sri and Clark!" He pointed out.

His golden eyes shoot to us.

"Brother, calm down!" Al seemed worry of his brother outburst.

"Calm down?" Ed voice rose. "How can I'm calm down when she's hiding many things from me!"

"Edward, calm yourself." Major General Armstrong said in cool tone. "They're not finish yet. Thus, they need time to this. Think, Edward, if you also have a same position with them, what will you do? Or I must remind you you're in same situation?"

Edward not responded, instead he's fisted his hands, gritting his teeth. General words affect him a lot.

"Brother…" Al is looking at him worry.

"Edward..." Clark muttered uncomfortable behind me. I'm feeling same too with him.

At that time, Sora leaning forward, she's place her right hand to Ed's forearm careful and steady. "Edward." She calls him and had his attention right away.

"There's no point to continue this if you continue to anger. First, I need you to calm down. I want you to try breathing slowly. Slow, no need to rush. Okay, Ed?"

"I have told you I can't..."

"Do it, Ed. Or your uncontrollable emotion will ruin this interrogation and no more talk. Please?" She half force in irrefutable tone.

Ed gave up and sighed. "Fine, Sora."

"Good." We're watching Ed doing what she's told. After he's calmer, Sora was continuing her words. "Feeling better?"

Ed is glancing to her directly then nodding once.

A meaningful grin formed in her lips. "See? You only make yourself tiring by anger and anger. Once again there's no point to continue if you can't control your emotion." She's release her grip and sit back.

"Listen Ed, I'm really, really sorry we not telling you anything to both of you and everyone. We have… a lot of problems since we arrive in Amestris. We do have imagination how different citizens in this country from our country citizens. They are. Along their culture, behaviors, and more. We know nothing of this country. We don't get how citizens behavior and act in here. I do know kindhearted peoples always exist, in return, no doubt there're bad peoples."

Ed blinked, but still keeping quiet. I can't read Al's mind. Judging from his state he's keep his ears as he's listening Sora, as well as Major General.

"The law in this country is hard and strict. Not mention this country always have war with another countries. It's causing a labile situation. Unsure safety, great loss of dead family, corruption, and massacre. Moreover labile situation can drive peoples insane, Ed. We can't guess exactly where the bad guy or the nice guy is. If we stumble to wrong person, they can sell us to black market as slave, or to sell our organs after we're killed. There're many dangers, for that we must very careful to unknown peoples. Foreigner is the perfect victim in many crimes, I mean, look at us. We're young and seemed non experience. And remember, we do stay in Amestris for the first time."

"Then you're keep your mouth shut?" Major General tapped her finger to table.

"More or less."

"Don't mean you'll keep these forever from us, Sora." Al's telling her in soft voice.

"Al…"

"Sora, Al is true. Please don't hiding these from me or Al. I…, no, Winry, Al, and me already consider you as our friends. Yet, you're hiding these from us? You're fought the homunculus and marveled him easy!" Ed sound disappoint yet concerned, hiding between his loud sentences.

"This boy is right." added Major General Armstrong. She's had her face half turned straight to my direction. "Those abilities you had show back there... it's even can't defined as normal abilities. How can you have such a power those can surpass human strength easily when you appearing like normal teenagers? If you're not spies too, then who you are?"

Here they are. I groaned in my mind. "I'm really ordinary girl, Ed." I stated. His eyes are twitching.

"But the event from yesterday..."

"And yes, I'm not normal in good ways." And next second, he dropped both his hands to the table, hard.

"Don't joke to me, Sri!" Ed is yelled. "It's obviously that you're more than ordinary! I can't see the difference between 'ordinary' and 'normal'!"

"It's...very hard to explain." I replied and stole a glance to Sora.

Sora throws a stare to Ed, to Al, to Major General, then back to Ed. Her eyes slightly shadowed by sadness.

"...Do you really want to know?" she asked in soft voice. There's a hidden voice 'and not regret it?' and seeing from Ed expression, he heard it. The General and Al must be heard it too since he opened his mouth and beg to his brother.

"Brother, stop it." Al said in begging tone. "You push them too much."

"Al," I'm calling him as I get his attention. "It's up to Ed and Sora. Maybe for you, this matter can wait a while." My eyes focused to him. "In same time, Ed and Major General Armstrong didn't think the same. It's yours and Ed's choice, along with Major General. It's you who decide this, Al. Either you want to know or not, we'll accept your choice. Nothing to worry, Al. Trust me for this one. It's your choice after all."

Al seemed reluctant, yet he managed to calm down and trusting my words.

"Okay." He said firmly. "I'll trust you for this one, Sri." Finishing, I look at the general. She realized I'm waiting her choice as I keep looking to her. Finally, she's opened her mouth.

"You have known my answer, Sri Cahya Dian. Do I need to say it again?"

I smile. "No." I said to her. "I've guess it."

Saidi is looking to Ed. "So? Major General has given her answer so was Al. What about you?"

He's not giving his answer quickly. The first thing he does is looking deep to her eyes. Sora is keep silence. She's not saying anything but her sky blue eyes do. More or less, I guess she's waiting for his answer. Whatever it is, she'll accept it. She leaves the choice to Ed.

Ed took a deep breath and nodded decisive.

"Yes."

Ed has given his answer. I can see Abdul squishing Sora's hand from this side. They're staring at each other, and Abdul has this soft eyes pointed to her own, as if he encouraging her. Sora closed her eyes as she sighed in understanding.

"Alright, Ed. But don't hope too much. I can't tell you everything about us yet. No. All of you even aren't ready to step to that area. Sorry, Ed, for now I just want you three to know the basics." She said firmly.

My prediction became reality. Ed eyes widen as Major General did the same, although she doesn't fully showed it. Al startled but doesn't say anything, even he has quizzically and concerned stare.

"What are you talking about, Sora? You have promise to let us know!" Ed demanded. I have a feeling he's struggle to resist his burst to her. I pray to Allah with all my heart hopefully he's can resist the burst.

Sora blinked as if he's growing extra head. "Ed, I think you get wrong the idea. Yes I want to tell you, I had promised. I am. But I'm not promise to tell you everything we have in hour. You'll get a gap and huge confusion if I tell you all. Not to mention you'll risk your head more than you're having now."

"A gap? Huge confusion?" His face was deep fluster. "Can you please not circling! I don't understand what you want to say!"

Sora is staring deeply to him and Al. Three seconds full of tense before she opened her mouth.

"I'm not human or homunculus, Edward. I came from different kind race you'll never expect to exist in this universe." She calmly told them.

She got various responses in this room. At first Ed face was blank. In next second, his face changed from blank to what people maybe said as bemused.

"You're...not a human race?" Ed repeated. "And you're not homunculus too?"

"I'm not. I'm neither from human or homunculus." Sora assured. "Same goes to Abdul and Clark. Saidi and Sri are human, but they aren't normal. That's all I can say to you, Ed. I forbid myself to tell you two more than that."

"But why?" Al so confuse. "Why you don't want to tell us? I know all of you aren't a bad guy. Why?"

Sora eyes clouded. "Because seeing from you eyes, we're nothing but 'demons' and freaks', Al..."

And with that she's let go Abdul hand, stood up, opening the door, ready to leave.

Startled, Abdul stood to chase her immediately. "Sora! Wait! Where are you're going?"

Sora turned and half smile. "Looking for the fresh air. Don't worry. I'll be back in hour. You can explain to them. Aren't you good in telling stories as same as the others?"

"Can I trust your word, Sora Hoshino?"

Sora turned her head on Major General. "And your point, Major General?"

"Don't misunderstand me, I don't want you to run away from here when you had become one of important persons who know something about yesterday." Major General asked her. Sora shows a reassure smile as response.

"You can. I'm different from human. As an _**Ilmorian**_, I'll keep my words until dead." With that she's completely gone from this room, leaving the rest of us. I glance to Al, Ed, and Major General Armstrong. My eyes stayed long on Ed.

"I hope you not tell this to everyone, Ed. For you, Al, and Sora sakes. And for everyone, including you too Major General." I informed to them. "Don't be mad. This is just temporary. We don't want anybody, except you three- okay you can tell Major Miles and Captain Buccaneer, General, are heard about this. The current situation is so chaotic and unstable. Our bad guys can use this to search about us, doing something that can cause…more chaos than yesterday."

"How you're so insisting to keep your secret?" Al asked in concerned. He has a worry tone in his voice. "I don't understand this. You can trust us, Sri. You don't have to worry. We're friends, aren't we?"

I inhale in burden. "Al, we're friends. We're friends. No lies between us." I paused. "However this is..."

Abdul cut me and said straight forward to him.

"We have to do this, Al. Not everyone can accept our existence, even there're kind human like you or Ed outside there." His voice has hidden pain. "Know this, Ed, Al. Ever since we born to this world, we already have these powers. Some people call it 'gift', others call it 'curse'. These were causing two reactions to us. In one reaction, people have some respect to us. They see us as 'lucky persons', 'the gifted one', sometimes few peoples call us 'superhuman' or 'god'. This term not true since some of us aren't human and we still have our limits. Sora, Clark, and I are come from entirely different races which truly exist in this universe. However," he gave an emphasis in end word.

"In another side, the stronger we are, the more fear and hatred we gathered from normal peoples. Let's say between the five of us, Sora hold the most incredible power. Because her power too, she once had many enemies. She has through a lot of hard times before she met us. Also doesn't mean we don't have enemy. Clark, Saidi, me, and even to Sri, we have our own enemies. So many of them with one goal, to after all of us. Peoples chasing our powers both for use us or take our powers with force and let us die. It's recently happening in our place." At this Ed's eyes widened while Al gasped and Major General eyes narrowed in thoughtful.

"Happening recently?" Al repeated in his horror. "You mean you have nearly killed more than once because of your powers!" he continues.

Abdul nodding reassured. "Something likes that."

Al looked disturbed. "That's so sick! Why would they wanted to take your powers! And let your died? How could they…!"

"Believe me, Al. The worst part not ended in here. Amestris also isn't exception. They're peoples who after us too. The most troublesome, they have authority in this country and they have more control than ordinary peoples. They're our true enemy." I continue.

"Who?" Ed asked hard.

"A place you're working as a State Alchemist. Military main base or people call it as Central Headquarters. Fuhrer King Bradley is the one who behind this."

This moment, Ed can't deny the shock which appear clearly from his face. Even Al and Major General have same expressions.

"But…How you…" at this Ed realized what I want to say. He's balling his right hand. "No way."

"The military began to search us, Ed." Saidi continue. "I suspicious this has something to do with Mr. Hughes and Mr. Mustang cases."

Ed blinked and then shouted. "What!"

"We're telling you more, later. Don't ask why again, we our self aren't getting it why the Fuhrer gave an order to search us, there are many possibilities for that. In short story, somehow he does manage to find out about our powers. We must escape from Central and go to Briggs because his power doesn't reach in this place. The cranes Sora and Sri gave to Mr. Mustang and his subordinates before we went," Saidi said. "It's not ordinary cranes. Both Sora and Sri have filled those with their powers. Sora filled those with 'distortion' power and Sri's 'wind'."

"Distortion and wind?" As realized something, Al then beamed to me. "So it was your power and Sora!" he exclaimed. "No wonder Lust can't touch us back there, it were yours powers which helped us."

Ed turned to his brother, confuse. "What do you mean, Al?"

"The cranes, Brother. There have Sora and Sri powers. It's them who saved us from Lust so we're having almost no damage except a bit of my body."

Next five minutes, Al was retelling the whole event to us. Everything he told to us was same from the manga and the new anime, except for the part where he and Mrs. Riza met with Lust. Obviously after Lust claimed that he had murdered Big Brother and Mrs. Riza nearly lost hope, he and Lust got fought. He was about to recessive by her before the crane Mrs. Riza gave to him was fall from his armor without he realized, reacted to Lust. The next thing he knows, couples of air blasts hitting Lust, made him to covering himself. Not long, the blasts were gone and he's got Lust already badly injured. The strange thing which bothering him is a lot of deadly cutting flash is existing in her body. To his surprise the crane was glowing in silver, send her more wind blasts. As if not giving the homunculi a chance to heal herself, he said. That's when he realized the wind blasts were came from the crane. Of course she's angry and tried to attack Al and Mrs. Riza with her nails.

This time, he said, the crane Mrs. Riza have glowing in light blue and a blue transparent like wall appear around her. The nails were blocking by the wall and as the nails were appeared from another side, hit back Lust, made both Al and the homunculus shock. The situation got worse. The homunculus went to rage mode and ready to finish Mrs. Riza.

In critical moment, Big Brother and -to my surprise- Mr. Havoc came to destroy her. They did it. Of course Mrs. Riza and Al very relieved that Big Brother and Mr. Havoc still alive, and only have few injuries. But what made them don't get it why they're still alive when Lust claimed she had murder Mr. Havoc and Big Brother. Big Brother still got an injury in his stomach but not as bad as I guess, he doesn't need to burn his own skin to close the wound. They then showed what causes them keep survive. The cranes they have half destroyed. There are holes in them. It turns out, they're saved shortly when Lust attacked both Big Brother and Mr. Havoc, the origamis powers were activated in critical time. When Lust nails pierced through their bodies, the cranes reacted immediately and distortion the nails to another dimension, so even Lust had did stabbed them with her nails, the injury wouldn't bad because they're hit right in the cranes and the distortion halt the nails in their way to cause more bad injury. They can prove these, since they didn't feel anything after the cranes active. Not after Lust stab them with her nails.

"We brought them to the hospital and you've guess what happen next."

"Despise how intensive your battle was, all of you managed to survived." Clark huffed.

"How about Big Brother?" I half demanded.

"He's fine, besides the injury he has from Lust."

"And Mr. Havoc?" Saidi asked.

"He does fine."

I pretty glad when I heard they're fine.

"Well, they're very lucky to have Sora power. Sora has control and ruler over 'space'. Space distortion is one of them." I explained.

"Space distortion? She can manipulate space as her wishes?" Ed guessed.

"Uh-huh."

"How strong her power is?" this time, General asked.

"It's hard to know how strong she is. She's pretty sensitive about her power. However it's clear she can make the whole Amestris extinguish from this world. Not destroy it. It's more like she can send this country to another space. Another dimension. Maybe another world. Along with the citizens. She's trying this once at our homeland. Training for smaller scale. She did it to our school warehouse while we have long vacation where all students and teachers stay in home, and she made it for nearly two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Ed shouted loud. "SHE SENT YOUR SCHOOL WAREHOUSE TO ANOTHER SPACE FOR TWO WEEKS!"

"More or less."

"What happened to the building then?" General asked.

"She managed to bring it back before everyone realized. If vacation was more than two weeks, probably she'll hold it longer. She was training her technique and her power. She told me she can't fully control her power to bring something into another world. She's more loss frequently than getting it back to it's original place. Not something important. Some of them usually small object from rock or dust. It's the main basic material in order to transfer thing to another space in Sora race." Abdul explained.

"No way!" Al said. "It's hard to believe it."

"Hard to believe, huh?" Clark challenge. "Just because you not see her whole power, you can't claim her power is impossible. Imagine if she uses it in larger scale and trapped the region in other space, forever."

Ed groaned. "No wonder she doesn't want to tell me. It's too risk."

General tapped her forehead with his index finger as she folding another hand. "Mind to tell me what these Ilmorian things are?"

"I can't say much since the one who become _**Ilmorian**_ doesn't in here." I paused. "But from the basic story, _**Ilmoria Race**_ is one kind from many _**'Beings'**_ that scattered among the universe. They're exist before human appear, long time ago. They're original still unknown, which happened because they're use to be wanderers in past. They jump from one dimension to another dimension until they're arrived in one planet and decide to stay. However, something terrible happened short after they're stayed and now their population far less than before. In order to survive, the remaining Ilmorians decided to live in shadow of world, not dare to show up again."

"What had happened?" Al asked.

I'm staring hard at him. "**Massacre.** The other 'Beings' in completely different breed worry the Ilmorians will destroy them. They feared Ilmorians power and they don't like them. They thought the once wanderers race will take out their control for humans. In fact, the Ilmorians even didn't think about taking power. They just want to stay and live with humans who they assume 'interesting'. It's too late however. They're had genocide against Ilmorian race. To warning the remains, they sealed the dead Ilmorians souls and powers in place named _**'Tartarus'**__,_ in other words, _'Hell'_."

The room was fallen to deadly silence. I can't help but pity to Ed and Al. Both of them now totally lost words and expression. General's usual cold expression also replace by deep frown. Poor of them, they must be can't hold this kind of secrets. I always thought this will be a very awkward time. And it was as my imagination.

"So annoying, isn't it?" Abdul asked Al with soft tone. "They will appear and appear as long we're existing. Maybe even after we died, they'll after our souls. Military isn't either. Once they've know our locations, they'll capture us in many ways and bring us to Fuhrer Bradley. And this is the hard part for Sora. It does remind her of her own race. So were Clark and me."

Al is speechless. None of them said a word when Abdul keep continue his story. "Sometimes...I'm thinking I'm better didn't have this kind of 'gift'...I'm even prefer to born as a normal human if I can." He holds a sad smile. "Ironically, it's our powers which keeps us survive. It's our powers which allowed us still alive in this place until now."

Major General was rubbing her chin while she is thinking something. "No wonder all of you so insist to keep your secrets." She claimed. "You're all targeted by military."

"Yup." I replied. "I guess there'll be no more peace in this vacation of us. All because of damned military. No, I not hate you Edward, or General Armstrong, but..."

"Fuhrer Bradley." Major General finished it. "He's gave you quite trouble isn't it?"

I grimaced at her claimed. "U-huh."

"I would say it's a miracle since the five of you can go out from Central before he's completely realizing your powers. A wise move I see." She paused a moment. "But that doesn't mean he'll not search to Briggs."

"We have recovered that problem. Remembering he's the current Fuhrer now, he'll do everything to get us back to Central." Saidi said.

"Except we defeat him first." added Clark.

"Hold on. Is this means Sora does..." Ed cut.

"She does aware this too. This was the main reason why she doesn't want to tell you the whole truth. Imagine if Fuhrer realized we have a connection between you two, he'll use both you and Al to bait us. Or worse."

"You ask me the worst probability? He can use you both to trap us and if fail you two or your close persons will become hostage to force us back." Saidi continue. "Telling you about our powers will mean risking your life too. You either die or choose to stay away. Fate had decides to doom us alone. Peoples who close to us will not have a peace life definitely. Keeping many deadly secrets like this is not an easy task for us. It's so hard whenever we're in the middle of normal human life. None from our normal human friends ever realize this."

"Saidi."Al said. "You just said none of your normal friends realize this. What about your families?"

"Except Saidi and Sri, our families had predicted these matters and willingly covered these for us. Not surprising since they're power were just woke up after they meet us." Clark now replied.

"Are you said that Saidi and Sri were completely normal humans before they meet you?" Ed suddenly asked in hurry.

"They were."

"Were?" Ed then shot to Clark. "So in other words, they're didn't know about their powers until they meet you?"

"Surprised?" Clark found it amusement. "They really didn't know at first, yes. At beginning, Saidi and Sri also didn't know the three of us were not human. Besides that, they're not care and persistent to become our friends. We relented and made friends. Perhaps they can continue their normal lives as normal human…if we're not got stuck to that tragedy."

I flinched when he's mentioned 'tragedy' word and darkening. It brought me back those sorrowful memories and remembered me of those who died in battle more like tragedy.

Ed is narrowing his eyes. He's caught Clark solemn tone.

"Clark?" he's called. "Are you alright? You're not well."

"Ah, don't worry. I'm bit worn out. Many crazy things happened and truthfully, sometimes I can't hold this anymore." He's forehead wrinkles. "I miss my home and my life in Indonesia. They don't have any wacky things such this country."

"Me too. And I badly miss my little sisters along my dad." Abdul commented. He smiles wide from ear to ear. But it's filled with miss and sad.

Saidi is chuckling soft. "…Same with here. I wonder what Father and Mother doing. Hey, Sri, do you have any idea what maybe your mother doing?"

I set my pair eyes to Saidi. "You know, I kind a hope Simbok is fine with Lik Fatimah. She's a mother who worried easily for her only daughter." I tell him. "And I worry to her too. It's already more than two months since we left Indonesia. It got bad because we don't know how to contact them, seeing how far Indonesia from here. Impossible to make a contact you see."

"Even with letter?" Ed asks incredulous.

"Yes. Even with letter, which I doubt will arrive in month or so." I said. _'Or even not arrive forever….'_ I added in my mind.

Once again the whole room falls into concrete silence. Okay, I grew tired of this. Sometimes it's better to switch the topics with another topic. If you can, take the more relaxing one. I choose to ask Ed about…

"How's your automail? Does it hurt, Ed?" I asked him careful.

"You mean this?" he lifted his right arm. "It's still aching sometimes, but I'm alright."

"You're not damaged it, aren't you?" asked Clark skeptical.

Ed is silent.

Clark blinks furiously. "Seriously? Isn't that arm was made by Winry?" he shouted. "Oh God, Ed, Winry will kill you and buried her wrench into your skull."

"Shut up, Clark." He warned in low voice.

"I hope Winry is here. She's can change your automail you know." Saidi commented. "Too bad she isn't here."

"How did you know Winry was the one who made it?" Ed eyes focus to Clark.

"We exchange our stories when we're in Central. When you must repair restaurant stove."

Al voice went softer. "Ah, that one. I remember that very well." Al sounded amused. "It's very funny you know. Glad we can help the owner."

I am smiling. "We are."

I got up from my chair, straightening my back. Abdul also got up from his chair, take his thin jacket from top of chair. We're wearing back our hiking clothes, knowing we'll leave this place and travel which requires us wearing right clothes. We choose hiking clothes, it's comfortable to move in cold weather, besides concise. In order to make our moves easier we didn't wear many clothes to keep our bodies warm. Usually, people wear triplicate. We only two, even Clark is only wearing double single. Wakh! I idly wondered if he does can resist the cold air of north Amestris.

"Wait, where do you go?" Ed was about to halted me. "You're not finish telling your story."

"We must go. Sora is waiting us in somewhere inside this Briggs. We'll tell you more." Saidi paused. "After you two and Major General Armstrong go down to tunnel and back safely." At this Ed groaned and slammed his head to table while Al laughing nervously.

"Moreover, with our withdraw, you can contemplate these all undisturbed. No need to rush, Ed. You can discuss this along Al. We're all here after all. If you have decided to believe us, you can come whenever you want, deal?" Abdul joined me.

Ed and Al are keeping quiet. No sign they'll answer or interrupt us. "Well, Major General, will you excuse me." He half bowed.

"Alright." Her voice little softer than the normal tone she's use. "You may go now. I still have a business with the kids."

"Good luck then." Abdul smile as he pushing me out from the room.

"See you again." I wave to Al and Ed and Abdul closing the door when all of us in outside.

He sighed long and faces us.

"Let's let them a while. Now, is there anyone from us who want take a break at least half an hour before we find Sora?"

I, Clark, and Saidi lifted our hands as response. Abdul grinning. "O…kay. We drink coffee and milk then."

All of us held bright grins.

"Sure. Why not?" I replied back.

* * *

We take rest not far from mess. We not dare to stay close with soldiers. They're still staring us with…same kind stare we've got from this morning. We don't want getting our self into trouble we probably can't break up. Finally feeling enough rest, we out from big corridor to move. We explore around the place we use for stay and training. But we had none of her presence. Time keeps moving until…..

"Dear God. Where the heck is she go?" Clark whined.

"Please don't whining, Clark. You can make us more panic if keep whine." I warned.

"Yup, besides, why you don't track her by her cosmo?" Saidi is questioning.

"She's hiding her cosmo, Sai. No use."

"Oh….."

"Where do you think she went?"

"Don't have an idea. She can be everywhere in Briggs." I bewildered.

"Having her lost in Briggs is the worst nightmare I ever had." Clark said in matter of fact.

"Don't be hyperbolic. She'll not lost, her memory about Briggs structure is good, although it can't be compared by me and Sri. I more worry if she's meeting with General Raven or peoples from Central HQ. Fuhrer does give an order to search us, not impossible in case they know that order." Saidi defended.

"That's what I'm also thinking, Sai." I commented.

"We should change our strategy, then." Abdul recommended.

"Change strategy? Ah, we can try that one!" I claimed in hopeful.

"Let's see. If we become Sora, what kind place you'll visit first to brood? And it's must a hidden place, thought out, and definitely easy to reach. Months training in here, I'm sure she has found her secret place."

"Secret place, huh? I wonder where it is."

SING!

Everyone is silence. Try to search any possible cross in their mind. So was I. I placed my hand under my chin. I could feel my forehead wrinkles. Okay, remember Sri, try to remember, she's want to be alone, she's want to release her sad and upset feeling. Not in hard way. She's more like to hear the sound of wind, or rain than sparring or training.

"…Hey, maybe we should check out to roof. She's like to see sky when she's in emo and stay for hours. I heard in radio today the weather will nice until afternoon. She's probably in there." I suggesting.

"Good idea. Yet, I doubt she's still in the roof. This almost lunch time, this make a possibility she'll go down to mess." Saidi reasoned. "Any idea?"

"Check the mess will not hurt, I guess. Maybe we should part into two groups. You go to mess with Sergeant Knight, while me, Sri, and Clark go check in roof." Abdul pointed his index finger to above.

"Alright. Contact me if you find her. You have the radio, right?"

"Sure thing."

With that Saidi then took a different corridor, accompany by Sergeant Knight.

"What radio he's talking about?" I asked after we were not seeing Saidi anymore.

"This." He then takes out a small communicator from his pocket. I recognize it.

"Ah, that one…How could I forget? I brought it too. It was left in my bag."

"Have thinking this far day. So I always bring the radio inside my pocket."

"Oh…" I am nodding.

"Can we just go now?" Clark is cutting. "Sorry to interrupt, but it'll waste time if we not keep moving to find her."

"Nah, relax Clark. If she's not in roof she'll be in mess. Simple, isn't it?"

Clark shrugged. "I hope you're right."

* * *

I'm almost about to pull back my assumption. Almost. I am staring at the nervous soldier in front of me. What I mean is, my assumption is correct. She's in here. Five hours ago.

"She doesn't in here?" I stare to the man who now taking shift to guard roof.

Currently, we're now in the roof. As I predicted, the view from roof is beautiful. Everything is covered by whiteness of snow. There's a bit green of pine in here and there. Clear blue sky lie above the snow land. A good place to be alone and enjoying the beautiful of the nature. Unfortunately, we caught up too late.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, she was. She did come and stays for one hour. Then she's left without a word. Perhaps, she's in mess now?"

My jaw dropped.

"You mean, she's has gone?"

He was nodding. "Yes."

My face must be priceless since Clark beegin to laughing.

"Oh my God. Sri, your face….. is so priceless!" He said as he continues to laugh.

I am rolling my eyes at him. "Why can't I hate you instead, Clark?"

"Because this is Clark, Sri. We can never really hate him, even he's laughing to you right now." Abdul claimed in amuse. His eyes flashed fad. "Thought, I'm curious what will happen if Aji is around here."

I saw Clark mouth opened wide, a wide one which a fly even can enter without difficult. A horrified expression sat across his face. I struggle to not laugh. His face is priceless.

Aji is my cousin. He's first son from Lik Fatimah. We only different few months which make us close like a childhood friend. With his brownish red eyes, black long hair reaches shoulder and tall figure, he's look like a normal boy you see in school. Believe me, it was just his 'skin'. He's good in martial arts, his specialist is Tae Kwon Do and he's now holding black belt. Tough we're only cousin, he's protective to me. Sometimes a little much. Clark had experience this. Once I made a mistake, not fatale, it's enough to make me embarrassed to death, while Clark's laughing. No, it was normal, besides he didn't mean it. That's when Aji threatening him with everything he has. Clark apologize to me five times, even I had already forgiving him. Since then, Clark was careful whenever Aji is around me, he didn't want to be threat by Aji. Again.

"Ah man..." he groaned and holding his head with both his hands.

I burst my laugh. Unstoppable laughing for thirty seconds before manages to composure.

* * *

"Man, she's fast walker…" Clark commented and sighed.

"So roof is out." I claimed. "She'll never be in same place for today. Have you contact Saidi, Abdul?"

"I tried. The connection seems not quite good. I will try it later." He answers as we through big corridor.

"He's busy I guess. No use to contact him except it was himself who initiative." Clark was folding his arms behind his head.

"Remembering how Saidi will do his duty until finish, he will not answer us until he does found her." I commented. "He is a serious type of duty."

"It's good characteristic. The negative is, Saidi usually too concentrate and ignore things around him that might endanger him."

"Sometimes his power of concentrate makes me shiver." Clark nodding acknowledges.

"He has you to skip such kind situation, Lark. You're his best friend who closes to him most all time. Your home in Jakarta is next to each other."

"Best friend? Don't joking at me! He's caring to me like a baby sitter! I mean, come on. I'm not his son. I've grow up!" Clark is blushing.

"He's still treating you as his little brother?"

"What the?" Clark gaped as he saw both me and Abdul chuckling. "Dammed! Don't do that!"

"Do what, Clark?" Abdul teased.

"Chuckling at me! It's not funny!" His face goes red tomato.

"Oh come on, Lark. It's not that bad!" I defend. "You're lucky to be his 'little' brother. Besides, he's the oldest between us."

Ah right. I haven't revealed this part to you, guys. Saidi is the oldest in our group. Abdul is the second oldest, following by Clark, Sora, and finally me. He's always treats us like his own siblings. We all understand his reason. Once he told us, Long time ago, he lost his little brother in accident. It's got worse since the baby even wasn't born yet. He died in her mother womb. Complication, they said. The mother was saved and she can still pregnant again. But the pain doesn't completely heal from both his parents and Saidi. He has a little sister now, ten years younger than him. He's love her of course. Yet, he's still want a little brother, probably for cure his pain for being loss. Since Clark is childish and pretty stubborn, perhaps he was reminding Saidi of his deceased brother. Who knows.

As we're laughing and gasped, his lips forming a smile. It's growing bigger and bigger and at last, he's laughing with us like a crazy man.

"Yeah right. Older brother. I knew it since years ago." Clark still laughs. "I don't mind, despises how he's treating me like a child."

"Good to you, Lark." Abdul claimed.

"Oh no, don't start that again, okay?"

Abdul lifted his shoulders, teasing him again from his movement.

"Sri, warning me if Abdul show suspicious moves." Clark said to me.

"Aye, aye, Captain." I salute him.

"Man, you're nothing better than Abdul." He's smirk as we entering one corridor.

Clark cheerful expression change by a big frown when he turned back to front. He then growled lowly.

"Oh shit." muttered Clark under his breath. "Enemy in 12 o'clock."

I glance to front corridor and narrowing my eyes in great annoyance when in same time I spotted something. Someone in fact. _'Astagfirullah! Not him!'_

Guess who stood in our way.

White clothes. White hat. Black hair in long tail. And that fake smile.

He's Zolf J. Kimbley, The Crimson Alchemist.

Abdul stop few steps from him and shield us, while Clark keeps me. Kimbley notice our arrival took some steps until he's right in front of Abdul.

"Hello there." He greeted. "It's quite bad weather outside Briggs, isn't it?"

Abdul not respond, but from the tense of his back, I knew he stay alarmed and fight him if he's attack us.

"Ah, how rude I am for not introducing. My name is Zolf J. Kimbley, The Crimson Alchemist. Nice too meet you." He bowed a little. "What are your names?"

Abdul was not showing any response as he still shielding me.

He smirked. "Doesn't want to introduce then? Well, it's a bit disappointed. Yet I thinks it's okay."

He has a look as if he's examining us. "I see you're not from here. Are you a new soldier? Or...Major General Armstrong guest?"

I'm narrowing my left eye. "None of your business."

He was responded it with small chuckles. "What a high spirit lady." He's commented.

"Then you're never seeing the more spirit people than me, because you know what? I'm think I'm not that spirit." I snapped.

"Sri," Abdul called me from beside me. "Let's continue to search Sora. Remain in here will waste our times."

Kimbley eyes narrowed. "Well, are you really that busy to have a little talking to me, even?"

I turned to see Abdul eyes flashed. He's smile coldly to him. His gesture showing warning before he stepped, approaching Kimbley as my eyes and surely Clark eyes following him.

"I'm apologizing for the rudeness, Mr. Zolf." He started in extra polite voice. "Due to important reasons, we can't tell anybody about what happened between us and Major General. Sorry to disappoint you but we must go in no time. If you excuse me, Mister."

He's about ready to pass Kimbley when the once military man did unexpected move to Abdul. He stop Abdul by grip his left shoulder.

I can't hide my startled emotion. Clark sudden stop breath indicated he's shocked too.

"Abdul!" I called him.

Abdul didn't say anything, but I recognized he's must be really annoyed right now. He's face to face with the Crimson Alchemist.

He's grip Abdul shoulder tightly. He's smiling. And I can say to you it's fake. A really fake and disgusting one.

"I suggest you to come back. You and your friends had impressed Fuhrer with your powers. And he's wanted to see you all." He said in low and sweet voice that's too far-fetched. "Not a bad invitation, isn't it?"

Abdul glared cold to him and grip back to his arm. He's smile full of mystery. "Sounds like a nice invitation."

Abdul eyes change to yellow and from his neck to his cheeks appeared a vision like stained glass. His glare changes so deadly.

"Too bad we can't fulfill his invitation, Mr. Crimson Alchemist."

Kimbley eyes go wide as he saw the change of Abdul appearance. Abdul use this chance to lifted Kimbley arm from his shoulder and throw it with force. This action made Kimbley lost his balance and hit the wall hard along a loud bang voice. We get closer to each other. I saw Clark about to take his gloves from his jacket when Abdul hold his hand in front of us.

"Let me handle this one." He responded coldly. The stained glass was now more visible. Colorful and formed as like the stained glass from Nasir-al-Mulk Mosque, became one with the skin of his neck to his face. Smooth and real and mysterious like the famous Leonardo da Vinci paints. Probably my description not making any sense. Believe me, that were the thoughts I always had everytime I saw him in this form.

"Are you sure! You will destroy at least this whole corridor!" I horrified.

"Very. And do you think he'll let us go without use force?" He answered in abnormal calmness as Kimbley stood back and face Abdul.

"Make sure your statement are true, Abdul." Clark commented, pulling me to keep away from their stance.

As for Kimbley, he's once startled face has repliced with that smile again. Yet the gleam in his eyes has changed. This one more…cruel. I will lie if I'm not scared by that kind of gleam. It's has bloodlust and I'm sure he'll not hesitate to hurt or even killing.

"Well not bad, Kid. You got an amazing surprise in there. And I admired it. Just as Fuhrer told to me." his smile gone to nothingness. His eyes were growing dark. "I'm trying to nice and suggest you to coming back. But it seems you're more stubborn than I thought. So I think I'll use little force. I wonder how strong you are, Kid. Are you stronger than me?"

"We'll see about that, Zolf. J. Kimbley." I hear Abdul answering icily and I can feel his cosmo increasing.

The Crimson Alchemist smirking in whoever it is, it's- not- a- good- thing- to-you and he's also prepared to fight Abdul. The air became very tense and they can clash to each other any time given. They're glaring each other. Time keeps running and neither of them even moves.

My head is ache. To be honest, I'm not thinking this is a good idea. I afraid the battle between them will cause many damage in Briggs, if that really happening. And facing the angry Major General is not what I want. This is still her kingdom. Her base. Her domain and risking this place will cast not small cost. Somehow I must stop them. I'm looking frantically. No one there except us, which mean our situation can go to worse way. Dear Allah, I also dislike Kimbley but fighting him in Briggs is the last choice I'll ever decide. I can't hope so much to Abdul either. He's a kind and soft boy, but forget this when he's got pissed off. Especially when it's comes to protecting friends. Like now. I need a distraction. Distraction, obstacle, anything to stop them, and keep Kimbley away.

At this state, I really frustrated. Hope is thin to me.

Then it came. It's very far. Each second pass, it's getting louder and louder.

"..."

"...!"

"...ra! Sora! Where are you!"

"Sora...! Hello! Where are you?"

I stare each other at Clark. I can't believe this. Alhamdulillah, my wish came true as in right moment, I heard some steps come to us direction. In end of corridor, in front of me, Saidi and Sergeant Knight voices was familiar in my ears, shouting Sora name. And some voices I don't familiar. Looks like they're accompany by the other soldiers.

Abdul must heard it too because he's go back to his normal stance and the stained glass is disappeared from his cheeks. His yellow eyes change back to green. Gone his fighting stance, the Abdul I see is now the usual Abdul who became my friends since little.

"…Guess we must cancel this fight, Mr. Zolf." He stated cold.

Kimbley sigh and back to his normal stance, as the tension slightly loosened. "Too bad. I want to test your power actually. We battle in the wrong time aren't we?", "Oh and don't forget, this nor over yet. I want know how strong you are."

"Huh. Don't underestimate _**Fangire**_. What you see is not even a tip of my real power."

"Ah, really? I should be careful then. I'm not young anymore, so you should have a little pity to me."

"Little pity?" his eyes are flashing in anger. "Don't make me laugh. Your reputation in Ishbal Civil War had made me sick of you. You can kill many peoples in Ishbal there without mercy. And now you want me to have a little pity to you? I can't understand your way of thinking, Mr. Zolf."

Kimbley smirk appear at the end of Abdul words. "You don't have to if you want…"

"Which I choose not to, rather than yes." Abdul replied blandly.

He's inaudible chuckling. "You're an interesting kid despise you're not human. May I know your name?"

"No need to. We'll not meet again for long time."

"Hah…that's a bit cruel for a young man like you. Well, never mind. May fate let us united again, one day."

He's stepping away to opposite way, retreating.

He passes me and Clark who put his body beside me. I eyeing him not fully trust so was Clark. He chuckled at us, I knew he's laughing our attitude to him. He enjoyed this. I'm not. My dislikes to him grow bigger and there's possibility it'll keep grow. Ergh, I'm really sorry for whomever fangirls like him, but right now only hate I feel towards him, I'm very serious.

"See you again in future." He said and gone from the corridor. Not long, Sergeant Knight figure has appear with Saidi and few soldiers following behind him.

"Ah, Abdul, Sri, Clark! What are you doing here?" he approaching Abdul. "Do you have found her?"

"...No." Abdul short replied. He's not fully release his battle mode, even he's not use his Fangire form anymore. I have no idea what he's thinking right now. Better I don't need to, he's already enough disturbed with Kimblee presence. I caught him glance to where Kimbley gone, in small opportunity. One last stare full of reassurance. To make sure the Crimson Alchemist will not back in short time before he's focus to Sergeant Knight.

"No, we haven't found her yet. We're keeping looking her. How about you?" He back asked.

"Not find her. I'm sorry." Obviously, he doesn't concentrate to answer Abdul. Sergeant Knight was raising his eyebrow. "Why your faces are tense? Has something happening?"

"Uh-huh. We meet someone unpleasant. It got our nerves." Clark pouted.

"Who?"

"Kimbley. Who else?"

Saidi frowned. He turned to Sergeant and asked permission to have a little talk to us, which Sergeant gladly accepted it with condition for three minutes. He then brought us away to corner and facing us in worry expression.

"So it was true." He said. "I heard a gossip while we were looking for Sora. The gossip says that Crimson Alchemist came here almost same with the arrival of General Raven. If you meet General Raven, it should be no problem." He paused. "But if you meet Zolf J. Kimbley, this will be a different story. You don't confront him, right?"

I grimaced. "Almost. And believe me, it was he who did start it. You know, Abdul was pissed off because of him."

Saidi is eyeing Abdul from the corner of his eyes. "Is that true, Abdul? It's not like you. Usually you don't lose your control so easily. What happen?"

Abdul sighed. "He's quite annoying when it's came for us. And he pissed me off for reason. He's already knew it, Sai. He's knew our presences in Briggs. He's even gave us a message from Fuhrer."

Saidi face darkening. "What he just said?"

"He said Fuhrer is interested to us." I said.

His eyes muddy, yet he still doesn't comment. "And?"

"He wanted to see us. Kimbley even said he does want suggest us to come back."

Saidi was massaging his forehead and sighed harsh. "...Oh my God. I wish he's come a day late. I have to wish Sora not accidentally walk to him or the opposite."

"So with us." snapped Clark. "Now I wanted to find Sora immediately and have a talk. If wee need, we'll talk until no question."

"What you want to discuss with her, Clark?" I asked him.

"How the hell we can get out from him and Briggs as fast as we can. Now let's go and find her. More long I stay in here, my nausea might relapse again."

"I thought Sora has given you 'Neutral Stone'." I startled.

"Yes, and you forget one thing in here. The tunnel's now open because of Sloth and it allowing the negative aura comes out from tunnel. Peoples may not sense. I'm the exception." He applied with disgust expression.

I understand that expression. "Ah, I see…"

"Don't mind. At least I can breathe freely this time. The training had a biggest help to me for controlling my senses. There's still much things to do, however."

"Yes." Abdul said. "There's much things we must do today."

"Oh, before I forgot, have you find her?" Saidi questioned.

"No, how's your?"

"She's just out from mess. Sergeant Knight is contacting his friends. Let's pray he has good news."

We went back to where Sergeant Knight waiting. And continue to search Sora. That's when he told us something during walk.

"I've check to others friends in telephone. He said he saw a girl who matching your friend physic has came to his place around ten minutes ago. Not far from here. He said she's accidentally walked to blonde girl guarded by scary peoples from military and recognize each other. She looks so happy and now talking to her, he's claimed in incredulous. Before she meets the blonde girl, Sora seemed to very upset. From what he's heard the blonde girl is the mechanic from Fullmetal Alchemist. Do you know who the blonde girl is?"

I blinked hard at Sergeant Knight. He said Sora was happy to see a blonde girl who guarded by military men. Moreover, he does say the blonde girl is Fullmetal Alchemist mechanic. This can be only one certainty.

"We are. She's our friends and Ed and Al childhood friend."

* * *

"Thank goodness we found where she's." I said as we walking down to where she's spotted last time. "I almost die in worry."

"It's fair. Who want her walking to Crimson Alchemist or General Raven? None of us wanted it happen." Saidi said. "This situation really desperate me a lot."

"Yeah, I got more stress today." Clark is scratching his head in frustration. "Moreover we took more than quarter a day for searching Sora. Not mention this walk took half an hour." He sighed long. "I hate wide place."

"Hey, if I say we'll eat something in mess and forget the earlier events, will you want it?" Abdul asked in offer tone.

"Again? We've just drink in there." I stated.

"This time we eat."

"I will be more than very happy to accept it, Abdul. Thank you." Clark answer, changing mood.

"We shall engage Sora, then. After we find and meet her." I paused. "Can we invite Winry, Ed, and Al as well?"

"Depends. But that doesn't mean it's impossible to take them eat lunch with us." Abdul grinning. "Somehow, I have a vision Sora will force them to lunch with us."

Clark was burst out laughing. "Oh, she will. If the case is extreme, she'll force us plus Winry to go down to jail only to accompany them and lunch."

I am laughing. "Not ordered anything even, we are also going to get there in the event they can't go out from their jail."

"Ah…..To get them lunch with us?" Saidi eyes twinkles.

"Yes, to get them lunch with us."

We're laughing hard. So hard until we draw attentions. Never mind, it's our talks, our time. Who cares about the others when you're sharing things to talk to your friends? After the intricate hours, I'm now at easy and joy. Look at them too, their face did looks trouble, the next minute they're smiling and jokes and laughing. Despise the troubles we face, I'm glad few important things never change, such as they're here. I'm praying from my heart that our friendship stay strong, even after we trapping in different universities. I hope they're thinking the same.

"Hey, we're talking so long. We're in here." Clark drives our attention.

I focused. I huffed relieve. "And look who we got in here." I said in amuse.

In near windows, a black haired girl, tall and slim, definitely Sora, is backing us facing someone else. Sora is talking to the other girl who wears white coat, orange scarf, and black boots. She has a long hair tied in ponytail. Her eyes are icy blue. And her hair color is blond lemon.

I quickly recognize who is the owner of the beautiful lemon hair who talking to Sora. I approached them with excitement. I miss her and I knew I will meet her in Briggs, in here.

"WINRY...!" I yelled.

Both girls turned around. Sora was having a bright smile on her face. Winry's eyes widened, surprised. Her face is quickly decorating by happy smile. She's run fast to reach me.

"SRI...!I miss you so much!" she squeaking as she hugging me tight.

"Me too. You don't have any idea how I miss you." I laughing, hugging back.

"Hey, Sri." Sora is greet from beside Winry. I'm glad to see her condition back normal. "How did you find me?"

"Thanks to you, we're must running to all place and helped by Sergeant Knight while you're having fun with Winry." I half scolded.

"Ah, sorry about that. I promise I'll not do it again."

"You better, Sora."

"How are you? Are you fine?" Winry said after she's release the hug.

"I'm fine, thanks." I replied. "And I guess you've got information from Sora why we're in here."

"Yes, I've heard it. That was sucks. Running into military was something you hadn't expected to vacation with friends. Are you still in one piece, Sri?" she examine me, searching a part that not in place.

"I'm fine, Winry, still and always in one piece. There's a misunderstanding but we had passed it and they're accept us as well as treating us."

"Those were bad lucks, Winry." Abdul responded as he approached us. "Other than the accident, we've a lot of funs." He smiled.

"Abdul! It's been a while, you look a bit taller than last time I see you." She exclaimed with happiness.

"Thank you." He smiled sheepishly. "Sora, glad to see you fine and cheer. Are you fine now?" He's smile warm.

She gave an equal warm smile. "Very. I'm sorry for making you worry."

"Yo! Winry!" Clark gave greet in enthusiasm. "Long time no see, hey."

"Hello Winry. We meet again." Saidi greet calm beside Clark.

"Saidi, Clark." Sora seemed satisfied all of us reunited.

"Hadoooooh! Nih anak dari mana aja, sih? Jangan pergi sendiri, dong!**2.)**" Clark lecture Sora as he's holding Sora head full affection.

"Ehehehehe. Sorry about that." She laughing as if enjoys it.

"Clark! Saidi! You're both are here too." Winry is excited.

"We are." Saidi expression is meaningful. "Surprise to you, Winry. You never guess we stay in a village not far from here right?"

"I guess I never." She laughed joyful. "Have you meet Ed and Al? I'm here to meet them and change Ed's automail." She lifted her case to show us.

"Ah, I see. Automail for north region. I heard Ed need a new one to move easier in the cold and snowy region like Briggs."

Winry nodded agree. "I hope he's alright."

"Yes, seeing how stubborn your boyfriend is, it's natural to worry." Sora teased her.

"He's not my boyfriend, Sora! We're just friends!" she's denied as her face dusted by pink blush.

"Yeah, whatever your say, it wouldn't change the fact you're like him."

"Sora!" Winry's blushes more noticeable.

"Right." Abdul agreed. He eyes focusing to behind her and go blank. "Speaking of friends, who are those peoples behind you?" he then pointed to four big men, clad in military uniform and black coat.

I eyes follow to where he's pointed and...I see the four chimeras, Kimbley subordinates. They're Zanpano, Jelso, Heinkel, and Darius. Four of them and totally complete. Few feet from our positions, they're eyeing us in some kind of stare I can't describe. Suddenly I'm anxious a little. Think, if they're were Kimbley subordinates, there are high possibilities they're know Fuhrer's order, okay?

"Military men, huh?" Sora commented. Her voice holds dagger tone. As always, she does discover it too. "You know what, from the first time I spotted them, I not really like them, somehow." And fastest too.

"Ssssh…" I shushes her quickly, hopingly they're not heard her statement. I give Winry a silent apologize when she's eyeing Sora in confusion.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry. It's just my opinion." She added equally rapid. "They must be nice because they do their duty to guard you."

"If you're looking Ed and Al, I think they're in custody. Other than that, they're fine." I tell her.

"Custody?" she snapped in worry. "What are they doing this time?"

"A lot of misunderstanding. Due their safety, Major General has thought she'll let them like that for unknown time."

"Miss Rockbell." I heard a heavy voice coming from the chimeras. Lifting my head. They state were same. And it's clear they're running out of time.

"Forgive me for interrupt you. We must go immediately."

"Eh, I'm sorry, Sir. Just wait for a moment." She answered.

"Already go, Winry?" Saidi opened his mouth.

"Yes. I'm really sorry, guys. I must go." She is looking apology to us.

"Hahahaha. Relax, Winry. We still have much time. When you have finish, you can come to us and we'll talking more." Sora cheers up.

"Time keep flows. Go, Winry. Ed needs you." Abdul was gently pushing her shoulder.

Winry looks reluctant for brief second.

"Don't worry about us. We're fine. Now go to your boyfriend place and meet him. I'm sure Ed will be please." I add.

Once again, she's blushing and yelling to me. "I've told you he's not my boyfriend!"

I am snickering at her act. I wave her goodbye before she replied me and gone with the chimeras. Long moment to watch her sign gone from our eyes.

After none but us – Sergeant Knight waiting in some place- in here, Sora turning and her eyes are gleamed. I was about to grinning.

"Let's…" she's grinning, definitely planning something. Good things is, this was the moment we're been waiting.

"Start our 'matchmaker' game, Ladies and Gentlemen."

"Aha," I enough exciting. "About time."

* * *

_Next in Cerita Kami/ Our Story…_

_We're spying Ed and Winry who sitting face each other, waiting for us in awkward silence. The pillar and wall shield us from them, so we're safe to look at them._

"_They're pretty shy and nervous. Shall I help?"Saidi is offering._

"_We'll see next two minutes. If she or Ed doesn't move and talk." Sora said. "Then I'll out and make sure they realize their feelings."_

_oooooo_

"_I'll show you…" Saidi snarled dangerous. He raises his twin big gun. They're sealed by thin chain around gun barrel._

"_To not ever mess with __**'Sweeper'**__!"_

_oooooo  
_

_I am staring deep into his blue azure eyes. He's back stare to me with strange yet very nice emotion, mixed in worry and concerned. That sudden burst cosmo around him… I knew that cosmo. And I finally realize it. The reason why I feel like knew him. His stare, his voice, and his cosmo were exact same with _him._ Suddenly the world like stopped around us. No way. My mind is whirling. I knew this feeling. I recognized this feeling. Those stare, that voice. His cosmo. But it can't be…_

_He's disappeared from my eyes and never came back since then. Their faces are also different. But those eyes. Those eyes which staring at me with softness and warm I very know …Could it be? _

"…_Hyperion?"_

_

* * *

_

Footnote:

1. "How beautiful, hey fate." In Indonesian. Usually people use this word to represent ironically when they're have trouble.

2. "Hadoooooh! This child from anywhere, anyway? Do not go alone, dong!"

Finally secrets began to reveal. At this chapter, Winry has appeared! Congrats! I am waiting for reviews and flames. Critics and any idea also welcoming. Don't hesitate, In fact I'm really want it! Okay, see you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Simple data.

This is just an intermezzo you could say. I was bored because I'm in the middle of mid semester test. To get out from this doom of bore, I began to typing a data about the OCs. At same time I was thinking it would be nice if they have their image and their battle song. So here they are. Don't be shock if you recognize few of them. They're taken from anime and famous do you think? I promise I'll update more, once all their secrets revealed.

* * *

Sri image song: Mameshiba (Chikyuu Shoujo Arjuna)

Sri battle song: Megami no Senshi (Saint Seiya)

o=o=o=o=o=o

SrixHyperion: Yubiwa(Tenkuu no Escaflowne the movie)

o=o=o=o=o=o

Sora image song: Colors of the Hearts(Blood Plus)

Sora battle song: Safe and Sound (FFVII:AC)

o=o=o=o=o=o

SoraxAbdul song: Apple and Cinnamon (from Utada Hikaru)

o=o=o=o=o=o

Abdul image song: Blue Dream (Saint Seiya)

Abdul battle song: The Final Battle (Blood Plus ost)

o=o=o=o=o=o

Clark image song: Extreme Dream ( KM Double)

Clark battle song: The Next Decade (KM Decade)

o=o=o=o=o=o

Saidi image song: Hakanaku mo Towaranai (Gundam 00)

Saidi battle song: Daia no Hana (Black Cat)

o=o=o=o=o=o

Sri Cahya Dian

Age: 17

Height: 163 cm

Weight: 51 kg

Birth: 2th December (Sagittarius)

Blood type: O

Favorite colors: Light grey, green

Hobby: Taking pictures, explore, seeing stars

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Silver, almost platinum

Family: mother, father (deceased), older brother (as a soul bond. Roy Mustang)

Weapon: Vajra Aakaash (bow and arrow)

o=o=o=o=o=o

Sora Hoshino

Age: 17

Height: 167 cm

Weight: 53 kg

Birth: 7th August (Leo)

Blood type: B

Favorite colors: White, black, sky blue

Hobby: Drawing, sleep, seeing stars

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Sky blue

Family: father, mother, older brother

Weapon: Fenrir (zanbato), Nightmare ( gun)

o=o=o=o=o=o

Abdullah Akbar

Age: 18

Height: 174 cm

Weight: 65 kg

Birth: 24th May (Gemini)

Blood type: AB

Favorite colors: Crème, soft green, purple

Hobby: Play with children, singing or play music, seeing stars

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Bright green

Family: father, little sisters (twin), grandmother, mother (deceased)

Weapon: Alshain (spear)

o=o=o=o=o=o

Saidi Themba

Age: 18

Height: 172 cm

Weight: 64 kg

Birth: 4th January (Capricorn)

Blood type: A

Favorite colors: blue, mahogany, (surprisingly) pink rose

Hobby: Drawing, study, seeing stars

Hair color: Dark brown

Eye color: Dark brown

Family: father, mother, little sister, little brother (deceased)

Weapon: Dag and Nag (twin guns)

o=o=o=o=o=o

Clark Arnett Bonamy

Age: 17

Height: 183 cm

Weight: 75 kg

Birth: 8th July (Cancer)

Blood type: B

Favorite colors: Red, gold, white

Hobby: Soccerball, tease (especially, Sora and Edward), seeing stars

Hair color: Blond

Eye color: Dark blue

Family: father, mother, older sister, and older brother.

Weapon: Eclipse (cloves)


	9. Chapter 9

**CERITA KAMI / OUR STORY**

**Disclaimer: I'm not owned Fullmetal Alchemist. They're always and 4ever, ever, owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I'm owned the OC's. **

**Author: Yolea Irk's aka irksraz. The one and only! ;))))))**

**Little chat: Finally we arrived in Eighth Chapter! I'm very very sorry if everyone waiting too long. Thank you for everyone reviews in this story. Thank you to little fireworks (thanks for the reviews!), KingofHeartless'09 (thanks for liking my story), aldumbamericanreject27 (is my English really got that better? Wow, I didn't notice it. Thanks), mads (thank you for the correction!), and irenia (thank you very much for the information). Thank you to for whom favorite my story and read it.**** I'm just a chicken without you.**** If you want to critic me or have an idea, don't hesitate to tell me. Last word from the author, Enjoy this trip, Ladies and gentlemen. I'm waiting for the reviews. Flame also welcome in here.**

**Warning: From this part and next, this fanfiction is containing indirect crossovers from Saint Seiya and Kamen Rider Kiva. Saint Seiya owned by Masami Kurumada, while K****R**** Kiva ****owned by ****Toei Company**** and ****Ishimori Productions****. Last words. Don't like, I beg you from deep of my heart, please**** don't read. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter VIII : Demi Permainan dan Taruhan Nyawa./ For Game and Soul Gamble.

As my mouth yawning I closed it with my hand for politeness.

Okay.

I'm not an 'impatient' typical person. But this is more than enough. I mean, I waiting for almost hour since Winry went with Kimbley bodyguards (?).

"Feeling bore?" asked Clark as he raise his eyebrow. He's playing chess with Abdul near window. To my surprised, Clark brought it inside his bag. It's medium size chess, not large as common chess, so it's easy to bring them everywhere.

"Very." I answered shortly and laying my head on wall behind me. I was sitting in floor waiting Winry finishing her job in order to change Ed's automail. We're waiting near the room where Winry and Ed are inside it. I must admit this is pretty hellish time.

"Are they're still long? I want to talk many things and exchange stories immediately." I'm whined.

"Due to circumstances, I presume they will finish at leash ten minutes from now." Abdul guessing.

"Aaaw." I cringed. "Can't we do anything than sitting here and wait?"

"Now you mention this. I'm about thinking the same thing." Sora cracking her neck and streching. "I want to get Al before we meet Ed and Winry. Are you coming, Sri?"

"I'd loved too." I quickly stood up and turned to the boys. "Are you coming with us?"

"Nope. Too busy to kill Bishop and Queen." Clark replied as he keep focus to game.

"Thanks for the offering, but I'm afraid I must pass it." Abdul said and he moved his chess, beating Clark. "Checkmate, Clark." He's smile victorious.

"What? No way, when did you move!" Clark startled. Abdul chuckled as respons.

Saidi shook his head and put the sketch book he held earlier. "I'll pass too, I guess. I can't leave them when they're too focusing deep in their game. Not while Kimbley is around here. I will not say I'm not worry about you two, but since we all know that, cough, cough, Sora is very available both in control emotions and fighting, I think we shall not have any problems for now. You're safe with her."

"Is that a tease or a compliment dedicated to me?" Sora questioned him, sarcastic.

"Let's say that was one kind of truth, _Angel of Night_." Saidi winked playful. "Now go, don't waste more time. Al must be wanted to see you again, along Sri of course."

"Nice move, Saidi. That's why I never really hate you."

"Hush. That's not good, Sora. Be respect a little, will you?" I warned, but I can't hold back my grin.

Saidi laughing, shaking his head amusedly, and he took his sketch book. Ready to draw again. "Sana pergi. Jemput mereka dan kita mulai kesenangan kita bersama- sama. **1.)**"

We laugh at his sentence and took of.

We are walking until nobody around us. Suddenly, I remembered to one question I want to ask her.

"Hey, Sora?"

"What?"

I was looking around before I talk. "Do you have any idea why few things like Garmisch village and Lelouch family were appeared? Aren't they're not exist in both manga and new anime?"

Sora legs stop moving. She glances from her corner eyes. "So, you have realized it."

I nodded once. "I was. At first I didn't." I am thinking. "But when I saw Ed and Al position when they're tiding, I finally found out. I knew well before they'll go down for checking that tunnel for real, they're tiding in waist, not including hands. Go from there, I checking other things and found some matters aren't in place."

Sora placing her hand to her forehead, sighing. "I knew it."

"What?"

"Our presences more or less disturbing the balance of this world."

I frowning. Huh? No way. Is that really happened!

"Why?" is the only smart word I can only thinking that time.

"I don't understand this, either." She lifted her hands, signing 'I don't know'. "Perhaps it's the 'Gate' choose to let the village, Lelouch family, and even Sergeant Knight exist. Adapting our presences, balances it. We're not peoples from this world, thus we did make the balance disturbed. In order to balance it back, the village exist, few peoples appears, the actions, the acts are modified, small scale...or bigger scale, depends how far we're in this fair. And maybe in future there'll be more peoples and places surely not exist, but then with our existence, they are existing."

I'm very sure my eyes wide like a gold fish. "...No way."

"This is still a theory. A guess. But this is not a guarantee. We don't have any clue, Sri. Even today we can't talk this more far than this. Too many mysteries we can't unfold."

"...I got a headache. The heavy one. We should continue this later." I am rolling my eyes, feeling dizzy. "Let's find this together with Abdul, Saidi, and Clark, and once we found out, we must take the next step in order to not disturb this world further."

She shrugged. "I can't agree than this." She moved more slowly then stopped again. "Hm..., before we really get Al..., would you like to make a deal?" There's a twinkles in her eyes.

A little much I can guess what she was thinking.

"So...another race, I suppose?"

* * *

I'm bringing my legs dash as fast as I can. My own breaths go ragging, in same time I manage to keep my distance with Sora.

"Come on Sri, I know you're not showing all your skills! Let's see who's between us who faster got there!" she yelled a feet on front of me. She an iron hold on corner of corridor to fly, landed almost four feet in front.

"AH! You're cheating!" I back yelled and trying to get faster, barely near her.

"No, I'm not!" she defended. We're dashing through corridor, jumping down stairs abruptly, and go dashing again. We're racing. The slower one will get a drink. It's a silly plus simple game we agreed earlier as soon as we parted from our friends.

"We're almost there!" Sora exclaimed. "Prepare yourself!"

"Oh, no! You don't!" I use jumping technique to moved faster, surpassing Sora who now a feet behind me.

"Yes! I'm leading!"

"Now who's cheat!" And with that, Sora suddenly rushing, reaching my side.

I saw the room where Al's held, both of us dashing like a mad Olympiad runner. One more meter and we arrived in same time, making loud noises which attracted jail guards and surely Al attention.

"Draw! Haha, take that!" I claimed in proud. "Don't underestimate Sri Cahya Dian, the winner of region schools marathon for two years!"

"Yeah draw, this will mean neither of us will get a drink. No winner, no loser. How smart of you. You have planning this since the beginning of our race."

"Hehe." I am let out a goofy smile. "Ketahuan, deh. **2.)**" I'm respond to her light sarcasm state.

Sora snorted and rolling her eyes.

"Sora? Sri?" Al bewildered behind the jail. He stood up from his place. His hands were cuffed, I see. "What are you doing here?"

"Take you to the others." I answered. "We wanted to invite you and the two lovebirds to eat. We wanted to know what you are doing while we're in Briggs. Exchange stories, you can say." I glance to Sora who now explained to the guards for letting out Al in moment. My eyes back to Al's figure. "I hope you didn't mind, Al."

"Oh, I don't mind it, really." Al answered, he still has the confuse tone and look. "But what you mean by two lovebirds?"

"Oh. That one." I whispered to Al. "It's Ed and Winry what I mean. I guess you've knew there's something between them, right?"

I sense Al's eyes widen in acknowledge. "I see, you've knew it too."

"Us, not only me."

Al paused a moment. "Does this mean, everyone is know that Brother like Winry?"

"Yes and we keep our mouths shut." I am holding a conspiracy grin. "Wanna help us to matchmaker these two lovebirds?"

I swear I saw Al eyes widen before he responded me with hidden enthusiasm tone.

"Oh, I will love too."

Sora is approaching us with guard in front of her. She has a proud face in there. "Negotiation success. They'll let Al and Ed out for two hours. I have told them I'll guarantee both of them."

"Heee..., I see you got a negotiation skill from your beloved." I tease her.

Sora was blushing pink very clearly. "Oh, shut up. Are two ready to go and do the matchmaker?"

I was laughing hard. "Very. And it will not hurt to if we have fun and doing a 'warming' before we begin our game."

Al shook his head amused as he's released from the jail and his handcuff. "How long you two have planned these?"

Sora is facing him. Now her face is like a Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland story. "Long enough to calculate all plan is perfect, Alphonse."

* * *

At the time we get back, Saidi was talking with Ed and Winry while Clark and Abdul still playing chess. Undisturbed.

"Oh, hi there, you guys. I see you've got Al." Saidi greeted us when he spotted us.

"Al!" Ed looked surprised. "What did you do in here? I thought they'll not letting you."

Sora coughed twice to get his attention. "I had talked to the guards. You may free for two hours below my guarantee. You owe me and Sri for this one. She desperately wants to see you guys." She explained and pointed to me.

The Elric brothers and Winry take a look at me. "Really?" Winry asked.

I laughing and waved my hand. "Oh come on, Sora. It's not only me who desperate want to see them, right peoples?" I stole a glance to Saidi.

Saidi lifted his shoulders. "You can say that. Almost near three months since ever we hear about you. I hope we can exchange our stories while we're in Briggs. Now, since you two had arrive in with Winry, why don't we eat something in mess? Our treats."

Ed shrugged. "Sounds good to me. Likewise, I have something I want to talk to you. How about you?" He asked his friends.

"I'm fine." Al responded.

"Me either." Winry gave the same answer.

"Then it's been decide." I declare. "But before that, let's get them out from their game." I pointed amusedly to Abdul who beating Clark for unknown times.

"Check mate!" Abdul declared.

"What the! Ah man...! I lose again!" Clark claimed in frustrate. He ruffled his hair desperate.

"Clark is always lost when he's play chess against Abdul. Today, Clark losing four times." Saidi whispered to Ed.

"Chess, huh? Maybe I should challenge him one day." Ed replied thoughtful.

"You're just too impatient, Clark. Really, I never said you're a bad player." Abdul is stretching his shoulders.

Clark groaned. "Oh, be quiet, Abdul. Now I regret why I agree to play against you."

Everyone chuckling softly before Saidi coughed few times to camouflage his laughter.

"Okay you two, enough. We're all have complete. Let's go to the mess."

He grinning meaningful.

I feel myself grinning wide. This will be interesting.

* * *

…..Okay. My assumption not corrects 100 %. In fact, I have a half mind to pull back my mind.

Almost. Very close, my apologies.

"I can't believe those two..." muttered Sora as she shook her head slowly behind the shadow, just nine meters from where we left Ed and Winry for a while.

"Maybe we shouldn't leave them this early." Clark then sneezed only to be shushed by others. If you wondering about this, actually we're spying Ed and Winry who sitting face each other, waiting for us in awkward silence. The pillar and wall shield us from them, so we're safe to look at them. We use many excuse to them and leave in different times. Oh, and Al is coming with us. We are hiding in two pillars near each other. Al accompanied by Clark and Abdul. I stick together on Saidi and Sora. The pillars are enough big to hide maximal four teenagers. Watching Ed and Winry from shadow.

But look at them. It's already eleven minutes since we left them alone. Except for eating they don't say much word for a couple. So far, Ed only said two sentences and two words. For Winry, so far I account three sentences and one word. I don't know what they're saying; they're pretty far from us. This however, got us.

"Sumpah, mereka bener- bener bikin aku gregetan...**3.)**" Sora commented.

"It's possible they're nervous. I caught Ed eyes scanning the last spot where we're gone. A lot." I stated and pointed to large door.

"He must be searching our presence." Saidi claimed.

"U-huh. He will never expect that Sora use her power to get us back and hiding behind the pillars." Abdul responded from other pillar.

Al chuckled softly at this. "He'll never, probably." He is facing Sora. "I can't believe my own eyes. You brought us through that tunnel. It's convenient. We don't have come back from the door."

Sora smirked. "You mean dimension tunnel."

For this one, we don't want to go back to mess from door. You see, both Ed and Winry are sitting in front of the door. They and the door have a distance at least ten meters. From their position they can see whoever come and go. They're sitting in facing position. Ed must turn his head to door, but not Winry. She maybe can spot us easily, not mention Al big figure and our striking appearances. After a brief discussion, Sora finally decides to use her dimension tunnel to get in without seeing by them. And Al is impressed because of what he saw inside it.

"Yes, dimension tunnel." Al repeated. "It's an amazing ability. I'd like to say it's the most unique tunnel I've ever see. Tell me, are you can go anywhere and everywhere if you pass the tunnel?"

"More or less. But I need to know where we will go and what kind of place we'll visit. All members of my clan can do this. Long time ago, my ancestors also use this to cross many dimensions, or many planets. Finding a new home."

"Oh, right. You guys have mentioned it." He then has a small pause. "Wait, does that mean you can cross another dimension too?"

"Depends what kind of dimension they are. Some dimensions can be cross, others are can't. Besides, it's cost a high risk. If I could, I'll never use it to cross dimension."

I stole a look to the couple, only to see their state still same. Nervous. Apparently, Saidi catch this very well too.

"They're pretty shy and nervous. Shall I help?" Saidi is offering.

"We'll see next two minutes. If she or Ed doesn't move and talk." Sora said. "Then I'll out and make sure they realize their feelings."

At the end of her words, Ed finally begins to talk, gathering Winry's attention.

"Well, you're lucky enough. They don't need your help then." Saidi smirking.

"Glad news to hear." Sora tension loosened.

I shook my head and return to the cute couple over there. Then something caught me. Ed face look very serious and somehow, disturbing me. Winry not showing any expression but it's obvious that she's looking confuse and unbalance. I try hard to listening them which end successful in vain. Our positions were too far from Ed and Winry. I narrowed my eyes. Whatever it is, he's not talking about easy things. His face was like a people who want to discuss something difficult, like alchemy. No, he'll not discuss alchemy with Winry. Except...

I blinked few times before snapped to reality. This... probably I must tell the others about it.

In that guess, I immediately tell the others.

"Hey, Guys. I can't hear clearly what they're saying."

"Of course we can't hear them, we're hiding. Besides, this is their privacy, we can't disturb them now." Clark said automatically.

"It's not what I mean, Clark. Something in Ed face has disturbing me and Winry expression not good either. Do you have any idea what they're talking about?"

Silence goes down to earth. Clark stare me, unblinking. "They're maybe talking about why he's must change his automail."

I'm not satisfied with Clark reply. "Somehow, I doubt it."

"Ah, I just remember," Sora suddenly opened her mouth almost make me jump. "I put a bug below their table, in case we want to hear them. Do you want to hear it?"

I blinked in disbelieve. "Why you don't tell this earlier?"

"I don't intend to tell you." She then wears an expression I can't describe. "But you're right about Ed's expression. It's bothering me too. Maybe we shall hear them." She reach her pocket and search another one, I guess.

I check to other pillar. Clark gaped at this. "Since when Sora has those kind devices?" Clark baffled.

"Uh..."Al sweat drop. "I take you didn't know this, guys?"

"No."Clark replied in deep frown. "Not even a single bit."

I feel Sora voice echoed through air behind me. "I was given from Major Miles two weeks ago. I did ask him. I thought they'll useful to us. Never expect to this fast, really." Short pause and she pull out a device I understood as tapper.

"And he gave it to you? No burst?" Clark eyes widen.

"No. He's just making sure I use it wisely." Sora replied. "This will be helping us." She whispered. I heard her fingers push some knobs in the device.

I glance back, found both Al, Abdul, and me staring each other.

"Is this just my feeling or she's acting like a spy?" Al questioned. Wary fill his eyes.

"No, she's not a spy. She's very rarely doing this." Abdul frowned. "But recently, I understand the whole situation we through together in Amestris had push her to do these things."

"Really? I thought she's pissed off by Fuhrer Bradley acts to us and decide to bugs him." Clark shoots.

"I heard that, Clark." Sora warned in venom. A crack sound echoed faintly. It's coming from the tapper. "It's works."

"Okay, now let's hear what they're talking about." Saidi offered.

Glad the pillars distance not far. It's only one half meters. We got closer to hear the couple.

"_Is something bad happened between you two?" _I hear Winry voice clearly from the tapper. A question tone is in there, in her voice.

A second later I hear a reply from Ed. _"No. Not really. It's so hard to description it, Winry."_

"_What had happened, Ed?"_This time Winry asked firmly.

"_I told you it's hard to descript it."_

"_Try me." _She challenges._ "I know you're hiding something. At first you do asking my condition and Grandma. And now, you keep asking about my opinions Sora and the others. Then you're asking me their acts lately, before I meet you. You act as if you have a suspicion toward them. Especially Sora. I'm not that stupid. She's my friend and yours. I ask you once again, Ed. What had happened?" _

A discomfort silence began to exist. Soon, we're also wrapped in this kind silence. Al groaned as he muttered something, which I sure he's say 'Brother, you're an idiot', at this I chuckled nervous.

"_Nothing happened, Winry. We're fine." Ed answered, not so sure at Winry question._

"_Ed. Your nothing can not be trusted."_

"_Then what I'm supposed to tell you!"_ He's slightly annoyed.

"_I've asked you. You'll not act like this if nothing happened. It's only us in this mess, the others have gone, and you can believe me."_

"_Winry, this is..."_

"_Ed. Please."_ She cut him in begging tone.

"_...Are you sure?" _Ed asked, a doubt tone go through. _"Even it's very hard to believe?"_

"_Very."_

"_...Sora, she told me a thing which hard to believe."_

"_What is it?"_

"_She said she's not human."_

I quickly looked to Winry figure, her face go blank. Ed eyeing her in concern.

"_...Are you sure?"_ She said.

I saw he nodded once._ "She's the first one tell me and Al. At first I can't trust her story. It was... too imaginary.__ As same disbelieve as homunculus existing.__"_

"_Ed, she isn't a homunculus, right?"_ Winry asked him with horrified tone.

"_No. She said she didn't. She came from entirely different race."_Ed answered and a very relieved sigh came from Winry.

"_Different race?" _She raised her eyebrow after she's calm down._ "What race?"_

"_Ilmoria race. Sri said Sora is one from many 'Beings' race were exist in this universe. The race said came from another world, traveler race by jumped dimension."_

Another weird silence was covering both Ed and Winry. I'm sure the others eyes also fixed in them. The couple just doesn't realize it. Few seconds later, he then snapped in annoyance.

"_What? Why you're looking at me like that? I'm telling you the truth! Heck, I even saw her power by my own eyes!"_ before he can finish, Winry has cut him first in hurry.

"_Ed, relax. It's not I'm doubt your story. I can't describe it. It's hard to believe... It's sounds unbelievable."_

A silence goes down to earth. An awkward one. I go check on Sora. She's doesn't say anything. She's keep quiet. But her eyes were telling the different story. She's the most tension between us.

"_You don't sound so surprise."_ Ed commented.

"_I wasn't. I already have a sense she's not ordinary. I have no idea who she is really until you told me."_

"_How did you know?"_

"_I don't know. __Perhaps it's the aura she's giving, Ed. Maybe even her gesture and her unusual calmness. Whenever I meet her, somehow there's a unique presence around her. Are you sure she doesn't lie?"_

"_I doubt her story. Okay, sorry, miss word. I didn't believe her story at first. I tried to disprove what they had said."_

A sound of groan, which I recognize as Winry's, is out along a deep sigh.

"_Oh, Ed...You're an idiot." _

"_It's not I choice or like to act suspicious!" _Ed voice rising. _"Look, I know I'm a big idiot, but don't mean I can let down my guard and suspicious toward them when it's revealed they're hiding so many secrets from us! Not everyone can be judging from their look, Winry!"_

Another sigh was let out. _"No wonder Sora look sad when I meet her again. You did not trust her."_

"_I know that!"_Ed voice went smaller. There's a thrill of regret in his voice. _"I know that...__...__"_

"_...__What did she tell you?" _This time Winry asked in softer voice.

"_They." _Ed corrected._ "They said Clark and Abdul aren't humans either. For Sri and Saidi..., they're human and they're not like their appearances. Sora not willing to open her whole secrets, she leaves it in her friends to reveal hers. I not understand her way of thinking."_Ed said._ "But... I understand the reason why she has to do this."_

"_What you mean, Ed?"_

"_She doesn't ready to give out her whole secrets. So with us."_

"_She doesn't ready?"_ Winry repeated it carefully.

"_She doesn't. Or wasn't at least. I think she's scared and being careful for some reasons."_

"_Because she's not human?"_

"_That's also. But I have a feeling she's has to do that to prevent something she doesn't wish for. Maybe..."_

A brief silent before he managed to let it out.

"_Maybe she's doesn't want to be hate by us."_

"_Hate?"_ she startled. Obviously, she's caught off guard._ "Hate by us? What for? She doesn't need to scare with us. Alright, I almost shocked to know she's not human, yet that's not a logical reason to hate her. Look at her and her friends. Do you ever see them hurt us since we met them in Central? Do they ever talk badly to us? Do they, Ed?"_ her voice went rise in each word.

This is surprising us, not exception me. I know her reason to leave it to us, (Hey, we're friends for almost three years) but I'm surprise he's kinda recovered it too in short time. Winry reaction is also surprising me too.

"_Winry, they don't. Still..."_

"_Ed, it's very weird, you know. Why you would expect me to hate them when they're trying to be friends with you, Al, and me?" _

"_Winry, please calm down a bit, will you? I haven't finished talking yet."_

"_I'm sorry."_ she's quickly apologized._ "But believe me, it's feels ridiculous. I see nothing from them to hate. I __can't__ hate them without a reason. Why they're afraid to tell us? It's doesn't matter to me. They're our friends!"_

I can't help but smile at her speech. "Al, be lucky because you and Ed have her as a friend." I hear Abdul voice. I turned my body, in the the pillar, he's touching Al shoulder gently like an understanding mother as he look at Al helmet. His voice is softer and soothing than usual. "It's hard to find a true friend like her. I'm glad we meet her too as friends." He is patting Al shoulder in friendly manner. "You should be proud of her."

Al quiet a moment, right before he replied him in proud and smile voice. "I do." His voice is going rich of smiles. "And I hope you do too."

Abdul smiling at this, removing his hand to focused back at Ed and Winry.

"_Listen Winry. This problem goes deeper than it seems. You can make it don't matter to you. But they're not. They're scare we hate them because they're not humans or categorized as 'normal'. Moreover Sora, Abdul, and Clark. Came from entirely different race bring some dilemmas to them. They said they've bad experiences with bad guys who want their powers. Or extinguish them."_

"_Extinguish?" _She sounded startled._ "What are you talking about, Ed?"_

"_Sora was reminding me of Scar. Her race past, I mean.__..__"_ Ed sighed._ "Her friends explained to me that her race was massacred by another race long time ago. __Jealously. __They thought her race will destroy them and took control of human, which was very wrong because they just want to stay with humans. The tragedy left her race in few numbers. I don't know what happen next to them except Sora. I mean, it's must be very long time ago and we meet and know her not long. Maybe her race has increase. Sooner or later.__..__ Maybe."_

"_Oh my God..." _Winry mused._ "I'm feeling sorry for her."_

"_Me too."_ Ed replied in hushed tone._ "It must be hard for her and her entire race to face the truth. Not mention the pain and sadness they must held in long time."_

"_I hope she's strong and steadfast to hold such a past. Giving a dark past like that usually made peoples has revenge for whoever destroyed their race."_ I heard a frown in her voice as if she's realizing something._ "She'll not become like Scar, right?"_ she asked in demand tone and hurry.

A rustling of hair was heard. Indicating Ed is shook his head._ "She will not. She's strong more than we thought. I not learn her more than what she and her friends told me because of this weird situation. Yet I kind of know she'll make it, somehow. Besides she's not alone, her friends are with her. They'll give her support as well as her give them. And we. We are also their friends too." _

From the corner my eyes, Sora face and eyes softened. I slowly took her left hand and squish it, trying to comfort her. She gives an equal reply at my hand.

"_What about the others?" _Winry voice echoed in question and concern tone.

"_They don't tell their past yet. I don't want to force them. Same with Al. We have discussed this and we've agreed to wait them. Everyone has their own secrets in end. Not wise to force them to tell us right away. We have no right to do it. I have done it to Sora and she had gone hurt, sad, because of me. I don't want same thing happen to the others. I don't want to hurt them. I think we can patient for this one."_

"_I thought you'll angry to them."_

Ed is letting out a deep and long sigh. _"I was. I feel like been fooled when I found all these almost fairytale story. However….they words, mainly from Abdul, have stuck in my head. I began to reconsider his words. All he said in interrogation room. The more I ponder, the more I realize he was telling the truth. So was Sora, so were Sri, Saidi, and Clark. I still memorized the look he showed to me. He's honest, Winry. He has the same look as Sora. And the sadness that colored his eyes slightly, it's same as Sora. Then I hit at one point. Something had really happened in their past. Something than hurt them more than it seems. And I believe this has a lot connection with the 'tragedy' they once mentioned. I wonder, if that event made them like we see to them today. Seeing Sora power for example, I became aware for what Abdul and the others have told me. Lately, I wonder how they can handle their life while they're hiding such secrets from their normal friends. Are they can't tell us because we're normal human? Are the pains they must borrowing for the rest of their life were cause by something else? Pains__were caused by other humans, besides us? If we have more time, we can talk this more."_His voice has sadness.

"_Don't worry, we'll have. We just have it in wrong time and moment. I'm sure they'll tell us more if this over. You know, we're very lucky to meet them as friends. Not every day we meet unique friends like Sora and her friends. They're nice, aren't they?" _Winry replied as I heard a smile goes in her voice.

"_Yeah, they are, Winry. They are." _Ed replied. This time I can hear a smirk in his voice._ "And I do value them as much as Mr. Hughes does. They saved his very life, I can't thank them more than seeing him back to his family. I'm sure the Bastard is feeling same. He does owe them more than me because without them, he will not see Mr. Hughes alive until this second."_

"_This is the first time we have a same thought, don't we?"_ Winry laughing amused.

Ed chuckled. _"I guess."_

They're laughing together amusedly.

"_Hey, I wonder if we can invite them to Resembool. Or eat an apple pie with Mr. Hughes and his family." _Winry said._ "Do you think they will accept it?"_

"_Hm...Why don't you ask them first?"_

"_Great idea. I shall ask them. I must call Grandma and Den later. How about you? Will you tell Al?"_

"_I'll let Al know. Surely he doesn't want to miss it."_

A smile broke in Sora lips. A thankful smile. I saw Saidi smirk relieved so was I. I turned my head, seeing Clark smile from ear to ear, Abdul gave the softest smile I ever see, and Al eyes gleamed in not so hidden excitement.

"They're so silly." Sora is soft muttering.

"Hm?"

"They're wrong a bit. We also have a debt with them, if you know what I'm talking about."

"...Ah, I see." After I'm get my head clicked at her words. "I'm feeling same too."

Al exchange looks to us. "Is this means...?"

"I was thinking about having some fun after we finish our matter. Not hurt, isn't it?"

"About time." Abdul commented. "In fact, we should have nice memory before we leave."

"Thank goodness, they've a plan to invite us." Clark commented. "I mean, I don't want to go without some fun."

"...We better accept their invites, don't you think so?" Saidi glance at Sora, which she returned him with small smile.

"That's good." Al claimed.

Not very long, Winry voice heard over the tapper.

"_Speaking of Mr. Hughes, how are he? Is he fine?"_

"_Huh?"_ Ed seemed caught off guard. _"What?"_ he asked shortly.

"_It's Mr. Hughes, Ed. Is he fine?"_ She repeated.

A weird sound, I'm suspicious it as holding gasp from Ed.

"_Ed?"_Winry is voice heard again,_ "Are you alright? You look distracted."_

Aloud ruffling hair, indicated Ed shook his head hard._ "No, I'm just thinking few things in Central. And as for Mr. Hughes..." _He paused._ "He is. He has gone out from hospital and back to his work. Heck, he even teases Bastard with his daughter pictures last time I saw him." _He said in hurry.

"_Ah, I can see that." _Winry replied.

I barely catch a restraint in his tone and I know my friends catch it as well. Al state not changes, but I sense he does actually know what kind reality he has along his older brother, judging at his stiffening.

"Al," I stared him concerned. "Why Ed was lying at first place?"

Al starled at first. Second later he quickly recoreving and asked back. "Lying? About what?"

"About Mr. Hughes." Abdul said in equal concern voice. "Don't tell me something hit Mr. Hughes and concluded Ed must lie."

"No! I mean..." He's cut by Sora.

"Looks like both you and Ed are hiding something about Mr. Hughes." muttered Sora.

"Which to my suspicious, Mr. Hughes have a large probability being hostage and watching by the homunculi via military, isn't it, Al?" Saidi stated.

All of us shocked.

"How did you...?"Al can't continue his question due to his shock.

Saidi shook her head. "I'm not isolated in here, Al. I always call Hughes family until now."

"Saidi, you not call from Briggs, right?" Sora asked worriedly.

"No. I call from town in random places, faking our positions. I have full responsible for his operation. It's also my responsibility too for checking his health after operation."

"Cut. Hold on. Mr. Hughes is being hostage? From what facts you declared that guess?" Clark bemused.

Saidi shook his head firm. "We'll discuss this later. When Winry isn't around here. Got it?" he said with a look 'especially you, young man'. A very dark one.

"Uh..." Al is laughing nervous. "Alright." I think he's very shock as he discovered another side from Saidi.

We didn't say any words, anymore. We glance at each other, question marks growing big in our heads.

"_I wonder where everyone is. They took too long..."_

"_Hey, you're right. Are they really having simple things they must take care of?"_ Ed responded.

"..." I stole a glance to everyone. They're stunned as same as me.

Abdul was scratching his head. "We should go back immediately or they'll get more suspicious."

"A much recommended idea." Sora turns of the tapper and stood up, carefully not create a sound, following by us.

She lifted her right hand, creating a massive cosmo which allowed her to opening her dimension tunnel. "Ready to go back?" she asked after she opened the dimension tunnel.

"No need to ask, Sora." Clark stated, not long after I nodding abruptly.

"Are we must go back in different time so they'll not come more suspicious?" I questioned.

"We must. Okay. Who wants to go back first?" Saidi asked back.

"Can I go first? I am the first one who goes out, likewise I must become the first who go back." I replied in hope.

"'kay."

"I'll accompany you then." Al said.

"Thank you, Al."

* * *

"Geez, how could you leave us so long? I'm begun to suspicious that all of you are planning something." Ed grumbled.

"Hahahaha! Sorry about that. I'm also not guessed the business will go longer than I expected." Abdul laughed in apologize manner.

We were sitting around them both. Now Ed must sit beside Winry because (this is Clark idea) we little force them to sit together. They refuse at first. We don't give and try it few times before the couple finally agrees with reluctantly. And blushes in their face. It's cute to see them blush together.

"I was scare you'll go and left us forever," joked Winry.

"Sorry, sorry. Next time I will not do it again. I promise." Sora apologized.

"Me too. I don't expect it would go longer." Saidi gave a brief comment. "The discussion takes longer each time I was in there."

"You were having a discussion?"

"With the doctors. They call me at least once a week to discuss about medical and surgeon. They asked my advice."

"They're asked you?" Winry repeated in awe.

"Yes." Saidi replied calm. "This was become a surprise for me as well."

"It's what you must deserve, Sai. Your skills are unmistakable is proven can save peoples." I smirked.

Saidi does laugh. "Ouch. Don't see me too high. I'm not that genius you know, Sri? For my opinions your power was more helpful when it comes for combat and defense."

"I'm not strong like Sora or Abdul, Saidi. There's no point to proud it." I refuse.

"It's still didn't change the fact you're strong."

"Speaking of power." Ed began. His face was showing a serious expression. "There're questions I want to ask. Is that okay with you?"

I quickly realize where this talk will head and I'm ready for this. "Let me guess. Are you wondering why I'm strong enough to throw that homunculus by arrow?"

He is staring at me quite long. "How did you realize?"

"Because you're did say 'speaking of power', Ed. Of course I can guess what you will ask."

"If you had knew what I'll talk next, then I will ask to the point." Ed stated. "How did you three can have such power like you had that day?"

"Hm..., quite hard to explain, so I try to make it simple." I scratch my hair. "It has a connection with spiritualism. We can reach until that level of power by using our aura."

"Aura?"

"Yes, aura, usually call as **cosmo** too. By using this cosmo, we can create a powerful attack. Frozen the air and water, destroy a mountain, create a tsunami, even to teleport or create another dimension." Sora responded.

Ed, being a scientist and not believe in anything about spiritual, of course he's shocked at this. "How's it possible?"

Sora smiled simple. "Knowing this, Ed. There're so many types of flows energy in this universe, alchemy, magic, _ki_, and cosmo are one of them." Sora gave him an explanation before she's going further. "Cosmo is an inner spiritual essence, originated in the Big Bang. In other words, cosmo is originated from a massive explosion, which caused the universe born more than billion years ago, before we exist. The concept of the cosmo advocates that each atom within a human body resembles a small solar system, and since the human body consists of billions of atoms, the totality forms a 'small cosmo' or a 'small Universe'. Each person's cosmo has its own unique signature. We take the knowledge of the cosmo to the next level: because humans are composed of atoms, humans should be able to use the mysterious forces behind the atoms to achieve super human feats."

"That's sounded impossible." Winry commented.

"Oh, but it is." I smile at her. I turned around, making sure no one near us. A very fortunate, since there's only a few soldiers plus they're far from us. I lifting my right hand and focused my cosmo. "Let me give you an example. See my hand? Do you see anything?" This got everyone attention. They're staring at my opening palm hand.

"I don't see anything." Al said.

"For now." I grip my hand hard to increase and focusing all cosmo I have. I can feel wind wave come surround me. They began to concentrate in my now closed hand, circling them in soft blows. As I opening my hand again, my hand glowing in platinum aura, moving as same as the wind blows.

Gasps come from Winry and Al, while Ed eyes go wide enough as if they'll get out from the holes. I found it very amuse.

"I can only give you this example." I stated. "But this should be enough to prove we're not lying." I lowered my hand, the cosmo was disappear soon after that, along with the wind blows.

"It's gone." Ed looks confuse.

"When I don't need it, they'll not appear. However, we know it's always in there, in our body."

Ed is narrowing his eyes. "You can control it?"

"I can, in note I'm still learning." I added.

Winry doesn't look better from Ed. "Learning?"

"In our places, a group of legendary warriors, known as **'****Saints****'**, are the soldiers under the command of Athena, goddess of wisdom and war." Abdul explained. "These warriors are under the protection of celestial constellations. They're 88 constellations under Athena jurisdiction. The constellations itself divided to three strata. From those constellations the strongest is Gold Saints, follow by Silver Saints and Bronze Saints. The Saints main power originates from the understanding of the nature of this cosmo. He or she can't be call as Saint if he or she not mastered all six senses, at very least."

"Hold on." Ed cut. "Did you just say...six senses?"

"Oh right. You don't know. Then let's start from the base. You had known five senses. No need explanation. Now, will you trust me if I'm say humans or 'Beings' like us actually have more than five senses?" Sora asked in challenge tone.

A brief silence. She then raises her eyebrow.

"I took it as not. Okay, never mind. I will continue." Sora coughed once. "In basic lesson between Saints, they're taught that humans have eight senses. Sixth sense is a sense where we can connect it with psycho-power, telekinetic, teleport-power, etc. Once you can control the six senses, it's easy for you to control seventh sense and eighth sense. Seventh sense use to control our cosmo. And last, eighth sense or Arayashiki was the highest sense human can achieve. The Saints have main duty to protect Athena, fighting for love and justice. For some reasons, we know some of them and Athena herself. Saidi, Sri, and I are learning to control our power from them. Abdul and Clark are learning to improve their power."

"Really?" Al responded. "That's awesome!"

Ed is showing a skeptical face to her. "Are you kidding me? There's such thing like god or goddess." He disapproves.

"You cut me before I ever finished my explanation." Sora sweat drop. "I hope you still remembered that so many 'Beings' existing in this universe. Maybe for humans, Athena can be called as a 'goddess'." She paused a moment. "However, to us, the Ilmorians, she's not. She's 'Beings' like us. So with Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon."

"Who is Zeus?" Winry said in curious.

"The one who claimed Heaven and Earth as his territory." Sora answered, following by dark voice and cold, if not heartless expression. "The other two proclaim Sea and Underworld as their own territory, it's made me want to vomit. They're 'Beings' like us yet they're dare to claim Heaven, Earth, Sea, and Underworld as their territories, the land, the whole solar system. Small part from universe, created by God or 'Allah'. How ungrateful and arrogant creatures they are."

Al, Ed, and Winry eyes go wide as they hear the last word. They taken aback by Sora swore. Sora was seeing this act and apologize immediate.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to swear like that. I…I have several issues with them."

"...Is this has something to do with your race past?" Ed asked carefully.

Sora nodded once. "They are, moreover, it was them who tried to extinguish us."

Winry gasped, while Ed face growing dark, exhale in harsh breaths and Al lowering his head.

"Is that means…" Winry not dare to continue.

"They're the most responsible side for made my race suffering in long time. Sad isn't it? What they have done was unforgivable, but we're having no powers to opposite them. We're immigrants; immigrants have no choice than follow the rules."

Winry looked at her in sympathy. She then grip Sora right hand and squeezed it to comforting. "I'm sorry for what happened…" she murmured.

"Winry, there's nothing to sorry. It's happened more than millenniums ago. Believe me, try to remember it only will make you sadder and hurt. Otherwise, we're not suffered now. We're befriends with other 'Beings' like Abdul and Clark races." She's glance at me. "Moreover, there're Sri and Saidi as friends. I'm not feeling alone anymore. With you, Al, and Ed in here, I'm feeling better..."

"…Deep in our hearts…" Saidi began. "We want to believe there will be someone, someone who will understand us. Many times, we're nearly hopeless, desperate from endless chasing and battles. We'll never be normal. Many times we're thought for give up." Saidi was close his eyes, as if remembering those pasts. "Somehow, we not do it. We keep fight instead, believing someday we'll meet peoples who can understand our pains, without worrying our secrets. We can share it together with them. We don't have worry they will leak. Our most hope for survive in this world."

"Saidi…" Al looks at him sympathetic.

"Al, you don't have any idea how we're so happy when you're befriends, ignoring our originals. You don't have." Clark shook his head. "Befriends to you, your brother, and Winry, not mention Mr. Hughes and his family, is our greater joy we've feel since we're arrived. We glad to meet you all."

"…You're welcome, Saidi." A smile was hidden in his voice. "We're glad to meet you too. I hope we can continue these friendships forever."

"Me too." I commented.

Sora glances hesitantly; sky blue eyes meet the blue ice. "Are you hate me for not telling you?"

Winry eyes twinkles brightly. She's squishing Sora hand. "It's a pleasure to be your friend, Sora. I can never hate you for what you're being."

Sora sighing, full of relieve as she's hear Winry reaction.

"I've knew it." Ed said in low voice, drawing an ironically. "Other peoples who want to play God. Or Beings, or fools, or whatever you call it, it's still same. They'll get their reply from their own deeds."

"Well, not everything is perfect, even to 'Beings'. All living creatures have their own limits, Ed." Abdul responded almost motherly. "Such like me and Clark and Sora, we still have our limits and weakness. Sri and Saidi are not an exception too. Despises we're all extraordinary and can be call as 'freaks' we still have hearts, expressions, and emotions."

"Hated by other peoples only because we're 'not' so normal teenagers? Oooh, sometimes I feel like I want to throw my shoes, right in to their heads." Clark humored.

"Throw shoes? Give me a break!" Saidi does laughing. "I was thinking once to put laxative pills inside their foods and see if the pills really working out. Oh, and how many times they will go to the bathroom."

Al and Ed are paled. They face drawing a look 'You're not serious, right?'. Winry face goes blank.

I coughed once to remind Saidi for what he had said. "Saidi, you make them scared."

"Yeah, you describe it like they're your guinea pigs..." Clark frown comment was added.

Saidi blinked and as if he's wake up from his sleep, he's gave them apologize. "Oh, sorry. My apologize."

"Is this just me, or you a bit sadistic since we arrive in Briggs?" Sora is twitching.

Saidi grinned. "No, I'm still myself. Just an impingement slipped from my mouth. I'm not forever patient. I can angry or annoy. Like Abdul had said, nobody is perfect, Ed."

His face now in deep thought. "Nothing is perfect, huh?" his voice hushed. He lifted his head to us. "Tell me, why you willingly help Mr. Hughes? I didn't doubt your actions, but if you helped him, doesn't that mean you'll get involved whether like or not? Not mention it'll cost your lives as well. So why?"

Sora raised her shoulders. "Maybe because I know. Twenty years from now, we'll be more disappoint by things we do not doing than things we do." Sora smiled mysteriously. "And don't forget, be kind because everyone you meet is facing a greater struggle."

Oh, I very knew this one. This is one of my favorite quotes. I began to smiling. "Huckleberry Finn and Plato."

Ed forehead wrinkles. His confuse very clear. "Who?"

"A famous writer and an ancient philosopher. It's their quotes." Abdul answered.

"You like to reads books?" Al amazed.

Sora was nodding. "Yes. I like to reading books. Every type of them. Adventure, science, nature..."

"That's many."

"Surprising, isn't it? I read since four and I don't need glasses."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

Ed, Al and Winry startled. "I thought you're twenty!" Winry stated.

"...Am I looking that old?"

"Your are. What about the others?"

"The oldest is Saidi who is eighteen. The youngest is me." I tried hard to hold my laugh.

"No way. All of you are looks older than seventeen." Ed disagrees.

"You don't look older than thirteen." Clark claimed.

Bad move.

"WHO YOU CALLING A MIDGET THAT NOT OLDER THAN THIRTEEN...!"

Nobody moved. Everyone is staring at them both. Until Clark break the silence.

"Ed...I didn't say that." Clark said as he's sweat drop.

* * *

"U-huh...That was...awesome." Abdul muttered as we back to our room.

For good one half hours, we discussed, talked, joked, and insulted to each other. Once or twice, you can hear a smash from Winry's wrench to Ed's skull or Sora punched Clark back head. At first they'll fight before they're in treaty peace immediately and goes talking like anything doesn't happen. I wonder if this has something to do with their zodiac, cause as far as I know, their zodiac elements were contradictive (Sora was Leo, which her element zodiac is fire, while Clark is Cancer which means he's a water element).

"We've known how temperamental Ed is when it comes on his height." Saidi shook his head in amusement.

"Hahaha. At least we're lucky to see his temperamental. Not everyone can see it." Sora pointed.

"I'm preferred not too."

Abdul tapped his wrist watch and groaned. "Late again? I wonder how many times I must repair this watch from now." He turns the timing and looked at me. "Sri, can you tell me what time is it?"

I looked at the wall watch. It was nearly 2 o'clock when Major Miles suddenly burst to our room.

He opened the door very harshly until Clark stood from bed abruptly. "Wha...! What the...!" His eyes then locked in the man. "Major Miles?"

"Get ready and pack your things." He ordered us. "We're will go from this place."

A heavy silence was existing around us. At that time, Saidi repeated major's words.

"Going… from here!"

"Yes. You must go in thirty minutes. Hurry and pack your bags."

"Why so sudden? Is this about Kimbley?" Sora pointed in alarm. At this second, all head focused to Sora. Gaping in shock.

"No way…" Clark said slowly, still too shocked.

"Is that right, Major Miles?" Saidi asked abruptly, his face showing worry.

Major Miles darkened a little. "Not a nice news to hear, but Major General has a feeling Kimbley want to catch the five of you."

"That Bomber man again!" Clark is rising his voice in angry. "Is he never bored to get us into trouble and trouble again!"

"Ini Kimbley gitu loh. **4.)**" Abdul responded in rare sarcastic tone.

"How do you know he wants to catch us?" I asked.

"Sora, along with Saidi, has told us about what Kimbley did to you and the two boys over there." He said as he pointed his eyes covering with black glasses to Abdul and Clark. They were looking at Sora and Saidi, questioning look.

"Sorry. Sora and I did tell them. Both of us had discussed this and agree to tell Major General along Captain and Major. They have agreed to tell us when they smell something weird about Kimbley or got bad news from Central wherever involved Fuhrer. I've a bad feeling Kimbley will not stop chasing us. Now it has become real." Saidi is looking apologetically.

"And we've got the news about Fuhrer order to catch you and bring you to Central. Alive." I can sense his red eyes narrowed, even he's wearing his black glasses. "Is this the order that you're talking about?" he trying to reassured.

"The bad is, yes it is." Saidi lowered his head.

"I can imagine it." He nodded. "We're planning to escape Miss Rockbell with your group. Be preparing for the worst. I know you're all strong, but this is about Crimson Alchemist whom we're facing, and I want you to not ever part from us when we in out there. Understand?"

"What about Edward and Al?" I asked in concern.

"They must stay to make sure you're escape with safely."

"What! They're crazy! Why you didn't stop them!" shouted Clark.

"We have no choice. Your safeties are our main priority. We must get you from here as soon as possible. If we can't do that, we have no face for Colonel Mustang."

Abdul is raising his eyebrow. "Colonel Mustang?" he repeated. "What he has to do in this?"

"He told Major General to protect you all in all cost, especially, you, Sri."

We held our breath. In different situation, I would be sure my ears were wrong heard and need to be cleaning. But this is a critical situation, and I suddenly have a guess of what he was talking about.

"Mr. Miles." I decide to call him with his normal name.

He turned to me. "The letter I gave to you after you escorted us to Garmisch-Partenkirchen village," I said firmly. "Is that what he's writing? To protect us no matter what happened?"

He is nodding. "It's very unusual for him to asking such a request. Moreover, we don't understand the reason why we must protect a bunch of teenagers. We barely knew you from newspaper and issues, not more than lost kids and helped a Lieutenant Colonel." He stated calmly. "But when we meet you and your friends, and saw your powers, we quickly got it what he wants to do with us. He doesn't want anyone from Central HQ get their hands on you."

Four heads looking at me in startled mode, while the last one regains composure.

"Don't tell me it's the letter he gave to you when we ready to depart from Central?" Sora demanded. I give her a simply nod. "He was. After all, you had seen it when I gave it to Major Miles."

_Flashback_

"_We've arrived." Major Miles stated as the vehicle stop in front of the said village. We get out from car, a bit stunned. I can see a board written 'Welcome to Garmisch-Partenkirchen Village', not far from my position._

"_I'll talk to elders and the head of this village. I'll make they accept you to stay here, for a while."_

"_I see." I half listening as I tried to remembered something. I had feeling I left something in here. I still have my eyes gazed to welcome board. Then I snapped from my gaze. The letter Big Brother gave to me._

"_Major Miles." I call him. I search the letter in my pocket, before reach it and pull it out._

"_Yes?"He raised his eyebrow, questioning._

"_Can you give this to Major General?"I stretch my arm to him._

_He staring at me, to the letter in my hand, finally his eyes fixed to me. "What's this?"_

"_A letter from…" I realize they know Big Brother as Colonel Mustang. I decided to explain. "Big Brother. You already recognize him as Colonel Mustang."_

_Suddenly, his eyes fixed on me. "…You're his little sister?"_

"_Sort of. Originally, he asked me to give this to you or Major General Armstrong. But if you want, you can read it now."I told him._

_He shook his head and accepts the letter. "No, thank you. I'll give this to her."_

"_Alright. Please tell to her it's very important. Read it before she tears it off. That's Big Brother message."_

_Outside from what I expected, he stunned like an ice statue. "Important? He told you like that?"_

"_U-huh."_

_His forehead has wrinkle, a sign he's thinking deep. A moment later, he facing me and gave a reassuring smile. "Alright. Thank you for telling this. I'll make sure this will arrive in Major General's hand. Don't worry."_

_I letting out a relieve exhale. "Thank you, Major Miles."I thanked him._

_His smile widened a little. "You're welcome." He answered. "Now let's go. It's getting late." He led me through other soldiers. Sora, who was being near me, whispered._

"_What is that?"_

"_A letter from Big Brother. He told to give it to them."_

"_Mustang? Why?"_

"_He said to give it to them if we have a trouble. I don't really understand either." Which replied by 'Oooooh' from Sora. She doesn't ask any question because we're entering the village. Major Miles was waiting with few old men and a middle aged man, easily can be guess as elders and the head in this village._

_End of Flashback _

"That one?" Sora reassured. "I thought it was a common letter."

"It is common letter. What we aren't ready is because what he's write inside." Major commented. "We have many things to talk, however for now you better packed and ready. I'll come again once you done."

"Thank you very much for these." Clark thanked him.

"You can thank later. I must go now. Excuse me…." He turned his back and rolled up from our room.

Once he's really gone from the sight, we gathered and discuss.

"This is getting worse. This place not safe anymore." Clark began to panic.

"Not good either, of course all of you had aware after Ed and his friends went from Briggs, Central soldiers are coming to take the control. Major General will call out by Fuhrer." I continue with worry.

"Okay, this is enough. Let's calm down first, shall we?" Sora suggested. "I don't want panic at time like this. I hate when I can't think clearly."

Abdul breathe slowly, figured he want to calming himself. "Why Kimbley instead of all peoples?"

"Are you taken Kimbley as your nature enemy?" Clark asked incredulous.

His expression went cold. "No. Still, I have many reasons to hate him."

"Errrr….Alright, I won't ask anymore."

I massage my forehead. "He said packed and leaves. I have two questions for this. First, how we supposed to escape from Kimbley and his bodyguards eyes?"

"We can use dimension tunnel. He does say he'll come back. We can see through map and specify the ordinate were we should meet. We meet in a point we've agree." Sora answered.

"One more question. How we'll able to get out if the bodyguards smell our scents?"

"We hide in one of the buildings. We headed abandoned city, many ruins of buildings in there. Confirm which buildings Ed will find Mei and Dr. Marcoh…also Scar."

"You forgot Yoki."

Sora blinked few times before she answers in… not care tone. "…Ah yeah. Him. He's not really important for me."

I sweat drop at this.

"Actually we have three questions." Clark cut. "You already have two, Sri. The last question is; why the heck Kimbley is want with us!" his voice went rising in end.

"He did say the Fuhrer want to meet us. Since he's in jail, then the one was freed he is…" I paused at this. I shouted in all my power. "NOT THAT GENDERLESS PALM TREE!"

"Then it's all become possible." Saidi said. "Remembering he has released by Envy, I'm sure he has been told to catch us and not harm us. Envy must be receiving the message from Fuhrer himself and he did tell Kimbley. They think we're precious enough."

"As objects." added Sora in hard tone. "They must be 100% sure we're not humans. Not homunculus, not human either. Races those never mention or discovered since ancient. Different physical, different strength, different history, different life. The reason Kimbley in here with the chimeras was obvious. He wants to test us, Sri. That's why he's brought Jelso, Zampano, Heinkel, and Darius. They're five, we're five. One alchemist who has two 'Philosopher Stones'. Four chimeras those have experiences in battle. A little coincidence, huh, even they're mention in here to catch Scar, both in manga and new anime?"

"Hey, you're right." I said in baffled. "As if... they're here for catch us and match us with their numbers. Not mention their skills..."

Saidi rubbing his chin and place his other hand in hips. "Now I have just realized it too. I kind of acknowledge their stare when we meet them. They've must realize that we're the guy who Wrath is looking for. Their stare to us, it's like neutral. In fact I sense mixture of fear, alert, and recognition in their eyes. With their instinct as chimeras, they must be sense our powers and the difference between us with them."

"It's not like they'll retreat once they realized who us are. They have Kimbley as they commander, he has that stupid stones, and they'll fight us, sooner or later. And don't forget to prepare the worst, they can attack us when we caught off guard. Which I prefer to avoided them and focus to our escape." Sora scoffed at this.

"Oh great. I LOVE MONDAY, EVERYBODY….!" Clark yelled between… I can't describe it. It's more like a mixture desperate joy and deep hatred than pure joy and happiness.

The four of us were sweat drops. "Uh… Clark? Aren't you supposed to say 'I hate Monday'?" I asking him, hoping not made him more…desperate.

Clark is facing me with his wrinkled face. "Sri, you know that I'm always saying the opposite words when I'm in my top bad mood?" he said in weird tone. I took a step back and gulped.

"…Oh, right. I forgot."

"It's not only you who wanted to avoided them." Clark went gloom.

Sora is rolling her eyes. "We better packed and get our feet from here. Hurry up."

We have no time but packing our things and prepare to go if Major really back.

* * *

"You'll search another way to reach the city!" Major Miles doesn't, or can't hide his shock.

As he has promised he's come back, few soldiers including Sergeant Knight, following behind him.

"We are and we will." Saidi tighten the shoelace. Make sure the shoelace is strong, he's stood up and put his bag behind his back. "We worry a lot of things. Number one,"

"No doubt Zolf J. Kimbley." I continued. I'm wearing a scarf. It does will be cold out there. "We can't take a risk to go with you. If I remember, doesn't he will go in same group as you? Aside his subordinates or bodyguards, we don't want stay near with him."

"Besides it'll raise suspicions why we must accompany you. Also, don't you think it'll give a benefit for them? More people come, more hostages they'll gain. Imagine we come too and they made us as hostages to pressure you or even Ed and Al." Several soldier startled while Major Miles look thoughtful.

"Make any sense." He comment. "So what's your plan?"

"This is the plan. If he's asked about us, tell him we have many bussines to attend. In other hand, we will take other way to reach the abandoned city. Can you tell this to Ed, Al and Winry, please? We don't want to make them worry."

"I can take care that. My question is what if we can't find you?" he asked.

"That's why there's something I want ask. Do you have a map of your destination?" Sora questioned.

"I have. What for?" one of the soldier answered.

"Please show it." Sora rather orders than ask.

He's hesitate and looking at his commander first. "Give her what she wants." Major Miles said shortly.

The soldier quickly acted by took the map and show it to us. We looked closer. I recognize it. It's a map of abandoned city and around it. It's...a big area I must comment.

Sora eyes are scanning the map. She work solidly, analyze the whole structure of city. Then, she grabs a pen. She pointed it to map. "We must meet in a point where Kimbley will not expect us. Use one of building as hiding place. We'll meet in one of the buildings in this city. In here." She gave a circle sign with her pen.

Major Miles is listening all her words. He's place a hand on his chin once she has done talk. "I think can make it. I'll come to this place as fast as I can." He paused a moment. "Is it alright to you if I only bring few soldiers?"

"I don't mind. More few people but efficient is more good." Sora carried her own bag. "I'm done. How about you, guys?"

"I'm ready." I replied steady.

"Always ready whenever you want." Saidi lifted his shoulders.

"I'm just done. Abdul?" Clark appears, carrying his bag too.

"Same here. We can go anytime." Abdul straightened the jacket. "I hate being frozen." He muttered under his breath.

I'm wearing grey shirt inside white long sleeve sweater, mauve gloves, and azure blue long coat with thick jeans. Sora, she wearing white mock neck shirt which has many pockets (she's like to wear any hooded clothes and many pockets), same crème long-sleeved hooded jacket, light brown gloves, and dark blue pants. Saidi, he wearing white shirt behind his emerald non sleeve sweater, same dark grey jacket, white gloves, and jeans colored camel. Abdul, he's wearing brown cowl neck shirt (of course it's thick type), black long coat, black gloves, and black jeans. And finally Clark. I will say he's a bit extreme. Even for Caucasian standard where mostly they're live in cold area. He only wears light yellow long sleeve cotton t-shirt and jeans. He does have a jacket, sweater type. He's tied it on his waist. But he not wears it. Besides if you look more closely its thin sweater actually. He even not wears glove. He has it of course. The purpose? He uses it for fighting.

Don't ask about shoes, we only have one couple each person. We're about to hiking, you know. And before you think weird things we keep cleaning and keeping it as clean as possible. We're not a slob.

"Alright, let's do this." Clark was cracking his knuckles.

"Thank you for the map." I give it back.

"No problem." It was Sergeant Knight who accepts it. Everything is normal for me. Until I accidentally create an eye contact with him, very closely. At that split second, I'm feeling a déjà vu. Many images or memories flashed in my mind. Many of them until a most clear image flashed.

Black armor. Red rose colored eyes. A gentle smile decorating his lips. And…

"_May the wind of Aeolus always with you."_

With the latest image, the flashes of images were gone from my head. Leaving me confused. _'What was that?'_

"Sri?" a deep me bring me from my confuse, back in reality. I see Sergeant Knight looking at me in concern expression. "Are you okay? You're a bit worn out."

"Oh that. I'm having thinking for a while." I lied, reassuring tone.

He doesn't believe this. He's eyeing me, now worry.

"Really, I have thoughts, spacing out. In fact, I'm okay."

He sighed. "Okay. I won't ask anymore." He said reluctantly.

"Are everyone ready?" I turned at Sora. She is staring at four of us.

"You no need to ask." Clark declared after he's letting out sound 'hmmph'.

Sora smirked devilish. She lifted her hand, once again creating a dimension tunnel. She's increase her cosmo. Then her cosmo appears. It's glowing in bright blue, surrounding her for few seconds. Her cosmo flows, concentrate in air. Each time pass, the cosmo going stronger. At this rate the tunnel slowly opening. It was a tiny black hole in air. Growing bigger as the cosmo is getting stronger. At last, the tunnel completely opened in front of us. Showing a never ending space and time. It's alike Gemini Saga 'Another Dimension' attack. With few differences like we can pass through this tunnel. The scene of stars and galaxies is above head, while the scene of sea is below feet.

Behind us, several gasps and choked sounds were heard. Blinked, I turned my eyes on major Miles, whom his eyes grows big with awe and disbelieve, other soldiers have their mouth opened. As Sergeant Knight, he's surprised, not shocked.

"Is this what you call as… I believe as another way?" Major Miles asked slowly, his eyes focused on the tunnel.

"Surprisingly, it is." Abdul replied in amused.

"Hope all according in plan." Saidi enter the dimension as Clark shrugged before he's following the doctor prodigy.

"Coming?" Abdul asked directed to Sora.

"Will follow." She answered short. Sora turned half way, facing Major Miles, and bowed slightly.

"See you in city, Major Miles." She's walking, accompany by Abdul, entering the tunnel. As the last person in that room, I bid a wave at the still shocked Major and his subordinates.

"See you."

And I take off, half running inside it, before the enter way close behind us.

* * *

Not everything can be according plan. Sometimes there are few things we don't estimate in future. For example, we have no idea the weather went colder than last time we're in outside Briggs. And now…

"HUATSYIM…!" Abdul sneezed.

"Are you alright?" Saidi eyeing him worry.

"I'm alright." And Abdul sneezed again. "Maybe I should wear scarf next time we go."

"I can lend you mine if you want." I offered.

"No, thank you. You need it." He soft rejects.

"Really you can. Don't force yourself. Even you're a Fangire, you're not use living in cold area."

U-huh. You can guess easily where we are now. We're in one of the buildings after separate in Briggs. It's near the building we promise for meet. We're out from tunnel only for found us in third floor. We're supposed to go down and find in meeting point. There's a catch. Believe or not, we recognize the building where we out as a building where Scar and his company hide are. We didn't at first. It was Saidi who remembered how similar the building if we compared it with the building in new anime and manga. Therefore Abdul came in idea 'we better search Dr. Marcoh, Mei, and Scar. They must be in here too'. We search them together because we don't want same accident happened again. I'm sure you're remembered our encounter with. Kimbley aka Crimson Alchemist.

I'm looking at window. We're in fourth floor and now climbing the stairs up fifth floor. The weather is fine. And it seems they're not coming yet. It's Ed, Al, and Winry I mean. A little did I know they'll, Major Miles will tail behind them.

"You worry?" Sora voice is reaching my ears. Suddenly, I got her face very close to me. I jumped because of this.

"Don't make me got a heart attack! Masya Allah."

She's not caring, even asking with cool. "You're spacing out. Are you worrying about those three?"

"…Sort of." I blushed, embarrassed she's caught me.

Sora paused a bit before she continues in lower voice. "Me too. I'm feeling same. But I'm most worry about Winry."

I startled. Of course, Winry. "Ah yeah, you're right." I said in equal tone. And I turn horrified. "What if she's meet Scar?"

She nodding acknowledges. "That's why I'm in little uneasy. Let's pray nothing bad gonna happen."

When I was about ready for open my mouth we heard a scream from upper floor. A scream of little girl and a man in fact. Both of us frowned and glance at each other. At that finally I realized that the boys had gone to fifth floor.

"Errrr…don't tell me they find Mei and Dr. Marcoh?" I cringed.

Sora groaned inaudible. "Sounds they are." Sora is running fast in stairs, I following behind her. As our feet reached the fifth floor we immediately come to scream source, at same time I heard an argument from a boy voice I know as Abdul, trying to calm down someone. Turn right and there's a room.

Voila. Abdul, in panicked expression, waving his hands at the young girl dressed pink Chinese clothes, Mei Chang. She's holding some kind of little kunais in her fists. Her face indicated that she's ready to fight in any time. Xiao Mei, her little panda on her shoulder, ready to protect Mei, showing sharp teeth. Behind her, a middle aged man, black hair, is wearing white coat. His face was destroyed; I noted this must be Dr. Marcoh, staring at the intruders in fear and worry. He's even holding a wood on her grasps. Yoki? Oh right, now I'm forget him. He's standing on the wall, terrified. His position is ridiculous.

Saidi and Clark are totally confused in this situation. Saidi was better than Clark. I see he's trying helped Abdul, but no use since Mei already in guard and Dr. Marcoh fixed on them. At normal situation, people will laugh hard at this.

"What in the world is going on in here?" Sora asked half chuckling.

"Oh, Sora, you come just in time! Please help us before a bloody battle will happen in this area!" Clark half shouted. Hyperbolic.

"Huh? What happen?" I asked back.

"Help Abdul. They afraid we are an enemy. Abdul try to convince them. They're not really believed us and the girl was pulled her weapons." Saidi answered in low voice.

"Why me?" Sora forehead has a wrinkle.

"Since you or Sri is also a woman, maybe you can convince her more than we can."

Once again, we glance at each other. Sora huffed as I smiled ironical. "Come on, Sri. We help Abdul finish this."

We approaching Abdul who just realize our arrival, he's face gone relieved a lot when he sees us. "Sora, Sri, Alhamdullillah you're here." He said soft.

"I bet you need our help." She grins.

Abdul gave her a hushed laugh. "I am."

I am turning my head at Mei and Dr. Marcoh. It's oblivious they're thought us as enemy. I slowly walk until me only two feet in front them. I sitting to leveled my height with the girl. "Hello there." I greet them in friendly.

"I hope my friends not scare you here." I mention to the boys. Abdul smile apologize, Saidi bowing slightly, as Clark smile sheepish. I facing Mei again, I decide ask her name; even I savvy about her name. "My name is Sri." I introduce. "What is your name?"

She's taken aback as I asked her. She does not give her reply. For first seconds she's only eyeing me, her panda doing same. In my mind I really want laugh, they're cute. Especially when their big eyes wondering at me.

"Mei…" she finally replies. "Mei Chang…"

"It's beautiful name. You're from Xing aren't you?" Sora stood beside me.

She turns to Sora, then to me then back to her. She nods once.

"You don't have to worry. We're not your enemy." Sora stated.

Black pearl eyes are fixing on sky blue eyes. "I do not believe you." She said.

Sora raises her eyebrow. Curiosity coloring her expression. "Why?"

"Your _ki_." Mei began. She got our attentions. "All of your _ki_ are incredibly strong, more than human should have. Are you those homunculus friends?"

Clark snorted at her comment. "Give me a break. Friends? We even pure enemy with them."

"Clark, be quiet." Saidi scolded light.

From the corner of my eyes. Abdul decide for approaching us. He's walking until he's feet parallel along Sora. He's holding her shoulder, hugging her in soothe move.

"Mei, right?" He's confirming. "If you can sense our cosmo, then sense it more careful. Can you do it?"

The fear and worry in their faces lessened a bit. "Cosmo?" Dr. Marcoh asks in hesitate.

"Another name of _ki_. I make sure of you; we're not your enemy. Now, can you sense our cosmo more careful, please? Because it's the only prove we have for now if you don't trust us."

"I can understand you trying to make them believe." I said. "However, why must by sense cosmo?" I asked.

"People can lies, Sri." He responded. "But cosmo is not. It's reflecting our true self. Isn't it right, Mei?"

She's definitely caught off guard by his sincere smile. Not long before she's in alert again.

I can't help but laughing hard. Sora quickly following me.

"Relax, little warrior. We're not a cold blooded murder. Yet, Abdul opinion is true. Why you don't check it by yourself?" Sora suggests.

Mei hesitates, I think she's unsure either to follow her suggestion or fight us. Time pass and the tension growing. We trying hard to neutralized this situation, which is enough difficult. Moments later, we sighing in relieve when she's lowering her weapons and nodding firmly.

"I'll try." She said. "Is that alright with you?"

"No problem. Sense it as careful and as much as you can." Abdul stated calm.

"Mei!" Dr. Marcoh calls her in worry tone.

"It's okay, Dr. I'll be alright."

Her panda letting out a wound I can indicated as worry voice. Mei was soothing her panda. "It's okay, Xiao Mei."

"How can you're trust them so easily when we barely know who they are!" Yoki yelled depressed.

"Is she does say she trust us so easily?" Clark snapped in sarcastic.

Saidi coughed loud. "Sorry to interrupt." He said. "Still, I hope you're didn't mind to quiet for a while. Let her sense our cosmo." He continues in matter- of- fact.

Mei is eyeing me. Her panda not growl anymore, instead she's following her master gesture. I'm laughing softly. They're so cute!

"Go on. I'll not stop you." I allow her. She took this as a yes and use her opportunity for sense our cosmo.

I can feel she began to focus. Later I sense her cosmo. Normal people usually can't see it. Different story goes with us. Hereafter, I'm seeing her cosmo a lot. Soft pink cosmo flared from her body, like a blooming cherry blossom in beginning spring. I found it fascinating.

'_Ah, so she has it too. Not mention her cosmo color is beautiful.'_ I am thinking.

It's not as big or powerful like us, but she does at least can read people aura like Ling and his servants. Everybody has it. Even Big Brother and Ed. They have their own cosmo. One point though. Not everyone in this world can use their aura or sense it as good as us. Different from our world where many Saints filled, apparently the peoples who can sense cosmo are come from royal family of Xing. Mei for example.

Suddenly, her narrowed eyes are opening wide in surprise. She gasps quietly as she looking intently in our figure.

"Who are you?" she asked. "I had sense your _ki_. But your _ki_ are nowhere near homunculus."

Dr. Marcoh and Yoki startled.

"Your _ki_ is far stronger than human, yet you're not homunculus. All of your _ki_ are…different." Her face is change from alert to… sad.

"What happen to you? I never sense _ki_ like these." She said. I stay quiet, my grip on my jacket gone hard.

"What did you sense?" I asked her in soft low voice.

Her eyes now bright in sympathy. "Your _ki_…it's so warm and calm." she started. "Yet it's very sad in same time. All of you have great sadness inside your _ki_. As if you've suffered in long time…"

I closed my eyes, biting my lips. I don't need telepathic skill for looking my friends' condition. They're also having similar reaction with me. When I opened it again, I guess I'm showing a sad face, judging from her concern voice. "What happen? Are you hurt?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine. I'm just not expecting you to sense our emotions too."

"I'm not expecting too," she replied. "Usually, I can't trust people easily. And after I read your _ki_… I think I can trust you. You have no intention to fight us. In fact your _ki_ are showing sadness." She tilted her head, looking closer to me. "What happen to you until you have such a deep sadness like that?"

I grinned bitter as I begin patting her head. I can't hide my pain. "We'll talk this later, alright? I'll tell you for sure, in one condition. Be patience because this is not the right time for telling long story. Maybe I'll tell you in near future." I explained. "For now, I guess you along your company can trust us. Can you do it?"

She nodded firm. "I'll try."

"Glad you finally can take the different between us and those bastards nearly immortal." Clark commented.

"So your previous statement is true?" Dr. Marcoh stood up. "You're enemy with them?"

"Natural enemy. Now, could you let go that wood? You began to make me scared."

Dr. Marcoh realizes he's still grabbing a wood. He dropped it to floor as he sighed in relieve. Mei herself had put away her weapons. I stood up earlier before I lend a hand for her.

"I believe I had said my name, but not very necessary. So hello to you again. My name is Sri, nice too meet you. Can you stand?"

"Yes. Thank you." She accepted my hand. The panda in her shoulder also give a sound like gratitude.

"Cute panda. Is she or he is yours?"

She's surprise a little. "You recognize that she's a panda?"

"Yes, I have a book about panda. She's cute for me."

"She's my friend. Her name is Xiao Mei." Mei introduce, the panda give a short bow.

I find this interesting since this panda well known manners. "Nice to meet you too."

"No offence, but who are you?" Dr. Marcoh approaching me.

"We're tourist. Unfortunately we're caught eye by homunculus. Now they're after us. They want our powers."

His forehead went wrinkles. "Your powers?"

"Which remind me; are you know Edward Elric and his brother, Alphonse?" Sora inquired.

His eyes widen on his now destroyed face. "You know him!"

"He told about you a bit. You're Dr. Marcoh, isn't it?" Abdul noted. "My name is Abdul. This is Sora and Sri, while the two over there are Saidi and Clark."

"Hello." Saidi greeted.

"Yo!" Clark saluted.

"Hey! Are you forgetting about me!" Yoki complained.

Abdul does blink at his comically reaction. He glances in question at Dr. Marcoh.

"His name is Yoki."

"Never heard." Clark gives a quick reply. We sweat drop.

"WHAT!" Yoki half shouted.

"I'm joking." He added quickly. "But this is the first time I really meet him. Sorry."

I coughed. "Time out. Let's get more serious, shall we, Clark?"

"No problem."

"I'm sorry for asking many questions. How did you know Edward and his brother?" Dr. Marcoh is looking around.

"We meet him in Central more than three months ago. Two months a half exactly. I recognize you because their description. But how come your face became like that?"

"Ahahaha. I think I owe you a story." He laughed nervous. "Are you someone who closes with them?"

"We befriends with them along his mechanic too. He talked about you and Mei today, though."

He raises his eyebrow. "Today?"

"He's in here," I glance to Mei and her panda, meaningful. "With Alphonse of course."

Mei immediately beamed in great enthusiasm. The funny thing is looks like her panda is in enthusiasm too. Happy for her master.

"Is that true! Alphonse-sama is here!" she's really excited. Oh, oh, oh. She's really have a giant crush on.

"U-huh. He's talking a lot about a little Xingnese girl and her 'cat'. I assume it must be you since his descriptions similar with you."

We did talk about her, Dr. Marcoh, and Scar in mess. In that moment too, we're told about their past, since how Ed and Al father's left until Ed became the youngest State Alchemist. They're also told us about their adventure while we exchange with our stories about home. Between those stories, Al does descript her enough details. Glad I can use it as reason for back me up. It's not funny if I know her but I can't tell her from who or where I getting information about her. I can't answer I know her from manga or new anime. She can suspicious me more as homunculus, whom I'm really not.

Mei almost squeals in happiness, must be feeling fortunate that her 'prince' not forget her, instead remember her.

"Why they're after you? You said they're after your powers. You look like normal teenagers for me." Dr. Marcoh is scratching his head, signaling his confuse grow bigger.

"You'll know soon, Dr." Abdul answering meaningful. He paused a while then smiling wide. "Ah, looks like they've came."

At his words, I immediately sense familiar cosmos right in this floor. "Ed and Al? They're in here with Winry?"

"Bingo. But we also have a problem in here. The chimeras come with them."

"What! You must be kidding me?" Clark paled.

"Afraid not. I can sense their cosmo. It's Zampano and Jelso." Sora added calm also alarm in same time.

"Hedgehog and Frog chimera? Aww." Saidi give a short comment.

"Forget them for a while, let's meet Edward and Alphonse. We'll do the important thing first." Sora injected, she motion to go out from this room. She's the first who get out with running.

"A-ah. Let's go." Abdul is running to the exit, following her.

"Shall we?" I offered Mei and her panda. I reach my hand for her.

"Yay!" She yelled in happiness, took my hand eagerly. "Let's go, Sri-neesan! Come on!" she half ordered.

Oh wow. She must be crushed deep to Al…I grinning at this. He will not know what hit him today. But…neesan?

"You don't have to use such formality, Mei. You can call me Sri."

She's a little startled. "Eh? Is it alright? You're older than me."

"Sure! I don't mind. I'm feeling old if you keep calling me neesan."

She nodding understands. "Alright, Sri."

"Okay. Come Mei, we'll walk this way." I hold her right hand, moving my legs from walk to half run.

This will be very tiring, I groaned in my head, seeing from how many events we must through. Only think it has created a great tiredness.

Oh, well, at least we have many bright sides from this.

* * *

"This way?"

"Yes that way, hurries!" Abdul moved faster, barely an inch from Sora.

"Slow down, guys! We have a middle aged man in here!" Clark yelled from behind.

"Why you're always forget me!"

"Oh, and this Yoki!"

I sweat drop once again. I feel pity for him, a bit.

It takes us like forever when we turned to a room, where there are two figures we knew. Next moment I realize, Mei already yelled Al's name and jumped to him, before they fall in loud thud.

"What are you doing way out here?" she asked in curiosity.

"Mei! You surprised me! Thank goodness, I was really able to meet you!" he's replied.

I already can guess what happen next, so I decide for left a while. I facing Ed who was realize us now.

"You guys! Where have you been!" He snapped. "We've been panicked when Major Miles told us everything! Why you're didn't tell me that Kimbley had threatened you!"

"Ep. We're sorry." I apologized. In same time, Mei voice was heard, make Ed turn to her and Al.

"Me too…" but before she can finish, Ed already cut her and make a… weird scene just same as in manga The result? He's successful cause her scared, giving them a quite arguments later.

"Men…" Sora snorted while Abdul laughing hard. Beside me stand Clark and Saidi, who just arrive with Dr. Marcoh also Yoki.

"I see Mei have find her prince of charming." Saidi giggles quietly.

A loud thud come from Al's armor, a female voice is following from inside.

"Hey Al, I bumped my head."

"Ah, sorry, sorry." Al quickly opening his armor to reveals Winry.

"Al! Winry!" I called them in relieve.

"Sri! Oh my God. Thank goodness you're save!" she said as she stood and hugging me.

"Me too. Nice idea to hide inside Al's body." I give her a thumb. Winry give a victory grin.

"Sri, you're safe!" Al declared in great relief. "How did you manage to get here?"

"Do you forget my dimension tunnel?" Sora replied in proud. "Not hard to sneak from there once we know where we must go."

Al chuckled. "Oh right. I forgot."

Mei gasped and "Alphonse-sama, Sri, who is that woman?"

"Oh Mei, you can relax. This is our friend, Winry. Winry, introduce, this is Mei Chang, the girl who seemingly has a 'crush on' Al." I turn my voice the last part, so it's only Winry who can hear.

Winry is eyeing at Mei, to me, Mei and me at last. She's looks very excite for what I've told. "Really?"

"Yup. She's calling Al with Alphonse- sama, so I considered she's…" I mouthed 'in love with Al'.

Winry shows a pleasure smile if not grin to me. She's tried hard for holding a squeal. She has a same thinking with me. I turned at Sora, who is grinning full conspiracy and Abdul has a big grin which was covered by few coughs. Behind them, Saidi and Clark are covering their mouths, hiding their grins.

"Uh…why you're laughing at?" Al asked full of questions.

"Nothing. Just something we're will discuss later." I lied.

"The Elric Brothers?" Dr. Marcoh stated in almost disbelieve.

"Eh! Who's this old guy?"

"Edward, you don't recognize him? This was Dr. Marcoh you've been told us in Briggs." Saidi take the introduction.

Ed stare him full disbelieve then turn at Dr. Marcoh. "Eh…!"

Dr. Marcoh laughs at this and opening his hood. "I can't blame you for not realizing me."

Both of brothers are surprised. "Dr. Marcoh, it's really you!" Al said.

"What are you here!" Ed asked him.

"That's my line!"

"Aaah! The Elric Brothers!" this time Yoki pointed at them.

"Eh? Who's this old guy?" Ed glances at him with unrecognizing eyes. And narrowing his eyes as if he's never met Yoki.

A-hah. You can guess what happen next. Yoki's shouted in pitifully while the Elric Brothers not showing any sign they know him.

"Somehow, I feel pity for him. For the first time." Sora commented in flat tone.

The rest of us, except Me, Dr. Marcoh, and Winry, are booming laughter.

* * *

"That's what had happened." Abdul finished the story. We make a small circle. We let the others know what we've through while in here. We got our turn after Ed, Al, and Dr. Marcoh finished discussed.

"You manage to fight back Kimbley?" Ed raises his eyebrow in amazement.

"It's just lucky. I'm not that strong, Ed. If I'm not a human…" Abdul is tracking his right cheek with his fingers. "Probably I've become a meatball now."

"So it's true you're not a human." Mei commented. "Your _ki_ are so different. Same with Sora and Clark. Same strong with them or even more. However, contradictive with homunculus, your _ki_ are so close with nature. Almost like in harmonies. Sri and Saidi _ki_ like human, but their flows far from normal. Their _ki_ also full of harmonies."

Ed is staring wide at us. "She's discovered it by herself. Amazing isn't it?" Saidi stated. A hidden interest exists behind that calm voice.

"It's still a relief to us that you're safe and can escape from there." Al claimed before he's sighing. "To be honest, I'm very worry about you. I thought you might be capture by Kimbley."

"This isn't happened." Clark cut. "He's need one thousand years to catch us."

"You're brave, Abdul. You can give a resistance while I can't." Winry admired.

"Thank you. Perhaps I should more careful." Abdul was blushing.

Winry is looking at him question. Being sit near Abdul, Sora perceives it in chuckle. "He's not use for admire."

"Oohh…"

Not for long, I heard a loud booming sound from far. Seeing from everyone expressions, they must be heard it too. We quickly approach the windows.

"What's that sound?" Dr. Marcoh said as he's trying to see what happen outside the window.

"No idea." Ed replied.

The uneasy feeling is covering me. The sounds…it's coming from…

"…Hey, you said you're come here to search Scar, right?" Sora said.

"Yes, why?"

"And you said Northern army comes along." She added firmly.

"What's your point, Sora?" Dr. Marcoh asked carefully.

"Have ever thinking that they might find him right now?"

A tense silence goes down, covering us for moment.

"Winry, Marcoh, and you too," he indicated to us. His voice went serious. "Stay hidden. We'll go take a look."

"The Northern army is here looking for Scar. They might have made contact." Al stated.

Right when they ready to go, Sora holds Ed shoulder. "Wait. Let us come with you." She said.

"What!" yelled Ed. "Are you crazy! This is Scar we're talking! This has nothing to do with you!"

"It wasn't." she retorted. "Now it has. There's something I have to ask. And Scar probably knows the answer."

"About what?" Al sounded baffled.

"Considered it has connection on what homunculus planned, but in fact it's something different."

"Sora." Ed called her in hard tone. "What you have in your mind?"

"The homunculus plan…" Sora started. "Something seemed off and I have to find the reason why. Perhaps Scar has the answer I want. I must come to make sure."

"It's dangerous. Kimbley is out there. Your souls are very risk for now." Al claimed.

"Same situation goes to you. Don't see us as weak persons. We know what kinds of danger await in there." Saidi opened his mouth. "There's always a risk behind the action, deadly or not."

Ed put his hands on his hand, frustrated. He let out a low growl and snapped.

"Fine. But don't blame me. I had warning you."

"Huh. Who do you think we are? We're learning weapons and training not for play or just show off." Clark smirked.

Ed grumbled and took off from here.

"Sorry." Al apologized in low voice.

"No need. Let's follow him." I waved my hand, signaled for at easy.

"Sri is right. You don't need to apologize. Besides…" Saidi trailed off. "I'm also thinking same. There's thing we must ask. I hope Scar can help us find the answer."

"You guys, please be careful." Winry said.

"We will." I answered.

* * *

"How far!" Abdul ask between the runnings. We're running madly to the source of blast.

"A little more!" Ed replied. He's the most front from us.

"We must quick! I feel uneasy about this!" I shouted.

"Why!" Al asked.

"The sounds! It's near the building where we're must meet Major Miles after we're escape from Briggs! That's why I feel uneasy since then!"

"What!" Clark shouted.

I saw a building, where we make it as meeting point with Major Miles. I then sense it.

I look toward Sora and Clark, they're sense it too.

"It's them…" Saidi whispered confidence. I nod in silent. We entered the buildings through the abandoned floor and corridor. At very end, there's an exit door.

The closer we are, more strong the presences I can sense. I sense their cosmos; the two chimeras and Scar.

As we went through the exit, I had expected Scar right hand struck by Jelso's drool. The chimeras have showed their 'chimera' forms.

"Whoooah there." Ed began. "We got here with good timing again, huh?"

"I don't think so." Saidi pointed at Scar.

Zampan turned his head, facing us who just come. "Oh? The Elric Brothers?" he said. "Scar got captured. Lucky…" he trailed off as he catching our figures. "You! What are you doing here!" he's shouted. "And why you're with Elric Brothers?"

"Vacation." Sora replied in bored tone.

We sweat drop at her antics.

"Sora." I called her.

"That's not what I mean! How can you're manage to disappeared from us!"

"Guess." Sora dares them. Her eyes narrowed dagger. Her voice was full of darkness.

"You…!" before the hedgehog chimera finish his sentence; Ed and Al already attack him in face.

"GYAAAAA! IT'S A WEIRD THING!" I going sweat drops more when they're shouted this.

Clark scratching his back head. "Wow. That's was…" he shrugged. "Awesome?"

"I say that brutal." Saidi noted.

"Should we watching them?" I asked Sora.

She gives a short nod. "Let's watch for a while."

"You know Sora? Sometimes you can be cruel." Clark said this as we watching Al punched Zampano, again.

"Clark, I'm not being proud with your statement." She replied calm.

"When we must move then?" I asked.

"Depends on situation."

"I will say she does intend to watch the whole craziness of Ed and stupidity." Saidi shake because the laughter he must hold.

"I HEAR THAT, SAIDI!" The older Elric growled angry. He then attacks Jelso in high speed.

"He has sharp ears." Abdul commented in amuse.

"Nah, nah. No wonder he can catch word of 'dot dot dot' even from nine meters. If you know what I mean."

We grin wide. "I knew what you mean, friend." I responded. I aimed at 'dot dot dot', he means 'short'. In order to make Ed still focus we use that anonym. We don't want Ed chase as he's have opponents in front of his nose. A loud bang reaches our ears. Not far from us, Al has Jelso attached on his armor. Ed was behind them, already in kick position.

"What'd do you that for, Brother?" Al turned slightly. Jelso cried as the drool became ice on his skin.

"That's sneaky." I commented.

"This is Edward who's did it." Sora not surprised.

Suddenly, I feel the wind pressure change and I know what it means in same time, quickly I dodge few spines where my head was there few seconds ago. The spines now pierced in pole behind me.

I can see, even I' not turning my whole head, the spines pierced hard in the pole. It made craters a bit.

"…Wow." At least I've through worse than these…

"Sri!" Ed yelled as he's facing Zampano.

"I'm fine!" I quick reply. I am dusting my head from the dust.

"God! Sri, are you okay?" Clark takes a look at me.

"I've told you I'm fine." I'm waving my hand. "Good things mine reflect are very well."

From the corner my eyes Saidi narrowed his eyes. His face was change more serious and no emotion. He turned half his head at Sora. Awaiting.

"May I…?" Saidi asked permission.

"Your choice, Saidi. I'm not get you way." Sora responded. "But if I was you I will not let him get away after almost endangered my friends." She continued toneless.

Saidi smirked at her reply. "Then I must go."

He's moving his legs. An aware hit my head. Oh no…he's not going to use 'those', isn't he?

"Don't kill him." Clark warned him. He's expression painted by uneasy.

He's stop walking a second. "I'll not kill him. This is just a self defense after all." He's continue keep moving until he's a feet in front Ed. "Hey, you! Hedgedog!" he's half yelled. He's press the word of 'dog' in full intention.

"What!" Zampano responded angry.

Ed sweat dropped. "Hedgehog you mean."

"I know that, Edward." He answered flat. He's eyes fixed on Zampano. "It's been a while since we meet in Briggs, don't you think?"

"I know you." He's more careful and alarmed than before. "Fuhrer gave an order for search you and your friends. How can I never forget you?" he said dagger. 'Especially, when you're nowhere from normal humans. I feel it with this body. Who are you?"

Saidi smirked cold. "Guess."

In lightning speed he's gave Zampano a very hard kick, right in his stomach which throw him few meters from where he stood. Zampano fell into his knees, coughing hard as he's holding the kicked stomach. They who didn't know this were shocked, like Scar.

"Stand up." Saidi ordered. His voice shows no mercy. "I'm not finish yet."

Ed blinked in shocked. He's facing us immediately. "Why aren't you tell me that Saidi can fight!"

"Uh…figures?" Abdul said unsure.

"I have told you, you'll get a disorder information if we tell you all by once. So we'll tell you one by one. Yes, all of us can fight, even Saidi, the calm doctor." Sora said this in interest.

"He can?" Ed repeated.

"He can." I answered.

I look at Al, who just finish Jelso, he make him unconscious, and clean the frozen drool on his armor. "Go to sleep for a while." He stated.

"You brat!" Zampano voice brought me back to Saidi fight. "Don't hope you'll get away from this!" In end of his words, he's shoot his spines at Saidi.

"Saidi!" Ed and Al called from where they're stand now.

And then…everything goes like slow motion. Saidi let out a chuckle and next second his hand reached behind his jacket, pulling out something. That's when time move faster. He's fending off all spines aimed to him with same or even faster speed. Create a large scale smoke around him, blocking our views near him.

I coughed few times. And force myself to cover my nose.

"Saidi! Saidi!" Ed continues yelled. Fear painted his voice. "Dammit! Saidi!"

"Until when you'll keep shouting at me?" a calm voice hit the young alchemist as he's suddenly frozen in his place.

As the smoke gone, now I can see clearly what he's holding now. A gun. All black. At the base of barrel, you can read a purple letter written 'Nag'. Here and there the spines scattered. If you take a closer look, the bottom of the handle of a gun have few scratches.

Clark does whistle. "Hooo. It seems your blocking skill is still impressive as ever, Sai!"

I relieved. Saidi's does has an ability to block all attacks directed to him for once. He can do it not without any reason.

"Is this what you got?" He asked in cold tone. He straightened his body. He's walking slowly, step by step, full with elegance yet dangerous cosmo.

"You have a grave mistake. So grave indeed…" Saidi gave a dark and cold glare. A glare rivaling wolf in our world. "And I'm not appreaciate it."

As to prove his deadly threat, he grabs something behind his jacket, this time from opposite side. Pulling out an almost same gun however entirely different color. This gun is white, in same place, there's a dark grey letter written 'Dag'. It was a twin gun with contrasting colors. One is pure white while the other one is pure black. I can tell you from the type, no need to look at weapon dictionary; those are 'desert eagle' types. A very strong type for handgun.

"I'll show you…" Saidi snarled dangerous. He raises his twin big gun. They're sealed by thin chain around gun barrel.

"To not ever mess with **'Sweeper'**!"

In blink of eye, he's shoot the chimera with all his power. The twin gun he's holding keep shooting and shooting. It's not have a brief second for stop. The entire shoots were aimed around the chimera in pro accuracy. The shoot sounds were loud, loud enough to make us covering our ears. The shoots followed by sounds of destroyed wall and poles. Dust flying everywhere as cement fragments fallen to floors. Once the gun shoots stopped, on all around Zampano exists many holes create by the twin gun. Perhaps he's feeling safe, so he's moved a little, ready for aimed his spines.

"Where you're shooting at?" Zampano said this, mocking.

Saidi face not change, instead he ignored his sarcastic comment. He put one gun on his mouth, before he's throwing the free hand to above, making a firm snap gesture.

"Ctik!"

_Crattle…crattle…crak…crakk…_

The sounds cracks suddenly hear from above the chimera. It's growing bigger at any moment then a sound of rumble was echoed. His eyes widen at realize something has gone wrong. When he looked up a big boulder fall, hit his head hard. It knocks him out fast. He's went limp for second before fall in loud thud. And none, except silence.

All eyes locked on Saidi, who's holding back the gun on his mouth, returning them both behind his jacket. "What do I think I aimed, huh? Well, since beginning, I'm aimed at fragments of stone that hang above your head. I've checked it while I was blocking you attack. Not deadly but the size is enough for knock you out. Moreover, the shoots I aimed at around you were no more than baits." He pointed at the ceiling, which I just realize it's has a hole with few iron frames hanging.

On those frames, there is a lot of fractions cement, few of it even like hanging on the frame. Not stick.

"Cool!" Al exclaimed. "You can block all the spines with your gun."

"It's nothing really. You're two more impressive than me." Saidi modest.

"You made us scared, idiot! Next time don't act so reckless!" Ed snapped. Figured he's doing it for hide his relief feeling.

"Dear, Ed. I've calculate these since I decide to jump in fight. In fact I should be the one who said that to you." Saidi was grinning in tease manner.

I caught a vein appeared in Ed's forehead. "Why you…"

At very right moment, Scar transmuted the drool, freeing himself.

"…So, the dogs of military have come after me again." He said straight. He's holding his hurt arm. I blinked at the blooded arm.

"Geh, he's revived." Ed muttered.

He's glance from his corner eyes to us. "I see you brought a company. Are they're alchemists?" he asked as he's ready for combat.

"No." The five of us answered in same time. "How could you think we're alchemists when it's very oblivious we're nothing to be compare like them? We're here to ask something." Sora added.

"It's useless, Sora. He'll not listen to you." Ed injected.

"….Something, you say? Like what?" surprisingly, he's responded with calm but high alarmed.

"Something…" she trailed off. "Like a passage to go home."

This make the Elric Brothers and Scar widened their eyes. Scar however, immediately set a battle position. "What do you mean?" he's said in now dagger eyes.

"…Do you ever even recognize the word of 'lost'?"

With that, Scar glared dangerous. "Looks like you're not humans…"

Ed sighed in long way. "Would you just get captured already?" he's more like stated than asked, prepare for fight.

"Come out into the open and receive you judgment, Scar." Al added.

"…I'll eliminate all who get in my way." He's cracking his destructive hand and the battle begins.

"Prone!" I yelled as I steeped in front my friends. I raise my own cosmo to create a barrier. I mentally send a thankful to Brother Mu for teaching me his barrier. I maybe have not as powerful psycho-power like him, but in time like this, it's shouldn't be matters if I try!

"Crystal Wall!" I am forming a transparent wall like, covering the five of us. At almost right moment, Scar uses his hand to transmute the floor. Of course we're surviving from his attack, but Ed and Al are different story. Ed and Al got throw because of it and fall into destroyed wooden and stones. Scar is running toward them, ready for attack.

"ED! AL!" I yelled.

"Oh my!" Clark shouted.

Sora about want helps them when her movements suddenly stop. She's frozen as she's gasp silently. She's turn to her far left and almost shouted.

"WINRY!" she's said aloud. I looked at same point and find Winry already in there, watching us from behind pole near exit. My hearts like stopped. I can't get it how can she's in there without me notice it? Next thing I know, Scar stopped in his track and the Elrics use this as advantage.

All of I see is they're tackle Scar then Al transmuted the floor so he can binding the scar face man.

Ed, fills in worry, then snapped at her. "You idiot! Why did you come?"

Winry is about to answer when we spotting major Miles and his subordinates come. He's placing his hand on Winry shoulder.

"Stay back." He's ordered. He's entered with two other peoples and Sergeant Knight.

I let go of Crystal Wall, lowering my cosmo to stable mode. "Major Miles! Sergeant Knight!"

"Hey there. Are you okay?" Sergeant Knight greeted me. Although his face is now show concern, a faint restless worry left in his eyes.

"All fine." I signal 'V' at him.

"Hello, Sri. I see you're made it." Major Miles smiled.

"Major, thank god you're arriving just in time." Abdul huffed.

"Major Miles." Ed is approaching him.

"Major Miles, are these?" the one of soldiers mentioned to the now unconscious chimeras.

Major nodded calmly. "Blue military uniforms…So they're the ones who come from Central."

"U-huh. They recognize us as non humans. What a nuisance." Clark grumbled.

"Winry, what are you doing here? Where're Mei and Dr. Marcoh?" Sora voice reached me as I look at my right. Sora was holding both Winry shoulders, worry. Oh right. How Winry can get here?

"Guys, wait for me a moment." I said to Abdul.

"Okay." Abdul replied. I'm moving my feet to their place until I arrive beside Sora.

Winry face forming a weak smile. "I left them in safe place. I think must see you, guys." She's sole a glance to our back. I knew what she's glance at. "Besides, there's thing I must done."

Sora stare go hard. "This is about Scar, right?"

Winry shocked then controlled her emotion. "…I wonder how you can discover this quick." She's give Sora a joke smile. "Are you has sixth sense?"

Sora eyes are twitching. "Do you have forgotten that we're all did learning cosmo? Don't tell me you're not listened to our explanation about cosmo and Saints in Briggs…"

Winry face went soft and shook her head. "Of course I'm."

"Winry, are you sure?" I asked in concern. "I mean, you don't have too. If I'm not wrong, your parents…" I trailed off.

"Thank you for worrying me, Sri. But…I have too." Determined face is facing me. To be honest, I quite take a back of her determine. Sometimes, I thought, her determine almost as bad as Ed. I can't blame it. All I can do is honored her will. This is why I admire her like I admire Sora. Her strength a lot inspire me. Minus her skill to hit Ed with her wrench of course. I smile understand at her then pull her into friendship hug.

"If this is what you want, then I will not hold you back. Sora and I will support you, as far as we can." I pulled back from her. "Though I'm more worry with Ed and Al reaction."

Winry is showing a little amusement. "Don't worry. They'll understand me in the end."

"If they don't?" Sora asked out of curiosity. "Are you going to hit them with your wrench?"

I resist the urge to laugh. Hey, this is not the right time.

"No, we're befriends since little. They know me very well as I know them. They will."

I sighed in slight defeat before I patted her head. "Good luck."

Sora gives her a thumb up, a support smirk plastered in her face. Winry exchange look at both of us. Finally, Winry nodded firmly. She then approaches where Scar is restrained.

I feel my shoulder was hold by Sora. She's squishing it. "Winry's stronger than we thought. She can do this."

I close my eyes. "…Let's get Abdul and the others. I want to if they have any injuries."

* * *

Saidi check our conditions. It was my turn to check. Sergeant Knight was watching us, or me and Saidi for exactly. He's keeping us from the tie up chimeras and Scar. Order from Major Miles he claimed. While Saidi's search any injury, I glance to where Winry stand. She's stand near Ed and Al after she's gave a help to Scar. Hurt stab my heart as I see her face. 'Be kind because everyone you meet is facing a greater struggle'. Plato quotes, and also the first quotes I ever learn from Bapak. It was eleven years ago. He's bought me a quotes book as my birthday present. That quotes written in first page. It's write in foreign language, so Bapak read it for me. Over and over again whenever I ask him. Not long, it became his motto. He's treasure it until his death. That's why I also treasure it. I take care every single thing Bapak once own. I treat them carefully. The book is stored in my home. Still in same condition from the first time Bapak bought it for me.

"No bad or slight injury. You're fine." Saidi voice brings me back to reality. "None of you have an injury. But keep this as warning, keep your conditions stable. Especially you two Clark, Abdul."

"I know." grunted Clark. "I hate the negative aura their giving below us."

"Do you still keep 'Neutral Stone'?" Sora interrogated.

"Aye aye, Captain." He's pull out a necklace with stone. It's colored black with green strands. "This was helping me a lot. I think in two or three days from now, I don't need it anymore."

"Good news to hear." Sora huffed relieved.

"Abdul, I don't need for tell you again. Knowing your strength as Fangire, I will not doubt your skill for adapt. However, since you're live in not snowing area at first place, don't force yourself."

"Alright. I'll keep it in my mind, Sai." Abdul replied.

"Saidi is right. It's not good to force yourself." Sergeant Knight added. "Furthermore, the weather becomes weird since we're here. Seems the storm will come. The temperature will go down for sure. Sometimes it'll affect your body temperature. Keep stay with your friends so they can help you if you tired."

Abdul smiled thankfully. "Thank you very much. I'll do it."

"You too, Sri. Don't force yourself. You'll safer with your friends. Understand?" his blue eyes fixed on me.

I nod slowly. "Understand."

"…Guys, Major Miles wants to talk with us." Sora stated.

I put my jacket on my body again as my friends also wears them. Clark even wears his sweater. We're gathered around the others after finished. Major Miles face has tension.

"Miss, hurry and get away from here. We can't let you be captured by Kimbley again. You five too. It's very risk stay in here. Kimbley still has his men. If you're caught by them, it'll be the death of you. Not mention the Fuhrer's searching you."

At the time, Dr. Marcoh, Mei, and Yoki exit from their hide place. "P-Please wait! Please don't take that man away."

"Dr. Marcoh." Saidi called him.

"You know them?" Sergeant Knight asked in curious.

"We meet them after we're arrived in this town." I said.

"How?" Major Miles asked. More like an order.

"It's very long story." Sora said this as he's turned to Ed and Al. "For time sake however, let me get this straight."

Sora then told all she knows with we or sometimes Mei added in here and there. After we finished it, the Ishbalan descendant face grows more serious.

"Let's wrap things up here. They can't know about Marcoh being here. If we're going to decipher this research, Scar can't stay here. Also, we must help Miss Rockbell escape her situation as hostage and get these foreigners group away from them. We can't have them find about our alliance with The Elric Brothers, and finally, I've been ordered to take the rentanjutsu girl back to the fort."

Next second Mei has already hiding behind Al, looking at Major timidly.

"Can you please not talk like that, Major? You scared her." I protested. "She's still a little girl despise her skills."

"…I'm sorry. I don't mean."

I grimaced. "Let her stay with Al and us. We need her to break the research. It's only her who knows rentanjutsu very well between us. Please let Mei help Dr. Marcoh and Scar. Her assistance will be a great support for us. If you not mind."

In same time, Mei looking at me, full of thanks. I returned it in welcome grin.

"Are you needed her so much?"

"Yes."

He's staring deep into my eyes. He's sighing soft. "Very well. I'll let her. Yet keep your words."

"I'll."

I hear a groan from the place where Zampano and Jelso tie up.

Major Miles also notice this as well. "Huh…forgot about those guys. We have no need for them. Kill them both."

I can't help but gasped. Winry shocked as Al surely try to prevent it.

"No, you don't have to kill them!"Al stopped them.

"This is bad…" whispered Clark.

"Stay calm, Clark. This…" Saidi paused a moment. "I will not say this is easy. We not get in this. Don't interfere him. It was his duty for realize them, not us."

"What if…" Said cut him quick.

"Clark, calm. We have nothing to do with this. We have no role, deal?"

Clark twitched. "Excuse me, but don't you attack Zampano a while ago?"

"Self defense. He's almost hurt Sri. I have explained for you. I'll not ever let whoever hurt us are get away." Saidi retorted.

"Shhh!" I must put my finger on front my mouth. Motioned them for silent. Fortunately they do understood and quiet.

Sora groaned. "You guys, if you have a moment, will you come here a moment?" Sora said behind us. "We're already had the idea what will happen next. There's I need to talk, come this way. It'll not long I promise."

This caught our attention. I throw a glance at the others, they're too focus at Al and the chimeras. Except Sergeant Knight. He's looking innocently. "Sergeant, will you wait here a moment?"

"Sure. I'll. Please don't long." He answered.

"Okay."

We're taken a little distance from them before we begin our conversation.

"What's up?" Clark asked.

"Just some guess I want to investigate. It's…quite disturb me." Sora began.

"What is it?" Abdul asked out of blue.

"This is about Sergeant Knight." She paused to see our reaction. "Do you sense anything weird around him?"

My heartbeat stopped a while. Saidi, Abdul and Clark otherwise were confused.

"No, why?" Abdul forehead wrinkles.

Sora was silence. "Maybe it's my feeling. Nothing big. It's his…cosmo. He's slightly looked like normal man." Sora trailed off. "I was guessed he's a normal soldier until I feel 'Beings' cosmo from him, not long ago."

"When?" Saidi asked this time.

"Before we departed from Fort Briggs. For slight second then nothing. Somehow, I feel I recognizing this cosmo."

Abdul frowned. "Are you sure? Because if he is, I will sense his cosmo from beginning."

"Me too." Clark commented, following by Saidi's nod. I decide to copy Saidi, despise the feeling I sense toward Sergeant.

Sora scratched her head. "Perhaps." Sora is pretty unsure but decides to ignore it.

"Let's go back before they suspicious us. We can discuss this later." Saidi suggested.

We're agreed with him. The wind blows harder, and I know what it means. Through the broken windows, I can see dark clouds swirling, closing the bright blue sky with gloom grey. This can be one meaning.

"The storm is coming." I warned my friends. Tension now covering their faces. Abdul groaned inaudible. Of course this becomes a big problem for him. He never face snow storm, seeing how long he's life between desert and tropical islands. Well, because his original home in Egypt he must go there every Idul Fitri, he's stay there since born until age seven then moved to Indonesia. He never goes to foreign country except searching music schools in German, which he's does it almost three months ago.

"Why in time like this?" Abdul said.

"It's not only you. I'm also never facing it. Sri too." Saidi referred at snow storm. "So let's say I'm very worry about this too."

"Aren't we going through the tunnels?" I asked half whispered.

"We are. Also there's a weak point for the three of us. We must go through abandoned buildings before enter the tunnels. Are you sure the storm will not go down first before we arrive in there? How we can get there without being notice by Kimbley? We can't use dimension tunnel either, Pride will watching us."

Oh oh oh, now I can see the point. There's thing I don't get. Just this one.

"I don't think these tunnels connect with the one they made, Sai."

"If it wasn't. If it was?" Saidi replied in hushed tone. "Don't tell me you're forgotten that one of these tunnels eventually connects with transmutation circle Sloth made. Kimbley will find it and facing Pride."

"…Right. I can I forget? Then we'll be…"

"Yes, we'll be screwed."

"Is there's nothing we can do for covering our steps?" Abdul forehead wrinkles.

"Then we better leave quickly." Sora made her way to Major Miles. We came back when Al had finished his talk with Zampano and Jelso.

Sergeant Knight is approaching me and Abdul. "Is everything alright?"

"Possibly." Clark anwered before Abdul could open his mouth. "We worry about these three. Saidi, Sri, or Abdul has none experience for facing a snow storm. This really troubles us."

"I see." Sergeant Knight gets the point. "You must tell this to Major fast."

"We are doing it." Saidi stated firm.

"Major Miles, we must get out from here." Sora stated as she's stood beside him. "The storm will come soon. We'll get trapped inside this town if we don't. Moreover Kimbley can come any time. Please make a decision."

"We aren't sufficiently equipped to march in heavy snow." He's stated. "Damn, if only there's a way out."

"…I thought this was a mining town. Why don't you use the tunnels?" Yoki suggested in bored face.

He got stares from both Elrics. He's took a step back. "W-What! Actually a huge town like this probably has tunnels through the surrounding mountains."

"That's it!" Ed and Al shouted.

"Get the map." Major Miles ordered.

I grin at Abdul. "Very glad?"

"Very." Abdul is not hiding his relief. "You have no idea how terrible the snow storm. I've been watched it in TV. It's terrifying me."

"Snow storm can be very dangerous indeed. With the tunnels existed, I think this will be a great help for you." Sergeant Knight was smiling.

"You never had been in snow storm?" Winry asked incredulous.

"Too bad, we are." Saidi patting his back head. "We stay in tropical country where it's only rainy season and dry season. Between us, Sora and Clark are the ones who familiar with this kind of storm."

"I see."

"Wait, if you not familiar with snow area, how the hell will you escape?" Ed asked since he's hear us.

"Perhaps we'll follow Dr. Marcoh and Mei trough the tunnels." Abdul said.

"…..with Miss Rockbell and the Elrics." Dr. Marcoh voice caught my attention as I turned to his figure.

"Right. There're these kids too." Major Miles noted.

"Yeah, what should we do?" Ed said.

On the other hand Winry has a look of thoughtful. "This is…kind of hard for me to say…" she began. "But what if he's see Scar taking me as a hostage. Wouldn't it work?"

"Great idea! We can use it to trick Kimbley." Sora stated.

This soon makes the Elrics and Winry have a pro and contra discussions.

"…Are you not going to mediate them, guys?" Abdul said.

"What for? They'll stop by themselves." Sora claimed.

As if correct Sora statement, they stopped at Winry words about her involved now and stop trying handle everything by themselves.

Major tell them to make their mind as soon. "The blizzard is getting worse. We'll be trapped in this building if we wait longer. This not also matter for Miss Rockbell but also with them." He pointed at us.

Both of them glance on our ways, I see the confronts inside their eyes between yes or no. At this rate I feel sympathy for them.

"Ed…Al…" I call them with concern.

They then look at Winry, Ed was seeing her more longer.

"Kimbley's squad will coming! Please make your decision! Hurry!" yelled the older soldier with beard as the wind blows.

" 'There are the times when one must abandon feeling in favor of reason'? Is this what you meant!" Ed is holding his anger. "FUCK! DAMN IT ALL!" he shouted.

He's soon facing Scar. "Scar! You try anything funny and…!"

"I know. I'll keep my word." He replied in deep serious. Ed then releases him at once.

"W-Wait! If you're gonna retreat, take us too!" Jelso said.

"Y-yeah!" Zampano agreed.

"You two are too dangerous!" said the older soldier.

"Don't do it." Abdul exclaimed as he's holding his shoulder. "It's okay. We'll take them with us. They can trust. Al can guarantee it for you."

"What!"

"Are you forgetting we're similar in different way? They might dangerous; still we'll need their help for sure."

"Why would you say that?"

Abdul grinning amuse as he's nodding to Sora. Sora returned it and step beside him. "We're 'Beings', dear friend. I'm Ilmorian, while he's a Fangire."

When she's finishing her words, Abdul was showing his stained glass marks from both his cheeks. His green eyes change to yellow one. Everyone staring disbelieve at him. Sora chuckles.

Now everyone attention fixed on Abdul face. Their comments?

"Wow!" Sergeant Knight awed. "That was cool!"

Major Miles is staring at him in wide eyes.

Others were gasps silently or surprised.

"Abdul? Is that you?" Winry approached him. She looks more careful at him.

"Yes, it's me Winry." he's stated. "This is the reason why we can't tell you all right away. I had worry you might be scared with this form." Abdul claimed in nervous tone. "I guess this is pretty disgusting, don't you think?"

"Disgusting?" Winry repeated. "This is even can't be called as 'disgusting'! It's awesome." She takes a looks of his stained glass closer. "I never see anything like this. It's beautiful." She then stares at bright yellow. "And you said this disgusting?"

"Because, what kind of human can have stained glass on his or her cheeks and can sucking life force?"

"Life force?"

"My original is Fangire, sometimes called as life force sucker. In order to survive we must take other living creatures life forces. It's been long time ago however, we can't do that anymore. We've made a treaty which writes we'll never suck other living creatures' life force. Our king is nice now. We're living peacefully along other 'Beings'."

"Oh."

"Surprise?" Abdul asked softly.

"I am." she nodded. "We are actually. It's far from what I thought. It's awesome."

"Far?"

"Yeah." she then blushes a little, avoid Abdul stare. "I thought your form like chimera."

He laughs quiet. "Well, understanding since we never show our true forms in front you all."

"Are your cheeks going have marks every time you show you true form?" Al asked in curiosity.

"It is not my true form. Let's say from 100 % this is only 20 %."

"Twenty? That's little." Ed stated.

"I can't show my true form in front of peoples. They will scared and think they get an attack from chimera."

"Oh. Well, it's make sense then."

"How?" Zampano can't find the words.

"This is how we are. We're not humans since beginning. Except me and Saidi who are human." I cut the rope with my clasp knife I stored in jeans pocket. "Thus we're far from normal."

"No way." Jelso stated as I get the rope from them.

"Believe what you want. But here we are."

Dr. Marcoh took a step closer. "If you try to hinder our progress, you could very well bring down this whole country. Everyone, including your loved ones, would be affected."

As I can predict the next thing, I turned at Abdul who was back to normal form. His eyes back to normal shape. Sora keep stand beside him. Saidi stay beside me as Clark being stand in front of Abdul. He has a gleam in his eyes.

"Ready for the escapade?" Clark give a big conspiraly grin.

We're all returned him with equal grins. "We're always, always ready for these."

Ed and Al are facing us. "Good luck, everyone." Al said.

"You too, Al, Ed. Don't die earlier than us." Clark returned.

"Who do you think I am? I'm called Fullmetal Alchemist for no reason." Ed retorted. He's slight annoyed.

"Of course we know who you are." Sora noted. She blink at me.

"That's the main reason why we'll not say goodbye. So…" I wave my right hand at Sora words.

"See you again, guys."

The Elric Brothers held smirks.

"You too." Ed replied.

* * *

"I must give them two thumbs up for their acting." Clark muttered in deep thought while he's helping me covering our footsteps in snow. "If we're in Hollywood, do you think Stephen Spielberg will propose Winry and Scar as actress and actor?"

"Please don't make a weird joke, moreover in this situation." I sighed at his antics.

"Can you please more focus a little, Lark? I have a bit difficult in here..." Saidi claimed as he's covering the footsteps with some snows he's borrowing.

"I'll help." I responded.

We were tried for covering our footsteps as much as we can. We've escape half an hour ago. Everything goes according to our plan. One problem only. There're too many peoples in our group. Which means the footsteps will become more obvious, even we're doing it by going through one building to other building. Someone must cover the footsteps. Saidi, me, and Clark volunteered for this.

"Oh come on, Sri. I hate being tension." Clark was covering the other footsteps with a stick of twig he's found earlier.

"Right. If Sora here and hear you, you'll be dead." I finished covering the footsteps. "There. Have you finished?"

"Oki doki." Clark gave his thumb up.

"Same here." Saidi nodded.

"Come on. Everyone is waiting us." We start running to where everybody goes. Five meters from us, Sergeant Knight waiting in alarm position. He's stand soon as he sees us. He's volunteered himself to show where the tunnels exist. He said he'll guide us until there. He's very help us this far. When the three of us decide to covering the footsteps, he does decide to stay, watching us while he's ordered the others to go and continue. "You have done?"

Clark once again gives his thumbs.

"Alright. Come this way, go." We running as he's follow us from behind.

As I keep running I thinking Sora words. She's said she's sense 'Beings' cosmo from him. This confirm my first guess, I wasn't imagine or hallucinate. Sergeant Knight is not a human. He's at least not normal human. If this true, then who is he? He's looking like a common man to us. If he's a 'Beings' then, he's very skillful for hide his own cosmo and camouflage it. Virgo Shaka can prove this while he's human. The said Man who close with God reach eighth sense as highest sense, hiding his own cosmo, and was said the reincarnation of Budha. Somehow, I have a feeling that Sergeant Knight is Hyperion. Sora had claimed she's feel familiar with the cosmo. But the other guess struck me. I have asked Major Miles how long the sergeant has been work in Briggs. It's make me baffled because the man's work for one year. Before he's moved to Briggs, Major said he was stationed at West for two years. That will make three years while Hyperion has disappeared only for one year. Was I'm wrong? This is getting weirder and complex.

At the exit, finally I saw everyone, including the chimeras, Scar, and Winry are waiting. Behind them a tunnel about size 2,5 x 2 meters was stood.

"Here they are!" Jelso announced.

"Sri! Saidi, Clark! You made it." Winry said.

"So have you two, Winry, Scar." I replied. "Covering footsteps is quite fun actually, if you're not in this kind of situation."

Clark groaned. "Give me a moment. I'm never ever going to do this kind of job again."

Saidi smirk while Sergeant Knight resists the urge for laugh. Winry smile as Scar expression not change at all.

"There you are." Sora exclaimed. "How about the job? Is it fun?"

"I find it fun, Clark said different."

"Don't start this." He's begged.

Sora grinned meaningful. "We get the others, shall we?" We're walking in hurry.

"Everyone, quick! This way!" Yoki yelled as he's pointed to inside tunnel. He's holding a oil lamp on his hand.

We immediately approached the rest of group.

"Is this tunnel you're talking?" Saidi's pointed.

"Yes this is it." Yoki stated. "Are you ready? Follow the tunnels where you can feel the wind…" I not hear the next sentence Yoki talking as I turning my body, facing Sergeant Knight.

We are staring in weird silence. I force the smile. More like a nervous smile than gratitude.

"See you, Sergeant Knight." I greeted him. "I hope we didn't go in this way."

"You have no choice. If I were you I'll do the same thing." He chuckled lightly.

"Sri, let's entered the tunnels!" Abdul yelled, I see from the corner my eyes, Yoki, Zampano, Jelso, Dr. Marcoh, and Mei already gone inside the tunnel. Winry, Scar, and Sora about to enter, while Saidi, Clark, and Abdul waiting me.

"I'll catch you, don't worry!" I yelled back. I'm back at his figure. "Thank you for all your help in Briggs. If we have another time, will you teach me for use bow again?"

"I'll, Sri. Besides, I'll follow Captain go for Central. I'm sure we'll meet again."

"Captain as Captain Buccaneer? It's cool. Will you accompany us?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Wish it'll happen though."

I encourage him. "You'll survive. A guy like you can't die in here."

"Thank you." He said. I notice his face became serene. I tilted my head, curious. "Sergeant?"

To my shock, he circling his arms around me and hugging me close to him. I hear his breaths barely in my ears. He's grip gentle. Wonder how he can make it, while I'm sure he's pretty strong, seeing from his structure body. Something bothered me. I think there's an event like this in past. Someone, a man, not Bapak, was hugging me so gentle. The difference is, it was in night. And the man said…

"See you." He half whispered to my ears. "My beautiful candle."

The whole world suddenly stopped. I feel my own heartbeats. I am feeling a déjà vu. Is he just said…'my beautiful candle'? No one ever called me that name, except….. A flash of face came across in my mind. A face I could never forget.

Masya Allah, I whispered in my mind. It couldn't be, could it? I quickly released my hug to him.

I am staring deep into his blue azure eyes. He's back stare to me with strange yet very nice emotion, mixed in worry and concerned. That sudden burst cosmo around him… I knew that cosmo. And I finally realize it. The reason why I feel like knew him. His stare, his voice, and his cosmo were exact same with him. Suddenly the world like stopped around us. No way. My mind is whirling. I knew this feeling. I recognized this feeling. Those stare, that voice. His cosmo. But it can't be…

He's disappeared from my eyes and never came back since then. Their faces are also different. But those eyes. Those eyes which staring at me with softness and warm I very know …Could it be?

"…Hyperion?"

He doesn't say anything. He's just smile and…

"Go, your friends waiting for you." He pushes me to go.

"But…wait…" I tried to protest before he put one finger on my lips.

"We can't talk in here. Not yet." He back whispered. His voice soft yet full of urgent. "As I say, we'll meet again in Central, so don't worry. Both you and me will be alright. I'll come back for you. This is a promise and I can guarantee it." He then pushes me for the last time, right in front of the tunnel, the others eyeing me in worry and demand to go as fast as we can. I stare back to him.

"Hyperion, is that really you?" I asked in hopeful.

Just like before, he doesn't say anything. He's reply me in understanding and soft smile.

"Go, Sri. For your own safety." He formed a sentence with familiar soft voice.

I held my breath. It's really him. It's really him. I have met him now. In same time, I must separate from him, again. I want to talk longer, to demand, to ask. If situation isn't go like this. Time keep going, Kimbley is after us and Winry. Envy soon will follow. In the end, I must go. I bit my lips. Why? Why we meet and separate like this? Is there's no other ways?

"Sri." I snapped from my thoughts, a big yet warm hand touched my left cheek. A pair of blue eyes is staring deep into my eyes. At the moment, the eyes change color into red rose then back to blue. He's finally forming a sentence I very know too well.

"**May the wind of Aeolus always with you."**

I startled. Maybe near surprise. It's the word, the one sentence he said before he's vanished from the land of Sanctuary. A final sentence and final bless.

So he remembers it, as well as I remember it…..

Slowly, my lips form a small smile, I touching his hand and separate it from my face. I hold it reassure.

"You better true, or I'll lecture you all month!" I gritted my teeth to fight back an urge for cry.

He laughing and kissing my forehead. "I still keeping my promise, you know?"

He let go his hand from me. I started to walking, fast reaching the waiting Abdul, Clark, and Saidi. We finally enter the tunnel, ready for the escape.

"What took you long?" Clark asked.

"I'm sorry. It's a…deep goodbye."

"Guys, cut. We must catch the others." Abdul told us.

"Yeah. We must fast before Kimbley here." Saidi added.

"Right." Both of us replied then running fast. Catching the others who gone earlier.

We're entering deeper the tunnel, not turning back.

And completely inside the darkness, accompany by instinct and feeling.

I'll not cry. I believe I'll meet him again. I have to be patience a little longer.

He's honest. He has promise to me. I trust his words and his bless.

I whispered in my mind.

* * *

"_**May the wind of Aeolus always with you too, Hyperion."**_

* * *

_Next in Cerita Kami/Our Story…_

_Winry is hugging me. I'm letting out a gasp. She doesn't notice it. She is holding me as she patting my back. I can feel Mei and Sora did the same around me._

"_It's okay." Winry whispered sympathetically. "I know you miss him. It's okay. He has told you that he'll come back, isn't he?"_

_I try hard to smile. "I know it, Winry. I know." I'm feeling my voice shaking. "He'll not lie to me. He'll not lie to me, because he's __**Ebony Hyperion**__, the once 'Sun God', and the man whom I very love."_

_

* * *

_

"_Do you believe if we told you that we're not alone in this universe? That beside this world, there're exist many worlds, scattering between galaxies and the sea of the stars?"Abdul asked careful to them._

"_What this has connected to you?" Dr. Marco asked back._

"_It's simple. We are not occupants from this world."I answered calmly, as everyone mostly surprised._

_

* * *

_

_Clark was chuckling nervously as every pairs eyes staring right into his figure. The chimeras, Scar, even the-now-shrimp- Envy are not taking their now bulging eyes to his ears. _

"_I guess my disguise is uncovered….." he stated in low voice. _

"_That pointing ears…no way."Winry said. Almost disbelieve._

"_You're a….__**Elf**__?"_

* * *

Footnote:

1. Go there. Pick them and we start our fun together.

2. Caught, deh.

3. I swear, they really make me cranky…

4. Hello, this is Kimbley, so loh. In sarcastic way.

That was….the longest chapter I've ever done. Again, I'm sorry to take this soooo long. I hope this will repay your patience. This chapter is freaking long, so I suppose make the next chapter shorter than this. If you curious about Hyperion, you can check him in Google or Wikipedia. He's appeared in Saint Seiya Episode G as villain, but he's himself not completely a bad guy. In fact he's actually a quite good person. His name as Titan is Ebony Hyperion. He's has a black armor which called Soma, appeared like great sword if he doesn't wear it. According to myth, he was the first 'Sun God' before he's replaced by Apollo. Besides once being 'Sun God', he's also control wind as his main power. When I check his picture ( the one from SS Episode G), I can't help but thinking 'Oh, wow. This guy is totally a badass handsome.' XDDDD. In Saint Seiya he appeared doesn't have any couple. He's supposed to has a wife named Theia, but in this manga his relationship with her except siblings ( Titans were siblings each other in myth, since they're children from Gaia and Uranus) was unknown. Because I like his character and thinking it's too bad he's doesn't has girlfriend, so I decide to let him alive in this fanfic (In near end of manga, he was died, defeated by Leo Aiolia, who finally see him as friend, as same as Hyperion considered him as friend) make Sri as his girlfriend. What about your opinion?


End file.
